Time Changes Everything
by runninequalslife
Summary: Troy Bolton, the golden boy of East High, and Gabriella Montez, the most popular girl at West High, both get summer jobs at the same place. The only problem? They hate each other. But what happens when they see each other in a new light?
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

_Troy Bolton was the "golden boy" of East High. He's the player. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be with him._

"Dude Troy, how'd you manage to pull that one off?" Chad asks and Troy shrugs.

"I'm Troy Bolton. What do you expect?" Troy says while smirking at a group of cheerleaders.

_Gabriella Montez was the most popular girl at West High._

"That's the thing about you. You're the most popular person here because you're nice. Not because you're some Barbie." Taylor exclaims as a huge group waves happily at Gabriella.

"I just know what's right I guess." Gabriella says and waves back.

_Their parents are best friends, but they hate each other._

"Don't talk to me." Gabriella spits out.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's my house, and if you have a problem with that, then get out." Troy says angrily.

"It's not like I want to be here anyways." She says as she glares at her mom talking with Mrs. Bolton.

_They get a summer job at the same place._

"It's Tay and Gabs!" Chad says and waves as they walk toward each other.

"YOU work here?" Gabriella exclaims.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Troy says with a smirk.

"I'm not disappointed… I'm disgusted." She says with a snarl which makes Troy smirk even more.

_All of their friends get along._

"So, are they treating you well over on the West side?" Chad says and drapes his arm around Taylor.

"Yes, Chad. Don't worry." Gabriella says and looks over to see Troy's body grinding up against a random blonde. "And I know if they weren't, you'd beat them up for me."

_But what happens when they see each other in a new light?_

Gabriella feels Troy's hands pull her hips closer to him. "Troy… don't."

Troy closes his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything."

"I can't do this." Gabriella whispers.

"Why not?"

Gabriella takes a step back from him. "Because it's you."

_Will they be able to find love?_

Troy forcefully pushes Gabriella down on the bed and kisses her furiously.

"Gabi…I'm sor…"

"Don't ruin it." Gabriella says and leans up to kiss him once again.

_Or will they push each other apart?_

"Don't touch me, don't look at me, don't even think about me!" Gabriella screams as she marches angrily across the side of the pool. "I can't believe I thought you'd actually do something nice for once!"

"Sorry I'm not perfect like you!" Troy yells angrily.

"If you think I'm perfect then you don't know anything about me!" She yells over her shoulder.

"I know a lot more then anyone else here does!" Troy states and Gabriella glares at him.

_Will they find their summer romance?_

"You know what? I think you're scared." Troy yells as Gabriella starts to head to the door.

"Why would I be scared?" She asks frozen in her spot.

You're scared because for the first time you want me just as bad as I want you." Troy yells making her turn around.

"Go to hell!" Gabriella yells.

"Only if you come with me." He says softly pushing her against a wall and kisses her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The first post will be coming up soon. I lot of people said they were excited about this so I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you're interested! Thanks! 


	2. The Last Day

Summer. If someone decided to look the word up in the dictionary, they would find "the season between spring and autumn." But if you asked any person who had to go to the useless place called school, that definition was way off. Summer was freedom from homework, annoying teachers, stupid tests that were pointless to take, and time wasted in detention. It was a time to be able to party every night, sleep-in everyday, and just do everything but think about school. Three months of pure freedom and time to spend with the people you actually want to be around. Summer was basically, a high school kid's heaven. There was only one bad thing about summer, and that was waiting for it.

A pair of piercing blue eyes stared up at the clock on the wall watching the second hand tick. The owner sighs impatiently and runs his hand through his chestnut brown hair. The blue eyes move down and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 'Five minutes Bolton, you have five minutes.' He looks over to find four girls staring at him on the other side of the room. He smirks and winks at them, and watches as all of them blush. If someone asked a hundred people describe Troy Bolton in one word, the girls would all say "gorgeous" and the guys would all say "awesome".

Troy owned East High. It had to be that way, since he was the basketball captain. Every guy wanted to be like him and every girl wanted to be with him. He even owned the teachers. He always managed to convince them to let him turn in assignments later than the due date. Some people believed that it was because his father was the basketball coach and gym teacher. But others knew it was just because Troy charmed everyone. He could get his way no matter what, and no one would stop him. He turns his head to see his best friend staring at the clock also. Chad Danforth and he had been like brothers since they first met in preschool. Chad turns his own head with a huge afro and grins at Troy. They turn back to see the homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus, was babbling about something stupid. She was the only teacher who hated Troy, but that was probably because she hated everyone who wasn't in the drama club.

"This summer, I believe you should expand your creative minds by going to the theater or chorus. Summer is a great time to…" Yea, fat chance. Troy tunes her out again and looks up at the clock. One minute to go. He quickly glances around the room to find everyone was staring up at the clock now, gripping their desks. Troy quickly glances over and Chad who grins again then returns his gaze to the clock. Thirty seconds. It was all Troy could think about, getting out of this hell hole. Fifteen seconds. Troy grins and smiles. Five, four, three, two, one. The bell rings.

The whole class erupts in cheers and jump up. Some papers fly everywhere and Chad runs over to give Troy a quick hug. He smiles and feels a random girl jump up into his arms. He spins her around out of happiness and sets her back down again. Another four girls drape their bodies all over Troy. After humoring them for awhile, Troy walks to the door where he finds Chad waiting for him. "Let's get out of here."

The halls were chaos. Everyone was running around, hugging each other, yelling, and the senior's crying. Troy and Chad make their way down to the junior hallway where their lockers were. "Dude, call me over summer. We have to hang out." Most of the guys tell Troy who just smirks, loving the attention. All of the girls, on the other hand, were yelling, "Call me Troy!" He smirks as he walks further down the hallway, feeling like a celebrity. He and Chad finally make it to their lockers, which were next to each other, and grab their gym bags that were inside.

"God, I swear, the next person who wants me to sign their yearbook, I'm going to shoot them." A female voice rings in Troy's ear and he turns his head. Standing next to Chad, opening her locker was a long blonde haired girl with brown eyes wearing a red tank top and gold pants. She grabs her bag and looks up at Troy and Chad. "God I can't wait to get out of here."

"Relax Shar. It's finally summer." A voice from behind her echoes and Troy looks over to see Ryan Evans walk up next to his sister. Sharpay and Ryan were the twins who stared in every musical. Sharpay was defiantly a drama queen and Ryan was a bit mellower. Troy always wondered if it was strange having your brother twin brother hang out in the same group as you, but he shrugs it off. Suddenly, someone wraps their arm around Troy's waist and he looks at a girl with short brown hair beaming up him.

"Hey sexy." She says and Troy smirks down at her.

"Hey Courtney." He says and she giggles. Courtney was on the cheerleading team and had a reputation of being the biggest slut in all of East High. Troy had hooked up with her once this year after a win at the basketball game.

"You haven't signed my yearbook yet." She says and holds it out. Troy smirks and grabs the book and permanent marker in her hand.

"This year has been fun." He talks as he writes. "Hope to see lots of you this summer. Troy" He signs his name in the perfect way that she could probably sell on eBay for lots of money when he goes pro.

"Oh, don't worry… you will." She says with a seductive smile and leans up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then." She says and kisses his jaw line once again before leaving.

"Dude, unless you want herpes, I'd suggest you'd not see a lot of her." Chad says disgusted and Troy shrugs.

"You gotta give 'em what they want." Troy says cockily and Chad rolls his eyes.

"You guys better be going to the start of summer party at the beach house tonight." Sharpay says and begins to play with her hair. "We're flying a DJ in from L.A."

It was just like Sharpay to show off the money both her and her bother had. Troy knew that Mr. Evans owned a line of hotels so the twins were filthy rich. Not that Troy was bad off himself or anything. "Yea I'm going with Tay." Chad responds and Troy groans.

"Uh, I forgot. I'm going to be late." He says and leans his head up against his locker angrily.

"Why?" Ryan asks him and he shakes his head.

"My parent's are having that 'beginning of the summer barbeque' tonight that your parents and you aren't going to, with some of the neighbors, including Mrs. Montez and the bitch." He says and groans again. "God I'm so pissed."

Chad looks at him angrily. "Ok, first, I would be going but my parents are working late, and I'm hanging out with Tay before I go over. And for the thousandth time, don't call her "the bitch". She's like my little sister so get over it. Besides, she's best friends with my girlfriend so you're going to have to get used to her."

Troy snarls angrily at him. "I'm not going to get used to her. Besides, I've known her longer so don't tell me how to act around her." He snaps then sighs. "I'm not going to let her ruin my day. Come on; let's get the fuck out of here."

He starts walking out with Chad, Sharpay and Ryan at his heels. Everybody comes up to him, trying to give him a high five and Troy just absorbs it all. "Dude, you're coming to the party tonight right?" He hears a bunch of people ask him and all he does in nod and smirk. It was the only thing he could do. They make their way outside and feel the blazing summer sun hit their bodies. "We'll see you guys tonight." Sharpay says as she and Ryan run down the steps and a black limo pulls up waiting for them. Troy and Chad walk down the steps and head off into the parking lot.

"So we're still going job hunting tomorrow right?" Chad asks and Troy nods.

"Yea, but can we make it in the afternoon? I don't' want to show up with a huge hang over." He says and Chad laughs a little.

"I was thinking the same thing. I thought your parents were home tonight, aren't they gonna flip when they find you walking in at 2 AM drunk off your ass?" Chad asks. Troy shrugs. They both knew that Troy's mom was completely oblivious to what Troy did and his dad never said anything. That was probably because both were so much alike and Troy's dad always took his side whenever anything bad happen.

"Nah… They're leaving after the neighbors leave. Mrs. Montez offered to stay and help so I get off clean up duty. I just hope my parents don't make me like, talk to everyone there, like the bitch." Chad gives Troy a dirty look and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Dude, one of these days your going to say that in front of Taylor and she's gonna flip a shit. Stop calling her that." Chad orders and Troy rolls his eyes again. He looks over to see a group of cheerleaders sitting at one of their cars giggling as he walks by. "Anyways, how'd you manage to pull that one off?" Chad asks and Troy shrugs.

"I'm Troy Bolton, what do you expect?" Troy says and smirks at the group of cheerleaders. They all blush and giggle once again. He turns back to look at his best friend who had an annoyed look on his face. "Ok, they're planning on going on a month long trip to Europe this summer by themselves or something. Their travel agent had an opening at like 9 tonight. Don't ask me why so late, but anyways, so they'll be out for awhile and then I guess the East and West High teachers are having a party too. They do it every year to celebrate not having us for like three months." Troy states. He knew all of this since his dad told him everything. "So they'll be out too."

"Got it." Chad says and they stop as Troy sees his black 2007 Infiniti G35 Sedan that was his dad's until he got a better car a couple weeks ago. It was parked right next to Chad's red honda civic. "God I can't park next to you anymore. I still don't get how your dad let you have his old car, even though it's only a year old."

Troy smirks again. "Like I said, I'm Troy Bolton."

* * *

The last bell of the school year echos throughout the classrooms. Suddenly, a girl jumps up in the air with the rest of her classmates as everyone cheers. She feels her thin body being picked up by two strong arms and spins her around. She laughs as the basketball captain sets her back down and follows her as she runs out into the hallway. The girl suddenly sees another girl with a dark completion, with brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. "We're out!" Taylor McCessie yells and hugs the girl tightly.

Taylor, the basketball captain, and the girl all continue to jump up and down in the middle of the hallway with everyone else. They then make their way into the junior hallway where they reach their lockers and everyone was screaming just as much as in the other hallway. "Finally, I've been waiting for this since spring break." The basketball captain exclaims and the girl laughs once again, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Bradin, you've been waiting for this since the first day of school." Taylor says and he shrugs. Bradin Cunningham opens his locker and grabs his backpack. He fixes his short spiked blonde hair and looks down at the girl with his green eyes. He was built, and if you quickly glanced at him, you could mistake him as Leoardo Decaprio. In other words, he was gorgeous and a lot of girls wanted to date him. He was the most popular guy at West High. That only left the girl, Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella was the most popular girl at West High. She had long, almost black hair that was always curled. She was extremely well built, probably because she had to train for volleyball and track year round. Her tan skin always made her glow and she had chocolate brown eyes that everyone loved. But it wasn't just her looks that made everyone love her. Unlike most queens of the schools, Gabriella was one of the nicest people anyone would ever meet. She would never take advantage of anyone if she had a say in it. Of course, she got mad sometimes, and you usually didn't want to get on her bad side, but it usually took a lot to get her to dislike you.

"Hey guys." A tall, dark guy walks up behind Taylor and they all smile at him. He spins his own lock and reaches inside to grab his stuff.

"Hey Zeke." The three of them say at the same time. Zeke Baylor was on the basketball team along with Bradin. He was known for his incredible jump shot and his amazing crèmebrûlée. Zeke could cook with his eyes close and people would still line up to try his food.

"God, I'm so happy it's finally summer." He says and everyone nods in agreement. Gabriella looks around to see that everyone was still running around like they had just won the lottery.

"Aren't we all." Taylor says and then sighs. "Should we get going?"

"Hey Bradin." A bunch of cheerleaders wave at Bradin and he smirks back. Gabriella rolls her eyes. It seemed that every basketball captain in the entire world was the same, players.

They begin to make their way toward the front of the school before a freshman girl runs up to them. Gabriella recongized her as someone from the freshman volleyball team she was fond of. "Gabriella! You have to sign my yearbook!" She says and hands her the book. Gabriella quickly scribbles a note saying how proud she was of the girl the year and how she couldn't wait for next season. She signs her name with a heart and smiles at her.

"Here, have an amazing summer." She says and watches as the girl gives her a quick hug then runs back to the other freshman girls. She smiles after her and looks over to her best friend who was grinning. "What? I like her!"

"That's the thing about you. You're the most popular person here because you're nice. Not because you're some Barbie." Taylor exclaims as a huge group waves happily at Gabriella.

"I just know what's right I guess." Gabriella says and waves back.

"Looking fine Montez!" She hears someone yell out to her and she giggles a little. "Call me this summer if you wanna mess around."

"It also helps that half the guys here want to fuck her." Bradin says and Gabriella hits his arm. "Ow! It's true you know!"

Gabriella sighs, not saying anything. It was true, most of the guys had either attempted to ask her out, asked her out, or asked her to hook up with them. She just didn't flaunt it around, which might have been one of the reasons why everyone wanted her so bad."You guys are coming to Sharpay's party tonight right?" Zeke asks.

"Ummm, dude. You're girlfriend throws the best parties. We're not missing this one." Bradin says and Zeke grins happily. Sharpay Evans and Zeke had been dating for about two weeks now and Gabriella knew they were adorable. Everyone in "the gang" had seen it coming for awhile, and almost started taking bets of when they would finally take that next step.

"Yea. Chad's taking me tonight." Taylor says grinning as well. Gabriella smiles at this. Gabriella had known Chad Danforth since she moved to Albiquerique in fifth grade. She went to middle school with him as well, but then Gabriella decided to go to West High, instead of East High, where she was district to. But that was a different story. She had then met Taylor freshman year and they immediately had become best friends. She had introduced Taylor to Chad that year and they had been going out since this past November. But Chad was like Gabriella's brother. "Sorry if you wanted me to give you a ride, I know you hate going by yourself…"

Gabriella shakes her head. "Don't worry, I'm coming late anyways."

"Why?" Bradin asks and Gabriella groans.

"Because Mr. and Mrs. Bolton invited us to this barbeque thing. My mom's making me go, even though I love Mr. and Mrs. Bolton like my second parents. But it's their basketball captain son I'm worried about…" She says and watches as Taylor rolls her eyes.

"He's not that bad Brie." She and Zeke both say at the same time and Bradin rolls his eyes. They walk out the doors and walk over into the parking lot that was adjacent to the school. It looked a lot like East High, probably because they were both built around the same time. The only difference was that West High had a giant "W" in blue and gold while East High had the giant "E" in red and white. They also didn't have the fountain in the center like East High did.

East and West High weren't your typical high schools, and Gabriella knew that. In most school districts, the school across town was usually your rival school, that no one went by. They'd compete in sports and wouldn't even try to cross enemy territory. But the Albuquerque East and West High schools weren't even close to that. In fact, most people even considered them one school. At sporting events, they would always mix and sit together, even when they were playing each other. They'd go to each other's parties and hang out with the others. In fact, Gabriella's tightest circle of friends included people from East High. And she loved it that way except for one person who attended East High. Him, she could do without.

"Hello, Gabriella wake up!" Bradin says and waves a hand over her face to snap her out of her trance. She smiles up at him and finds that they had all made it to their cars. After shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walks over to her white 2006 Acura RSX and watches as Bradin opens the door of his expensive blue car and waves at her. "I'll see you tonight Brie! Give me a call if the bastard gives you a hard time and I'll come and beat his ass." He says as both he and Zeke get in their cars and drive off. Taylor walks up at stands next to her for a moment.

"Come on, you know he's not that bad." Taylor says and Gabriella glares at her.

"Are you blind? Do you not see how he acts?" Gabriella asks and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Yea, he's the same as Bradin and you dated him!" Gabriella glares as she knows Taylor was right. In the beginning of freshman year, they had gone out for about two months, but then Gabriella broke it off because she didn't like him that way. She went out with him for another reason that she would never admit in public. She sometimes got the impression that he still liked her, but she would never want to risk their friendship to ask him. Not that she liked him anyways; she more just liked him as one of her best friends.

"He's not the same!" Gabriella snaps back, knowing this was slightly a lie. In reality, they were almost identical. Both were basketball captains, both were players who owned their school, both hated each other. The only real difference was that Troy Bolton had both East and West High wrapped around his finger, and Bradin would always be second to him. And Gabriella knew it drove him crazy.

"Whatever. Just try not to kill each other ok?" Taylor says and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"I'm not promising anything." She says and Taylor sighs.

"I'll see ya tonight Brie." Taylor says and Gabriella finally gets into her car, thinking about one thing.

How much she hated Troy Bolton.


	3. Barbeque

Gabriella sighed angrily as she continued to walk down the sidewalk with her mother. She folds her arms and glares at the ground as if it would help the situation, but it was useless. She sighs again and looks down at her outfit. She was wearing a green and black swim suit underneath her jean skirt, a white cami and a pink halter over the cami for the party that she was going to after the baroque. The shirts fit her curves closely and her hair was half up. She knew she looked good, but it wasn't to impress anyone here. The plan was to get out of the Bolton household as soon as possible to get to Sharpay's party. She would just avoid all contact with Troy Bolton as possible. "Can I leave after ten minutes?" She whines as she and her mother continue to walk down the street where they could already see cars lined up. Troy and Gabriella had lived down the exactly five houses down from the other ever since Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque in fifth grade. A long time ago, she loved that idea. Now, she just hated it.

"No, you may not." Maria Montez states and shakes her head. "I don't understand what the big deal is honey. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton love you like their own daughter…" She says and Gabriella suddenly feels guilt form in her stomach.

"It's not them. I love Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." She says and Maria sighs, she knew exactly what it was.

"Troy's a nice boy." She states and Gabriella almost feels herself throw up in her mouth. Troy… nice? Hell no. Troy was the devil, and she couldn't understand why everyone loved him so much. "I still don't understand what happened between you two. You were such good friends."

"High school happened mom." She simply states but Gabriella knew this was not true. It was way more complicated then than high school, but it was something she tried not to think about too much. The two Montez women walk up to the front door and see the sign that said "Come in!" Maria opens the door and Gabriella waits outside for a moment, not wanting to step into the enemy household before her mom rolls her eyes at her.

"Come on Ella!" Her mother hisses and Gabriella takes a deep breath and enters the Bolton house. She had to admit, it was extremely nice, and it always smelled extremely good. This was probably because Mrs. Bolton was known for baking cookies all of the time. There were loud noises coming from further inside the house as the two walk further in. They reach what Gabriella knew was the kitchen and sees the back of a medium sized woman with dark brown hair. The woman turns around and smiles.

"Maria! Gabriella!" Mrs. Bolton says and walks over. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. Here, let me take that for you." She says as she takes the dish from Maria's hands and places it on the counter. She turns back around and smiles at Gabriella, who smiles brightly back. "Oh Gabriella. Gosh, you get prettier every time I see you. Come here." She says as she pulls Gabriella into a hug. Mrs. Bolton had always been like a second mom to Gabriella, even if she did hate her son with a passion. She smiles up at her as Mrs. Bolton looks from left to right, and then drops her voice. "I'm sorry but neither Chad nor his parents could make it tonight, I'm sorry I tried."

Gabriella nods. "I knew he wasn't coming, but thanks anyways." She knew that Mrs. Bolton was well aware that she and Troy didn't get along and always tried to make things more comfortable for Gabriella when ever they would invite her and her mom over. Mrs. Bolton loved her son, but she knew how the two felt about each other, and tried her best to help both kids.

"Gabs!" She hears a voice from behind her and turns around to smile as she sees a tall man with brown hair. "Come here!" Coach Bolton says and Gabriella feels him give her a tight hug. Mr. Bolton lets her go and smiles down at her for a moment. "It's so great to see you."

"You too." Gabriella says beaming up at him.

"So, how's West High treating you? We saw your last track meet, you looked incredible." He says and Gabriella smiles brightly.

"Thanks Jack. And West High is treating me a lot better now that I'm not going to have to go to it for another three months." She jokes and Coach Bolton laughs. She was on a first name basis with the Bolton's, well that was except the youngest one.

"Well, I gotta put these on the grill…" Coach Bolton says as he picks up the plate of hamburgers. "But I'll catch up with you later." He says as he walks outside once again. Gabriella turns around to find her mother and Mrs. Bolton had started talking happily with one of the neighbors. Gabriella sighs and walks out the door that Coach Bolton had just gone through a minute ago. She looks around the yard to find that at least fifty people were there already.

On the side where the grill stood, where a lot of the men talking with Mr. Bolton probably about sports. The patio held a giant long table that cups and drinks and snacks were on, and Gabriella figures that they would put the food on there as well. Also right off of the patio with an umbrella over it stood a single table with a bunch of middle aged women probably complaining about their kids or their husbands or something. In the center of the yard was a volleyball net that had been put up. A bunch of little kids were jumping around happily, probably not even noticing as some parents and middle schooled age boys were attempting to play the game. Off to the immediate right to that was a group of three girls who Gabriella knew lived down the street and were in middle school also. She knew these girls would probably turn out to be bitches when they were in high school but she also knew that they all worshiped her.

Last, and least, over the music she could hear a faint sound of _thump, thump _in the distance. Her eyes tear away from the girls and she looks over at the huge basketball court in the corner of the yard. A single figure stood out there with out a shirt on and Gabriella felt her eyes narrow. She had to remember to stay away from that corner as much as possible because knowing Troy; he wouldn't leave it until he got the clear to go to Sharpay's party. She continues to stare as if trying to kill him with her eyes when she suddenly jumps at the sound of, "Bre!"

She turns around and a smile immediately grows on her face. A girl, a little taller than her, with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, but not as bright as Troy's, beams at her. Gabriella quickly runs over and the girls give each other a tight hug. "Cassie! Oh god how are you?" She says a lets go. Cassie Freeman was Troy's cousin that was a year older than Gabriella and Troy. She was a senior at West High when Gabriella was a sophomore. They had become extremely good friends Gabriella's freshman year because they were both on volleyball together. But like most of the other Boltons, she was a basketball star also.

"Good. USC kicked my butt this year. But other than that…" She says with a smile. Gabriella laughs. "How've you been?"

Gabriella shrugs. "I'm hanging in there. Thankful to be out of the hell hole." She says and Cassie smiles.

"Join the club. I was hoping to see you here, but I didn't know with the whole..." She nods over to where Troy was still shooting the basketball in the corner of the yard. "You guys must be better though, since you're here."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "I'm leaving soon. I'm here because of your aunt and uncle and because my mom made me come. Let's say things haven't changed much since you left."

Cassie nods. She, like most everyone who went to West and East High, knew Troy and Gabriella hated each other. No one knew why though. And that meant no one. Not even Chad or Taylor. It was something that was never discussed, because no one wanted to piss off Troy nor Gabriella. "Well I'm glad you are. I don't think I'd be able to make it with these old ass people." Gabriella laughs. The two girls look up to see that a line had formed around the long table and they figure that they were starting to serve food. Gabriella looks at Cassie who smiles. "Let's get in line."

They both walk up to the buffet table and stand behind a father and a little girl who must have been five. Gabriella could tell that they would be waiting for at least ten minutes before they would get any food. "How long are you staying here for?" Gabriella asks her and Cassie shrugs.

"The summer. I got a job at the Lava Spring's country club. Two of Troy's friend's parents own that place." She says and Gabriella nods.

"Yea, Ryan and Sharpay Evans. They're a couple of my best friends." She says. "I'm looking for one; my mom's been on my ass about how summer jobs look so good on college applications." Gabriella says with an eye roll.

"You should apply there. I know they're really short on people." Cassie says and takes a step forward. "Plus it'd be so much fun." Gabriella thinks about this for a moment. It might not be a bad idea, working at a country club. Plus, she would get to hang out with Cassie. She puts that thought in the back of her head for when she saw Sharpay and Ryan tonight to ask them about it. Finally, they get to the food and Gabriella grabs a small plate. She really wasn't hungry, but she had to eat something. They sit down on a bench next to a cooler and begin to eat. "So… do you have a boyfriend? How are you and Bradin?"

Gabriella shrugs at rolls her eyes. Everyone believed that she and Bradin should date again. He was the king of West High and Gabriella was the queen. They belonged together. The only problem? Gabriella didn't like him that way. "We're friends. And that's all we're going to be." She says and takes a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Last I knew everyone was saying how perfect you two were for each other." Cassie says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"We tried the dating thing. It didn't work." Gabriella says and sighs. She didn't understand why everyone thought they were so great for each other. Sure, he was hot, but they were just too good of friends. Cassie shrugs and takes a bite of her hot dog. Ketchup drips down onto her white tube top. "Fuck!" She says and Gabriella laughs. It was all over the shirt. "Don't laugh, it's not funny!" She says which makes Gabriella laugh even harder.

"Yes… it… is!" She manages to get out. Cassie glares harshly at her.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get this out." She says and stands up. "I'll be right back." Gabriella watches as she walks into the house and she sighs. Her mind begins to wander back to the job idea. She and Taylor were going to start looking for jobs on Monday, but if she could talk to Sharpay tonight and get a job there, that would be even better. She had taken a course on lifeguard training two summers ago and would probably just have to refresh on it a bit. It would be perfect and a Country Club meant good pay, right?

Gabriella feels herself come out of her thoughts once again. She walks over to the end of the deck and turns around. A body moves in front of hers and goes for the cooler. The atmosphere suddenly changes. Her eyes narrow and she feels her hands form a tight grip on the side of the deck. Her body tenses and she stares at the person who was frozen directly in front of her. If it were possible, her eyes narrow even more. "You know…" The person says loudly. "I can feel your eyes burning two holes in the back of my head."

Troy turns around and smirks at her. Even though she would never admit it in front of anyone else, Gabriella knew Troy was the hottest guy she had ever met. He was wearing a green polo with light jeans. His hair lay flat on his head and his skin was so tan it was almost as if he was glowing. But the thing Gabriella loved, or hated, most about him was his eyes. He had the most crystal blue eyes that she had ever seen in her life. It was no wonder why every single girl at East and West High wanted him. Gabriella suddenly shakes her head out of her trance. "Bolton."

He smirks even more when she greets him. "Gabi." Gabriella glares at him when he uses that nickname for her, but she didn't stop him. "Wow, I can't believe you'd stay here for this long, I thought you would have bolted after three minutes."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not upstairs fucking a girl yet."

Troy smirks again and shrugs. "Gotta save it for the good ones at the party tonight." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes again.

"You disgust me." She says and turns away from him, resting her elbows on the deck. He was a pig and she knew it. For a second, she wonders how any girl could ever fall for someone like him, but that was stupid. Troy was hot and could charm his way into anyone. Anyone except for Gabriella.

"You annoy me but there's nothing I can do about that is there?" He asks in a low voice and she feels a body brush up against hers and she takes a step to the side to try and distance her from him. "So why are you still here? Starting to want me just as much as everyone else?"

"Don't talk to me." Gabriella spits out at his cocky comment.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's my house, and if you have a problem with that, then get out." Troy says angrily. Gabriella looks over at him and shakes her head.

"It's not like I want to be here anyways." She says as she glares at her mom talking with Mrs. Bolton. She hated talking with Troy. Even though he was really good friends with all of her friends and tended to hang out with them while Gabriella was there, she still hated talking to him. On very rare good days, he would just ignore her. But normally, they both loved to piss the other one. It was almost like a game, to try and piss off the other until they broke. But Gabriella hated this game, because she couldn't remember a time when Troy lost. But that was because Troy Bolton never lost anything.

"You know, having something shoved up your ass all the time is kind of a turn off." Troy says and Gabriella's head whips around and she narrows her eyes at him. "But then again only I get that special treatment."

"Brie!" Gabriella hears a voice echo in her ear behind her and she turns around to find Cassie walking over with a sweatshirt over her tube top. Gabriella sighs thankfully that Cassie was finally here again and she didn't have to be by Troy. "I couldn't get it out…" She starts but her eyes drift over to Troy. She looks at Gabriella and then back at her cousin. "I thought you said you weren't leaving the basketball court."

"I wasn't, but then there was food involved." Troy says and Cassie rolls her eyes. Gabriella continues to glare at Troy. She knew he and Cassie were close, why she had no idea. "And I ran into Gabi here."

"Don't call me that." She snaps at him and Troy shakes his head. She only told him not to when they were around other people, because she didn't want anyone else to pick up the nickname. But when they were by themselves arguing, she never said anything since he had been calling her that since they were ten.

"You call me whatever you want, so I'll call you whatever I want." He says and Cassie sighs angrily.

"Guys, can we not do this now? You guys can kill each other when you two leave." Cassie says annoyed and Gabriella keeps her mouth closed, but continues to glare at Troy. "Speaking of that, here comes Uncle Jack."

Gabriella turns her head to see that Coach Bolton was walking toward the three of them. He smiles and Gabriella tries to muster up a smile, but found it difficult because Troy was standing next to her. "Hey guys, enjoying the party?" All three of them nod, even though Gabriella had to bite the side of her cheek to keep from making any comment about Troy. "Gabs, I talked to your mom. She said that you could leave if you wanted to." Gabriella sighs in relief. "And Troy, mom said you could leave too."

Both of them sneak a glare at each other and then Gabriella turns back to Cassie. "Damn, you're leaving me?"

Gabriella nods. "Consider yourself lucky." She hears Troy mumble under his breath and Gabriella feels her eyes narrow on him. Cassie rolls her eyes and turns back to Gabriella.

"Let me know about the job thing. It would be so great if we could work together." Cassie says and gives Gabriella a quick hug.

"I will. And if I don't get it, I'm sure I'll see you around here." Gabriella says and picks up her purse that was lying on the bench. "Bye Cas!"

Cassie waves and Gabriella begins to make her way over to the door. She thanks Mrs. Bolton and Coach Bolton for having her, and then waves to her mom. Gabriella walks out into the front yard and walks down the driveway to get to her house so she could get her car. She makes it to the sidewalk when she suddenly hears rap music blaring in the street. Her head turns and she sees a familiar black Infiniti pull up to the curb and the tinted windows roll down. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes at Troy. "Going home to get my car, what does it look like?"

Troy matches her eyes as he rolls his own. "No shit, but get in. I'll drive you."

Gabriella raises her eyebrows at him. "Why the hell would you give me a ride?"

His fingers tap on the steering wheel impatiently. "Because even though you don't think so, I can do something nice for once." Gabriella raises her eyebrows again and Troy sighs impatiently. "Fine, I haven't shown up to a party by myself since like… sophomore year. And I'd even settle so low as to taking you."

Gabriella laughs sarcastically. "I'd rather stick knives in my eyes than go anywhere with you." She says and then continues to walk back to her house, leaving Troy looking angry.


	4. What Happened to You?

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank all of you guys who are reading this! This is my second story and definatly different then anything I've ever written before. So thanks so much for reading and reviewing it! A couple people have asked why Troy and Gabriella hate each other, and I'm not going to answer that. You won't find out for a while, but I'm planning on putting some flashbacks in to help explain a little about their history. So, thanks so much again and enjoy!

* * *

Her car stops about a block away from the destination. Gabriella gets out of the car and locks it. She begins to walk down the sidewalk with the full moon shining down as her light. Her head moves to the side as she sees trees starting to form right by the beach. This was for privacy. Gabriella makes it to the long driveway and walks down the hill leading to the house. It was probably as big as Gabriella's own house and the house was surrounded by trees on the side so no one could see it. Behind that though, Gabriella knew was the beach. She could hear the base from the speakers already echoing in her ears as she makes it around the house to see that a huge canopy was hanging over the pool and a platform that people were dancing on. Gabriella's eyes look around for someone familiar when she hears about four whistles directed at her.

"Hey baby! Come on over here!"

"Sexy… let's go get a room!"

Gabriella feels herself blush as she walks around the pool over to the dance floor and makes her way through. She suddenly sees a huge afro that she could point out in a million people and runs over and throws her arms around his neck from the back. The guy turns around and his eyes light up. "GABS!"

She feels her body get picked up and spun around. A giggle escapes from her mouth as Chad sets her down and gives her another hug. "Well it's good to see you too." Chad smiles down at her. Besides Taylor, Chad was defiantly her best friend. Sharpay was up there too, but she and Chad were best friends first. Well, that was a lie. Troy had been her best friend up until the summer of freshman year. The summer that changed her life.

"Come on." Chad says and grabs Taylor's hand, who Gabriella now realized was standing there. He then waves over what Gabriella could see as Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Bradin. They walk over to the side were the drinks were being served but out away from the dance floor.

"Why are you so late? Troy showed up here like fifteen minutes ago." Zeke says as he points his thumb in the direction behind him. Gabriella looks over his shoulder to see Troy's profile with his arms around a blonde who was wearing an extremely short skirt and a top that basically revealed everything. Gabriella tears her eyes away from him and shrugs.

"I had to get my car, and then I got stuck behind a train." She says and grabs a drink that was sitting on the table behind her. She takes a giant gulp and then sighs. It felt good to be with all of her friends. At school, it wasn't as fun because half of her closest friends were at East High. "Well, you guys really know how to throw a party." Gabriella says to the Evans twins as she looks around at the huge crowd on the dance floor and in the pool. There had to be at least a hundred and fifty people there.

"Thanks Brie." Ryan says and Sharpay smiles.

"I know, it's in our blood I guess." She says.

"LOOKING HOT MONTEZ!" Gabriella hears someone yell and she smiles at the comment. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen, and at first she was embarrassed but now, she could care less.

"So, are they treating you well over on the West side?" Chad says and drapes his arm around Taylor. Gabriella smiles. Chad was always looking out for her like an older brother would.

"Yes, Chad. Don't worry." Gabriella says and looks over to see Troy's body grinding up against the random blonde. It was disgusting. She knew Troy could do so much better then her, but he always chose the dumb Barbie dolls. She shakes her head and turns her attention back to Chad. "And I know if they weren't, you'd beat them up for me."

"You got that right." Chad says and Gabriella rolls her eyes at him.

"I take pretty good care of her." Bradin says and wraps an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She laughs a little as Chad tries to put on a smile. One other reason she was so thankful of Chad was because he was one of the few people who didn't think that Gabriella belonged to Bradin. Sure, they were friends, but for some reason, Chad never wanted Bradin and Gabriella to go out. It had been that way ever since she met Bradin in seventh grade and he had a crush on her.

"Well I'm glad." Chad says somewhat sarcastically, but she knew that Chad really didn't mean to be like that. He looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "That's girl number one. I say he goes through at least three."

Gabriella follows his eyes to see Troy and the blonde moving away from the dance floor. He was grabbing her by her hips and walking backwards with their lips connected. She could see him fumble with the door to the beach house a little, and then get it open. Gabriella knew the two were headed to one of the bedrooms in the house. Gabriella rolls her eyes. "He's such a pig! How can you guys even be friends with him?"

"Oh come on Brie." Sharpay says and wraps her arms around Zeke's waist. "He's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He's a bastard! And I swear he's going to end up at an addiction for sex center!" Gabriella says and throws her hands up to add the dramatic effect.

"He's not addicted to sex." Chad says and rolls his eyes. "I know you hate him, but he's my best friend. And used to be yours!" Chad points out and Gabriella glares at him knowing he's right. She looks from everyone's face and could tell that each one of them wanted to ask why she hated him so much, but were afraid. It wouldn't have mattered, because she wouldn't have told them anyways.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised if he was an addict…" Ryan says softly and Gabriella laughs. Speaking of that, Gabriella gets a big waft of an extremely heavy substance. She turns around and sees about four guys standing in the sand with marijuana in their hands.

"Ok, let's move." Taylor says and grabs Chad's hand. All of them walk out to the dance floor once again they make their way into the middle of the crowd. Taylor and Chad and Sharpay and Zeke immediately begin to dance with each other like they never left. Gabriella could feel Bradin's eyes on her, but instead she walks over to Ryan who was by himself. Ryan was shy when it came to females, and he really didn't know how to charm girls like Troy or Bradin could. Gabriella remembers he had a couple girlfriends, but they didn't last long at all. She felt bad for him, since he was such a sweet guy.

"Dance with me." She says and Ryan smiles in thanks. She looks up to see Bradin roll his eyes. Oh well, it wasn't like she cared much anyways.

"Chad!" She hears a high pitched voice come from the crowd and Gabriella looks at the brunette with short hair walk up to Chad. "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella looks at Courtney and rolls her eyes. They both hated each other, but that was probably because all the guys wanted Gabriella and she didn't even have to give them heads to keep them. "Probably in a bedroom." He says and Courtney looks upset for a moment and then turns her head and smiles.

"Bradin!" Courtney says and Gabriella watches as Bradin wraps his arms around her waist and begins to grind on her. It was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes. Bradin was just like Troy, he had the same playerness in him. Gabriella knew this; she just didn't care with Bradin.

She suddenly remembers what she had a discussion about with Cassie and turns around to face Ryan. Sharpay was standing right next to them so that helped a lot. "Hey, I heard your Country Club is hiring."

Ryan nods and smiles down at her. "Yea, my parents said they need a lot of people. Why?"

Gabriella smiles at him and Sharpay who had her eyes on Gabriella. "Because me and Tay need a job." She says and Sharpay smiles brightly.

"Oh my God you have to apply! You know Ry and I practically live there during the summer! You guys have to. I'll tell Fulton to interview you." Sharpay says talking out loud and Ryan nods.

"It would be great." He says and looks at everyone. "Any of you guys. Just let us know you're applying and we'll put in a good word."

"Thanks so much you guys." Gabriella says and hears Taylor squeal.

"Oh my God, I can't wait!" She says and Gabriella laughs. "Now we won't get beat out by college students! How'd you find out about it?"

Gabriella shrugs in Ryan's arms. "I talked to Cassie Freeman about it at the barbeque. You know, the dick's cousin?" Everyone gives her a look as if to say "knock it off" but she shrugs it off. "Anyways, she got hired there."

"When can you get a hold of the boss Shar?" Taylor asks excitedly and Sharpay grins.

"Expect a call tomorrow!" Sharpay says happily and then returns back to dancing with Zeke. Gabriella feels weight getting lifted off her shoulders as she moves to the beat with Ryan. She was getting a summer job, and everything would be perfect.

After about a half an hour, Gabriella found herself against another guy who went to East High. Bradin had left with some girl he was dancing with after he danced with Courtney and Gabriella figures he was probably in a bedroom with her right now. Zeke and Sharpay had left too, and Ryan went inside the beach house to make sure there wasn't anything too broken. Taylor and Gabriella make eye contact with each other. "You guys better not leave me now."

Taylor and Chad both laugh. "Nah, we wouldn't do that to you." Gabriella smiles and then breaks apart from the guy she was dancing with.

"Come on baby." He whispers in her ear and pulls her hips back to his groin, and she feels his hardness poking into her butt, but Gabriella pulls away again.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She says honestly and she leads the other two away from the dance floor once again to get something to drink. Gabriella takes a red glass and suddenly hears a voice from behind her that makes her cringe. "Chad! Taylor!"

Gabriella looks up to find Troy stop next to her. She looks at him disgusted and Taylor waves. "Hey Troy."

Chad cocks his eyebrow and looks at his best friend. "What are you doing down here?"

Troy looks at him confused for a second. "Um… standing here talking to you?"

If Gabriella didn't hate him, she probably would have laughed at his sarcasm. But she keeps her mouth shut. Chad rolls his eyes. "No shit. I mean… didn't you take a girl upstairs like… forty five minutes ago?"

Troy pulls out his cell phone and looks at his clock. "Uhhh yea."

"Where is she?" Taylor asks and Troy shrugs.

"Sleeping upstairs in the bedroom naked." He responds and Gabriella couldn't hold it any longer. She didn't care if the girl was a slut or not. Gabriella would feel awful if some guy just left her right after he had sex with her. She turns around and faces Troy.

"You had sex with her and then just left her up there?" Gabriella yells. Troy cocks his eyebrow as if he was surprised that she actually talked to him. He shakes his head and smirks at her.

"No." He says and Gabriella looks at him confused.

"You said she's in bed…" She starts and Troy nods his head.

"Yeah."

"…naked…" She continues, even more confused.

"Uhh yea."

"And alone after you were just in there with her…"

Troy pretends to think for a moment and then nods his head. "Yea…"

"Then how is she lying in a bed naked alone if you didn't have sex with her?" Gabriella asks exasperated and Troy shrugs.

"I don't have sex." He says simply and Gabriella crosses her arms.

"Yep, and I'm Paris Hilton." She says sarcastically and Troy shakes his head and smirks.

"I don't." She feels her eyebrow cock. "I really don't have sex. I fuck."

"What?"

Troy shrugs again. "I fuck."

Gabriella stares at him for a moment, not truly believing what just came out of his mouth. "That's the exact same thing!"

Troy shakes his head in disagreement which only gets Gabriella madder. What the hell was he on? "No it's not. Sex intimate. Sex is out of love. Sex is… not what I do." He finishes. "I fuck. Get in, get out, and get on. And I don't want to lead them to believe it was anything more than that, so I don't stay. I don't care about the girls I screw. I haven't stayed after fucking someone since like… God I don't even remember." Troy says in a matter of fact tone and Gabriella shakes her head in astonishment.

"You." She starts and pauses. "Are." Another pause and she watches as Troy cocks his eyebrow again. "A DICK!"

Troy shrugs. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Gabriella could feel her blood starting to boil. She didn't even care if the girls gave a shit or not. What he did was wrong. At least Bradin somewhat cared about how the people he slept with felt.

"I bet it doesn't mean anything to you anymore!" Gabriella exclaims and Troy shrugs.

"It's fun. I'm having fun." He says bluntly and Gabriella could feel her anger shooting through her body.

"Gabriella, if he wants to be a dickhead, let him be a dickhead." Chad says putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. But Gabriella shrugs it off. She was furious. She couldn't understand how someone could be that insensitive to how people feel. Gabriella knew she was over-reacting, but that didn't stop her from being pissed off.

"Yea! Wait…" Troy says but realizes that Chad just insulted him. "What I do, is my business. You don't give a fuck about me so why should you care about the people I screw?"

"Because I would hate you forever if you did that to me!" She says and throws her arms up in the air for a dramatic effect.

"Well, one, you would never let me fuck you anyways, so it wouldn't matter. And two… the girls don't hate me because they always come back for more." Troy says cockily which drives Gabriella more insane. She groans angrily.

"Look, Brie, we all know it's wrong ok? But it's Troy's business so let's get back to the party." Taylor says and tries to lead them back to the dance floor but Gabriella stays in her spot glaring at Troy instead. She really couldn't tell you why she was so mad. Maybe it was because she was that caring that she thought about how everyone else felt.

"Yea, _Gabi_." He emphasizes her nickname and she feels the anger flow through her veins again.

"Don't call me that." She says in a low voice. Troy finally takes his cocky smirk off of his face and narrows his eyes.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Yea? I don't care. Don't call me 'Gabi'." She snaps.

Troy takes a step forward to show how much bigger and stronger he was over her. But Gabriella stands her ground and doesn't move. "I've been calling you Gabi since we were ten!" He exclaims.

"Guys, come on!" Chad says trying to get into the middle of them, but neither one moves. Gabriella could feel her eyes narrow. She knew she was going to loose, she always lost. But she wasn't going to go down with out a fight. Not this time.

"What happened to you Troy?" She asks in a softer voice. Troy's eyes widen for a moment, surprised that she actually asked a question like that. He scratches the back of his neck, a habit Gabriella knew he had when he was nervous or in an awkward situation. They both knew the answer to that question, but she knew Troy didn't want to say it out loud. It would make him vulnerable. "You never used to act like this." She says and Troy shakes his head.

"You know exactly what happened." Troy says in a low voice and begins to turn away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other girls to fuck."

Gabriella glares at him as he begins to walk toward the dance floor. Taylor and Chad look at Gabriella in shock as she shakes her head. "Can we go now?" Chad says probably trying to break the awkward silence that erupted and Gabriella nods, but continues to glare at Troy's back.

"How can you even be friends with him?" Gabriella asks as Troy moves his body up to another Barbie girl and begins to grind. He looks over at her with his piercing eyes and Gabriella knew that the only reason he was doing this was to piss her off.

"You let him get to you." Chad says and they continue to walk forward. Gabriella watches as it took less then two minutes to get Troy's lips on this girl's and he grabs her hips in the same way that he did with the other girl and drags her back to the house. But this time, Gabriella watches as he fumbles with the door, he breaks their lips apart and smirks at Gabriella.

"Fuck you." She mouths and brings her hand up, and sticking up her middle finger in the process. The last she sees of Troy Bolton that night is a triumphant smirk on his face as the door to the beach house closes.


	5. Lava Springs

Troy pulls up in his black Infiniti and waits for the gates to open. Once they do, he drives around the circle driveway until he sees a sign that says "Employee Parking". He follows this path down a hill and finds a small handful of cars sitting there. After finding a parking spot, he looks over to see that Chad, who had been following him to this place, parks next to him and gets out of his own red car. Troy sighs and opens the door and turns to his best friend. "Fuck! These people have more money then Bill Gates!" He yells and Chad laughs at his expression.

"Dude, it's a country club! What do you expect?" He asks and they walk back up the hill. The day after the party, Chad had told Troy about how Taylor and Gabriella were going to apply at a job at the Lava Springs country club. After some begging, he convinced Troy to let them apply also. They had an interview the next day, since Sharpay set it up for them, and now it was Monday, their first day of work. He also remembered his favorite cousin Cassie was working here also. It couldn't be THAT bad… could it?

They get to the top of the hill and walk inside. Troy was wearing kaki shorts and an orange t-shirt with Abercrombie written on the chest, and he felt extremely underdressed suddenly. The lobby was huge, with a water fall fountain in the center. He walks in further to see the front desk in all oak and the floors were hardwood. There were paintings everywhere and the two best friends walk up to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Chad Danforth. This is Troy Bolton. We just got hired here…" He starts as the lady at the front desk looks up from her magazine. She had pale skin and dark brown hair, which made her skin look even paler. Her nails were bright pink and she looked to be about 22. She puts on a fake smile and pulls out two blank manila folders, handing one to each of them.

"Fill the forms out in here. Then go into the kitchen." She says and eyes Troy up with a smirk on her face. Troy reflexively winks and they walk away. Chad hits him on the head with his manila folder.

"You're a man whore, you know that right?" Chad states and Troy rolls his eyes. They sit down on a bench and fill out the papers. When they're done, they get up and walk toward the place that the girl at the front desk directed them. They make their way into the dining room that was huge. It had fake trees scattered through out and was in the shape of an "L". There were tables built for just two, four, eight, even twelve people. It was basically a restaurant. It was empty, and Troy figures that was because it was only 9 AM. He assumed it would be more crowded for lunch. They walk toward the door that was labeled "Kitchen" and swing it open.

"Troy! Chad!" They hear someone exclaim and look over to see Zeke waving them over. He was standing with Bradin and Troy felt his eyes roll. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chad." Bradin says and then glares at him. If there was one person he hated more then anyone else, it was Bradin. He didn't even hate Gabriella. Actually, most people would be surprised to know that he thought she was one of the hottest girls he had ever met. But everyone just assumed Troy hated her because he was so mean to her. He didn't hate her; he just liked to get under her skin. He loved watching her squirm and blow up at him. Otherwise, she wouldn't talk to him. But anyways, he and Bradin never got along. They were too similar and Troy had started hating Bradin ever since eighth grade when they both had a crush on the same girl since they went to the same middle school, along with Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella.

"I can't believe we got these jobs. I'm hoping that the manager puts me as helping the chief." He says and Troy smiles. Zeke would someday open his own restaurant he was so good at cooking. "Plus, I get to see my girlfriend everyday!"

"Aren't you lucky?" Bradin and Troy say at the exact same time and then glare at each other for thinking the same thing.

"Wow… that was creepy." Chad says which makes them only glare harder. But Troy knew they weren't the same, not even close. Bradin might have been nicer to other people, but Troy deep down was nicer to his friends. He would always be above Bradin in everything he did. He was better at basketball, and track, his two main sports. Even though Bradin was captain of the West High baseball team, Troy could still play better even though he didn't even play. What most people didn't know about Troy was how smart he actually was; he just never turned in any assignments. What was the point? He'd get a scholarship anyways. Why should he try in school?

Suddenly, the door opens again and Troy looks up. In walked in a dark girl and a tan one, wearing short jean shorts that showed of her legs, but not too far up to expose a mark on her thigh that Troy knew was there. She had on a green tube top and her long hair was all over her back. Troy knew she looked hot. "It's Tay and Gabs!" Chad says and waves as they walk toward each other.

"YOU work here?" Gabriella exclaims. She looks Troy up and down with a disgusted look on her face. It was how she always reacted when Troy was around, but he knew she thought differently. He knew she thought he was hot, she had even told him when they were friends.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Troy says with a smirk.

"I'm not disappointed… I'm disgusted." She says with a snarl which makes Troy smirk even more. It was hilarious watching her try to get under his skin, because it never worked. He would always win, no matter what and she knew that, It was just they way it was.

"Hey Brie." A voice from behind Troy enters his ears and he rolls his eyes. It was obvious Bradin wanted to get into Gabriella's pants, even Troy could see it. Bradin had a crush on her ever since eighth grade. Troy knew the dating thing didn't work because Gabriella had never really had any sexual feelings toward him. She just went out with him to spite Troy. But the only thing funnier than getting under Gabriella's skin was watching Bradin get shot down over and over again by Gabriella.

"Hey Bradin! I didn't know you were applying." She says completely ignoring Troy now.

"Yeah, Zeke called after he got a call from Sharpay and told me he got an interview for me also." Bradin says. "I'm so happy we get to work together." _I'm so happy I get to be by you so I can convince you to let me fuck you faster_. Troy knew that's what Bradin really meant.

"Yea it's great." She says and Troy swears he saw her glance at him before she said anything. Suddenly, Troy hears the door open again and looks up to find a man in a grey suit with a blue shirt and blue tie underneath walk in. He must have been in his early to mid fifties since his hair was graying on the sides of his head. He wore glasses and looked extremely professional. He had a clipboard in his hands and walks over to where the six of them were standing. The door swings open one more time and Troy watches as his cousin walks in wearing a white shirt and black pants with black jacket over her shirt. Cassie was holding a bunch of clothing in her hands. She waves at Troy and Gabriella, who both wave back.

"Hello again." He says and Troy recognizes him as the guy who interviewed him last week Friday. He also remembered how much he really didn't like him. "For those of you who have short term memory lose, I'm Mr. Fulton, manager here at Lava Springs. Now… taking what you have all told me during your interviews, I assigned you jobs that I believed would work with your skills. Mr. Bolton, you and Mr. Danforth will be waiters, but Mr. Bolton, every Thursday you will have a 10:00 session where you teach the junior members the game of basketball. Mr. Cunningham, you will be an official Caddy. At night, you will seat the guests at the dinner tables and hand out menus." Troy smirks as Bradin groans. "Miss. McCessie, I hear you are efficient."

"Well…" Taylor starts to say modestly and Fulton cuts her off.

"Prove it." He says while he hands her a clipboard. "You will be assisting Miss. Freeman." He nods toward Cassie who was still standing behind him. "You two will be in charge of all activities. Keep an in site at all times. Mr. Baylor…" He starts and Zeke looks at him scared. "You will be assisting chief Michaels in the kitchen." Zeke smiles and mouths "yes". "And Miss. Montez…" He says in a softer voice then the rest. Somehow, Troy had a feeling that Gabriella would be Mr. Fulton's favorite. "Seeing that you have had pervious lifeguard training, you will be assigned to that post." For some reason, Troy feels himself smile. He knew she looked hot in a swimsuit. "Make sure no one is swimming without you watching. Alright, Miss. Freeman has your uniforms. Three infractions." He holds up three fingers "And your employment is terminated. Get to it!" He says and Cassie puts down the clothes she was carrying and sighs as Fulton leaves the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm starting to think Miss. Darbus is a saint compared to this guy. How sick is that?" Chad asks and Troy rolls his eyes.

"I've been here a week and he is a prick." Cassie complains and then sighs. "Ok… Taylor, here." She says as she gives Taylor a bright orange skirt and blazer with the Lava Springs Logo on it and a name tag. "Umm… Bradin." She says and gives him a white jumpsuit that looked like it walked right out of Ghost Busters. Troy laughs at this. "Chad…" She hands him a blue button up shirt with kaki pants. "Little cousin." She says and throws Troy his stuff that matched Chad's. Everyone laughs and Troy glares at all of them.

"Never again." He threatens and Gabriella raises her eyebrows.

"You call me something I don't want you to call me!" She snaps and Troy rolls his eyes. The truth was, it was just a habit that he had since he had been calling her that since before she stopped the name. He didn't do it to spite her or anything like that.

"Ok, well I don't act like a bitch to people, so maybe if you'd try that, I'd stop calling you 'bitch'." He says picking a fight with her, since it was more fun then actually acting normal.

Gabriella laughs sarcastically. "That's not the name I was talking about. But I'm sorry. You're right. At least I'm not going to get AIDS by the time I'm eighteen!" Gabriella exclaims and Troy looks around to find that they got the attention of the rest of the kitchen who was already at work.

"Yea? I seriously doubt I'm gonna get AIDS, but thanks for your concern." Troy says sarcastically and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Guys, can we PLEASE get through today without fighting?" Zeke asks and Troy and Gabriella both glare at each other, but keep their mouths closed.

"Ok, Zeke here." He got a white outfit and a neck tie to show he was a chief. "And Brie…" Cassie throws her a one piece suit that was red, a white hoodie, and red and white shorts. Troy finds himself disappointed that she wouldn't be wearing a bikini but shrugs that thought off, trying not to be a perv since they were just arguing thirty seconds ago.

"Alright, let's go." Chad says and the guys run into the guy's locker room to change and the girls run into their own before Mr. Fulton could come back and yell at them. Troy finds a locker and grabs a lock that was sitting on the bench in front it. He looks at the combination and opens it. "Dude, you look like a bastard when you argue with her."

"So? She's a bitch! And she started it anyways." Troy says as he takes off his shirt and throws it in the locker.

"Yea, but you just look like an asshole when you finish it." Chad states.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bradin asks him while he takes his own shirt off and Troy can't help but smirk at the fact that he didn't have a six pack like Troy did.

"Dude, stay the fuck out of this. What goes on between me and Gabi, stays between me and Gabi." He says and then suddenly feels Bradin get up in his face.

"Don't call her Gabi." He says and Troy smirks.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't even fucking know anything." Troy says angrily.

"I know a lot more than you do." He says and Troy smirks.

"Yea? Because you want to impress her more to get into her pants? Because you want her to scream your name? Well guess what? She doesn't want you; anyone with eyes can see that." Troy says and feels Bradin shove him against the lockers.

"Whoa, guys calm down." Zeke says but Troy rolls his eyes. He didn't want to get into a fight with Bradin in the middle of the guys locker room over something this stupid. So he turns around and throws a white t-shirt on and puts each hand in one of his blue sleeves.

"I'd rather not get fired the first day of my job." Troy says and drops his kaki shorts and replaces them with his pants. He begins buttoning up his Lava Springs shirt and looks up to see Bradin was already dressed in his caddy jumpsuit and shakes his head.

"I'm leaving." He says as Chad and Zeke both say goodbye to him. Troy continues to button up his shirt while feeling both of their eyes on him. He leaves a couple of the top ones unbuttoned so you could see part of his white shirt and turns to his two friends.

"But without loverboy here…" Chad starts while talking about Bradin. "Please, I don't want my summer ruined because two of my best friends are ripping each other apart. Maybe if you just tried being nice to her for once, then she wouldn't have to start anything."

Troy thought about this for a moment. He hadn't actually been nice to Gabriella since the middle of the summer of eighth grade. But why the hell would he want to start now? The thought lingered in his head though. "Why the fuck should I? We've gotten this far in life… why the hell would I want to change now?" He starts but Chad shakes his head.

"Dude… please. Have ONE conversation with her where you don't say anything to piss her off." Chad begs and Troy sighs annoyed.

"If you give me twenty bucks I will." Troy says.

"What? No!" Chad says and Troy shakes his head, but the thought was still stuck in there.

"So… I've always kind of wondered… but never wanted to ask cuz she'd rip my head off…why doesn't she let anyone call her Gabi?" Zeke asks after a moment of silence and both Troy and Chad look up at him like he's crazy. But then Troy remembers that Zeke didn't go to middle school with them and sighs.

"Well… umm… it's because…" Chad starts and scratches his head. Troy shuts his locker and looks at Zeke.

He walks between the two and looks back. "Because that's what her dad called her."

* * *

Gabriella feels the sun beat down onto her face as she smiles as she looks down at the pool. It was huge. There were two levels, an upper and a lower, and a waterfall that fell around rocks connected them. She looks around to see lawn chairs sprawled out everywhere on a ground that looked like red rock. Behind the pool was a huge baseball diamond that she knew the guys would be playing in a lot. There were four buildings that had different activities inside. In the middle of the buildings was a courtyard holding two basketball hoops and a volleyball court. The Lava Springs had a huge golf course connecting to it as well.

Gabriella looks down at the kids sitting in the pool below. She saw, sitting on a lawn chair in a pink swimsuit was Sharpay Evans. Sharpay waves up to her happily and Gabriella waves back, then goes back to thinking.

She looks at her body and sighs. She was going to get bad tan lines from her one piece, but it would have to do. At least her face and arms and legs would be tan. Her eyes drift down to her legs and she sighs as she looks at the ugly mark that was sitting on her upper thigh. This was the only thing she hated about summer. She had to wear a swimsuit, which exposed her ugly mark.

It was a huge white scar that stretched across the entire width of her thigh on a slight slant. She was lucky enough to avoid it when she wore shorts, but when all she was wearing was a bikini or in this case, a one piece, it was clearly visible. Gabriella thought it was ugly as hell. Sure, everyone had scars, but this was huge and maybe it was so ugly because of how she got it.

She was marked by him, and it would never go away. Every time she stepped into the shower, she thought of him. Every time she went swimming, she thought of him. She even had a memory of her first time. Right before she and the guy had orgasmed, she looked down and saw that ugly scar staring back at her. It was haunting, because she felt like just another thing to leave his mark on. And it would never go away.

She suddenly hears footsteps behind her and a male's voice clear his throat. She quickly covers the scar with her towel, not wanting the world to see it. Her head turns around and Gabriella feels her eyes grow wide as she looks up at Troy. He was holding a small notebook in his hand and she raises her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

Troy scratches the back of his neck and shrugs. "Your lunch order." He plainly says and Gabriella looks down at her cell phone to see it was noon.

"Um… why are you out here?" She asks rudely and Troy rolls his eyes.

"I already told you… your lunch order." He snaps back.

"I get that." She says and raises her eyebrows. "But WHY are you taking my order?"

Troy rolls eyes again impatiently. "Because Chad's busy being a lazy ass and your break isn't until like… later. So I'm here to give you lunch." He finishes as Gabriella looks at him skeptically. "So are you going to order something?" He asks and grabs a pen from in his pocket.

"That depends, are you gonna touch it? Because I really don't want my food infected with AIDS thanks." She spits out and Troy rolls his eyes again.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to touch it just for you." He says and Gabriella feels herself become extremely irritated. "Come on, I'm trying to do my job here, so can you hurry up so I can get out of your air?" He says and plays with the pen in his hands. Gabriella watches as his red stone from his class ring glows in the light.

"Whatever. I'll just have a cheeseburger." She says and scans the pool once again then looks back at him.

"I'll send Chad with your shit." He says and then looks down at her leg and smirks a little. "By the way… I can still see my signature." His hand points down to her thigh where a tiny little part of the white scar was still showing. She covers it up more with the towel and he gives her a mocking wink.

"Whatever." She whispers since she didn't know what else to say and he turns around to walk away.


	6. Troy's Signature

_Thirteen-year old Gabriella Montez finishes putting on her black athletic shorts and red spaghetti strapped tank top over her white sports bra and smiles. Her dark hair was put up into a ponytail on the top of her head and she stands up. After leaving her room, she walks down the stairs and hears a paper turn from the living room. She goes in front of the couch and smiles as her father looks up from the newspaper he was holding. He had tan skin, jet black hair, a small mustache that played on his lip and her deep brown eyes. "Good morning Gabi." Her father greets her and she feels herself smile. "Finally decided to get up out of bed huh?" He asks as he returns his gaze back to his paper. Gabriella looks at the clock to see that it was already 11:15 and she had only gotten up fifteen minutes ago._

"_It's summer Daddy! I'm allowed to sleep in." She says and her father chuckles._

"_I'm just giving you a hard time." He says and places the paper down. She sees he was in a shirt that read "Wildcats" and a pair of black pants. _

"_Dad… you're a teacher. Why are you so dressed up if school's been out for two weeks?" Her dad, Jose Montez, was a popular chemistry teacher at Albuquerque East High School, but was probably the most famous for assisting in coaching the amazing men's basketball team with Jack Bolton. Gabriella's mother was one of the best doctor's in town. Both were extremely well respected in the neighborhood and well liked. _

"_We have a summer league game that I have to leave for in… 15 minutes." He responds and smiles at his only child. "What are your plans for this afternoon?" He asks and Gabriella feels herself smile._

"_I'm going over to see if Troy's home." She responds and feels herself blush a little. Her father gives her a knowing smile and nods._

"_I'm pretty sure I saw him playing basketball a few minutes ago." He informs her and Gabriella nods. "Just behave ok?" He says and Gabriella nods again._

"_I will. I'll see you later Daddy." She says as she gives her father a kiss on the cheek. She walks excitedly out the door and feels the warm June sun beat down onto her back. She quickly passes the five houses in between the two and cuts through the side of the yard as she hears the soft bounce of a basketball from around the corner._

_Gabriella suddenly feels her breath catch in her throat as she sees Troy take a shot and make it in with a _swoosh_. She feel herself blush as she watches from a distance as sweat drips down his bare back and his chestnut hair stuck to his forehead. He was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, but she didn't blame him since it was extremely hot outside. She feels herself take one step at a time to his huge basketball court and place one foot on the black top. Troy takes another shot, but this time misses. "You missed." Gabriella hears herself say as her best friend turns around with a smile on his face._

"_Haha. You're funny." He says and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "So, finally up?" He says as she holds out her hands as if to tell him to pass her the ball._

"_Yea…" She says as she takes a shot and watches as it goes it. "And that's how you shoot a basketball." She gloats even though she knew Troy could run circles around her. Troy rolls his eyes and gets her rebound._

"_Well, since you're so full of yourself right now… how about we play a game of one on one?" He challenges her and Gabriella smiles and nods. "Shirts and skins, you can be skins."_

_Gabriella rolls her eyes at his thirteen year old immaturity, but secretly feels herself blush at his comment. Troy was her best friend, and had been since they first met each other in fifth grade. Everything was perfect until they got into middle school last year. Troy started hanging around other girls and Gabriella always felt jealous. It took half the year to figure out that she had a crush on him. But they were best friends… they weren't supposed to get crushes on each other. "How about not." She replies as Troy checks the ball in to her. She passes it back and he drives toward the net. Despite her attempts to stop him, he makes the lay up and smiles at her._

"_Come on Montez, is that the best you got?" He taunts her. _

_She smiles as she checks the ball in to him and then drives toward the net. She feels Troy's hand brush up against her lower back and feels herself tremble a little, but then takes a shot and watches as it sinks in. "Not even close." _

_An hour later, Gabriella tries to drive the basketball in to take another shot when she feels two arms grab her waist and pick her up. She giggles as he throws her onto the grass next to her discarded shirt and he falls down next to her, laughing. They gave up on the intense game twenty minutes ago and were just goofing around now. "Wow… you're easy to pick up." He says randomly and Gabriella laughs as she picks up the ball that was lying on the ground along with her shirt._

"_But I'm not so easy to catch." She says as she gets up and moves her long legs built for track. She runs to the front of the yard before she feels Troy tackle her to the ground again. Both their sides were aching from laughing so hard as Gabriella feels sparks shoot through her body as Troy remains on the ground on top of her._

"_TROY!" Both Gabriella and Troy look over to see a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a short mini skirt and a tank top. Gabriella and Troy both stand up as the girl and two of her friends wave over to Troy. He smirks and waves back and Gabriella feels her eyes roll. Troy had started to get more cocky last year when he found out every girl loved him, but it wasn't overboard. Gabriella looks the girls up and down and rolls her eyes as she sees how they looked like they had WAY too much cleavage for thirteen years old. But Gabriella turns around and looks into Troy's window to see her reflection of her just in her sports bra. She suddenly wished that puberty had given her a bigger chest so she could compete with the girls, even if they were fake…_

"_Gabi… hello… wake up!" Troy's voice echoes in her ear as she rips her eyes away from the reflection and sighs. "What… are you checking yourself out or something?" He asks with a smirk and Gabriella shakes her head._

"_Nope, I have you to do that for me." Gabriella says boldly and Troy laughs._

"_You got that right." He jokes and then grabs her arm. "Come on, I think my dad has left over ice cream cake from his birthday last week." He says and drags her into the house. Gabriella watches as he puts his shirt back on once in the air conditioning again and Gabriella follows suit. They walk into the kitchen and Gabriella hops onto the counter as Troy goes into the freezer and pulls out a half eaten ice cream cake and sets it on the counter to thaw. He sits up on the opposite counter and looks at her. "So, Chad's going out with Marissa. As of yesterday."_

_Gabriella rolls her eyes. Chad had been talking about her for about two weeks now but Gabriella knew it wouldn't last. Because in middle school, a long relationship was defiantly only like a month. "I say a week and a half."_

_Troy cocks his eyebrow. The three of them would play a game that they would guess how long Troy and Chad's girlfriends would last. Gabriella had only gone out with two people so far. Both only lasted four days then she broke it off because she couldn't stop thinking about Troy. But he, on the other hand, had gone out with at least six girls this year. But none of them lasted more than two days. She hoped it had something to do with her. "I say three days."_

_Gabriella watches as Troy jumps down from the counter and grabs the biggest knife from the counter. Gabriella jumps down too and walks over toward him, but gives him a little room. A thought comes to her head, to try and make Troy jealous. "So Bradin called me last night."_

_Troy's hand stops cutting the cake for a moment but then returns back to what he was doing. "Oh yea? What did the piece of shit want?"_

_Gabriella shoots a nasty look at him. She knew that Troy hated Bradin since they were both a lot alike. But, what she thinks REALLY made him hate Bradin was the fact that Bradin liked her. A lot. "Troy… He's my friend… and please don't call him that." She says and Troy rolls his eyes at her._

"_He likes you… you know…" Troy says as if that would turn her off and finishes cutting the cake for himself, then sets the knife down right above Gabriella's leg with the blade hanging over the side of the counter, but Gabriella didn't notice. She was too busy watching Troy's actions. "You can get your own." He says but had a smirk on his face._

"_Yea… I know… and thanks." She responds. "He wanted me to go out to ice cream today with his brother and his brother's girlfriend." She says and Troy watches his hands and turns around to look at her while he was drying them on a towel._

"_Are you going?" Troy asks slowly and watches her every movement. She gives him a playful smile as she grabs the knife and sits up on the counter with the plate of ice cream cake in her hands._

"_Nope. I've decided to hang out with my stupid best friend instead." Gabriella says and Troy rolls his eyes._

"_Thanks." Troy says sarcastically but Gabriella swears she sees a thankful smile on his lips. She begins to cut down on the cake with her hand holding up the plate._

"_Well, you have to be stupid for going out with Jamie Bloski." She states and Troy gives her an evil glare._

"_Shut up." He says playfully and throws the wet towel he was holding at her. It lands on her face and she feels herself jump at the surprise on how cold it was. While she jumps, her hand slices down too far and the knife slips with her pressure and connects with her leg. _

_Gabriella suddenly feels a sharp intense pain on her upper right thigh. She hears a violent scream come from somewhere but realizes it was her own voice as she falls down off the counter to the floor in a sitting position, grabbing at her thigh. Tears were already streaming down her face and she suddenly sees a large amount of blood seeping from underneath her loose hands. "Oh my God!" She yells in pain and suddenly sees Troy sitting in front of her in a panic._

"_Oh shit…" He says as his eyes widen. "Fuck. What do I do?" He asks himself out loud and Gabriella continues to feel tears running down her face._

"_Put pressure on it." She orders him, since her mom was a doctor; she knew exactly what to do. Troy grabs a dry towel and replaces Gabriella's bloody hands with his own. He straddles her leg to get into a better position and Gabriella feels a little better from the pressure he was putting on it, but still felt intense pain._

"_MOM!" He yells into the house and Gabriella's sobs start to slow down to deep breaths. "Shit I'm so sorry Gabi… MOM!!!" He yells again but there was no answer. "I have to find her." He says as he stands up and takes his hands off of her leg. She screams out in pain again feeling the air hit her open wound. Her hands grab his shoulders as she forces him back down and he returns his hands to her thigh. But she keeps her hands on his shoulders._

"_Fuck I'm sorry." He says and turns back again. "MOM, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" He screams. "I'm so sorry." He says again._

"_What's going on… Oh my god!" Mrs. Bolton says as she comes into the kitchen and sees one of her white towels turning red. She immediately grabs the phone and dials a number. "Is your mom at work?" She asks Gabriella and she feels herself strain to nod. "Maria? Hey it's Jody… we have a problem… I'm bringing Gabriella in…" She says and Gabriella closes her eyes. The pain was incredible, and she did everything she could not to scream out and sob again._

"_You ok?" She hears Troy ask her as she opens her eyes as sees him looking at her through his piercing blue. She tries to laugh, but it hurt too badly._

"_Do I look ok?" She says in a small voice and Troy looks down. He obviously felt extremely guilty about this, even though Gabriella wasn't going to hold a grudge against him._

"_I'm so sorry." He says again and Gabriella takes in a deep breath, trying to think of anything else but the pain in her thigh. "God I didn't mean too."_

"_It's ok…" She says as Mrs. Bolton hangs up the phone. "Just do me a favor."_

_Troy nods and she grips his shoulders harder to try and get the pain to go out some other way like she normally did when she was in pain. "Anything."_

_Gabriella looks up into Troy's eyes. "Come to the hospital with me."_

_Troy smirks as his mom rushes over to Gabriella's side. "You didn't even have to ask." _

Gabriella's alarm clock goes off and she groans as she looks at the time. 8:00 AM. Way too early to be up during summer vacation. She turns over and almost falls back asleep but then remembers that it was her second day of work, and she had to be there at 9. She groans again and then feels herself get up and stretch. She sighs and goes over to her drawers and grabs a pair of faded jean shorts, orange flip flops and a matching orange fitted t-shirt. She also grabs a bra and matching panties as she walks into the bathroom across the hall.

She closes her eyes. She wished that only was a dream. But when she takes off her shorts and tank top that she wore to bed, she sees the ugly white line that was a slight diagonal across her thigh. Her mom freaked out when she saw it at the hospital but gave her seventeen painful stitches. Afterwards, she and Troy got a lecture about being careful. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. But the scar represented how he would always be with her, where ever she went. He was marked on her… like as he said, his "signature". She was just like the other girls he marked by giving them hickeys… only hers was permanent. It made her want to throw up.

There was one huge problem with Troy Bolton. He controlled her mood. He knew exactly what to say to piss her off. He didn't even have to talk to her to make her pissed. She sighs angrily. Why did she bother so much with him, if she didn't even like him? Why the hell could he control her? But as she rinses her hair, a thought comes to her mind. Why get pissed off when that's what he wants? A smile creeps onto her face. What better way to throw him off then to give him a taste of his own medicine?

* * *

Troy strolls into the Lava Springs with at 9:45 AM. He knew he was forty-five minutes late, but he really didn't care. It didn't matter to him. He was here to make a check and please his parents. He goes through the dinning room and into the kitchen where he smirks as he sees Chad rolling his eyes. "Look who decided to show up." He says and Troy yawns.

"It was a rough night last night." He says as he swipes his card to check in and turns around to see a grinning face staring back at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Bolton." Fulton says and Troy looks from side to side, nervously. "But that's no excuse…" He says as he pulls out a black leather book from his pocket and writes something down. "Strike one Bolton. Now get to work!" He says and points to the locker room door. Troy runs inside and quickly changes. Cassie was defiantly right, Fulton was a prick.

He walks back out the door and Chad chuckles. "It's about time someone put you in their place." Troy rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"Shut up." He responds.

"So… you were saying you had a rough night?" Chad says and Troy yawns again. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Troy asks innocently and Chad gives him a look. "Um… I can't remember her name."

Chad rolls his eyes. "You ARE a man whore." He says and Troy shrugs. "So…" He starts as they walk out the door and start to make their way to the pool, since they had to get drink orders from guests who were lying out on the deck. This was Troy's favorite part. He got to see each rich girl in her bikini. "You thought at all about what I said about being nice to Gabs?"

Troy shrugs as they walk out the doors and smirks as he sees about five girls his age lying right next to the pool. "Yep… it's stupid. Why the fuck should I be nice to her? She's a bitch to me. Now if you give me fifty bucks…"

"No way… not gonna happen. Just try to be friends ok?" Chad responds and Troy shakes his head.

"We tried that, it didn't work." He says and looks up on top of the pool to see Gabriella sitting there, looking bored. He knew, even though it was a one piece, she still looked hot in her suit. He shakes his head though and smirks down at the five girls and hears them all giggle. He sees a familiar bight pink sparkling bikini and knows right away it was Sharpay and her rich friends. "Hey ladies… what can I get you today?" Troy asks and four of the girls giggle, while Sharpay just rolls her eyes.

"Troy, Chad, this is Tiffany, London, Hailey, and Victoria. Ladies, these are two of my friends, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth." The girls giggle again and wave at both of them. Troy feels his infamous smirk play on his lips and Chad rolls his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Chad asks and pulls out the notebook.

"Just give us five strawberry smoothies. Oh, and… give this to Zeke." She says and holds out a small piece of paper. Troy takes it and they turn around to go back inside. Troy opens the paper once out of Sharpay's eye site and Chad looks over at it."

"Noon… yoga room. What the hell does that mean?" Chad asks and Troy rolls his eyes.

"It's where they're going to go fuck." Troy says and folds the paper back up again. "She shouldn't have given this to me, because I've written a million notes like this." He says as they enter the kitchen. They give Zeke the order and Sharpay's special request. Once their smoothies are made, Troy grabs them before Chad could stand up. "Dude, you're taken… let me have fun with this."

He walks back out to the pool by himself and walks over to where Sharpay and the girls were still sitting and he smirks at all of them, "I have five smoothies for five gorgeous girls." The four girls giggle and Troy sees Sharpay roll her eyes again. "And Zeke says that can be arranged."

Sharpay beams and then looks over his shoulder. "BRIE! COME OVER HERE!" Troy reflexively groans and turns around to see Gabriella walking toward the pack. She stops and looks Troy up and down for a moment, then returns her gaze to Sharpay.

"Hey Shar. Hi um… sorry I don't know your names." She says to the other girls and doesn't even look at Troy. The girls all roll their eyes at her and then smile up at Troy.

"So Troy, have you been working here long?" A girl with black hair and tan skin, London, asks. He wasn't paying attention though; he was listening to the conversation going on between Sharpay and Gabriella.

"I have news for you." Sharpay says with a smirk and takes a sip of her smoothie.

"Ok…" Gabriella states confused. "Wanna tell me what?"

"Um… two days." Troy responds finally. It was probably the first time girls were throwing themselves at him and he wasn't doing anything back. His eyes remain on the girls but his ears were straining to listen to Sharpay's conversation because it was a lot more interesting than the girls'.

"Well… you could wait on me anytime." A brunette, Troy thought her name was Tiffany says and he raises his eyebrows.

Sharpay shakes her head and sets her drink down. "Not here. But later. You'll like it. It has to do with a certain golf caddy."

Troy feels his eyes narrow. Bradin. It had to be about Bradin. He knew Sharpay a huge fan of Gabriella and Bradin. It made Troy sick inside. That was the only thing Bradin had that Troy didn't… He had already dated Gabriella. Not that he liked her now, but in his own fourteen-year-old self, he would have given anything to have that. He smirks a little as Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Shar, if it has anything to do with Bradin, then I don't want to hear it." She says. Troy finally sighs.

"Well, it was great talking to you ladies, but I have to go back to work." He says and turns around

"Wait!" He hears London's voice and he turns around again. "Here's a tip." She giggles. "And a little something for if you're on break." She says with a wink and hands him a twenty and a phone number. He smirks down at her, feeling his playerness coming back. After a sideways glance to see Gabriella's eyes narrowed on him, he takes both.

"I'll let you know when my next break is." He says with a wink and then turns away. He suddenly feels someone on his heels and turns sideways.

"You know…" Gabriella says and which makes Troy stop in his place. "I really don't want my mother coming home and telling me she saw you at the hospital for an appointment to get checked for herpes."

Troy rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna get herpes." He says and looks back at London who waves. He winks back again and sees all of them giggle except Sharpay. "And even if I do, it's none of your business."

"You're right, it is none of my business… I'm just saying… you really wouldn't look good with cold sores." She says and Troy suddenly touches his mouth, but then blows it off.

"Yea? I bet chicks would still be dying to get in bed with me." He says cockily to piss Gabriella off, but instead of getting offended, Gabriella just rolls her eyes at him and smirks. What? Usually she'd be on his ass about how he's a bastard. Was she _smiling_? This wasn't right.

"Whatever you say Bolton." She says and turns around walking back toward the pool again, leaving Troy extremely confused.


	7. Winning For The First Time

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a filler, and I actually wasn't going to put it in, so sorry if you get bored. So thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!

* * *

"Great work! Keep blowing bubbles!" Gabriella yells as the ten kids in the pool continue to kick while grabbing the side of the pool and blowing bubbles. She smiles as they look so adorable. Part of her job was also to teach swimming lessons to the younger members at Lava Springs. She stands in the water and looks up to see that Sharpay and the other girls hadn't moved from the spot they were in when she talked to them earlier. She sighs and then turns her attention back to the kids. "Alright stop."

They listen to her command and turn around. "Miss. Gabriella!" One of the small blonde haired girls says. The class was for four to six year olds and Gabriella thought they were adorable. "Did you see how good I did?!"

Gabriella giggles and nods. "Yes, Hannah, I did! Everyone looks great!" She exclaims.

She swims over to where some of the other kids were now treading water and looks up. Fulton was standing there with a clipboard and a smile on his face. She suddenly becomes nervous. What if she was being evaluated? What if she didn't do a good job and he fired her because she couldn't teach kids to swim? But he looks down at her and then gives her a thumbs up. She smiles and then turns back to the kids to continue with what they were doing.

After another twenty minutes, the parents come and pick up the kids for lunch. Gabriella knew that basically the only reason why the parents signed their kids up for these things was so that they got some free time by themselves. Gabriella then follows the kids out of the pool and suddenly sees a five year old girl run up to her. She had light brown eyes and black hair with tan skin. Gabriella looks at her for a moment, and then shakes her head. She swore for a moment that this girl was a younger version of herself, she looked that much like her.

"Miss. Gabriella?" The girl asks as Gabriella kneels down so she's eye level with the girl. "I just wanted to say that I think you're a really really good teacher."

Gabriella smiles at the girl. "Thank you! What's you're name?" She asks since it was the first day of these swim lessons and she didn't know everyone yet. Give her a break. It was only the second day of work.

"Daniela." She says and Gabriella smiles.

"Well it was nice to meet you Daniela." She says and the little girl runs off. Gabriella smiles to herself again and then looks up to see that the other lifeguard had moved to her spot on the chair. It was officially her lunch break so she begins to walk toward the building. She enters through the dinning room and then makes her way to where the kitchen was.

She opens the door and was surprised to see that everyone was calm. She looks at the clock to read 2:30 and reliezes that the lunch hour was going to end at 3 today so it was starting to slow down. She smiles as she sees Cassie and Taylor both sitting on a table eating their own lunch. Gabriella walks over to them and they look at her. "Hey guys."

"Hey Brie." They both say at the same time and laugh. "How were swim lessons?" Taylor asks and Gabriella shrugs.

"Alright I guess. The kids are adorable." She responds and pulls up a chair.

"Zeke!" Cassie yells and Zeke turns around. "Make Gabriella a sandwich!"

"I'm on it!" He responds since he wasn't doing anything before. Gabriella giggles and turns her attention back to the two girls.

"So I heard Fulton talking the other day." Cassie explains as she takes a bite of her own sandwich. "He said he was really impressed with you."

Gabriella smiles. "Really?"

Taylor nods and smiles. "I heard him too. Maybe he'll give you a raise." She suggests and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Umm… it's been the second day." She responds and they both shrug.

"Well… he really likes you. Which is an honor, because he hates people." Cassie states and Zeke walks over and places a sandwich in front of Gabriella.

"Thanks Zeke." She says and immediately digs in. She finally realizes how hungry she actually was. Behind her, she hears the door open and turns around to see Chad, Troy and another waiter walk in. Chad smiles and walks toward Taylor, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hottie." He greets her and Gabriella watches Taylor blush. She smiles at the two but then her smile turns into a frown as Troy walks over to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving people? Or do you not care if they drown?" Troy asks her with a smirk. She figures he was trying to get a reaction out of her. She lets it rolls off her back and shrugs with a smile.

"I'm on break." Gabriella responds and turns away. She smirks as she could almost feel his dumb smirk turn into a frown. It was working, it was bothering him. Good, maybe he'd get bored with her sooner or later.

"And aren't you supposed to be waiting tables?" Cassie asks her cousin and Gabriella turns around to watch frowning Troy shrug.

"I don't feel like it anymore." He says and Cassie laughs.

"I'm gonna laugh when you get fired and Uncle Jack kills you." She states and Troy shrugs.

"And I'm gonna laugh when it doesn't happen and you feel stupid." He says and pulls up a chair. Gabriella tries to scoot the farthest away from him as she possibly could.

Chad rolls his eyes. "We're on break. Troy just thinks he's too cool to say that."

"So Brie." Taylor starts and smiles down at Gabriella while Chad wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I was talking to Bradin yesterday, and…"

Gabriella sighs and holds her hand up. "I know… I know… he wants to take me on a date soon. Sharpay already told me." She responds annoyed. How many times did she have to hint to them that she didn't want to date Bradin? But she slips a look over to Troy to see he was staring at her, almost trying to read her reactions.

Cassie smiles at her. "Well that's exciting."

"So… would you go with him?" Taylor asks and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Tay… you KNOW I don't like him like that." She responds and she swears she sees Troy let out the breath he was holding, but she was sure she just imagined it. "As friends, sure. As more… no."

"But…" Taylor starts but Chad cuts her off.

"Let her off Tay." Chad says and sighs. "Let's not give her the third degree here."

"Why not?" She cringes when she hears Troy's voice beside her. She turns around to look at him smirking and leaning back in his chair. "I wanna hear all about Gabi and the piece of shit's love life." He says and Gabriella tries to keep a smile on her face.

"I don't want to talk about him." She says, trying to be perky but Troy's stupid grin was starting to get under her skin. "Cuz there's nothing to talk about."

"There is… and I do." Troy states.

She shakes her head. "I don't."

Chad rolls his eyes and looks at the two of them. "Troy… knock it off."

"Why should I?" He responds.

"Because you're being an ass." Chad says threateningly and Troy shrugs

"She gave me the third degree last week at that party about my sex life. I wanna hear all about hers." He says. 'Don't let him get to you' Gabriella says in her head. 'He's trying to get you to crack. You're stronger than that.' "Come on Gabi. Let's hear it."

"Mmmm… well you see Troy. I can't do that." She says while standing up, finishing up her sandwich.

"Why not?" Troy asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, I would _love _to talk about my sex life to you. But I just remembered something." She says with a smirk and Troy eyes narrow. "You don't have sex… So you wouldn't understand anything I say, because you don't know what having sex feel like. You fuck… remember?"

Troy's smirk falls and his eyes narrow even more. He had nothing to say back to that. His piercing blue eyes connect with her deep brown as she continues to smirk even more at him. Nothing was said, but both knew for the first time ever, she won. She watches as Troy angrily stands up and shoves his chair under the table and storms off toward the guy's locker room. Gabriella smiles triumphantly after him as Chad stands up. "Um… ok that was weird." He says as he follows Troy in there, probably seeing what was going on. She turns back to the other girls who had an extremely confused look on their faces.

"Um… Brie…" Taylor starts.

"What the hell was that?" Cassie finishes and Gabriella shrugs.

"For the first time since we started playing the piss-each-other-off game" She starts still beaming. "I won."

* * *

Troy angrily shuts the door to the locker room and runs a hand through his hair. She just won. How the hell did she just win? Troy Bolton never lost anything. Not basketball, not in track, and especially not against Gabriella Montez. He knew he was over reacting about this… but this was stupid! She was supposed to get pissed, storm away, and then the cycle would start all over again. TROY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOSE!

"What the fuck was that?" He hears a voice from behind in and sees Chad standing there.

"Nothing." He mumbles and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Yea… so you stormed away for no reason." He says and Troy shakes his head.

"I'm the one who is supposed to make this stupid asshole-ish comments! I'm the one who's supposed to make her feels stupid! Not the other way around. Dude! She just fucking won!" He says and Chad rolls his eyes.

"You're acting like a four year old." He says and Troy shakes his head. He wasn't mad… he was just really confused. "Wow… for once Gabriella put you in your place. Big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Troy exclaims. Why didn't Chad understand this was a huge deal? Troy always had power over Gabriella. Always. And now that she just beat Troy at his own game, he wasn't powerful anymore. It didn't mean anything if she could do it back!

Chad shakes his head. "You know what? I'm happy she did. Everyone is sick of your stupid bastard comments to her."

"She started it." Troy mumbles under his breath and Chad doesn't hear him.

"You always look so fucking stupid when you argue with her. You think you're cool when you do it, but guess what? Everyone thinks you look like an idiot!" Chad exclaims.

"You have no idea." Troy says angrily and Chad shakes his head.

"I don't give a fuck what happened to you guys in the past. But guess what? You two aren't the only two who suffer from this. We can't even be in the same fucking room with you two in it because all you do is argue. And she doesn't start it… you do." He yells and then composes himself. He sighs and then takes a step forward to Troy. "Look… you've been my best friend since we were in preschool. You're like a brother to me. And Gabs has been like my little sister since I met her. Please… just try to get along with her."

Troy sighs and sits down. "Dude… it's harder than you think."

Chad nods. "I know… but man, I'm not asking you to be best friends with her. I'm just asking for you guys to get along. I'm tired of being in the middle."

Troy nods and then looks down at the floor. It was hard, they had so much history, and it was like Chad was just asking him to throw that all away and start over. He wasn't sure he could to that. But was this really how he wanted things to be with her? She had meant so much to him four years ago. Was it even possible to try and be nice? "I don't know…"

"Four years is a long time man." Chad says and Troy nods.

"I know. I just… I'm not gonna promise anything." He says and Chad sighs.

"But you'll think about it right?" Chad asks hopeful and Troy shakes his head.

"Don't count on it." He says and Chad's face falls.

"You really are a dick…" Chad says as they both make their way back to the locker room door. They walk across the kitchen and Troy notices that Gabriella, Cassie and Taylor were all gone now. They walk out of the kitchen to the dinning room and then back outside.

"You forgot manwhore." Troy says and Chad rolls his eyes. Troy looks up to see that Gabriella had resumed her place on top of the lifeguard chair. He looks over to see that Sharpay and her girls hadn't moved as his smirk grows on his face again.

"Speaking of that…" He says as he strolls over to where the girls were sitting. "Hey ladies."

Chad rolls his eyes and Troy shrugs at him. What did Troy want? He wasn't even sure he knew. On one hand, they hadn't been civil to each other in four years. Why should he start now? They had gotten this far. But then on the other hand, Chad was his best friend and he was obviously extremely angry about this. Chad would bend his back for Troy… couldn't he do the same? He looks down at the girls who were beaming up at him. He was going to have to think about this and figure out what he really wanted. It was the least he could do… right?


	8. Grilled Cheese

Gabriella watches as the sun begins to go down in the horizon. Her shift was almost up, and the other life guard would take over for the rest of the night. For the past week since she had worked there though, whenever her shift was over, she just hang around since all of her friends were here anyways. Her eyes scan the empty pool. No one was here because it was almost 6, which meant dinner would be served soon. The first week at Lava Springs had actually been really good. She loved her job, and most of her coworkers. Overall it was going well. She gets up off her chair and walks down the steps toward the top section of the pool. Her foot dips in as see feels the perfect temperature against her skin. Her eyes close as she feels the calmness of the air, the water, and just everything.

"You look like your gonna orgasm or something." A voice says from behind her. She quickly turns around and looks to find a guy with jet black hair that was spiked up was standing behind her. He was extremely muscular and his eyes were so dark that they almost looked like they could be black. His skin was tan and his nose was so small that it was almost like he didn't have one. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and red swim trunks.

"Sorry." She says and laughs because she had just realized there was nothing to be sorry for. "It was very peaceful, until you came along."

"Well, you should be happy, because your shift is over." John Greenfield, the other lifeguard, tells her. "So you can get the hell out of here, because I don't want to look at you anymore."

Gabriella giggles. John made the job a lot more fun. He went to U of A and needed money for tuition. They were the only two lifeguards but that was ok. She thought John was hilarious, and he could make her laugh by just saying the dumbest things. "Oh thanks." She says jokingly and John puts an arm around her.

"Kidding, I'm kidding." He says and then lets go of her. "But seriously… get the hell out of here because if Fulton sees you he'll probably yell at me for making you work longer than you have to. God, I swear he's in love with you."

It was true. Gabriella was the only one Fulton was actually nice to. She had no idea why, but she wasn't complaining much. "Well then I'll get going. I'll see you later." She says and starts to walk away.

"Bye Brie!" He yells and then Gabriella waves. She strolls into the country club and walks in a different way than she normally would because she didn't want to go through the dinning room in just a swimsuit. The first room she walks into is closest to the pool. It was the yoga room, or as she knew Troy called it, "the fucking room". Sharpay and Zeke went in there all the time to mess around and she also knew that Taylor and Chad had gone in there a couple times. It was a little creepy, since so many members actually went in there to do yoga. It was lined with mirrors on one side and Gabriella looks down to see a small white stain on the floor. Her eyes grow wide as she quickly runs out of the room.

The next room she walks into was connected to another room that led out to the golf course. There was a large window in the back that showed the golf course. The floors were wooden and the walls were a soft cream color which looked like they had cracks in them. There were fake rocks in the room with flowers and a couple of bright paintings. She continues walking and opens a door into the final room before the kitchen.

This room was completely closed off. Fulton called this the Coffee Room. That was because some of the older guests would sit in the room and drink coffee around 11. It had a large patterned rug on the floor. The walls were exactly like the room that she just walked into and it also had fake rocks. There were palm trees painted on the walls. There were chairs and small couches lining the walls, each with a blanket on the top of them. In the center, were two small leather couches facing each other and a big leather couch facing a fireplace. Since it was night, the fireplace was working and she could hear the crackling noises of the wood inside. She walks to the right and goes through the door that led to the kitchen.

"I need two steaks, both well done!" She hears Chad's voice echo as she walks in further. It was dinner. So everyone was busy at work. "Hey Gabs." He has time to greet her though and she smiles.

"Hey. Do you guys need any help or something? You guys look mobbed." She says as she looks around to see that the cooks were busy taking a million orders at once and the waiters were running around getting food. She looks up to see Troy walk in through the door to the dinning room and actually, for once, looked like he was serious about what he was doing right now.

"I think we'll be ok." He says as Troy walks over to them.

"Dude, stop talking and get your ass out there." He states and looks Gabriella up and down for a moment, but doesn't say anything to her. "That chick Tiffany and her family are here and driving me up the fucking wall! 'Your chief didn't stir this… he shook it… take it back!' How do you can you fucking tell if it's shaken of stirred!" Troy says exasperated and lets out a groan. Gabriella giggles a little and Troy raises his eyes at her. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Gabriella suddenly remembers how much she hates him and shakes her head. "Nothing."

Troy nods and takes a plate with food on it. "Make yourself useful." He says and hands her a bunch a papers with orders on it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asks with a little bit of attitude.

"Put all of the shit on the order together so I don't have to reread that, it saves time." Troy says and takes another plate in his other hand. He then walks out the door and Chad follows with other food in his hand. Gabriella thinks about it for a moment. She was surprised that Troy would think of something like that because it was actually a really good idea.

She looks down at the orders and groups the plates together. But she knew Troy was smart, actually. Most people didn't think so but he was. She looks up to find another waiter was standing behind her. "Wow, thanks Gabs." He says as he takes a group of plates and leaves the kitchen. She smiles as all of the cooks wave at her and then continues with the job Troy told her to do.

Two hours go by before Gabriella knows it. Many of the cooks had left since they weren't needed anymore because the dinner hour was coming to a close. Zeke and one other cook were still in there, along with a dishwasher. Gabriella was sitting up on a table as Chad and Bradin walk in together. She hadn't seen Troy in awhile. Bradin was wearing a nicer outfit than Chad, probably because he had to make a good impression on the people.

"Where the fuck is Bolton?!" He yells and Zeke turns around and looks at him.

"Waiting tables." He responds and Bradin shakes his head.

"I haven't seen him in the past fifteen minutes!" He exclaims and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Dude, the dinner rush is like over. We're done in fifteen minutes. Troy worked his ass off tonight and last night. He stayed late yesterday too. Just give him a break." She overhears Chad say and Bradin looks annoyed but then his eyes connect with Gabriella's. He smiles as he walks over and she jumps down from the table.

"Hey." She says as he wraps his arms around her small body. Gabriella's eyes scrunch as she sees everyone staring at them with smirks on their faces except for Chad. It had transferred over to work that everyone believed they should date, but she was getting extremely annoyed with it. Didn't they understand that she didn't like Bradin that way at all?

"You look hot." He says and Gabriella raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, right." She says sarcastically and Bradin shrugs.

"I haven't seen much of you." He says and Gabriella leans up again a wall behind her as he smiles down at her. She glances to the side to see Chad looking annoyed which makes her smirk.

"Yea… well… that's what happens when you get jobs." She says and then suddenly the door opens and Gabriella looks over to see Taylor and Cassie standing there.

"Brie." Taylor says as she walks over to her and Bradin. "Hey Bradin." He nods and looks a little disappointed that Taylor interrupted their moment alone. "You still need a ride home right?" She asks since she drove Gabriella to work this morning.

"Yeah, but I don't need a ride tomorrow." She says and Taylor nods.

"Alright. I have to stay for like another hour. Cassie and I have to set up some events for tomorrow. So can you just stay here for awhile?" Taylor asks and Gabriella nods her head. She waves at Cassie who waves back at her.

"Have you seen my cousin?" She asks and Gabriella shakes her head. Bradin looks at her.

"I saw him fifteen minutes ago." He says and then shrugs. "Haven't seen him since."

Cassie nods and Taylor turns to her. "We gotta go. We'll see you guys later." She kisses Chad quickly and then the two girls walk out the door. Bradin turns to Chad.

"I've gotta go." He says while Zeke and the other cook walk by them too.

"We're leaving too." Zeke says and they all wave. Bradin gives Gabriella another quick hug and then kisses her cheek. She feels weird by it but doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to be rude.

"See ya tomorrow." The three guys leave the room and Gabriella turns to Chad. Chad smiles half heartedly at her and sighs.

"When are you going to tell him that you don't want anything to do with him?" He asks and Gabriella shakes her head. Again, she was so thankful that she had Chad to talk to about this stuff. Everyone else would probably tell her to just go out with him already, since they were so "perfect" for each other. But Gabriella knew otherwise and she was happy that Chad was on her side, since not many people were.

"He's one of my best friends Chad." She says.

"Yea. But everyone knows that he wants more. Sure, he fucks other girls, but he wants you. And I know you don't want him." He says and shakes his head.

"I know, but I can't just be like… 'Sorry Bradin, but I don't want to be your girlfriend again because I don't like you that way.' He's a nice guy, I can't do that." She says and Chad shakes his head and laughs. "I just… don't go for basketball-captain players. They'll just end up hurting you in the end."

"You used to." He says with a smirk on his face. Gabriella's eyes narrow as she shakes her head.

"That was a long time ago. Things change." She snaps back and she turns around. She bites her lip, knowing that he was exactly right.

"You're right, they do." Chad says and Gabriella turns back around again. "I'm not gonna lie, I miss us three as best friends." He says and Gabriella looks down at the ground. She would NEVER admit it to anyone, but so did she sometimes. "I hate being in the middle now."

"Sorry." She mumbles and looks away. He sighs and then puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta go clean up. Sorry. I'll be back soon ok?" He says and gives Gabriella a quick brotherly hug. She smiles as she realizes how great a guy Chad really was, and was thankful that he could always be there when she need him.

"Bye Chad." She says as he walks out of the kitchen. It was empty now. Suddenly, she realizes she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. So she walks over to the freezer where all of the food was and grabs two slices of bread, some butter, and American cheese. She walks back out and turns on the stove and pulls out a pan to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

In the middle of letting it heat up, she suddenly hears a door burst open and looks over to the side to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl being pinned up against a wall by a chestnut brown haired guy. Gabriella rolls her eyes and looks back to her sandwich but strains to hear what they were saying. "God, Troy… That was fun." She says and Gabriella suddenly remembers her as one of the girls Sharpay hangs around with at the pool.

"Yea, it was." She hears his husky voice and then some giggles. Gabriella assumes that he was kissing her neck now but suddenly the giggles stop. "But I got go." He says and there's a silence. Gabriella quickly looks over to see Troy kissing the girl and they finally pull away. "Bye Hailey."

"Bye Troy." The girl says and Gabriella hears a door shut. She flips her sandwich and hears footsteps behind her.

"So… you've quit saving people to make food? Too much for you to handle?" Troy's voice asks and she turns around and shakes her head. Troy's shirt was unbuttoned half way and his hair was sticking up in different places. He had a little bit of sweat glistening from his forehead and Gabriella knew he had to have been having a quick sex session. Wait, she was wrong. Troy doesn't have sex. So fuck session.

"It's called dinner." She says and tries not to groan as Troy sits up on the counter. That usually meant he would be staying for awhile to piss her off. "So, who's the girl you've screwed now?"

Troy shrugs his shoulders. "Hailey. She's fun. Why, is there something wrong with that?" He asks her and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Nope. You can do who ever you want, I don't give a shit." She says and finally places her sandwich on her plate. She cuts it in half with a knife and sets it on the counter near him.

"You might not want to put that near me. I might give you another signature." He says as he nods to Gabriella's thigh. Troy's mouth forms into a small smile. Not a stupid grin like he usually has on, but an actual smile. What was wrong with him? This wasn't normal. Why wasn't he being stupid?

"It's a butter knife." She says and tries to keep in the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Remember the time we made grilled cheese at your house and we burned it so bad that the smoke alarm went off and your mom freaked out so bad she was midway through dialing the fire department cuz she thought the stove was on fire?" Troy asks all in one breath and Gabriella finally feels a real smile come onto her face. She sits up on the counter also and shakes her head. She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"That's because you saw that stupid dog outside and decided it would be hilarious to see if you could ride it." She responds and Troy laughs.

"Hey, that thing was the size of a horse. And I managed to get the full length of your backyard before I fell off." He says and they both start laughing. But almost as soon as it happened, they both stop and look away awkwardly from each other. Wait, were they both laughing at something? Shouldn't they be fighting instead? Why the hell were they not fighting? "So… umm… why are you still here?" Troy asks in a voice she doesn't recognize. She was so used to his orders or his stupid cocky comments that this was a surprise to her.

"Umm… I'm waiting for Taylor. She has to take me home." She says awkwardly and looks down at the ground. Why were they acting this way? She hates him. He was the devil. So why did this feel ok?

"Oh… uhh… well, do you need a ride or something?" He asks and Gabriella's eyes grow wide. WHAT? Did he just offer to actually do something nice for her? He had to be sick, or got hit in the head with a shovel to get amnesia. Otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this. She almost wished he would go back to normal because this was scaring her more than anything. "You know… cuz we live five houses down?"

"Um…" Gabriella starts. Maybe this was a trick. Maybe really he was planning to like, get into a car accident and kill her or something. No, he loved his car too much. But why the hell was he acting like this? "That's ok." She says and Troy nods. He shrugs and hops down from the counter.

"Suit yourself." He says and suddenly the door opens. Gabriella looks over to find Chad and Taylor walking in with their hands laced together. Cassie walks in behind them and they all stop. Gabriella assumes that they were expecting one of them to start yelling or something, but she just looks down at Troy again. His head turns to the side as the three of them slowly walk toward them and look around.

"Um… is everything ok?" Cassie asks slowly and Troy shrugs his shoulders and nods.

"Yea." He says and acts like there was nothing different going on. Gabriella continues to have a confused look on her face as Chad looks between the two.

"Um… where were you before?" He asks Troy and Gabriella suddenly remembers what Troy was doing prior to them talking.

"I was with that chick Hailey. I gotta say, she's pretty good." He says as the four of them roll their eyes at his stupid comment. That was the Troy she was used to. "I know… I know… I'm a manwhore." He says and Chad nods.

"You're starting to get it." Chad says and wraps an arm around Taylor.

"Hey, you and Tay fuck just as much. I just do it with more people." He says and Taylor's face gets red. Chad rolls his eyes at his best friend. "I'm leaving." Troy says and grabs the keys from his pocket and spins them in his hand.

"Alright. See ya man." Chad says as they do their little guy handshake. Gabriella watches as he gives Taylor a quick hug and then waves at Cassie.

"Bye Tay, Bye Cas. See ya in the morning." He says and turns around. Gabriella looks down at him and watches him smirk a little. "Bye Gabi."

Time stops. Everyone's eyes grow wide, including Gabriella's. It was the first time he hadn't said something to her in a mocking manner in front of anyone since they stopped being friends. But Troy continues to smirk, probably enjoying everyone's reaction. "Umm… bye Troy." She says so it's barely audible. Troy nods and leaves the kitchen. Everyone looks from one to the other, not saying a word, but everyone's eyes were huge.

"Um… what the hell was that about?!" Cassie exclaims and Gabriella's eyes were still on the door that Troy just walked out of. Why the hell had he acted that way? Why did he just treat her normally? What the hell was going on?

"I have no idea." She says, still in shock.


	9. Cinderella

**Author's Note: **Ok... a couple people have said that they are sick of Troy's way of sleeping with everyone. That's how his charater is supposed to be though. And I understand that people get impatient, but as some of you know, I like to take my stories slow. So please just hang in there! But try and notice the changes that Troy makes in the next chapters when he's with the girls. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot!

* * *

"Gabriella!" She hears someone yell her name and she turns around from skimming the pool and watches as Sharpay walks toward her. She smiles as she puts down the skimmer and sees the blond stop in front of her. Sharpay was wearing white flip flops, with a white bikini with a suit over that and a huge pink sun hat to top everything off. Her sunglasses were white and Gabriella felt a little out of place as she seemed to sparkle. It was just like Sharpay to look perfect even though she was going to go swimming and she'd mess up her perfect look. "I have great news."

Gabriella watches as she sees Ryan come out of the building and walk toward the two girls again. "Hey Brie." He greets her in his white polo and orange and blue swim trunks. "How's it going?"

"Great. How are you?" She responds as Ryan smiles and waves at a bunch of high school girls that belonged to the club. They all raise their eyebrows and turn away. His face falls and Gabriella feels sympathy for him. He was such a great guy with a great personality. The only problem was he wasn't exactly a Troy or a Bradin. He couldn't flirt with girls well and Gabriella knew it bothered him. She felt so bad for him because when ever they would go to parties, Troy and Bradin could get the girls in a second and Ryan wasn't even looked twice at.

"Alright." He says while shrugging and Sharpay turns angrily at him.

"Ry, we love you… but I have news for Brie." She exclaims and Gabriella laughs a little as Ryan shakes his head.

"I get it… you guys go talk about your periods or whatever." He says while laughing and walks away toward a group of guys that Gabriella knew were members of Lava Springs. Gabriella smiles and then turns back to Sharpay who sits her down on a lawn chair and then sits her self down on one next to it.

"Ok… you are going to love me." She says and Gabriella laughs.

"Shar, I already do." She says and Sharpay shakes her head.

"No… you'll love me even more. I talked to Bradin this morning…" She says and Gabriella tries to keep from rolling her eyes. Sharpay was probably Bradin and Gabriella's biggest fan. Even though there wasn't a Bradin and Gabriella. "And he wants to know if you'll go on a picnic with him later today!"

Gabriella smiles at the thought. She wanted to go on a picnic with him, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She thinks for a moment, if this was something she could do, then nods. "Tell him I'll meet him in the lobby at four."

Sharpay squeals and pulls her into a hug. "Yes! God, finally. This working together thing will work out perfect with you guys! It will only bring the two of you together faster. God, you're so perfect for each other!" She exclaims and Gabriella shakes her head. She needed Sharpay to understand, but she never would. Sharpay would never understand until Gabriella met someone who was more perfect for her than Bradin.

"Sharpay, it's not a date, I…" She starts to protest but hears a yell come from behind the blonde. Gabriella looks over Sharpay's shoulder to see three of the four country club girls walking toward them.

"PAY!" One of them yells and Sharpay waves to them but then turns back around to look at Gabriella.

"I swear they get on my last nerves sometimes." She mumbles and Gabriella holds in a giggle while Sharpay plasters on a fake smile and turns to look at the girls. "Morning ladies."

"We have great news." Gabriella swears her name is Victoria says while she ignores Gabriella. "The spa is opened early." She says and squeals and Sharpay laughs through her teeth.

"That's great girls." She says and glances back at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella." Hailey says as Gabriella waves. Of the four girls, Gabriella liked her the best. Even if she did catch her and Troy in a make-out session the other day.

"Come on, I want to get my nails done!" Tiffany exclaims and grabs Sharpay up by the hand and she gives Gabriella an apologetic look.

"Alright. But where's London?" She asks and Victoria rolls her eyes.

"The she said she had business to take care of with one of the waiters. I swear if she's with Troy… uhh… she keeps him all to herself!" She exclaims with jealousy.

Gabriella's mind suddenly starts to wander. It was three days ago that she and Troy had the awkward conversation in the kitchen that night. Ever since then, he would actually say hi to her when ever he saw her and bye to her at night. It wasn't much, but she knew it was a lot better than him acting like an ass to her. They sure as hell weren't friends, but she was starting to think that maybe, he wasn't as bad as she made him. Sure, he wasn't a great guy, but she was starting to move from hate to strong dislike. Maybe he could to something good for once.

"Brie! Hello! Earth to Gabriella!" She suddenly blinks and sees a hand in front of her face. Sharpay was staring down at her and shakes her head. "I'll see you later. And you better give me details about this afternoon!" She yells as she starts to walk away with the other three girls. Gabriella waves and stands up to walk back up to get back to her work. She suddenly remembers how she was allowed to get breakfast, and sees John already making his way to the chair. She walks inside the country club to make her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Troy moans as London unbuckles his belt on his kaki work pants and drops it on the ground. She pushes him harder up against the wall and then breaks the kiss that they were just sharing. Troy opens his eyes for a moment to see the blue color of the fucking room's walls and then closes them again. Her lips kiss his jaw line as she then unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, revealing his green boxers. A moan escapes from his mouth again as her hands begin to tease him by touching him through his boxers.

"You like that?" She asks trying to be seductive, but it comes out too harsh. Troy doesn't say anything as she drops down to her knees and pulls off his boxers to reveal his erection. They had decided to come in here to mess around about ten minutes ago. He had no idea that this was what she had in mind though.

A door suddenly slams outside and Troy pushes her head away from him. He quickly pulls up his boxers and pants and turns around. He closes his eyes to try and get himself to calm down but London wraps her arms around his waist. "I should probably get back to work." He says while looking at the clock and London laughs.

"Come on Troy…" She says while trailing her fingers up his chest. "You know you want to…"

"Yea I want to." He says and sighs. "But I also want to keep my job." He could hear someone moving around outside the door and he didn't want to take a risk with this. But as he starts to pull away, London places herself against the wall and grabs Troy's waist so he pins her up against the wall. She slips her hand on his and places his hand on her right breast.

"It will take ten minutes." She says into his ear and places a kiss onto his neck. Troy looks up at the clock quickly to see it was 9:45 AM. It was Thursday, so that meant he had to watch the little kids as they attempted basketball. She kisses his neck again and he feels himself grow hard again.

"Ten minutes." He repeats and trails kisses down her neck. His hand moves away from her chest but then goes back up, only this time, under her shirt. She moans in his mouth as he massages her it for a moment, and almost as if in slow motion, the sound of a keys hits the door and it suddenly swings open.

"Mr. Bolton!" Troy removes his hand and backs away from London with both hands up. Standing in the door way was a smirking Mr. Fulton, who begins to pull out his black notebook. "This is not bonding with the members properly."

"Mr. Fulton…Sir… I wasn't…" He starts but Fulton shakes his head while be begins to write something down in his black notebook.

"No excuses. That's two infractions." He says and smirks at Troy again. "Don't get a third… GET OUT!" He orders both London and Troy who both run outside and out of the fucking/yoga room. He slows to a walk and London giggles and pushes him up against the side of the building and leans up.

"Where were we?" She asks even though Troy looks over her head to see that there were members at the pool looking at them. His eyes look up to the lifeguard chair and sees that John was on duty and Gabriella must be elsewhere.

"Umm... even though I'm loving this." Troy lies. "I really don't want to get fired." He says coldly and pushes her off of him. London stands there for a moment, in shock. Troy was getting extremely annoyed with her. Ever since he started working here, she had seemed to develop the idea that they could date. Wrong. He didn't want someone like that as his girlfriend. He just wanted her to fool around with.

After changing into a bright blue t-shirt with the Lava Springs logo on and black basketball shorts with the same logo, he walks out into the courtyard and sees five kids jumping up and down on the blacktop with a set of basketballs next to it. He sighs and runs a hand through his chestnut brown hair. It wasn't that he didn't like kids. But five of them? He also looks up to see a parent standing on the side of the court with a boy that must have been five years-old holding her hand. Troy walks over to them first while the other kids continue to run around the blacktop. "Hello." The woman, who must have been about thirty, greets him. "You must be the employee who runs this?"

Troy nods. "Err… yea… I'm Troy… Troy Bolton." He says as the boy looks down at the ground.

She smiles. "This is Danny. This is our first day at the club and he wanted to try basketball. He's shy. When does this activity end?"

Troy tries not to groan as he thinks that he has an hour with these insane kids. "Um… eleven."

The woman bends down and gives her son a kiss on the forehead. "You be good for mommy, ok? And listen to this nice young man." She says and the kid nods. Troy watches as the woman stands up and looks at Troy and nods. She walks away and Troy bends down toward the kid. Danny had blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin.

"Hey buddy." He says and the kid looks away from him. The other five and six year-olds don't even seem to notice that Troy had arrived. "I'm Troy. Do you like basketball?"

Danny gives him a small shy smile. "Uh huh."

Troy smiles and stands back up. "Good. Alright guys!" Troy yells to the kids who don't stop running around. "Guys!" They continue not to stop and Troy wishes desperately that he had a whistle. "HEY!" He screams and everyone suddenly stops and looks at him. "This is Danny. Can everyone say hi to Danny?"

After about twenty minutes, Troy finally gets the hang of watching the kids. They were all taking turns trying to shoot a ball into the basket. "Nice job Danny!" He says as the little boy runs to the back of the line. One of the more aggressive boys, grabs the ball next and shoots. He makes it in and the girl behind him misses.

Troy groans as the boy chuck a basketball that was lying down at the girl. "OW!" She yells and then sits on the ground, sobbing. She rubs her arm as Troy rushes over and everyone stops moving, since they knew someone was "in trouble." Troy bends down and looks at her arm which was just red. "Tyler threw a ball at me! On purpose!"

Troy looks at the kid she was pointing to. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Troy squints a little as he looks at the kid, and finds him strangely familiar. "DID NOT!" He yells back and Troy looks at the kid like he's stupid.

"Tyler I just saw you throw a ball at uhh…" Troy says and looks back at the girl. She had light brown eyes that tears were streaming from and black hair.

"I didn't throw at ball at Ella!" He yells and Troy's eyes grow wide.

"Your name is Gabriella?" He asks the sobbing girl. That was weird. No, that was creepy if that was her name.

"My name's…Daniella." She says through sobs and Troy lets out a breath. That would have been extremely weird. He turns to Tyler, who was grinning slightly.

"Say you're sorry." He says as Daniella stands up, with tears still streaming down her cheeks, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Sorry." Tyler mumbles while staring at the ground.

Daniella pouts and Troy swears he's seen it before. "He didn't mean it!" She complains while pointing at Tyler. Troy groans.

"Yes he did." He says in an annoyed tone. The girl was cute, but these kids were starting to drive him insane! "Why don't you guys shoot some more? And if I see any of you chucking balls at each other, I'm telling your parents." He says and thinks of how stupid that sounded. But it seemed to have worked since they all started shooting again like nothing had just happened. Troy sighs and turns around and walks over to the grass. He didn't think he could do this all summer, even if it was only once a week. He suddenly sees a figure walking out of the doors of the country club. He stares at it for a moment, and a smile grows on his face. It was a girl he hadn't seen here before. Her figure looked hot, even if he couldn't see anything else about her. But as she walks closer, he makes out the infamous long, almost black hair and suddenly a realization dawns on him. It wasn't a new girl. It was Gabriella.

He couldn't even explain what made him turn his attitude around toward her. Maybe what Chad had said to him finally sank in. Maybe he was just getting tired of trying to piss her off. Maybe since he was working with her now, it was better to try and be civil to her than to push her away. Whatever it was though, it made Troy actually be nice to her three nights ago and ever since then. The sun was glinting in her long hair and her shorts showed off so much of her legs. She was wearing sunglasses also. To sum it up, she looked hot.

She starts to walk past he basketball court and Troy suddenly doesn't know where his voice came from. She turns around and looks at him curiously. It's what she had been doing ever since he had actually been nice to her, looking at him curiously as if he was going to go back to normal in a blink of an eye. But Troy wasn't sure if he wanted things to go back to fighting all the time. He kind of liked where they were now.

After stopping for a moment, she continues to walk away from him. He watches her back as she walks into the other building and out of site. They sure as hell weren't friends, but they weren't fighting, so that had to be a step up.

"Is that your girlfriend?" One of the six year-olds asks breaking Troy out of his trance.

"No, that's not my girlfriend." He responds and looks back to the kids.

"It's Miss. Gabriella!" One of the other girls exclaims. "She teaches me swimming."

"Girls have coodies." Tyler says and shoots the ball into the basket. Troy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"One day, you won't think so." He says under his breath and Daniella smiles.

"Well I think it's romantic." She says and Troy cocks an eyebrow. She knew the word romantic? She was only five! "Kind of like Cinderelly!" Troy rolls his eyes at the stupid comment. Who the hell calls Cinderella, "Cinderelly"?

"Hey! Cinderella and Gabriella rhyme!" The other girl says and Daniella giggles.

"So does Daniella!" She says and Tyler crosses his arms.

"Who cares about a stupid princess?" He says and Troy silently thanks him for taking the words right out of his mouth. This kid was an ass, but he kind of liked him. Plus, he reminded Troy of someone, but he couldn't think of whom. Just like Daniella reminded him of someone too. He just couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Ok, guys, let's just get back to basketball… ok?" Troy says trying to get the topic off of stupid Disney princesses.

They continue to shoot for a while; most of the kids couldn't make it in, except Tyler. Troy looks down at his watch to find that it was finally 11, and a bunch of moms come out of the building together. They take their kids and leave, and Troy watches as two mothers laugh about something than get Tyler and Daniella, who were both glaring at each other. Troy laughs at this.

Once all of the kids were gone, Troy walks back into the locker-room and changes back to his blue button up shirt and kaki pants. He walks into the kitchen to see that everyone was getting ready to do the lunch shift. Troy strolls over to where Chad was standing talking to Zeke. "Hey man, how's life as a babysitter?"

Troy glares at him. "They chucked balls at each other and talked about Cinderella." He says and Chad and Zeke both burst out laughing.

"Wow Troy…" Zeke states when he finally calms down and Troy glares at him even more. "Ok…" He says. "I'm gonna go cook now." He walks away as Troy looks to his best friend and groans.

"Oh, and I'm on strike two." He says and grabs a pen that was lying on the counter.

Chad's eyebrows rise. "What'd you do this time?"

Troy shrugs. "Fulton caught me feeling up London in the fucking room." He says as they start to make their way out of the kitchen.

"Dude… you do know that if you fuck up again, he's gonna fire you. You'd better stop with the sex shit."

Troy sighs and opens the door to the dinning room where a few people already started filling in for lunch. "I just won't get caught next time."


	10. Promises

**Author's Note: **Even though most of you probably know already, Zac Efron was put into the hospital yesterday because his appendix had to be removed. He's probably going to be fine but just make sure you give him your full support. Get well soon Zac! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

3:50 PM. She only had ten minutes left until she could go with Bradin. The pool was extremely full, so Gabriella sits in her lifeguard chair, extremely bored. The days went by quickly when she had to teach a swimming class, or there was an activity that day or something. But unfortunately, nothing had gone on today and she was extremely bored. She had no idea where Bradin and she were going to go to have their picnic, but he had to have some place in mind. Bradin had to seat tables at five thirty, so they really couldn't go anywhere else. But the problem was if they got caught, she knew Fulton would flip.

"Wow." She hears someone say behind her as she stands up and turns around. Standing down below was a guy that looked to be around her age. He had bright blonde hair that was a little longer than Troy's. His eyes were brown and he was wearing what looked to be an expensive polo and shorts. Gabriella could tell automatically that he wasn't a worker there. He dressed too well for that. "You know, if you ever want to give me mouth to mouth for practice, I don't think I would mind."

Gabriella giggles. "Is that the best pick-up line you have?" She asks and he laughs back.

"Well… it was the only thing that could come to my head, since your beauty just blew my mind." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes. She had heard all this before, and got it quite often actually. Cheesy pick-up lines that were so stupid, but they made her laugh.

"Do I know you?" She asks, trying to be polite, but he shakes his head.

"No… I'm Chase. One of Ryan's friends here." He says and holds out his hand.

"Well, I'm Gabriella." She says and he nods.

"I know… I asked Ryan." He says and smiles at her. "You also go to West High."

She nods. "And you go to…"

"A private school." He responds in a cocky manner. But the strange thing was, it wasn't Troy or Bradin's cockiness. Their cockiness was that they were hot and all the girls loved them. But this guy, it was like he liked to show off how much money he had, or material items. Sure, both ways were bad, but this was defiantly more of a turn off then Troy and Bradin's.

"Cool." She says, since there was nothing else to say. She looks over his shoulder to see John walking over toward her and she feels a smile break out onto her face. "Hey John!" She exclaims and John looks at Chase with his eyebrows raised. He walks next to Gabriella and puts an arm around her.

"So.. Brie… who's your friend?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"This is Chase." She responds and Chase nods.

"Well… I better get going." Chase responds, obviously uncomfortable with another guy standing around her.

"It was nice meeting you." She says while he walks away. Gabriella laughs and turns back to John.

"He seemed like a prick." He says and Gabriella laughs.

"Yea… he just came up to me and tried to flirt with me… it didn't work." She says as John looks down at his watch.

"Speaking of flirt, don't you have a date at 4? Cuz it's 4:05 now." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"It's not I date. We're just hanging out as frien…" She starts and suddenly she fully comprehends what John just said. "Fuck! I got to go." She says as she starts running in the direction of the building.

"Have fun on your non-date! And don't get caught by Fulton!" John calls back after her as she sprints to reach the doors, praying she wasn't leaving Bradin waiting too long.

* * *

Troy sits down at the table and rests his head in his hands. He was exhausted. After babysitting the kids while they attempted to play basketball, he returned back to work and had been waiting tables for four hours. The lunch rush was extremely busy and it finally just ended. He looks up to see Chad standing over him. "Dude… you don't look so good."

Troy yawns. "I didn't sleep much last night." He responds and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Dude… I don't want to hear about some other chick…" Chad starts but Troy shakes his head to try and shut him up.

"No… it's not like that. My parents finally sealed the deal on the whole vacation thing last night. They came home and wanted to talk about when they're leaving and shit like that." He says and sighs. "They got done talking at like 11 and then I didn't fall asleep until like 2. And then I woke up like about four times…"

"Ok, ok I get it." Chad says. "You didn't sleep well. So when are your parents leaving?"

"July 2. And they'll be back on July 26." He responds.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Chad asks and Troy shrugs.

"I don't want to." He responds and sighs. "My Grandpa might stop by like… once a week to check in on me. Plus Mrs. Montez offered to bring me whatever I need." He says and thinks about Gabriella getting him stuff. She would probably end up coming by once in a while. But he shakes his head. Why the hell did he care if she came by?

"Dude… that's amazing! House for yourself for like a month!" Chad says and Troy nods again.

"Yeah." He responds and then sighs. "Hey... are you signing up for the staff baseball game?" The Lava Springs staff baseball game was annual. They got out of work early to go play. It was usually divided between East and West High, so it would be that way again. Even though some of the members were older or didn't go there. Chad nods excitedly. He was captain of the East High baseball team and Troy knew it was his favorite sport, next to basketball.

"Hell yea. Ryan and I are gonna lead us to victory against the stupid Knights!" Chad says loudly as Zeke turns around and points his spatula at him.

"I heard that!" He responds and then returns back to cooking.

Chad looks up at the clock. "But I gotta go. Taylor wants to uh… spend some time together." He says with a smirk and Troy rolls his eyes. No one in the kitchen or the waiters had to work again until 5:30.

"Make sure you listen for the lock in the fucking room!" Troy calls after Chad as he makes his way out the door. "Fulton has a set of keys."

"Thanks man!" Chad says as he leaves the kitchen. He looks around to find that he was the only one in there. He sighs and gets up to walk into the locker room. After changing into his swim trunks, he walks back out and grabs a towel and leaves the building. While taking the long way through the courtyard, since he didn't want to run into Chad and Taylor in the fucking room, he sees a figure sprinting into the kitchen. But he shrugs the thought off and makes his way to the pool.

Troy looks around to sees Sharpay and her four friends smiling at him. He groans, since he didn't want to deal with any of them right now. Especially London. He makes eye contact with Sharpay, and while London gets up, he tries to beg the blonde through his eyes to make them leave him alone. Sharpay nods and places a hand on London's shoulder and says something to her. He just wanted peace and quiet for once instead of messing around. So he walks over to the far edge of the pool, right in front of the golf course. He lies down and strips his shirt off and lies down. What he needed right now was a nap.

But he suddenly hears giggles and looks over to see Gabriella and Bradin walking with a bag in their hands. God, did he ever mention how much that made him sick? Well, it did. He hated it. He didn't even know they were dating. Wait, they couldn't be. He knew Gabriella didn't like Bradin that way. They were just going somewhere as friends, and nothing else. She looks over at Troy and smiles. "I found our solution." He hears her say, then walks over to him. What? Why was she walking to him?

"You can't be serious!" Troy hears Bradin yell back and Gabriella looks back to glare at him.

"It's our only option!" She yells back to him and Troy could see him sigh angrily. "Hey Troy, I need a huge favor." She says and Troy cocks his eyebrow.

"You need a favor… from me?" He says slightly confused. Was she actually serious? He didn't think she trusted him at all. But maybe she was desperate. "Are you joking?"

"No. Look, Bradin and I are going on a picnic over there." Gabriella points to the golf course behind him and then continues. "Fulton can't find out. So if he comes… I don't know… you have my number right?" She asks as if they didn't even know each other before.

"Yea." He says and she nods.

"Ok… call if you see him coming… please Troy?" She begs and he sighs. They weren't even friends and she was asking him favors. What the hell?

"Ok…" The voice comes out of his mouth that he couldn't control. WHAT? Did he just agree to help her with something? That was insane! She was a bitch, so why did he just agree to help her with something? What was wrong with him lately? He didn't like her, and enjoyed pissing her off. Why the hell was he acting like this?

"Thank you so much." She says as she runs back to Bradin. He glares at the sight of them. He hated Bradin, so much. But he was still extremely confused. Why did he just do that?

His mind starts to wander as he shuts his eyes. Sure, he was starting to feel more positive toward Gabriella, but still. He went from annoying the shit out of her four days ago, to doing her favors! And it was such a drastic change. A wave of tiredness hits him while he starts to drown out the rest of the noise that was around the pool. He could remember Bradin trying to get Gabriella ever since Troy first met him. It was irritating at the time, and still was. A memory of one time after her and Bradin had hung out swirls around his head. It was a memory he thought about a lot. Troy suddenly feels himself disconnect with the rest of the world and his breathing becomes regular…

_Eighth grader Troy feels breeze hit his body as he lays down into the grass. He had just been practicing for an hour and a half by himself. He didn't have basketball today since it was Saturday but figured that he had to practice. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be as good as what he was now. Most of the guys on his team spent their Saturday evenings playing video games since they were only in eighth grade. Troy wasn't like that, and maybe half the reason was because his father was the coach for the high school team. He felt that he had to practice harder and longer. Troy was special and he knew it. But it worked for it; it wasn't something that was handed to him on a silver platter._

_But his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about her. God, she was all he ever thought about lately. Ever since he started middle school last year, she was always on his mind. That was insane though. But they were best friends! Closer than close. She was like his sister for God's sake! How could he go from being so incredibly comfortable with her, to feeling like an idiot every time she was around? She was really probably the best looking girl in the eighth grade class. Maybe all that did was open Troy's eyes up that he was going to have to work for her, unlike the other girls who were starting drool over him. _

"_Hey." Troy hears a voice from above and looks up. Gabriella was wearing tight jeans, and a tank top that showed her newly developed breasts that she was showing off more of lately. She sits down next to him and sighs. "You look tired."_

"_I am tired." He says back and sits up next to her. "How was your date?" He asks with jealousy swirling in his stomach._

_Gabriella shakes her head. "It wasn't a date Troy. We went to play mini golf with Sharpay and Joey." She responds and looks down at him._

"_Well… They're going out… so technically it was a double date." Troy says again with jealously. Ever since Gabriella had met Bradin Cunningham, all he did was talk about her. Troy hated him for this. Gabriella was HIS best friend, and he didn't want to share her. Especially with someone who wanted to go out with her too._

"_Don't be stupid Troy… you know I don't like him." She responds and Troy looks up at her and smirks._

"_Yea. But you never answered my question yesterday." He informs her. He was always asking who she liked because he was praying one of these days she would say him._

"_What question?" She asks, trying to play dumb but Troy knew better._

"_Who do you like?" He asks and she shakes her head._

"_I don't like anyone." She responds and Troy's face falls._

"_Oh…" He responds disappointed._

"_Who do you like?" She asks him with a sparkle in her eye. _

"_No one." He copies her answer and she rolls her eyes. Gabriella suddenly shivers from the night breeze. He looks at her and she sighs. There was a silence, and Gabriella shifts next to him as if she was debating to say what she wanted to next._

"_The tests come back next week." She says in a small voice and Troy looks over at her. Gabriella, who usually had such tan skin, was a little pale and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. For someone who was so confident, she really didn't look it now. But Troy understood._

"_How's he feeling?" Troy asks softly and Gabriella sighs._

"_Not good. He's throwing up blood contently… and… and he's lost a lot of weight." She says softly and Troy could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. But she quickly blinks them away and sighs. "He'll be fine. The test will come out perfectly normal and everything will be ok… right?" She says as she looks up at him as if he would answer her problems._

"_Of course." He lies. He didn't want to let her down now. She was counting on him to stay positive, so that was exactly what he had to do. "I'm sure it's nothing."_

_Gabriella nods and puts her head down. "Mom mentioned cancer last week."_

_Troy's heart drops. He knew Mr. Montez had been sick for the past three weeks and it kept getting worse. He was always tired now and Troy knew Gabriella was worried about it. No one else besides him knew though, not even Chad. He sighs. "I'm sure it's not." He says and Gabriella nods._

"_You're right… it's nothing." She states and looks down at the ground once again. She and her dad were close… extremely close. Troy knew that. She was his princess, and nothing would ever change that. A moment of silence goes by again. It wasn't awkward like he had with some girls. This was more that they didn't need to talk, because they both were so comfortable with each other._

"_Gabi…" He states and Gabriella looks over at him._

"_Yea?" _

"_If something happens…" He starts and she shakes her head._

"_Nothing will happen because he's fine." She says in denial and Troy sighs._

"_You're probably right. But I'm just telling you." He says and looks up into her gorgeous brown eyes. "If something happens, you know I'm always here for you right?"_

"_Troy…" She says and shakes her head._

"_No matter what happens, ok? I'll always be here. Even if the world falls apart… you know I'll be there for you."_

_Gabriella stares at him for a moment. "Promise?" She whispers and he smiles softly at her. He wraps his arms around her body and nods._

"_Promise."_

"Sleeping on the job…" A voice rings in his ears and Troy opens his eyes, causing him to wake up from his nap. He looks up squinting to see that a man with graying hair and glasses was pulling out his small black book again. "I believe that's three strikes…" Fulton starts. Troy goes into a panic mode. He needed this job, so much. This was where all of his friends worked and it would look amazing on college applications. He needed this. Troy looks down at his phone to read the time was 5:10. Wait a minute.

"Mr. Fulton, I'm on break." He says and Fulton shakes his head.

"No you're not. It says here that all waiters report to the kitchen at 5:30 and it is now five…" He trails off as he looks at his watch and a frown forms on his hard lips. Troy triumphantly smirks and sighs in relief. "Well… I guess you got lucky this time. But I'm watching you Bolton." He says threateningly and walks past him toward the golf course. Troy rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Prick." He mumbles under his breath. His mind was still wrapped around what he had just dreamt. Why did he always dream about her? They weren't like actual dreams either; they were more like memories that replayed in his head over and over again.

Troy finally gets up and stretches. He grabs his shirt and returns it back onto his body. He grabs his phone and everything and leaves the chair. Suddenly, he remembers he's forgetting something, so he goes back to look around the chair, but there was nothing there. That was weird. He shakes his head and then walks back inside through the dinning room to get to the kitchen. People were slowly starting to file in and Troy swears he forgot something out by the pool.

After changing, he walks out into the kitchen and looks to see Chad was already there. "Hey man." He greets him and Chad waves back.

"Hey." He says and Troy grabs a plate.

Troy looks up as he watches Bradin walk in with an angry look on his face. He glares at Troy and then walks into the men's locker-room. Troy's eyes suddenly grow wide. He finally remembers what he forgot, and it wasn't anything at the pool. He forgot to warn them about Fulton.


	11. You Killed Him

Gabriella was pacing on the deck of the pool. She was furious. No, she was MORE than furious. Much more. She had let her guard down for more that two minutes and this is what happens. The sky was dark now and lights were illuminated from the pool and from the club itself. She had asked one thing from him… ONE THING! And he was too selfish to help her out just once. She thought maybe they were getting better. Boy, she was sure as hell wrong. Her mind was racing. It had to be close to eight thirty now and the dinner rush would be over soon. Then she could let off her steam. The incident was replaying in her mind over and over again like a broken record…

_Gabriella takes a bite of her sandwich and stretches her legs out. The sun was beating down on them and she looks around to find the golf course was completely empty. She turns back to Bradin who was eating his own sandwich as he smirks at her. "So… how's saving people?"_

_Gabriella giggles at his comment. "No one's really needed rescuing yet." She responds and takes another bite of her sandwich. This was extremely relaxing. Just being out here with one of her best friends. She looks around to see the mountains in the distance and realizes how beautiful Albuquerque really was. Her eyes move back to Bradin's green eyes and she smiles. "Right now I'm busier teaching the little kids to swim."_

"_That sounds like fun." He says sarcastically and Gabriella shakes her head._

"_I like kids… they're adorable." She responds and Bradin shrugs._

"_If you say so."_

"_So how's caddying?" She asks._

_Bradin shrugs. "Alright. It's fun I guess. I get to be outside and I'm getting brownie points with the rich players." He responds and takes a drink of soda. _

_She smiles. "Do they tip?"_

_He nods with a smirk. "Yea. I've gotten a shit load of money so far. Maybe I'll have to treat you out sometime." Gabriella turns away as he says this. She was pretty sure he was just trying to ask her out on a date. But that wouldn't happen. They tried this before, and it didn't work._

"_Yea, with the rest of the gang." She responds and his face falls a little. But he quickly recovers and puts on a fake smile once again. _

"_Yea… I guess." He says and looks down. _

_There was moment a silence and she sighs. "Hey, have I ever mentioned how great of a sandwich you make?" Gabriella asks trying to break the awkward silence between the two._

"_Only like everyday in school." He responds and Gabriella shrugs._

"_Well they're amazing." _

"_Thanks… I'm an amazing guy." He says cockily and Gabriella feels her eye roll._

"_Yea right." She responds and he smirks._

"_You know you can't resist me." He says with his eyebrows raised and Gabriella shakes her head._

"_No… I'm pretty sure I can. See people who are cocky kind of annoy me." She jokes and then shrugs. "And you smell too."_

"_You'd better run Montez." He says while starting to get up. Gabriella quickly gets up off of her knees and runs barefoot across the grass. Her strides were in a perfect form of a runner as she looks behind her quickly to see that Bradin was starting to catch up. She turns in a circle and he suddenly grabs her around the waist and pulls her to the ground. A flashback of the day she got her scar floods into her mind as she remembers that Troy did the exact same thing that day. _

_She suddenly looks up and tenses as she sees Bradin was on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows. She looks to the side nervously, trying to find a way to get out of this position. It didn't feel right. But her prayers become answered, only in the wrong way._

"_Well… well… well…" She hears a voice that didn't belong to Bradin or herself. Both their eyes grow wide as Bradin quickly gets off her and stands up, with Gabriella following. She suddenly gets a rush of anger as she sees Fulton standing there with a frown on his face. A rage of furry runs through her veins. She had asked one thing from Troy, and he let her down._

"_Mr. Fulton…" Bradin starts._

"_Having a nice picnic?" He asks, more Bradin then her. He probably purposefully let Fulton get by. She knew he wouldn't help her. So why was she as stupid as to trusting him? "Miss. Montez, I expected so much better from you…" He says as he pulls out his leather black book._

"_We're on break Sir." Gabriella tries to save them but Fulton shakes his head._

"_What would happen if someone wanted to play a late game? You two would be in their way." He responds and Bradin sighs._

"_Mr. Fulton, please don't blame Gabriella." She hears Bradin say but she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still swimming around the fact that Troy hadn't warned them. Why the hell did she ever trust him? Of course he wouldn't warn them. He hated Bradin, and face it, he was probably just playing with Gabriella. "It was my idea."_

_Fulton gives him an ugly smile. "Even though I don't doubt that, rules are rules and I have to write Miss. Montez up." He says and writes something down in his book. "This is both your first strike. Don't get others. Now get inside!" He orders them and they clean up their stuff. Gabriella was breathing heavily. She should have known better. Maybe, deep down she actually thought that maybe they could be friends again. Obviously, she was wrong. All Troy cared about was himself, and no one else._

"_I told you he couldn't be trusted. I'll bet any money he went and told Fulton" Bradin says as they start to head back off the golf course. Gabriella sighs, with anger still raging through her veins. He was exactly right._

That was hours ago, and now she was still raging. The pool was closed for the day, and dinner was almost over. She was furious and she wanted Troy to know. He had to have told Fulton. Because why would Fulton randomly come out into the golf course? He wouldn't, so Troy was trying to get them into trouble. She wanted to scream and yell at him since he was such an asshole. She knew him being civil to her was too good to be true, but she went against her better judgment and trusted him anyways.

She looks on the clock on her phone and sees it's 8:15. Troy's shift should be ending now. She was going to wait out here until it was cleared out, then she would go in there and bitch him out because he usually stayed a little while after to screw a girl or something. Gabriella begins to pace again for about five minutes until she suddenly hears a door shut and her head snaps up.

Her eyes glare as Troy starts to make his way toward her in a green t-shirt and jeans. He walks slowly over and Gabriella feels her foot tap. He had a curious look on his face. Not pissed off, which probably made Gabriella angrier. "Hey Gabi..." He starts but Gabriella's eyes narrow.

"Don't 'hey Gabi' me." She snaps as Troy raises his eyebrows and stops in front of her.

"Ok… look I'm sorry for before…" He starts again, scratching the back of his neck but Gabriella anger gets the best of her.

"Yea? I bet you are." She says and crosses her arms. "What… did you go tell Fulton as soon as we both left?" She asks.

"What? Tell Fulton what?" Troy asks. Gabriella rolls her eyes. He was trying to play dumb and pretend that he had no idea what was going on. Yea… right.

"Whatever." She says sarcastically and shakes her head. "You know… I asked you to do one fucking thing for me. And you turn around and try to get me fired."

Troy's eyes grow wide. "What the fuck? I'm not trying to get you fired." He responds angrily and shakes his head. "Why the hell would I waste my time doing that?" He asks as if she had an answer. "I've got more important things to do."

Gabriella crosses her arms. "Then how the fuck did he find out?" She asks accusingly. Troy throws his hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I fell asleep. Then he showed up and I forgot… I'm sorry." He says and Gabriella could tell that he was trying to keep his voice at a normal level but it wasn't working too well for him.

"Yea… and I'm Paris Hilton." She says sarcastically and Troy rolls his eyes.

"You've really got to stop using that fucking line because it's stupid." He snarls and shakes his head. "I fell asleep… alright? I have better things to do then try and get you and the piece of shit fired. That's a waste of time. You can fuck that up all on your own." He says angrily and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Yea? What better things to do you have to do? Screw the entire female members here? Because you're that horny?" She yells. Gabriella knew that had nothing to do with the argument… but they hadn't fought in so long that this actually felt more normal. She didn't like it more, but it seemed more normal to her. Troy snarls at her again and narrows his eyes. She knew this was probably going to end up to be one of the biggest fights they've ever had.

"No… I have better things to do like my job and keep my own ass from fucking up. I wouldn't waste my time on something stupid like trying to fuck up your little date with Cunningham. He can do that himself." He hisses and Gabriella suddenly feels herself burst.

"IT WASN'T A FUCKING DATE!" She screams, trying to get this through to someone… even if it was Troy. "If you weren't too busy being a bastard, maybe you would fucking know that!" She screams again and Troy shakes his head. A lot of things were spilling out and she knew this could only end in tears and anger.

"Do not blame this on me." He hisses again. "It's not my fault."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Yea… cuz you're Mr. Innocent."

Troy shakes his head. "Yea… well you're anything but innocent. You think you're so perfect because everyone thinks you're the nicest fucking girl on the fucking planet. Guess what? Not everyone else is." Gabriella couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take being around him because it was only going to get worse. Both of them were pissed and things would just get ugly from here. Plus she was starting to form hate with him again. She shoves past him and starts to walk away. "Hey! I'm not done yet!" He yells as he tries to grab her arm to turn her around. She shoves him off.

"Don't touch me, don't look at me, don't even think about me!" Gabriella screams as she marches angrily across the side of the pool. "I can't believe I thought you'd actually do something nice for once!"

"Sorry I'm not perfect like you!" Troy yells angrily. She continues to march, trying to get the hell away from him as possible.

"If you think I'm perfect then you don't know anything about me!" She yells over her shoulder. She knew that was completely wrong, but she had to get away.

"I know a lot more then anyone else here does!" Troy states and Gabriella glares at him. She stops in her tracks. She knew he was absolutely right, he did know more about him than anyone here. Even Taylor. But she didn't want to admit that.

"No you don't!" She screams back.

"I probably know more about you then all of these fucking people combined. And guess what… you're not as perfect as they think." He says while walking closer to her. "You're a bitch who loves to fuck with people's minds."

Gabriella could feel her eye narrow into slits as he talked. Anger was rushing through her body faster than anything she could ever imagine. "Well guess what? You're a fucking bastard. You think everyone loves you because you're good at basketball and you think you're the hottest fucking guy on the planet. But guess what? You're a bastard who uses people. You think you're invulnerable because you can ditch the girl right after you get what you want from her. One of these times, you're going to fuck some girl and then you're going to want to keep her."

Troy laughs sarcastically and shakes his head. "What makes you think that?"

Gabriella glares at him. "Because I know you better than anyone else here too." She yells and Troy shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything. Gabriella knows he knew it was true. "You do care about other people even though you pretend that you don't. And I know the Troy I knew is in there somewhere."

Troy laughs again. "That Troy died a long time ago." He responds as he starts to walk toward the door.

"No he didn't." Gabriella yells back which makes Troy stop. He turns around slowly and lets his piercing blue eyes cut through Gabriella. "I know he didn't."

"Yes he did." He yells back and opens the door. "You killed him four years ago."

* * *

Gabriella turns over in her bed again and sighs. She looks at the clock that reads 1:50 AM and sighs. She had to get up early tomorrow and her mind was still spinning with everything that had happened today. Why did she let this bother her so much? She had fights with Troy before… and yea they bothered her… but not like this. Why was this any different?

It was over something so stupid too. What if he did just fall asleep and she was just trying to find a way to blame him? But then on the other hand, what if he did go try and get her fired? Her mind kept racing as she turns over again. Why did it even matter?

Frustrated by lack of sleep, she gets up out of her bed and kneels down. Her long almost black hair drapes in front of her face for a moment, and then she shuffles around some useless junk. She throws an old shoe over her shoulder, a book she never read, and a sock. She sorts some things around, coughing because of the dust and finally pulls out what she was looking for.

It was a black shoebox filled with old useless things from her childhood. She smiles as she pulls out a note her first boyfriend ever wrote to her and sets it aside. She pulls out old pointless awards that she had gotten in middle school for track. A small medal from when her volleyball team that she played on for six years shines in front of her as she pulls it out and smiles. But after she gets through the top layer of stuff she looked at more often, she suddenly sees what she was searching for.

She pulls out a small note that was folded twice and had the words "MEET ON BASKETBALL COURT AT 11." Troy had written that to her in sixth grade when she was grounded and he helped her sneak out for an hour without getting caught. Below that was a long rope, a pair of handcuffs and a fake piece of gold that were all used when they were friends.

Below that was a single picture. Gabriella lifts it up and stares at it for a moment. They were eleven, up on the top of one of mountains at a family camping park. The Bolton's and the Montez's went camping together that year and in the picture, Troy was tickling laughing Gabriella and both were unaware that their parents had taken a picture. She smiles a little as she holds the picture up higher and remembers how she and Troy spent the whole hike up there complaining about how badly they wanted to go swimming.

That seemed like a lifetime ago. And it probably was. Troy was changed now. He was on to bigger things and so was she. He had lost his innocence so long ago. Gabriella suddenly feels a tear slip down her cheek. It hurt to know that she lost her best friend. The one person who knew her better than anyone else knew her.

But it hurt even more to know that she was the one who forced him away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you guys are getting sick of them fighting, but just hang tight please? Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. They really mean a lot to me! 


	12. Hating When He's Right

"BOLTON, DANFORTH! The Coffee Room is mobbed! Take orders, now! Chop chop!" Fulton's voice echoes through the kitchen and Troy sighs. He was sitting on the counter, trying to eat his lunch, but that obviously wasn't an option right now. He hops down from the counter and follows Chad out the door with a notepad in his hand and a pen in his other. They walk into the Coffee Room to find a bunch of elderly women sitting there. Sick. He hated old women. They were so… boring. And disgusting, and they really smelled too. He doesn't even bother trying to fake a smile like he usually did. He wasn't up to that. It had been two days since Gabriella accused him of trying to get her fired and he hadn't said a word to her since. Why should he? He tried to be nice, but obviously she thought too low of him. But why did it matter to him anyway? She was so stupid and he didn't give a damn of what she though. At least he thought he didn't.

"Oh look at this one… isn't he handsome." Troy hears a voice break from his trance as he looks down to see an old pruney lady who smelled like carpet staring up at him. He tries to smile to humor her, but it doesn't work. "What's your name sweety?"

"Uhhh…" Troy finds himself at a loss for words as he looks over to see that Chad was getting the same treatment across the room. "Troy?" He says more of a question then an actual answer.

"Well Troy… we'd all like a nice cup of tea." She says and three other old lady's nod.

"Um… ok?" Troy states and the ladies laugh.

"Thank you dear." Troy slowly nods his head, feeling awkward and then just leaves without another word. He tells Zeke then watches as Chad shakes while he enters the kitchen again.

"Dude, I'm gonna kill myself before I become that old." He responds and Troy laughs. "Did you even notice that room doesn't even look like it should hold people over the age of forty?" He says and Troy cocks his eyebrow. What did that mean? That room just looked like a normal room. Didn't it?

"What the hell does that mean?" A voice comes from behind Troy and he watches as Cassie and to his dismay, Gabriella walking toward them. He feels his eyes narrow as the brunette looks down and tries to avoid Troy's gaze. Damn right.

"Where's Tay?" Chad asks and Gabriella points behind her shoulder.

"Fulton had to discuss something with her about one of the activities. Cas and I got the hell out of there before he could stop us too." She says and Troy feels her gaze on him. His eyes narrow again as she stares back at him, but then he moves them away from her. He didn't even want to make a stupid comment to her like before. Why should he talk to her?

"Anyways… what the hell do you mean about that room?" Cassie asks and Chad shrugs.

"I don't know. I just always thought that old people like rockers or shit. That room just looks like…" He stops and thinks for a moment not finishing but Troy smirks.

"It looks like something you'd find at a honeymoon spot. You know… for newly weds to fuck?" He says and thinks about it for a moment.

"He's right." Gabriella says softly and everyone looks at her with their eyes wide.

"Um… what?" Chad says looking at her as if he didn't recognize her. Troy had the same look on his face. She hadn't EVER agreed on something Troy said. It just wouldn't happen at all. But he suddenly remembers how much he hates her, and shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Well… he is. I mean…" She says in a quiet voice. "There are leather couches and blankets everywhere. And the fireplace. I mean… someone could have sex right in front of the fire. It could be… I don't know… kind of romantic?" She says in an extremely soft voice and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Yea… if you like that sort of thing. I think I'll stick to the fucking room with Tay though." He says and Cassie groans.

"Way to be blunt man." Troy states.

"Chad… we didn't need to hear that." She responds and Chad shrugs. They suddenly get the orders and Troy walks in to the room again and ands the tea to the old people. He stands up for a moment and looks around. As much as he would never admit it… Gabriella was right. If he DID have sex, even though he didn't, it wouldn't be that bad to do it in there. But he didn't have sex, so he had no reason to worry about it. He quickly runs out of the room again and finds that Cassie and Gabriella were talking about something. Chad comes in at his heels.

"That was fast." Cassie states and both guys look at each other. They both shrug at the same time.

"I think I was aging just being in there!" Chad exclaims and shakes his head. "Sick…"

"So… you guys are going to the party tonight right?" Chad asks and Troy cocks his eyebrow. It was a Saturday, which meant that the Lava Springs was closed tomorrow. "You know… the one from that dude from West High is hosting?" He says and Gabriella nods.

"David. Right. He's got this really nice house and this huge pool. Yea I'm going." Gabriella responds and Troy looks down at the ground. Why did the name David sound so familiar?

"Wasn't that the guy you dated at the end of freshman year?" Chad asks and Gabriella nods.

"Yea… for like two months." She says and shrugs. "It didn't mean anything." She says and Troy feels himself look back up to see that she was looking at him. Almost as though reading his reactions. But he ignores her again, just like he had been doing for the past two days. "What are you up to tonight Cas?"

His cousin shrugs. "She's probably going to some old college party." Chad says and Cassie shrugs.

"That's what happens when you leave high school." She says and Troy sighs.

"I'm off early tonight. So me and Tay are leaving at 7:30 to head over there." Chad states and Troy nods.

"My shift's done at 8. I'll head over after that." He says and sighs. "I need a stress reliever anyways." He says and Gabriella's eyes connect up to his. "Or maybe like four."

"Four girls in one night?" Cassie asks and Troy shrugs his shoulders and glares at Gabriella for a second. She had a frown on her face and he smirks.

"What do you expect?" He says still staring at Gabriella, as if trying to tease her. "I'm Troy Bolton."

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't help it. The sun was setting in the distance over the mountains and she looks at her reflection in the water. Why could she not get him out of her head? He hadn't said a word to her in the past two days and it was driving her up the wall. Why was she feeling this way? She would have much rather chosen him making his wise-ass comments to her instead of just ignoring her. But why the hell did she feel this way? She hated Troy! She had for four years for God's sake! This is what she's always wanted, for him to stop being an ass to her. She got her wish… then why did she feel so miserable?

She looks down at the white scar that was sitting on her thigh, knowing the answer to that question. Because it didn't matter if she and Troy hated each other. No matter what happened, he would always be a part of her. At least, the old Troy would. Maybe not this Troy, but her best friend would be. They had been through so much together, more than anyone could ever imagine. Gabriella trances the mark with her finger and sighs.

"For such a gorgeous girl, you look lonely." A voice comes from behind her and she turns around. Chase was standing there in an expensive outfit. "I'm sure you'd love my company."

Gabriella raises her eyebrows at his cockiness. "Um… alright?" She responds as he sits down next to her. His blond hair flips out a little and Gabriella sighs.

"So… why are you alone?" He asks and Gabriella shrugs.

"It's called my job. My shift's over soon." She responds and looks away. He was slightly annoying with his cockiness and she was sick of him showing off his money and thinking he was better than everyone else. And it was different from the way Troy did it. With Troy, it was disgusting, but in a way she liked it. What was she saying? Of course it was disgusting… right?

"Well… since you don't look like you have plans, I'm gonna take you out to dinner tonight." He says and Gabriella actually laughs at his cockiness. This guy was insane. He was cute, but not a Troy hot. Wait… did she just say Troy hot?

"Well, sorry Chase but I do have plans." She says bluntly and he nods.

"Ok well, how about tomorrow?"

She really didn't want to spend her only free day with him. So she shakes her head and sighs. "Tomorrow's not good either."

Chase laughs a little. "Playing hard to get huh? Well, I'm not taking no for an answer!" Gabriella sighs again and realizes that he was serious. He wasn't going to take no for an answer and she might as well go on ONE date, just to humor him. She nods and puts on a fake smile.

"Ok… we can have dinner here after my shift on Monday." She says and he begins beaming. Gabriella tries to smile back. This was the second time she had actually seen this kid and he asked her out. How weird is that? But he suddenly gets up from sitting next to her.

"Good. I'll see you then." He says with a wave and Gabriella realizes the only reason he came over here was to ask her out. She sighs and stares back into the water, thinking about what everyone was going to say when she told them she had a date with some stuck up kid. What would Troy think of her? But her eyes grow wide at that thought and she shakes her head. She didn't care what Troy thought of her. It didn't matter, she hated him… right?

Gabriella looks down at the phone that was sitting next to her and sighs. It was 8:30. Which meant her shift was officially over. All she had to do was quick drive home, change, and then head over near West High because that's where David lived. She takes her feet out of the water and stands up. She then looks in the dinning room and sees that there were still a few people in there, so she decides to head to the yoga/fucking room instead. She gets into the kitchen to find that Chad was standing with Troy, and they were both out of their uniforms. Chad smiles and waves at Gabriella as she walks over to the two. Troy immediately walks away, and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"What's his problem?" Chad asks even though Gabriella was well aware that he knew about the fight between her and Troy two nights ago.

"Whatever. What are you guys still doing here?" Gabriella asks and Chad shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm waiting for Tay." He responds.

"So I have a date for Monday." She says and looks over to see that Troy was staring at her in the corner of his eye. That seemed to get his attention, but he was trying to make it unknown. Too bad Gabriella knew his actions like the back of her hand.

"Don't tell me you broke and are going out with Bradin!" Chad exclaims. "Gabs… I'm telling you to be strong! Don't fall for what Taylor and Sharpay say…"

"Not to mention the rest of West High." Gabriella responds, reminding herself of the pressure that was on her. "But no… it's not Bradin."

She sneaks a glance over and swears she sees Troy's body relax a little, but it could have just been her imagination. Why would he care anyways? He hates her… and she hated him. Well… at least she thought she hated him. Now she wasn't so sure. Chad cocks his eyebrow. "Who then?"

Gabriella shrugs casually. "I don't know, some rich member named Chase. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I said I'd go for one date." She says and Chad groans. Her eyes move over again to see Troy's face was hard.

"Chase? That annoying rich guy who always tells me I need to cut my hair because it's blocking his view?" Chad complains and Gabriella giggles. "I hate him! Gabriella Marie Montez I will not let you go out on a date with this guy. He's a prick."

"Let her do what she wants Chad." Gabriella hears a voice from behind her and sees her best friend walking toward them. She was wearing a nice top and shorts with her swimsuit underneath. Gabriella thought she looked great.

"Taylor… this guy has something shoved up his fucking rich ass." Chad says while Taylor kisses him on the cheek. "By the way… you look hot."

Taylor laughs. "Thanks Chad." She responds and then turns back to Gabriella. "Hey… I'm all for rich guys. He'll spend a lot on you."

Both girls laugh which makes Chad looks disgusted at them. "He wouldn't leave me alone, so that's the only reason I'm going. I just met him the other day anyways." She states and looks over to have eye contact with the piercing blue eyes. She doesn't say anything for a moment, and Chad and Taylor didn't seem to notice either. Troy's eyes narrow on her and she finally tears hers away from his. "I don't know, I'm kind of with Chad, but I thought I'd be nice and give him a chance."

Taylor nods and Chad shakes his head. "I still think he's a prick."

Gabriella laughs. "And that's why you're not the one going on the date with him."

She suddenly feels another person walk up behind her. "Sorry to break up the pow wow." Troy's voice echoes in her ear and she turns around. "But I really want to get the fuck out of here, so I might actually get sleep tonight for the first time in like four days."

Chad rolls his eyes. "Dude, the girls are gonna wait for you. I promise you'll find at least one to fuck." He says and Troy glares at him.

"I got to go anyways. I have to stop at home to change." Gabriella says and then starts to walk toward the locker room.

"Just wear that. He does have a pool." Chad says and Gabriella looks down at her red one piece and laughs sarcastically.

"Yea… a one piece… great idea Chad." She says and Chad shrugs.

"You're wearing East High colors… so it's gotta be good. You might as well just come to our school anyways, since you're supposed to be there." Troy and Gabriella's eyes lock. Everyone knew Gabriella was supposed to go to East High, but no one knew why. Well that wasn't true. One person did, and he was standing right in front of her with his eyes connected with hers. They stay silent for a moment, while Chad and Taylor start to talk about something else. But finally, Troy rips his eyes away from hers and looks at his best friend.

"Alright. I'm out of here. I'll see you at the party… maybe." He says and walks out the kitchen doors. Chad shakes his head and looks down at the two girls.

"He's been in a shitty mood ever since your argument." He tells Gabriella and she shrugs.

"Whatever. I'd apologize, but he'd just say some stupid comment or blow me off." She says and Chad shrugs.

"You know… you two are a lot more alike than you think you are." Chad states and Gabriella looks at him confused.

"Chad, they're polar opposites." Taylor says and Chad shakes his head.

"Nah… they just want you to think they are." He says and Gabriella still looks at him confused.

"We're not alike Chad." She says and he nods.

"Yea you are." He states and Gabriella continues to look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because you both don't want to make the effort to actually get along. Trust me; it takes more energy to hate Troy then to get along with him. If you wanna hate him… whatever, it's your business. But no matter how hard either of you try; you can't get each other out of your lives." He states and turns around and grabs Taylor's hand to start walking out the door. "So why try to fight it?" He asks with a wave and leads Taylor out the door. Gabriella sighs angrily and walks into the girl's locker room to get her bag and her keys.

"I hate it when he's right." She whispers to herself.


	13. Just Trying To Help

"About time you showed up." Bradin's voice echoes in Gabriella's ear while he wraps his arms around her. She smiles up and him and then looks around to see Sharpay and Zeke were already in the pool, while Chad was about to dive off the diving board. Gabriella had just arrived at David's a few moments ago. She looks down to see Taylor was sitting in a lawn chair with Ryan sitting next to her. Her eyes scan for another body though, as she tries to find the certain chestnut-brown-haired-bright-blue-eyed boy. She finds herself unsuccessful though. "I almost didn't think you were gonna make it."

"I had to stop at home first." She says as she strips off her tank top to reveal her white bikini top. She felt relieved that she could actually go swimming with out having to wear her ugly one piece. She then slips off her white skirt and looks down to see the white scar sitting on her leg. She reflexively places her hand over it, so it would maybe be less noticeable.

"Brie!" Ryan exclaims and gets up to pull Gabriella into a hug.

"Hey Ryan!" She responds and lets him hug her again. Her eyes drift to see Bradin looking extremely jealous. Not that it mattered, she and Ryan were just friends. Plus she didn't like Bradin. "So… not in the pool yet?"

Ryan shakes his head as they watch Chad do a cannon ball into the water. "Nah. I'll let them handle that." Gabriella giggles at his comment. She suddenly hears a bunch of cheers and looks over to the other side of the pool.

"BOLTON!" Everyone yells and Gabriella could see Troy walking over in a black t-shirt and his light blue swim shorts. He strips off his shirt and Gabriella can't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted abs. His body was perfect, and she knew that. He had always had a perfect body, but it had just gotten better as he got older. Her mind wonders what it would feel like to run her fingers over the perfectly sculpted muscles. 'Stop it'. Her mind suddenly says when she realizes what she was thinking. That was stupid.

Troy smirks as he walks up to the diving board and copies Chad's move. Everyone cheers and Gabriella notices how amazing Troy looked wet. 'Don't!' She screams at herself and suddenly feels her own body being picked up bridal style. She screams from the shock and looks back to see that Bradin was holding her smirking. "Don't you dare Cunningham!" She yells as she kicks her legs to try and loosen the grip he had on her. Bradin walks to the edge of the pool and everyone looks up at them, cheering to make him throw her in. She looks down to see Troy's eyes on her, smirking also.

"Mmm… when have I ever listened to you?" Bradin mocks her and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Listen to me now!" She orders and Bradin shakes his head.

"I'd rather not." He says as she suddenly feels herself leave Bradin's grasp. She feels a slap against her back as she hits the water and suddenly feels herself reflexively holding her breath. She swims up to the surface and moves the wet hair out of her eyes.

"You're dead Cunningham!" She screams as Bradin laughs up on the deck. She feels herself drift backwards a little bit and then feels herself run into a slippery body behind her. "Oh God, I'm sorry." She says as she turns around and suddenly connects eyes with Troy.

They stare at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say… like normal. She didn't want it to be like this. She would have much rather taken him making fun of her all the time than ignoring her. So she opens her mouth to begin to apologize for accusing him of trying to get her fired. "Troy, can we tal…"

She suddenly feels her mouth fill up with water and a wave crashes over her head. The current pulls her under and she feels herself move a little bit. When she returns to the surface, Bradin was laughing in the water and everyone else was cheering for him. The current had moved her over more toward the shallow end and she sees Troy return up to the surface again in the deep end. He looks around the pool, searching for something, and then his eyes lock on her again. He begins to swim toward her when she suddenly sees a brunette grab his arm and pull him to her. Gabriella recognizes it immediately as Courtney and feels fire run in her veins. She sees Troy's head turn back to her and he tries to swim out of Courtney's grasp but Gabriella suddenly feels two hands wrap around her waist. "You have to admit that was hilarious." Bradin says in her ear and Gabriella feels extremely annoyed. She looks over again at Troy who was looking at her but then he suddenly turns back to Courtney.

"I didn't want to get wet." She says honestly and watches as Courtney leads Troy out of the pool and they both walk over to a spot on the lawn chairs.

"It's just fun watching you squirm." He says and Gabriella looks up into his green eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry." He says honestly and grabs her arm. Gabriella gives him a small smile.

"I guess I forgive you." She says and then begins to make her way up the steps. She walks over to where her towel was sitting by Taylor who was looking at her curiously.

"We need to talk…" She says and Gabriella raises her eyebrows.

"About what?" She asks as she wipes her face off. Her eyes gaze over to where Troy and Courtney were laughing about something and then returns them to Taylor. Gabriella looks up to find Sharpay standing in front of them.

"I wanna know." The blonde exclaims in her bright pink suit and Taylor nods.

Taylor looks from left to right to make sure they had their privacy and then looks at Gabriella. "What the hell was that with Troy?"

Gabriella raises her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You're little stare down in the pool. God, it looked like you guys were gonna make out or something." She says and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"I was just going to apologize to him." She explains. "It's no big deal."

Taylor looks at her curiously. It was a weird look, like an 'I know something you don't' type of look. That was strange. "Are you sure you're not lying to me?" She asks and Gabriella nods.

"I swear." She says and then sighs. "I'd tell you two if I was going to bitch him out or something. You guys are my best friends." She exclaims, knowing yelling wasn't what Taylor was talking about but she felt awkward saying the other one.

"Aww. I miss you guys." Sharpay says randomly and throws an arm around each of Gabriella and Taylor's necks.

Gabriella giggles. "Shar, we see you like everyday!" She exclaims and Sharpay nods.

"I know… but it's not the same. I have the idiots following me and you guys have to work all the time!" She says exasperated. "You two are my bitches… thick and thin." She explains and Gabriella feels a smile come onto her face.

"Thanks Shar!" She says and all three of them laugh. Bradin, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke all walk over and look at them with cocked eyebrows. She looks over to see Troy and Courtney get up off of the lawn chair, both holding hands. She suddenly feels a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted them to sit down where she could see them. Troy could be a complete ass, but he still deserved better than someone who was probably going to give him AIDS.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asks and all three of them shake their heads.

"Oh nothing." They say as they stand up and both Chad and Zeke drape and arm around their girlfriends. Gabriella glances behind her quickly to see Courtney open the door to David's house and leads Troy inside. She knew exactly where the two of them were going. Up one story to an empty bedroom.

Even though she had hated him for four years, Gabriella had often wondered what it would be like to ever have sex with Troy. She figured that it would be sort of like their arguments, quick and angry. It would probably harder and hotter than anything she had ever done. She had always been curious about it, since Troy was a legend. She sighs as she watches the door close and turns away. Why did he always go for the dumb girls? It didn't make any sense. Troy was smart, so why did he go after the girls who were so dumb?

"Brie… Brie wake up!" Sharpay brings Gabriella back to reality while she waves a hand in front of her face. "You've been silent for the past five minutes."

Gabriella shakes her head to bring herself out of her thoughts of Troy sweating over her thrusting himself into her. "Sorry… I guess I just zoned out."

Chad looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. "You sure you're ok?"

Gabriella nods and looks back at the house one more time. "I'm great… I promise."

* * *

Troy feels the sweat run down his forehead. "Troy!" Courtney moans beneath him and Troy feels her walls close around him. 'Feel something Bolton!' He thinks to himself as he tries to push harder. She suddenly screams his name and then collapses beneath him, but he hadn't felt anything. He suddenly lets out a breath and pulls himself out of her, figuring he didn't want to hurt her by pushing her when she was done. "God… that was something… wasn't it?" Courtney says in between breaths as Troy lays down next to her, not looking at her. He didn't want to. Something wasn't right.

"Yea… something." He mumbles as she tries to wrap her body around him, but he moves away from her. Something was different this time. Usually, he'd get done with a girl and feel satisfied. It felt good to him. Now, this just felt weird, since he hadn't orgasmed. It felt… wrong.

"You seem tense." She says as she runs a finger down his arm. He shrugs it off and then sits up.

"I'm fine." He responds and stands, grabbing his blue swimsuit that was sitting on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Courtney asks sitting up naked also, and Troy shrug.

"I need to go." He says simply. He slips the green wet latex off him and throws it into the garbage. After putting on his swimsuit and black shirt again, he turns around to see Courtney looking at him strangely.

"Troy!" She whines in a high pitched voice that makes the hair on the back of Troy's neck stand up. It was disgusting. "Come back."

"I need to go Courtney. I'll see you later." He says and then walks out the door and shuts it. That was hard, because most of the time he let the girls fall asleep and then he left. But this was different. He felt different. He leans his body up against the door for a moment and closes his eyes. He didn't feel anything when he was with her. That wasn't normal. He usually still felt sparks, but there was nothing this time. He closes his eyes again and sighs for a moment, then turns away and begins to walk down the stairs.

There was music now playing outside and Troy could feel his head starting to hurt. He didn't want to be there anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was get home and sleep. His mind was wrapped around too many other things. He walks out the screen doors to find that the party was starting to break up. The people who were drinking were acting stupid, the sober people were just talking, and it looked like a lot of people had left already. He looks down at his cell phone to see that it was already 12:00 AM. Troy scans the pool area for Chad or Zeke or someone and finally sees Ryan sitting on a lawn chair by the pool. He walks up by him and sits down on one next to him. "Hey Troy!" Ryan greet happily and Troy half smiles.

"Hey Ryan. Where'd everyone else go?" He asks and Ryan shrugs.

"Um… Chad and Taylor left like fifteen minutes after you did. Uhhh… Sharpay and Zeke left about ten minutes ago. Bradin's upstairs somewhere and Brie's... actually I don't know where she is." He says and Troy nods. "I was actually gonna head out too, but if you need company…"

Troy shakes his head. "Nah… I think I'll be ok." He says and Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cuz you look a little pale." Ryan tells him. It had to be the headache that was growing with every second that made him paler than normal. Troy shrugs.

"I'm fine." He says and Ryan stands up and pats Troy on the back.

"I'll see you later Troy." He says and turns away. Troy leans back on the chair and closes his eyes. He should just go home, since his head was throbbing and everyone had left. He places his head in his heads and rubs his temples. The pain was starting to spread from the front of his forehead toward the back. The strangest part was he wasn't even drinking.

After about five minutes, he leans back into the chair and closes his eyes. It was painful, and he had no explanation for it. But he suddenly hears footsteps next to him. "Ummm… hey."

Troy opens his eyes and sees a blinding white light. He blinks a couple of times to focus and suddenly finds that Gabriella was sitting on the lawn chair that occupied Ryan a few minutes ago. He looks at her confused for a moment, then sighs, remembering she had tried to talk to him in the pool. Well, he really wasn't so sure he wanted to talk to her right now. "What?" He says more coldly than he meant to, since the pain in his head wouldn't stop.

"Are you ok?" She asks and Troy raises his eyebrows. Why wasn't she trying to pick a fight with him?

"Fine." He responds. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugs. "I don't know, I'd thought you'd be on girl like three now."

"Well I guess you thought wrong." He says and moves forward on the chair. He was sure now that he didn't want to talk to her. He just wanted to go home and try and sleep off this headache.

"Oh…" Gabriella says and then looks down at her hands. "Troy I just wanted to say um… well I guess I'm…" She starts and he looks up at her. Was she actually going to apologize? He held his breath as the wind softly plays with her hair.

"You're…" Troy hurries her along, praying that she'll say sorry.

Gabriella takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry." Troy stares at her for a moment. She looks up into his crystal blue eyes and he stares into her deep brown ones. "For accusing you of trying to get me fired."

Troy nods and suddenly feels a wave of pain hit him. He cringes a little and then looks at her and nods. "Ok…"

"Ok?" She says.

"Ok." He responds, not really sure what to say back.

Gabriella raises her eyebrow. He places his forehead in his hand to try and stop the pain, but it wouldn't stop. "Ok? Is that it?" She says and Troy shrugs.

"I guess so." He responds and Gabriella stares at him. He tilts his head to the side and looks at her profile. Troy knew she was hot, but he never really notices how her eyes twinkled with hope or how her face looked adorable when it was scrunched up out of confusion. He shakes his head of the thought and then remembers that it throbbed. Not such a smart idea. "Anything else?" He says annoyed since he was about three seconds from throwing up it hurt so badly.

"I guess not." Gabriella says softly, almost disappointed. It didn't matter, she could apologize, but he didn't have to act on it. Nobody forced him to talk to her. So he could ignore her for the rest of his life and it wouldn't make a difference to him.

He knew that was wrong though. It would make a difference to him whether he liked it or not. Gabriella was too much a part of him for it not to. "I'm leaving." He says and stands up, but suddenly gets dizzy and sits back down.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Gabriella asks and Troy nods. "I don't think you should drive while you're drunk." She says and Troy glares up at her.

"I'm not drunk." He states honestly and places his head in his hands. "Try a throbbing headache."

"God does it hurt?" She says and kneels down in front of him he rolls his eyes and places his head in his hands.

"No shit." He says and groans. "Fuck." He mutters. Why would he get this so suddenly and intense? But then he suddenly remembers not sleeping well again for the past four nights. And sleeping with Courtney probably just completely wore him out. Which would also explain him not having an orgasm when he was with her.

"I'll drive you home." She offers and Troy opens one eye to look at her.

"I'm not four… I can handle it." He responds and finally stands up, forcing the dizziness to go away.

"I'm just trying to help." She says and Troy notices the edge in her voice.

"I don't need your help ok?" He responds and then starts to head toward the house. "I'm fine on my own." He says and then opens the glass door to grab the rest of his stuff. He turns around and sees Gabriella staring at him with a glare. He brushes it off and begins to walk around toward his car. He'd make it home, even though his head was killing him. But it didn't help that his brain was swimming with completely different emotions. And all of them had to do with Gabriella.


	14. Saved From a Date

Troy enters the kitchen and sets down a stack of four dirty plates. He looks up at the clock to see that it was 8:15. His shift was over in fifteen minutes. It was Monday, and the kitchen was starting to empty out since everyone would go home early when it was slow. Since it was Monday, the dinning room was extremely slow. He had, as he knew he would, gotten home safely on Saturday night, but then immediately went to bed. He woke up yesterday feeling a little better, with most of his headache gone, and basically played basketball the whole day. He sits up on the counter and watches as Chad walks in.

"Everyone's gone now." Chad exclaims and looks over at Zeke. "You staying?"

Zeke nods his head. "I'm the only cook."

Troy looks at them both confused. "Bradin's pissed that he's leaving. He probably would only stay to make sure nothing happens, but Fulton is sending him home." Chad explains and Troy continues to have a confused look on his face. What did they mean "stay"? Their shifts were over, so why would they want to stay? And what would Bradin want to watch?

"Um… Why are you staying?" Troy asks and Chad glances at him.

"That prick that Gabs is going on a date with rented out the dinning room. He needs a couple people to stay." Chad explains. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He says assuming that Troy would leave, but Troy feels a smirk curl on his lips instead.

"I'm waiting." He says and hops off the table.

"I got it covered Troy." Chad says and Troy shakes his head.

"I don't care. I'm helping." He says.

"We're not getting paid extra." Chad explains and Troy shrugs.

"I don't care. I wanna see this." He says with a smirk on his lips. He remembered Gabriella talking about going on a date with the idiot, and now he wanted to see it. Why? He had no idea. But he wanted to see it so badly. This night might actually end up hilarious.

"Whatever you say." Chad says and grabs two clean plates, silver wear, and two glasses. "Just behave yourself." He says while looking at Troy, who looked like a little kid about to open presents on Christmas. This would be fun.

* * *

Gabriella looks into the mirror in the locker room and turns around. It was Monday night and Chase had come up to her earlier to tell her that they would be meeting at 8:30. Even though the diner hour was over, Chase had rented out the entire dinning room, and a few employees had offered to stay and serve or cook. She turns around in the mirror again and sighs. Her long almost black hair was completely down and she was wearing a white beater with a light purple shirt that draped off of her shoulders and a dark jean skirt. She looks over at the two girls sitting on the locker benches and raises her eyebrows. "So what do you think?"

Sharpay shakes her head. "I think you look a lot better than going out on a date because you felt sorry for the stuck up bastard." She states and Gabriella rolls her eyes. Sharpay made it well aware that she wasn't a Chase fan. And maybe half the reason was because it was someone other than Bradin.

Taylor gives her a small smile. "You look great." She says and stands up. Her best friend places two hands on her shoulder. "And just remember, it's one date." Gabriella gives her a small smile and nods. She knew it was only one date, but she didn't want to go. Why did she have to be so nice?

"And if it gets too awful." Sharpay adds. "Just imagine you're talking to Bradin."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "That will make it even worse." She says as the blonde pouts and shakes her head.

"You know you two are perfect for each other." Sharpay explains. "You're THE most popular girl at West High, and he's THE most popular guy there. He's a basketball captain, extremely hot, and you know you want him." She says and Gabriella suddenly looks at her. When she listed all of those things, she thought of another basketball captain first. But she quickly shakes her head at that thought. It was just because they had known each other so many years that Gabriella thought of Troy first. It was only natural.

Troy hadn't spoken to her once since he left on Saturday night. She hadn't expected him to, and it had only been one day since then. She was angry. All she had tried to do was help and he shoved it back in her face. Why did he have to be such an asshole? "Whatever Sharpay." She responds and looks back into the mirror to examine her self one more time. Once satisfied, she turns back to her two best friends and sighs. "What time is it?"

Sharpay flips open her pink sparkly phone and looks at the clock. "8:27. You might want to get going." She says and Gabriella nods.

"Try to have fun… alright?" Taylor exclaims as she pulls Gabriella into a quick hug. Sharpay hugs her after and then Gabriella takes a deep breath, and walks out the door. She looks to see that Zeke and a girl dishwasher were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Have fun Brie!" He mocks her and Gabriella glares at him.

"Just make me something good." She jokes and then walks out the door to the dinning room.

Standing in the middle of the room facing the kitchen door was Chase in what looked like an expensive button up orange shirt and kaki pants. Gabriella gives a small smile to him and walks over to where he was standing. "You look like a million dollars." He says as she stops in front of him and gives him another half smile.

"Thanks. You look good too." She says and then he leads her to a table in the middle of the room with a huge white vase of pink roses and two huge candles. She sits down opposite to him and finds that the flowers are so huge that she couldn't see Chase's face.

"They're pretty aren't they?" He refers to the flowers and Gabriella laughs nervously.

"Um… I can't see you." She says and she could hear him sigh on the other side of roses. She really didn't like pink roses. She was more of a red rose's type of person. A sound of snapping is heard and she suddenly sees Chad standing over them who was smiling at them.

"Put this somewhere else." Chase demands and Chad rolls his eyes. Gabriella giggles as he moves the huge vase and sets them over on the table next to theirs.

"Hi… I'm Chad Danforth and I'll be co-serving you tonight."

Gabriella shoots a look up at him. What did he mean… co? "Um… you're not the only waiter tonight?"

Chad looks down at her as if trying to apologize and Gabriella groans. That meant Troy was helping too. Which meant he would make her life a living hell. "Something wrong?" Chase asks her and Gabriella quickly shakes her head.

"Nope… everything's great." She lies and Chad places two menus in front of them. He leaves and Gabriella opens it, even though she wasn't extremely hungry.

"Get anything you want. I have the money." He says and laughs as if it's a joke, but Gabriella doesn't crack a smile. She looks over the menu and quickly decides to get potato soup, since she wasn't hungry… at all. She folds her menu and sets it down while Chase looks up at her.

"So… tell me about yourself." Gabriella says trying to be polite.

Chase sighs and leans back in his chair. "My parents own a yacht company. It's pretty well known. We've even had a couple celebrities ask to them to build one." He says cockily. "I go to a private school, and I love to golf in my spare time." Then suddenly a figure shows up beside the table. Gabriella looks up to see Troy's piercing blue eyes were staring down at her. "You're not that Chad guy."

Troy rolls his eyes. "Really? No shit." He says sarcastically and Gabriella giggles a little. "My name's Troy." He says in a bored tone, probably because he has to say it all the time. "And I'm helping Chad. So what do you want?"

Chase looks Troy up and down once and then sighs. "I'll have the lobster. Sprinkled with a light butter sauce, with toasted bread on the side." He says and Gabriella opens her menu quickly and looks down. Of course, it was the most expensive thing on the menu.

"Ok…" Troy says while writing it down and then his eyes look up again. "What do you want Gabi?"

Gabriella looks down at the menu reflexively. "Um… I'll just have your potato soup." She says and Troy begins to write that down as well. She watches as the red stone on the gold band that was his class ring reflect in the light. Laughter fills the air and Troy rolls his eyes again and looks over at Chase.

"You have to want something more than that." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"No… thank you Chase… I'm not that hungry." She says and he shakes his head.

"If money's the issue…" He starts but never finishes.

"She knows money's not the issue, ok?" Troy says and Gabriella suddenly feels a smile come onto her face. Maybe having Troy as a waiter wouldn't be as bad as she thought. He looks at her for a moment and Gabriella gives a soft nod, as if to say thanks. He nods back and then looks back at Chase. "I'll be back with your shit."

Chase looks back at Gabriella and takes a sip of his water that was sitting on the table. "He was rude." He says and Gabriella keeps from rolling her eyes at how hypocritical this guy was.

"He's just Troy." She says and then suddenly her eyes grow wide. Did she just defend him?

Chase nods and then leans over. "So Gabi… tell me about you."

Gabriella's eyes grow wide. Where did he hear that name from? Why would he call her that? "Um… it's Gabriella." She says and then the realization dawns on her. Troy called her "Gabi" when he asked for her order.

"Sorry." Chase mumbles.

Gabriella continues. "I go to West High, but I'm districted to East High. I love to play volleyball and run track. And I love hanging out with my friends." She says and suddenly hears the swinging kitchen door open and looks to see that Troy was walking back in with two trays of food. He stops by them and sets down a plate in front of Chase and a bowl in front of Gabriella.

"Why don't you go to East High?" Chase asks and Gabriella feels her body tense up. Troy looks down at her and she closes her eyes.

"Is the butter spread evenly enough for you?" Troy asks as Chase looks up at him skeptically.

"Um… sure? So anyways…" Chase says and turns back to her. "So why?"

"Do you want something to drink?" Troy asks and Gabriella suddenly realizes he was trying to make Chase forget about it. He was actually doing something nice for her. Was she dreaming this?

"No, we're fine. You can go now." He says annoyed and then Troy makes eye contact with Gabriella. He quickly leaves then and walks toward the kitchen door. Gabriella turns her eyes back to Chase and sighs. "So… do tell now."

"I um…" She starts and looks down. "I really don't want to talk about it." She responds and then looks down. She picks up a single spoon that was sitting on the table and takes a sip of her soup. Her eyes look up and she sees Chase already digging in to his lobster.

After another ten minutes of Chase talking about his expensive possessions, Gabriella becomes extremely bored. He looks up at her after explaining his mansion. She looks over her shoulder to find Chad walking out. This was weird; it had only been ten minutes since Troy had given them their meal. But Chad has a smile on his face as he walks toward them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Gabs, Fulton wants to see you. About some activity you're running tomorrow." He says and Gabriella raises her eyebrows.

"Um… Chad, I don't have an activity..." She says and then looks up to see Chad's right eye wink. The realization dawns on her that Fulton really didn't need to see her and she suddenly nods. "Oh yea, that's right I do." She lies and then looks down at Chase. "God I'm so sorry." She says and he looks at her curiously.

"I'll stay until you're done." He says and Chad shakes his head.

"He said it would take a long time." Chad explains and Chase nods.

"Oh um… I was thinking we could head back to my mansion." He says and Gabriella tries her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"Sorry Chase." She says and stands up. "It's been a very…interesting evening." She says trying not to hurt his feeling but didn't want to say that she had a bad time. Who would actually ENJOY listening to someone brag about how much money they had? No one she knew would want that.

"Ok… I guess I'll see you later then." Chase says and stands up to give Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. She smiles politely and Chad places down a black leather folder with the bill.

"I'll leave you with that." He says as Gabriella turns around and walks with him back to the kitchen. She pushes open the door and waits until it shuts. As soon as she's out of the view from Chase, she jumps into Chad's arms and he picks her up like an older brother would.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaims while he sets her back down. "I just owe you my entire life. You seriously just saved me from the worst date I have ever had. Thank you!" She says one more time and throws her arms back around Chad's neck. He chuckles nervously and then lets her go.

"Don't thank me. It wasn't my idea." He says and Gabriella looks up at him. What? What did he mean by, it wasn't his idea?

"If it wasn't your idea, then who's was…" But she stops in mid sentence as her eyes grow wide. Chad nods as if confirming it and Gabriella stares at him in shock. She knew exactly who gave Chad the idea to pull the stunt. She looks around the kitchen for a moment, to find that Zeke and the dishwasher were finishing up extra dishes but other then that, the room was empty. But then she sees a pair of feet sitting up on a table in the corner. She looks back at Chad for a moment and he nods as if to say "Go on".

Gabriella walks slowly over to the white table and notices that Troy was reading a Sports Illustrated magazine with a picture of LeBron James shooting a lay up on the front cover. She sighs and stops right in front of him. He doesn't seem to have noticed that she was standing there since his eyes don't move from the page. "Hey…" She says slowly and Troy's piercing blue eyes shoot up from the magazine to look at her.

"So… you finally got out of the date with the prick?" He asks as he sets the magazine down. "About damn time."

Gabriella notices that he doesn't mention that he had anything to do with the scheme. "Um… I just want to say… umm well… I want to say…" She pauses and takes a deep breath. Troy cocks his eyebrow at her. "Thanks. You know… for getting me out of the date."

Troy shrugs and then glances down at the magazine once again. "No one deserves to sit through that." He says and then looks up at her. "I would have thought you would have picked better." He says and Gabriella looks at him curiously, and then watches as a smile breaks out onto his face.

"I was trying to be nice. And I felt bad saying no." She says and Troy raises his eyebrows again.

"So… if someone asked you to let them fuck you… you'd let them cuz you can't say no?" He says more as a question but then looks up as if to think about it. "I'll have to remember that one." He jokes and Gabriella feels her face get hot.

"Troy Alexander." She says and then suddenly stops. Were they just getting along? Was she mistaken, or did he just _flirt _with her?

"Ouch. Only my mom calls me that." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Well it's a good thing your mom and I are like this." She says and crosses her middle and pointer finger. They both laugh and suddenly, Gabriella looks up into his crystal blue eyes. Neither of them said it, but it was certain. The wall that had been built up between them for four years was officially broken. They were finally on their way to taking a step forward and putting the past behind them. While they were still laughing, neither of them had any idea they were about to feel things for each other that they had never felt for anyone else before.


	15. Deserving a Medal

Gabriella, once again, finds herself standing at the edge of the pool, skimming out all of the disgusting stuff. She sighs and then sets her skimmer down and just sits down with her feet in the water again. It had to be noon by now and Gabriella knew she was in for a long shift. She had to work from 9 AM to 6 PM because John took the day off. She watches as the little kids continue to jump into the pool, one after the other. She couldn't even take a lunch break because someone had to watch them. But the pool would be closed early tonight so she didn't have to work close to 12 hours. Her feet splash a little in the water, and then she suddenly feels two fingers poke into her sides from behind and she squirms from the ticklish feeling. "I couldn't resist." Someone says in her ear and she turns around to look up and see a basketball captain staring down at her.

"I would have killed you if I would have fallen in." Gabriella informs him and she watches as he shrugs.

"It would have been worth it." He responds and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Not when your parents would never talk to my mom again because I've murdered you."

"Yea it would." Troy responds and Gabriella rolls her eyes. It was shocking to her how three days could change everything. It was Thursday, and if someone would have looked at them, you would have looked at them for the first time; you would have never known that they had hated each other for four years up until three days ago. They had skipped the whole "acquaintances" thing and just jumped straight back into being friends. Sure, it had been a little awkward for the first hour or so, but after that it just felt natural. Why had she even wasted four years without being friends with him?

"So why are you here?" She asks and Troy smirks.

"To visit you." He says and Gabriella gives him a look.

"No really, why are you here?"

Troy sighs. "I thought I'd be a nice to you for once and bring you something to eat since you don't get a lunch break." He says and Gabriella smiles.

"That's a first." She says and he shrugs.

"You caught me in a good mood." He explains and then smiles at her. "So what do you want?"

"Umm." She says thinking aloud. "I just want a cheeseburger." She responds.

Troy rolls his eyes. "That's boring." He says and Gabriella shrugs.

"I'm a boring person." She responds and Troy laughs at her. This felt so normal. Why had they put it off all these years? "Now go… I'm starving over here." She says as Troy rolls his eyes again and begins to walk back to the kitchen. The rest of the gang was in utter shock when they found out she and Troy were talking again. It was a huge change, and Gabriella could tell everyone else was in a better mood that they weren't fighting non stop. That was, everyone except Bradin. She could remember the first time everyone first saw them together. It was Tuesday morning…

_Gabriella shuts the car door and hears it lock. She sighs as she starts to make her way up the hill, preparing for another day of work. It wasn't that she didn't like her job; it was just that she wished she could do something more exciting. Only once had she had to jump in a try to get a kid who hadn't come up for awhile, but that was it. She suddenly hears another car door slam behind her and then a single voice. "GABI, wait up!" Gabriella turns around to see Troy walking toward her. They had sat there joking for about an hour last night and she wasn't sure how he was going to act this morning. He jogs over to her and smiles. "Hey."_

"_Hi." She responds and they begin walking up the hill together. This was a little awkward, but it was nothing she couldn't handle._

"_So I'm glad you haven't killed yourself since that date must have been torture." Troy says as they make it to the top of the hill and Gabriella giggles._

"_Yea… I figured I wouldn't wake up the neighbors with my screams."_

_Troy raises his eyebrow. "Like me?" Gabriella shrugs._

"_I don't think you'd hear me five houses down." She says as they walk inside the country club and both head toward the kitchen through the dinning room. Troy shrugs as he pushes the door open to reveal the sounds of pots and pans banging together. _

"_By the way you scream, I think people across town could hear you." They laugh and suddenly, the whole kitchen grows silent. Gabriella finds something different and turns her eyes away from Troy to find the whole kitchen staring at them with wide eyes. Both she and Troy look at each other and then back at the staring crowd. They both start to make their way forward at the same time. Everyone begins to start working again, but they all sneak glances at the two._

_They walk to Chad, who looked normal since he saw them talking last night, and stop. He was talking with Bradin, Taylor and Cassie. "What's going on?" Gabriella says while Taylor and Cassie still staring at them with disbelief and Bradin had a pissed look on his face. What was that about?_

"_Um… nothing I guess…" Cassie finally gets out. She was sure it was more the fact that they walked in together laughing that surprised them. _

"_You guys look like you've just seen a ghost." Troy says and Taylor finally snaps out of her trance. She, unlike Chad, Cassie, and Bradin, had never seen Troy and Gabriella get along. The other three had known them since they were friends before._

"_No… um… everything's fine." She says and then turns to Cassie. "We should get going." She says and gives Chad a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you guys later." They leave and Gabriella looks up at the three boys. Bradin finally takes the frown off of his face and then walks over to Gabriella to give her a hug, that was a little longer than normal._

"_Morning Brie." He says and Gabriella finally lets go of him. Why was he acting so strange? "How'd your date go?"_

_Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Awful. But it ended early so that was a plus." She says and her eyes look up to connect with Troy's. He gives her a small smile and then Gabriella looks back up at Bradin, who now had his arm around her._

"_So… you're gonna come cheer us on and watch us kill East High in the staff baseball game on Friday right?" Bradin says while giving a smirk to Chad. Chad rolls his eyes and Troy glares at Bradin, which the other basketball captain returns. Gabriella feels Bradin's arm pull her closer to his body, which she found extremely uncomfortable._

"_Yea right." Chad says and pats Troy on the back. "We're gonna make Gabs wish she hadn't transferred." He jokes and Gabriella smiles. _

"_That will never happen." Bradin says and Gabriella sighs._

"_While I LOVE to hear this, I really gotta go change." She says and gets out of Bradin's grasp._

"_So do I." Troy says and Gabriella watches as Bradin frowns once again._

"_I'll see you later ok?" She says to him and watches him nod. Then she walks off with Troy to the locker rooms to go get dressed._

Gabriella suddenly comes back into reality and walks toward her chair that was sitting at the top of the pool. She sits down and surveys the pool. Bradin had acted the same way ever since then and she had no idea why. He was starting to get extremely protective over her. There was no point, since she didn't even like Bradin. Plus, she and Troy were just getting back to becoming friends. It wasn't like she liked him or anything like that.

She suddenly becomes surprised when a floating cheeseburger comes into her sight. She smiles and then looks up over her shoulder to find Troy standing there beaming. "Are you sure you want this? I touched it. I don't want you to get AIDS or anything." He jokes and Gabriella grabs it from him.

"Give me that!" She exclaims and then takes a bite. "Oh my God, it's like heaven on earth."

Troy rolls his eyes. "Well I'm glad you're happy with it."

Gabriella takes another bite and looks up at him. "Zzo, whennn too for verents reave?" She says with food in her mouth and Troy laughs.

"Didn't you ever learn not to talk with food in your mouth?" He asks and Gabriella swallows.

"I said when do your parents leave?" She asks.

Troy shrugs. "Next week Friday. Your mom's coming over to make sure they're sent off ok." He says and then looks down at her and raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Why… you want to come over to an empty house with only me in it?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"You wish Bolton." She says but feels the blood rush to her cheeks in a blush. It was as if they had just picked up where they left off before it happened. Well… sort of. More like before things got complicated between the two.

"Nah, I don't need to wish." He responds and then waves down at someone below. Gabriella looks down to see that Sharpay, London, Hailey, Tiffany, and Victoria were all tanning down there. London, Victoria and Tiffany all wave up back up while Sharpay and Hailey were talking about something intently. Gabriella rolls her eyes. He could do so much better than them. But she guessed that part of Troy would never change. Or so she thought. "Anyways. I got to go get back to work." He says and Gabriella feels her stomach drop. She figures it's from the fact that now he was leaving, she was going to be lonely and bored again.

"Oh… yea ok… I'll see you later then?" She says more as if saying, 'you're still going to talk to me later right?' Troy smiles back at her and nods.

"Yea. See ya." He says as he walks away. Even though they were friends again, Gabriella was still on edge with him. She was afraid that in just a second, he was going to snap back into his normal self and hate her again. She sighs and stares back out onto the pool. She watches as London's slim figure stands up. Gabriella glances over at the doors to see that Troy had just walked in. She sees London walk and follow in Troy's footsteps into the building. Gabriella doesn't even notice that her hand clenches as she rips her eyes away from the door.

* * *

Troy walks into the building and enters the fucking room first. He didn't want to have Fulton catch him walking through the dinning room, so he decided to take the long way. He sighs with a smile on his face. The past three days had been amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Sure, it was probably his fault that they were so bad to each other, but he was just happy that he and Gabriella had finally taken that first step forward. Before this, he had never really realized how much he had missed her. But he did, a lot. But Troy shrugs it off. He always felt this way when he met a new girl that wasn't a complete bimbo. And technically, it was like he was meeting her for the first time… again.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he grabs the door handle to make his way into the room with the piano when he suddenly hears a noise behind him. "Troy!" Troy freezes in his spot. He was really getting sick of this. He had no idea what it was, but he hadn't even kissed a girl since he was with Courtney on Saturday. Sure, it wasn't that long, but Troy also had no desire to do anything with anyone else. Why, he had no idea. And London was probably the last person he wanted to see right now. "Hey sexy…" She greets him and Troy finally turns around and places a fake smile on his face.

"Uhh… hey London." He responds as she strides over with a seductive smirk on her face.

"So… rough day so far?" She asks as she moves her body up against him and pushes him against a wall. He closes his eyes. Even though she wasn't the one he wanted to be with right now, he couldn't deny that it felt good. Her fingers run through his hair and he suddenly rips his eyes open.

"Not really." He says and fights with his body. He needs to get back to work. Fulton couldn't catch him doing something bad again. But she pushes her hips up against his and Troy closes his eyes again.

"Well, I was thinking I could cheer you up. But since you're already in a good mood, I'll just take you to the next level." She says and places a soft kiss on his jaw, and then moves her way down to his neck and places another kiss there.

'Come on Bolton, get back to work!' He thinks to himself but his body was thinking other things. London wraps a leg around his and he could feel himself stiffen underneath his kaki pants. He closes his eyes again and he feels himself moan as she places a hand over him, as if to tease him. Troy opens his eyes again and looks towards the palm trees on the walls. He could see the design and in a small corner, he could see a picture of an empty lifeguard chair painted in white on the painted beach. He immediately thinks of Gabriella.

"London, stop." Troy says and pushes her off of him. London stares at him confused and a little hurt. He had no idea where that hidden strength to say no, but he was thankful for it. "I have to get back to work." He says and turns around.

"Troy…" She whines and places a hand on his shoulder. "Come on… it will be quick." She says and Troy shakes his head.

"No offence London, but keeping my job is a lot more important to me then a quick fuck." He says and opens the door. He couldn't believe that actually came out of his mouth. Did he just say that? Troy shakes his head and looks at London who was now pouting. "If you'll excuse me, I have food to serve." He says and shuts the door behind him. Troy closes his eyes and leans back against the door. Did that really just happen? Was he stupid for letting go something that would have been so easy for him to take?

Troy opens his eyes again and looks at the piano that was sitting in the middle of the room. Of course it was. He needed this job, and he wasn't going to risk it for something stupid. He makes his way across the room and then enters the coffee room, then the kitchen. Chad, who was holding a plate, looks up at him. "Where the fuck where you?"

Troy shrugs. "Giving Gabi her food." He says and walks over to where his best friend was standing.

"God, I can't believe you guys are actually talking again." He says and shakes his head. "Who would have ever known?"

Troy shrugs. "I don't know, I guess I just kind of want to be friends with her again. It's not a big deal." He says and Chad shakes his head.

"Dude, it a HUGE deal! It's been four years!" He starts and Troy rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He says and Chad shakes his head.

"Yea it does. Because this past week you haven't been this happy since you kissed her the first time…" He slips out but doesn't finish because Troy throws a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Troy looks around desperately to see if anyone else had heard, but no one was looking at them.

"I thought you said you'd never bring that up again." He growls in Chad's ear and Chad looks at him as Troy releases his hand.

"Sorry… I forgot." He says as he picks up another plate. Troy grabs two himself and sighs. "Really, I just got excited."

"Whatever." He says and starts to walk toward the door to the dinning room were some people were eating dinner. "Oh and I have other news for you." He says quickly to get the topic off of what Chad just blurted out.

Chad raises an eyebrow and looks at Troy. "Ok…"

Troy smiles. "I deserve a medal for this." He says and then laughs. "London came on to me about five minutes ago. She wanted a quick fuck." He explains and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Let me guess… she did something kinky." He says and Troy shakes his head.

"Nope. I turned her down." He responds beaming and Chad's jaw literally drops. Troy laughs as he watches his best friend stare at him. He could have easily dropped the two plates he was holding, but he quickly composes himself and shakes his head.

"You're right, you deserve a medal." He says with a laugh. "I'm proud of you for not fucking a slut." He says and then walks through the door leading to the dinning room. Troy smiles to himself. At least he was proud of himself.

He walks through the door as well, even though his mind was elsewhere. It was back where Chad had just been talking about, four years ago. He sets down a plate in front of a young child and his mother and then heads back for the kitchen. He couldn't stop thinking about the first time he had ever kissed Gabriella Montez. He also could help but think it was the start of all of their problems, even though they had no idea at the time.


	16. Fast and Hard

_Troy could feel his legs shaking. He was sitting in his room, staring down at his red bedspread on his queen size bed. His eyes look up at the ceiling as he never really noticed the paint was coming off in the corners of the walls. His stomach was in a knot. It had been for the past seven months. He sighs and stands, not being able to take sitting anymore. His parents were at the hospital and they had left him home alone. He could barely stand it. Why couldn't he be there with them? Mr. Montez was practically his other father. He had every right to be there as they did. Troy begins to pace the floor. Somehow, this wasn't how he pictured his summer before freshman year. _

_He couldn't stand the thought of Mr. Montez in the hospital. He had seemed invincible to Troy, since he always had a smile on his face. Even when they found out seven months ago when his tests came back that he was in the late stage II of stomach cancer. The whole two household's worlds were turned upside down. Neither house could believe it. They knew he was sick for awhile, but they had tried to stay positive. After chemo and radiation, the cancer still hadn't gone away. Instead it had spread. This afternoon, the Bolton's had gotten a call saying that Mr. Montez had passed out. His parents had been at the hospital ever since. He hadn't gotten a call yet, and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad._

_The garage door opens in the distance and Troy looks out his window to see his dad's car pull up. Troy's heart suddenly starts to beat faster. What if they wanted to tell him he didn't make it in person and not over the phone? Troy feels his heart flip as the door suddenly slams shut and he hears footsteps running up the stairs. Before he even knew what was happening, he suddenly had a petite almost black haired girl in his arms, crying into his shoulder._

_Troy wraps his arms around Gabriella's lower back and pulls her closer to him. He was in pain, but he couldn't help but feel the familiar sparks that he always did when Gabriella was in his arms. He softly strokes her hair, not saying a word yet because he didn't want her to tell him the worst. A sudden warm wetness appears on his neck where he knew Gabriela was sobbing. He could feel his own tears in his eyes as he softly leans down and takes a deep breath. "What's going on?" He whispers even though they were the only two in the room._

_Troy holds his breath as Gabriella's body shakes. "He's staying over night, and will be released tomorrow. He was awake when I left." Troy feels his breath release in relief. He feels a tear of happiness slip down his own cheek as Gabriella shakes again. "I was so scared." She says and clings onto Troy's neck tighter. Troy continues to stroke her hair._

"_It's alright. Everything's ok." He whispers as she still doesn't move from his arms. "I was scared too." He tells her and she finally brings herself from his neck and her looks at her for the first time. Even though her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her face was red and blotchy, and her mascara was running, he still thought she looked like the most beautiful fourteen year old in the world. _

"_Troy Bolton? Afraid?" She tries to make the situation lighter but the just shakes her head. "You must think I'm stupid for crying even though he's fine." She says and Troy continues to keep his hands on her lower back._

"_Never." He responds and Gabriella sighs._

"_You're parents are going to be home later. They're still with my mom." She says and wipes her eyes, probably trying to be strong. "But they thought I'd be better off here with you." She says and walks out of his grasp to sit down on his bed. "I can't stop thinking about if something went wrong."_

"_I know. I can't either." He says honestly and sits down next to her. _

"_It's been the longest three hours of my life." She says and rests her head on his shoulder. "But everything's ok." She whispers._

_Troy nods and then takes her hand. It felt cold in his touch, as opposed to his own warm one. He felt sparks shoot through his body, and he was pretty sure she felt them two, since her eyes immediately look up into his. He knew their friendship was escalating to something more. He knew that if everything went according to his plan, she should be walking with him into their freshman year at East High as a couple. But right now he just needed to be there for her, since she needed him. "Come on, let's go try to find something to take it off of your mind."_

_Gabriella nods and then stands up off of his bed. He leads her downstairs and she suddenly breaks apart from his hand. She quickly runs in the bathroom and sighs. Troy walks up and sees her looking in the mirror. "I look like shit." She says and Troy leans on the doorframe as he watches her try to fix her already running makeup._

"_You look amazing." He says boldly and watches as she turns around and tries to give him a soft smile. "Who are you trying to impress anyways… it's just me." He says and Gabriella turns back to the mirror._

"_Exactly." She whispers under her breath, but Troy still hears it. He walks over and grabs her hand again and pulls her away from the mirror._

"_You can do girl stuff with Sharpay." He explains and pulls her into the kitchen. "I'm a guy and that bores me." He says and Gabriella sniffs and gives him a small smile again._

"_So what excites you?" She asks as Troy turns around and realizes that they were still holding hands, with their fingers laced._

'_You.' He thinks to himself, but then shrugs. "Basketball." He says and Gabriella nods._

"_Maybe that will help me not think about it." She says, but sounds disappointed and starts to lead him outside, but he stays in his spot. He didn't want to. He just wanted to be with her. Both of them were hurting from Mr. Montez's near death experience and he couldn't play basketball right now. Not with his mind running like this._

"_I can't…" He says and Gabriella looks up into his piercing blue eyes and nods. "Not now."_

"_Ok…" She says, finally starting to act like her normal self. Troy was pretty sure that it was sinking in that he was going to be ok. _

"_You wanna just watch a movie or something?" He asks and Gabriella nods her head._

"_That sounds amazing right now." She says and Troy leads her into the family room. They had a huge TV there, and even though they had a bigger flat screen one in his basement, neither of them really wanted to go down there. Troy lets go of her hand and kneels down in front of the TV to grab a bunch of movies._

"_So… um… Meet the Focker's? Or… Dodgeball… or…" He names off a bunch of funny movies trying to cheer up the mood. But Gabriella just stares at him. "Gabi?"_

_Gabriella shakes her head and looks at him. "Um… you pick." She says. Her face wasn't as red or blotchy but her eyes were still a little swollen. Troy could tell that she was starting to calm down, but he knew that what happened had scared her, badly. He puts in Dodgeball and then walks over to the couch and sits down on the end. They were a cushion apart and Troy couldn't help but feel the energy her body was giving off. So badly he wanted to sit closer to her, touch her, but he had to keep himself calm. Right now it was about being there for your best friend in her time of need, not try to make a move on her._

_Twenty minutes in, Gabriella was officially calm and even laughing at some parts. She suddenly gets up and Troy looks up at her with curious eyes. "Bathroom." She says and walks around the couch. Troy does everything in his power not to shiver as she walks by. He continues to stare at the movie for another five minutes until he hears footsteps again and Gabriella walks around in the front of the couch. Troy looks over at her and suddenly tries his best not to let his body shiver again as she sits down right next to him. He looks over at her curiously and she looks back up at him. "Something wrong?" She asks and Troy shakes his head._

"_No…" He says in a higher voice then usual and then clears his throat. "I mean no." He says in his normal voice again and Gabriella giggles._

"_You make me laugh." She says and turns looks up into his eyes. He stares down into her deep brown ones and feels that he could get lost in them forever. "Thank you."_

_Troy cocks an eyebrow. "For what?"_

"_For making me feel a thousand times better. I don't think I could have been by myself. Even though my dad's fine." She says with confidence and sighs. "I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Troy smiles at her. "Hey… what are friends for?" He says and Gabriella nods._

"_Yea… friends." She says and stares back at the movie. Troy closes his eyes. 'You can do this Bolton' He thinks to himself and slowly brings his arm up from his side. He had cuddled with a lot of girls before, but this was huge. This was the one girl who he had liked since seventh grade. She meant the world to him. He slowly drapes his arm over her shoulders and sees a smile play on her lips. The lips that were so tempting. But he forces himself to turn back to the movie. He needed to be there for her as a friend. He couldn't take advantage of her in this state._

_But Troy feels his stomach drop as she rests her head onto his shoulder and places a hand onto his chest. He pulls her closer to him reflexively and Gabriella begins to draw circles on his chest with her finger, but continues to stare at the movie. What was she doing? An hour ago she was hysterical. But Troy knew the answer. They both knew Mr. Montez was going to be ok and the shock had finally set in. He knew she was almost back to her normal self, but he couldn't help but think this was wrong. _

_His eyes suddenly become wide as Gabriella's finger travels further down his chest so it was now where his abs were starting to form. Gabriella snuggles deeper into his chest and rests her head there. "Troy?" She says when Troy finally realizes he had stopped breathing._

_The both look at each other for a moment and completely forget what was going on in the movie. Both of their minds were cleared of what happened that day for a moment. 'This is wrong. Stop Troy. She needs a friend.' He thinks to himself as Gabriella's eyes close. But he couldn't help it. "Gabi." He breathes out softly and leans down further. He closes his own eyes and then feels something soft against his lips that he knew was her own. Troy feels fireworks spread through out his entire body as he slowly brings his hand up to her face and cups her cheek. He couldn't believe what was happening and knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right. Their lips break apart and Troy opens his eyes immediately to see Gabriella's were still closed. Her face remained in that position for a moment before she finally slowly opens her eyes and looks up into his own. He suddenly remembers his guilt for taking advantage of her and tries to move away from her. "Gabriella… I'm sorry… God I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you…" He says to himself but Gabriella places a finger on his lips._

"_Troy…" She says and looks up into his eyes again. "It wasn't stupid." She whispers and looks at Troy with eyes that he knew were begging for him to do it again. "It was…" She drones off, since the kiss couldn't be described in words. At that moment, he realizes that he didn't take advantage of her being upset over her dad's near death. She had wanted this for a long time. Troy smiles down at her and closes his eyes again to connect their lips…_

BEEP… BEEP… BEE… The clock doesn't finish the third beep as Troy's hand slams down on it. 'I hate work'. He thinks to himself as he turns over in his bed. He opens his piercing blue eyes and stares up at the ceiling. He didn't want to go to work, even if he only had to do it for about four hours today. The staff baseball game was at 2:30 PM and the staff that was playing and watching was getting off of work at 1:30 PM. Troy sighs and finally lifts himself up out of his bed and doesn't even bother to make it. He drags himself out of his room and down the hall to where his bathroom was. He throws his basketball t-shirt that he slept in on the floor along with his boxers and steps in the shower.

His mind was racing. Troy left four days after he kissed Gabriella for the first time for a basketball camp that he, Chad, and against his wishes Bradin went to. As far as Troy knew, he was pretty sure that Chad was the only one who knew about their kiss. After three weeks of intense basketball camp, he returned back home to Gabriella. They kissed four more times the week after he had come home, but then the unthinkable happened, causing them to stop being friends.

Once he was done and changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a red Wildcats shirt and makes his way down the stairs. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in her hand, reading the paper. "Morning mom." He says groggily and grabs a box of cereal and then grabs himself a bowl.

"Morning honey." She says as she continues to stare at the paper.

"I'm staying at work til late." Troy says and sits down at the table with his mother. "There's a party there."

Mrs. Bolton nods and looks up at her only son. "Ok… just be back by midnight ok?" She says and Troy nods. He finishes up his cereal and then gets up and places his bowl in the sink for his mom to clean up.

"Bye mom." He says as he leaves the kitchen and makes his way to the front door.

He slips on his basketball shoes and then grabs his keys and walks out the door. After getting into his black Infiniti, Troy pulls out of the driveway and slowly makes his way down the street. He looks out the tinted window as he pulls up to the Montez's house and sees Gabriella walking toward her own parked car. She looked amazing as the wind softly played with her hair as her eyes look up to see his car. Troy rolls down the window and smiles. "Hey Gabi!" He yells and Gabriella looks over at him, a smile immediately growing on her face.

"Hey Troy!" She waves and then Troy smiles back at her.

"I'm feeling eco-friendly right now. I think we should help save the planet." He jokes as Gabriella raises her eyebrows. God she looked so amazing in her shorts and tube top. He suddenly has a quick daydream about Gabriella screaming his name from under him while he thrusts harder. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? He didn't like Gabriella… right? "We can save gas."

"What?" She says confused and Troy laughs.

"Get in the car!" He yells and Troy swears he sees Gabriella's smile grow even bigger. She abandons her spot right next to her own car and runs over to the passenger's side on his Infiniti. She opens it up and sits down next to him. "Hey." He greets her again as she shuts the door.

"Hey. Thanks for the ride." She says and Troy laughs.

"I haven't gotten you there yet." He says as he pulls away from the curb and starts to drive down the road. "I'm planning on dropping you off about seven miles away and then you can walk the rest." He says and Gabriella giggles.

"You're an ass." She says and Troy shrugs.

"You know you like it." He says and looks over to see Gabriella roll her eyes.

"So… your car… is amazing." She says as she looks around the interior. Troy looks at her and raises his eyebrows.

"You've never been in it before?" He asks and Gabriella shakes her head. Troy suddenly remembers that they hated each other for four years. How could he forget that? Oh yea, because they hadn't been acting like it lately. "Wait til you see how fast it goes." He says as he stops at a red light.

"Oh god." She responds. "You are trying to kill me."

"That's the plan." He says and glances at her. "So… you ready to go fast and hard?" Troy says, trying to make it sound like he wanted to have sex with her instead of drive. He could see Gabriella blush and then nods.

"Ready." She says and the light turns green. He goes through the intersection and then goes on a long stretch of road that Troy knew didn't have traffic on that much. He suddenly pushes down on the accelerator, 50 MPH, 65 MPH, 80 MPH. and the speed limit was 45.

"SHIT!" Gabriella yells as Troy takes a quick turn and she goes flying into the window.

"Let me fix that for you." He says as he pushes down four buttons and all of the windows go down. He also opens up the moon roof and then cranks up the volume on his stereo. Gabriella laughs as Troy continues down the road, almost doubling the speed limit. He speeds down the lone road and then suddenly sees the gates to Lava Springs. He breaks quickly and then pulls up into the circle driveway, and goes down the hill and quickly parks. His hand turns the ignition off and Gabriella begins to laugh.

"Fuck Troy!" She says and continues laughing.

"Sorry." He says. "I didn't mean to put you into shock." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"That was amazing! God you can drive." She says and looks up at him. He smirks down at her and then she opens the door. Troy does the same and they both get out.

"I get that a lot." He says cockily as he walks around the side of the car to where she was walking. Gabriella rolls her eyes and playfully hits his chest.

"Why was I not surprised that came out of your mouth?" She states and they begin to walk up the hill leading to the country club, together.


	17. Staff Baseball Game

Gabriella quickly looks in the mirror again and runs back into the kitchen. Waiting impatiently for her were Taylor, Sharpay, and Cassie. All of them were sitting on a desk and they finally stand up when she runs out. She had no idea why, but she was bouncing off the wall ever since her shift was over with. She wanted to get to this game. She wanted to see the guys play. Badly. "Took you long enough." Sharpay says and gets up off the table. Gabriella was wearing a tight orange tube top with a white skirt. Her long hair was half up and curly and she shrugs as she looks at her friends.

"I wanted to make sure I looked ok." She says and Sharpay laughs.

"You don't need to impress Bradin. You already have him wrapped around your finger." Sharpay says as they start to make their way out of the kitchen and begin to head outside. Gabriella starts to protest, but decides against it since Sharpay would never learn. She suddenly looks over at Taylor who was shaking her head at her.

"Maybe she's trying to impress someone else." Taylor says quietly and all three of them have their eyes on Taylor.

"What are you saying?" Gabriella asks and Taylor shrugs.

"Nothing. It's just there are a lot of cute guys here. Maybe you're trying to impress one of them." She says even though Gabriella knew she meant something else, but was hiding it from her. Gabriella looks at her best friend strangely as they open the door and feel the sun hit on their faces. She shakes her head and shrugs.

"Nice try Tay." She says as they walk over to where Sharpay's bright pink golf cart was sitting. "I call shotgun!" She yells as she runs over to the other side of the cart and hops in. Taylor and Cassie sit in the back facing out and Sharpay climbs in and turns the key. She starts it and they make their way toward the baseball diamond and then find that the staff was on the field and a bunch of staff and members were sitting in the stands. Gabriella gets out of the car and they make their way toward the fence.

"I'm gonna go wish Chad good luck." Taylor says and Sharpay nods.

"And I'm going to Zeke."

Gabriella looks between the two. She should go over to the West High dugout and wish all of her actual school good luck, but something inside of her wanted to go over to the East High side. Cassie suddenly sighs and looks at Taylor. "I'll go wish my little cousin good luck." She says and Gabriella's stomach flips at the sound of her talking about Troy.

Wait a minute. Why the hell would her stomach flip? That didn't make any sense. She shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts. "Come on Brie, you're coming with me." Sharpay grabs her arm and begins to drag her to the West High dugout. Gabriella sighs angrily. She actually really wanted to go over to the East High dugout. Probably because she wanted to wish Chad good luck… right?

"Hey you." Zeke says when the two girls reach the dugout. He was standing behind the wire fence with a blue hat with a yellow "W" on the top. He was also wearing a baseball uniform with "Albuquerque West High Baseball" Written in yellow on a blue background. "Hey Brie!" He greets Gabriella who waves back.

Bradin walks up behind Zeke and has a huge smile on his face. Gabriella suddenly realizes it was probably because she came over here, instead of going to the East High side, where she really wanted to be. "Hey Brie." He greets her and Gabriella gives him a small smile.

"Hey Bradin."

Bradin leans an arm up against the fence and smiles at her. "So… I'm gonna hit a homerun for you." He says and Gabriella tries not to roll her eyes.

"Thanks…" She says and then someone yells something behind the two guys.

"We gotta go. See ya after the game." Bradin says with a wink. "Come on Romeo." Bradin says dragging Zeke away from Sharpay, even though they were separated from each other by a metal fence. Gabriella and Sharpay begin to walk back to where the bleachers are.

"He's hitting a homerun for you Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaims. "God… why don't you two just go out already!" She states and Gabriella remains silent. Because she didn't like Bradin that way. They walk back to where they could see Taylor and Cassie walking toward them as well. Gabriella looks out to the East High side and sees Chad. All of them were wearing jerseys and hats identical to the West high ones, only they were white with red writing. Gabriella tries to look around all of the guys to try and find Troy, but was unsuccessful. There were too many of them, and she couldn't find the number "14".

They find a spot in the bleachers in the front row and remain standing with the crowd. "Is it bad that I'm rooting for East High instead of West?" Taylor asks and Gabriella's stomach flips. She was thinking the exact same thing. Wait, why would she be rooting for East High? That didn't make any sense. Cassie shakes her head.

"No. You want Chad to win." She says as Gabriella looks out to find the two teams were over home plate. Her stomach flips once again as she finally sees the number "14" standing next to Chad's number "8". Troy turns around for a moment and faces the stands and Gabriella couldn't help but stare. He looked amazing in his borrowed baseball uniform and hat that was backwards at the moment. Her breath gets caught in her throat as she swears she sees him make eye contact with her and smiles.

WHAT? No way. Gabriella shakes her head. This needed to stop. She did not like Troy Bolton. Only five days ago, she hated the guy. There was absolutely no way that she had feeling for him. Gabriella's thoughts were racing. You couldn't go from hating someone to liking someone in less than a week. It was physically impossible. No, she was just having these stomach flips because she was happy to be friends with him again. Right?

* * *

Troy stands in the dugout and twists his hat so it's on backwards. He looks up at Chad who was walking toward him after talking to Taylor and Cassie and sighs. Troy wasn't a baseball player. Sure he was good, and the game would probably be fun, but it wasn't his thing. Right now, he would have done anything to get on a basketball court and play. But instead he was stuck on the baseball diamond. "So… you ready to kill them?" Chad asks and Troy smirks. He looks behind his best friend to see Bradin taking practice swings on the other side of the diamond.

"Fuck yea." Troy responds. He wanted to shut Bradin up. Although he didn't know what it was, Bradin was being even more of an ass to him this week. But he had a feeling it defiantly had to do with him talking to Gabriella again. Who cares? Troy knew Gabriella longer and knew more about her. Bradin could go to hell.

"You guys ready?" Ryan and the other lifeguard, John walk up to the two guys. John, along with some of the other college guys, had split up evenly between the two high schools for the game. Baseball was Ryan's favorite sport. Even though he stared in every musical with his sister, he still had a lot of game. He and Chad both co-captained the East High baseball team.

"Let's do this shit." Chad says and Troy gets up off the bench and they all walk over to home plate. The West High guys walk over too, with Bradin leading. Both basketball captain's eyes narrow as they look at each other, then Bradin's eyes become softer as he looks at Chad.

"You're going down." He says jokingly as Chad shakes his head. Troy stands next to his best friend and continues to glare as Bradin. Why the hell did everyone think he and Gabriella were so perfect for each other? Troy quickly shakes his head though. Why did it matter to him?

"Go." Chad says to the guy on the other side of him, who throws a bat up in the air. Troy realizes this is to see who fields and who bats first. You wanted to field first, so you could bat last in the last inning.

Bradin's hand is above Chad's as his eyes were locked on Troy's. They were both having a staring match between each other and then Chad places another hand above Bradin's. They keep doing this until Chad finally taps the top, showing that East High would field first. Troy quickly looks over to the bleachers and sees Gabriella standing over there. God, she looked amazing. He quickly gives her a wink and then returns his eyes back to Bradin's. The rest of the team in red cheers and jumps up and down, while Bradin yells something to his team, then walks over to where Troy was standing. Troy could feel his eyes glare harder at him and Bradin spits on the ground in front of him. "So you think you can just come in and try to take my girl?"

"What?" Troy asks but then suddenly realizes he's talking about Gabriella. Troy was sure that he had these feeling bottled up all week and now they were suddenly coming out since he probably saw Troy's wink to her. He feels his eyes narrow even more. Gabriella wasn't Bradin's. Not even close.

"This is my turf. You're gonna look stupid in front of her when I kill you out here." He says and Troy rolls his eyes.

"I can still run circles around you on 'your turf', and you know it." He says and Bradin just shakes his head, even though Troy knows he knows it's true. "Or are you scared your 'fated'" Troy lifts up his fingers as if to put quotes around the word. "Girl has remembered which basketball captain she likes more."

"TROY come on!" He hears Chad's voice behind him.

"Stay away from Brie." Bradin says threateningly and Troy shakes his head.

"She's always been mine." He says. Wait… what did he just say? He actually feels his eyes grow wide as it came out of his mouth. Troy didn't even like her that way? Right? But he suddenly knew that something deep inside him was telling him differently. He couldn't worry about it now though. "I mean, she was my best friend before she even met you."

"And she hated you for four years Bolton." Bradin spits out and shakes his head. "Probably still does, but is just trying to humor you."

"TROY!" Chad's voice yells and Troy feels his eyes narrow one more time.

"Suck my dick Cunningham." Troy says as he turns around and walks back to the dugout. Chad raises his eyebrows and looks at him.

"What the hell was that about?" He asks and Troy looks over to the stands to see Gabriella staring at him. Why the hell was he suddenly feeling this way for her? It wasn't the way he felt with other girls. This was different. And it was scaring him to death.

"The bastard's afraid I'm gonna fuck Gabi before he can." Troy says as the rest of the team takes the field. He grabs his glove and walks with Chad.

"Do you want to?" Chad asks and Troy suddenly looks up at his best friend. Chad stops at the pitcher's mound as suddenly Bradin walks up to home plate. Troy doesn't answer Chad, but instead walks back to shortstop, and tries to get Gabriella out of his mind, but found it was impossible. Why could he only think about her? But he had to focus. Bradin was right. He had to look good so he wouldn't look like an idiot in front of Gabriella. Bradin suddenly looks at Troy and makes eye contact again. That's when Troy realizes that it wasn't about a fun staff baseball game for either of them. It was more like a game to see who had the more balls to see who would get to Gabriella first. But was that even what Troy wanted?

"PLAY BALL!" He hears someone yell and Troy spins his hat around again so it's on straight. He watches as Bradin takes two practice swings, and then it was Chad's time to shine. Troy watches as he throws a perfect strike first. He could hear the crowd cheer and he tries to make out Gabriella in the stands, but finds it's impossible from where he was standing. Chad throws another ball that Bradin swings at, making it strike two. On the third ball, Chad throws it and Troy could hear the ball connect with the bat. It bounces at an intense speed past Chad and was headed toward where Troy was. Bradin was running toward first while Troy scoops up the baseball and throws it to John, who was playing first base. He touches the base before Bradin gets there and Troy watches as Bradin looks angrily at him. Troy points to him and shakes his head, taunting him for getting out.

In the eighth inning, Troy looks up at the score board to see East High was winning, 8 to 7, probably because Chad hit a homerun while the bases were loaded in the fifth inning. Chad was batting right now and Ryan was on deck. Troy watches as Bradin strikes Chad out and he walks back angrily and hands Troy the bat. "You're on deck."

Troy grabs a batting helmet and puts it on. He then walks over to where he could take practice swings and watches as Ryan goes up to home plate. Ryan strikes out the first time but then hits a double and runs to second base. Troy takes a deep breath and suddenly hears cheering come from behind him. Most of them were yelling his name, and he looks through the fence and waves cockily. His eyes search the stands and finally find what he's looking for in the first row. Troy smiles at Gabriella who immediately smiles back. She gives him a thumbs up and he nods, knowing she was rooting for him.

He walks up to home plate and takes one more practice swing, then looks up at Bradin. The West High basketball captain was smirking as he throws the first pitch, which goes right by Troy. "Strike." He hears the umpire say behind him. Troy spits on the ground and looks back up at Bradin again. There was fire in his veins. He couldn't let Bradin win, no way in hell. It was almost as if they were both battling for Gabriella, even though Troy knew she didn't like either one of them. There was no way she liked Troy. He had treated her like shit for four years. It would have been impossible.

Bradin narrows his eyes and throws another perfect strike. "Fuck." Troy mumbles and takes another practice swing. He couldn't let Bradin strike him out. That was not an option right now. Troy narrows his eyes to match Bradin and the other basketball captain whines up and pitches. He swings at the perfect time and his hand vibrates when the bat connects with the ball. He doesn't even bother to watch it as he throws the bat away and runs toward first base. He finally looks up to see it was suspended in the air and kept going backwards. It finally drops as Troy rounds second and watches as Ryan runs home. He keeps running as the guy in the outfield throws the ball in. Troy takes a chance and passes third to run home. He quickly glances over to see they had thrown the ball to Bradin but Troy, with the legs of a four-hundred runner, sprints toward homeplate and then slides. A cloud of dust forms above the two and Troy look up at the umpire.

He crosses both arms and yells "SAFE!" A smile immediately forms on Troy's face as he stands up and throws a triumphant fist in the air. Bradin stands angrily up but Troy doesn't notice. Suddenly, without thinking about it. Troy lowers his fist and points to the front row of the bleachers. Gabriella's eyes grow wide along with Sharpay, Taylor and Cassie's. Troy himself didn't even know he didn't until it was done, but he had just dedicated his homerun to her.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes were wide as Troy's finger lowers back to the ground, but he still had a smile on his face. WHAT? He just hit a homerun for her. Did that just happen? "Um… what the hell?" Cassie says and looks at Gabriella. "Didn't you guys hate each other like… two days ago?" She asks and Gabriella shakes her head, still staring at Troy who was now running back to the dugout where all the guys were cheering for him.

"Five days ago." She says and continues to stare as he looks back up at her. The crowd was cheering and Gabriella could feel her heart beat even faster than it was already. Her stomach was doing back flips faster than anything she had ever felt before. She finally rips her eyes away from Troy and looks at Taylor standing next to her beaming.

"That was weird." Sharpay says and then Gabriella looks out into the field again to see Bradin had a furious look on his face. "Bradin's pissed." She states and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Why? I don't belong to him." She states and watches as John goes up to bat, but her mind was back in the dugout with Troy who had just taken his hat off to reveal sweat dripping down his face. Gabriella feels her breath get caught in her throat. It was hot, and Gabriella watches as he takes a sip of water. He takes of his jersey for a second to reveal him in a white beater where she could see his budging pecks and sculpted abs outlined. Gabriella was suddenly wishing that he would take off the beater too, but instead he puts on the jersey again. "Besides, Bradin has no need to be jealous."

But Gabriella could feel her heart violently pounding against her chest. No, she couldn't do this. Troy was her past. He would stay in her past. She couldn't like him again. "Are you sure?" Taylor asks and Gabriella suddenly looks at her. She had completely forgotten that the game was still going on.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gabriella asks and Taylor shrugs.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it's only been five days since you guys have been talking…" Taylor says and shakes her head. "You guys would be hot together."

"WHAT?!" Gabriella yells as the rest of the crowd claps as the end of the eighth inning comes. Gabriella shakes her head. There was no way this was happening. It was all happening way to fast. She hated him FIVE DAYS AGO! She couldn't have feeling for him. "He's fucking Troy Bolton! He's a player, and an ass and… and…" 'hot' She thinks to herself and shakes her head. "I hated him for four years!"

"Yea we know." Sharpay says. "Tay, they're just friends." Sharpay says, actually being the sensible one for once. That was extremely uncommon.

"Thank you Shar." She says and Sharpay smiles back at her. "Stop smiling Taylor!"

Taylor shrugs. "Chad and I have talked about it."

Gabriella raises an eyebrow and looks out to see Chad was pitching to Zeke. "GO BABY!" Sharpay yells and people turn and look at her.

"What do you mean; you and Chad have talked about it?" She asks and Taylor shrugs.

"We've talked about you two dating." She says and Sharpay yells again.

Gabriella eyes grow wide. "Why?"

Taylor looks out toward her boyfriend who just threw another strike. "Because we both think that you guys would make a hot couple. If it's hot the way you argue… just think of how hot your sex would be." She states and Gabriella feels herself blush. She knew Taylor was right.

"Troy and I are just friends Taylor. I don't have any feelings for him." She states, trying to convince not only Taylor, but also herself.

"Whatever you say Brie." Taylor says and Gabriella sighs in frustration as she looks up and sees the guys all in a line, shaking hands with each other. The final score to the game was 10-8, East High. The guys in red and white were jumping up and down excitedly while the guys in blue looked disappointed, but weren't too worried about it except for Bradin, who looked like someone just died.

Gabriella's eyes move back over to the guys in white and red that were still jumping up and down. She stares at the back of number 14 and sighs. Gabriella could not let her self fall for him. He was a player. She hated players. No way. She wouldn't go down that same road again. Being friends with Troy was one thing, but actually liking him, was something she would never let herself do again.


	18. In Denial

Troy wanted Gabriella. And he wanted her bad.

He shuts his locker and walks toward the showers with a white towel around his waist. The locker rooms each had their own private showers, with a curtain around each one so you couldn't see the other's guys' junk. Troy was thankful for that. He looked next to him to see Chad was walking up next to him. "Hey man, that wasn't so bad for not getting your ass on the school team." Chad says even though both of them knew Troy would probably be just as good as Chad or Ryan. They had just ended the game an hour and now the guys were all gonna shower before they would go to the party that was for the staff.

"Thanks man." Troy responds and then walks up to an empty shower. He steps inside and draws the red floor length waterproof curtain around and drops the white towel from around his waist and hangs it up on a towel rack behind him.

"So what the fuck is going on with you and Gabs?" Chad asks and Troy feels his stomach drop. He grabs a bar of soap that was sitting on the towel wrack and begins to rub the sweat off his body. The cold water felt good against his hot skin as he tried to cool down.

"What do you mean?" Troy asks even though he knew exactly what Chad meant. It was the wink he gave her, and then dedicating his homerun to her. The other guys were talking about the game with each other, both from the East and West High team, so Troy is positive that no one was listening to what they were saying.

"You never answered my question from before." Chad states and Troy thinks about that for a second while continuing to rub his chest with the bar of soap.

"What question?" Troy asks and he could hear an eruption of laughter from the guys in the other showers.

"If you wanted to fuck Gabs." Chad says and Troy almost drops his bar of soap. 'Yes' is his immediate thought in his head. He couldn't explain it at all, but she was all he was thinking about. Why couldn't she get out of his head? Oh yea, that's right. Because she was Gabriella Montez. She was irresistible.

"Well, she's a girl… so I mean… I guess she'd be good…" He rambles and then suddenly hears Chad laugh beside him.

"Dude, you like her." Chad exclaims.

"No I don't!" Troy defends himself. "I don't fall for girls, I fuck them." He states and Chad laughs again.

"You defiantly like her." Chad says again and laughs. "Dude! Do you know how hot you guys would be?"

Troy knew. He closes his eyes and suddenly could picture himself with sweat dripping down his back and Gabriella moaning his name. He imagines himself kissing down her perfectly shaped body, finding out what she tasted like, and then thrusting himself inside her. Troy suddenly opens his eyes back up again. He could feel himself starting to harden, but he tries to push away the thoughts of Gabriella. He couldn't get a boner now, since he had left his clothes in his locker. He turns the shower off and desperately tries to think of something to turn himself off. His grandma in a bathing suit, but he just thinks of Gabriella in her bikini instead. His mom's ugly cushions in the living room, but then he suddenly sees himself laying on top of Gabriella while she was pushed up against the cushions. Why was this so hard?

After another minute, Troy finally calms down and wraps his towel around his waist again. He moves the curtains to see Chad standing behind them with his afro already starting to form again, even though he just got out of the shower. "Gabi and I are just friends."

"Don't lie to me man." Chad states and they begin to walk back toward their lockers. "I know you like her. I can tell." He says and opens his locker.

"Dude… I haven't actually liked a girl since… since…" Troy couldn't even remember the last time he felt this way about a girl. "We've only been talking again for like five days, it's impossible to go from hating someone to liking them in less than a week."

Chad shakes his head as Troy grabs a pair of his red and black boxers and slips them on, then drops the towel that was still hanging around his waist. " No it's not. You're like picking up where you guys left off…" He states as Troy pulls on a pair of his jeans and then grabs a blue and white horizontal stripped shirt and pulls it over his head.

"Man… I don't even know." He says as he grabs his yellow polo from his locker and pulls it over his head. "It's a weird feeling." He states and then sits down on the bench and looks up at his friend. "Maybe I really just want to fuck her, and then I'll stop feeling this way."

Chad shakes his head as he puts his shirt on. "I doubt it. You two have too much history together to do a quick fuck and be done." He says and then shuts his locker. Troy knew Chad was right. He wouldn't do that to her. She had meant too much to him before and he wasn't going to taint that. Plus, they just finally started talking again. He wasn't going to blow it.

Zeke walks around the corner in a towel and smiles at them. "Hey guys. Oh wait, I can't talk to you, cuz you were on the winning team." He jokes and both Troy and Chad roll their eyes. "Where's Ryan?"

"Right here." A voice responds and comes into their section of the locker room. Ryan was already dressed and Troy figures he was too self conscious to walk around the locker room in just a towel. "Where's Bradin?"

"He left already with John." Zeke responds and sighs. "Man, it was just a game. I don't think I've seen him this down in the longest time." Troy smirks. Good. He knew Bradin wasn't pissed about loosing to the Wildcats. He was pissed because he lost to Troy, and Troy basically showed him he wasn't going to let Bradin get Gabriella that easily. He knew it was going to be the beginning of a second war. The first was between them before the "incident" happened between him and Gabriella. Deep down, Troy knew he won that war, and he was ready to fight to win it again.

Troy sighs as Zeke finishes changing and stands up. "So you ready guys ready to party?" Chad asks and Troy nods.

"Let's go." Troy says and it finally sinks in for sure. He liked Gabriella Montez… again.

* * *

Gabriella sits down in the lawn chair and begins to drink her strawberry smoothie. Taylor, Sharpay, and Cassie all form a half circle as they sip their smoothies and look around. For a work party, Gabriella thought it more seemed like a beach party. There were lights strung everywhere in different colors and bars with, unfortunately, nonalcoholic drinks were sitting all over the edge of the pool. There was a dance platform off the in the golf course about fifty feet away from the pool, where many staff and even a few teenage members who had decided to sneak in, were dancing. Gabriella turns her head to see limbo going on near the entrance to the building. The sun was setting, since it was beginning to go on 7, but still gave off a little light.

"Now this… is relaxing." Sharpay says and leans back in her chair and crosses her legs in a laying position. "I just wish Zeke would hurry his ass up." She states.

"They'll be here soon." Taylor informs her and then takes another sip of her smoothie. "Chad said they had to take showers. Good, I really didn't want to be around a smelly boyfriend."

The girls laugh and then Sharpay turns to Cassie. "So… we need to find you a hot college man." She says and Cassie shrugs.

"Actually… I have a date tonight." She says and everyone's eyes grow wide.

"What? You can't leave!" Sharpay exclaims and Cassie shakes her head.

"No… I mean… John wanted to hang out with me tonight." She says and blushes slightly, her bright blue eyes filled with happiness. Gabriella feels a smile grow onto her face.

"You two would be adorable." She states and watches the smile on Cassie's face grow even bigger. Good. Cassie was an amazing girl and Gabriella was extremely happy that she would at least find a summer romance. Plus, she loved John, he was a great guy. But then a realization suddenly dawns on her. "Wait… I'm gonna be the only single one here!" She exclaims and Sharpay shakes her head.

"No you won't. You have Bradin." She says and Gabriella feels her eyes roll.

"No I don't." She says trying not to get angry.

"Troy and Ryan are single too." Taylor points out and Gabriella feels her stomach flip at the sound of Troy's name. 'Stop it!' She screams at herself. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I guess I'm hanging out with Ryan when you all leave then." She says and Taylor cocks her eyebrow.

"I told you, you have Troy too." She says and Gabriella shakes her head sadly.

"Troy will be gone with some girl in the first hour." She says sadly. Why did every girl have to want him? She didn't want him to be with anyone else, but Gabriella knew that he would end up with another girl. Espeically since she swore she saw London, Tiffany, Hailey, and Victoria all sneak into the party earlier. It was meant for staff, but Gabriella knew that they probably just came to get their chance with Troy. It made her sick inside.

"You sound upset about that." Taylor says with a knowing smile on her face. No, Gabriella was not upset about it. She didn't care what Troy did. He could screw the entire country club and she wouldn't care. She was just friends with Troy, and that was it. At least, she tried to convince herself that she didn't care.

"I'm not upset about it." Gabriella says and suddenly hears footsteps behind her.

"Not upset about what?" A male's voice enters her ears and she closes her eyes. Slowly, she turns around to stare up at the basketball captain that was looking down at her. How should she cover it?

"Oh nothing." She responds and takes another sip of her smoothie. She looks behind the guy and smiles "Hey John!"

"Hey Brie!" John responds and Gabriella smiles as she looks over at the other lifeguard. She stands up and gives John a hug, then turns back to see Cassie walks over and give him a hug herself.

"What, and I don't get one?" Bradin jokes and Gabriella sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her there for a little longer than her liking, then she steps back and puts on a half smile for him.

"You played great today." She compliments him and watches as his face drops a little. "Both of you did." She says turning around and complimenting John also. She turns back to Bradin who had tried to put a smile on his face to cover up for being pissed about the game. She suddenly feels slightly guilty for not rooting for her own, school, but that feeling dies quickly.

"Thanks. I could have played better though." He says and sighs. "Whatever, I'm over it." He says even though Gabriella was certain that he wasn't.

"So where are the other guys?" Sharpay asks impatiently and Bradin turns away from her. John looks down and smiles.

"They're still in the showers. They should be out any minute though." John responds and then looks at Cassie. "So… are you ready?"

Cassie nods and then turns to the three girls. "We're gonna go…" She says and Gabriella figures that they just want time to themselves, even though they were at a party with all of their friends there. The four of them wave and watch as the two walk over to where the limbo was set up and get in line. Gabriella giggles and then suddenly Bradin smiles down at her.

"You're cute when you laugh." He says and she reflexively blushes. She turns around and gives him a smile, but then suddenly hears a voice echo from behind her.

"She's also cute when she scrunches up her eyebrows when she's confused. Just like I'm sure she's doing right now." The male voice echoes in her ear and she suddenly lifts a finger up to find that she was in fact scrunching her eyebrows. Bradin's eyes narrow and Gabriella suddenly feels her heart skip a beat. That only meant one thing.

Gabriella spins around quickly to see Troy standing there with a smirk on his face. His piercing blue eyes lower from Bradin's green as he moves them to the brown. Gabriella feels herself beam as Chad sits down next to Taylor along with Zeke sitting down next to Sharpay and Ryan stood behind his sister on the chair. "Bolton." Gabriella hears Bradin say behind her but Troy continues to stare at Gabriella.

"Cunningham." He says and she figures that neither one of them had said a word to each other since the game. Troy's smirk continues to play on his lips as he tilts his head to the side a little bit as if he was examining Gabriella. "What… are you just going to stand there?" He asks as Gabriella raises her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks and then Troy lifts up his arms and Gabriella feels the smile break out onto her face again.

"Well… I think since we won the game…" He says and his eyes flicker up to Bradin's green eyes that had hate in them since Troy was rubbing it into his face. "I think I deserve a celebratory hug." Gabriella looks back up at Bradin, who had jealousy written in his eyes. But that didn't matter to her. She walks over and throws her arms around Troy's neck and feels his body curve into hers the way Bradin's didn't. She leans her head into the crook of his neck and smells the scent of his cologne lingering on his skin. It was addicting. They stay there for eight seconds, Gabriella was counting, and then she finally lets go of him, but he continues to keep his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella's mind was screaming at her. She couldn't do this. This was Troy Bolton! He was the guy she hated for four years. She couldn't fall for him, she wouldn't. But her body had different ideas as she doesn't shrug off his arm. Taylor and Sharpay's eyes were wide and Gabriella finally notices it and comes to her senses. She steps to the side, reluctantly, and watches as Bradin has a triumphant smirk on his face and Troy suddenly looks down at her, a little pissed off. "So um… congrats guys." Taylor says looking between Ryan, Chad and Troy.

"Err… thanks Tay." Ryan responds, and Gabriella figures they're trying to break the awkward moment that was erupting between Bradin, Troy and Gabriella. She remains at Troy's side, looking at Bradin, but Troy doesn't touch her again.

"Come on Zeke… I think you guys…" Sharpay looks at all four of them when she talks. "Should go get us more smoothies." She says and lifts up her glass to reveal it was empty. Gabriella and Troy look at each other for a moment, then advert their gaze awkwardly. Zeke and Chad both stand and walk in-between the two glaring basketball captains. The four guys start to walk the other way, and Taylor turns to Gabriella.

"He likes you." She states and Gabriella pretends to play dumb.

"We all know Bradin likes me thanks." She jokes and Taylor rolls her eyes again.

"I'm not talking about him." She responds.

Gabriella shakes her head. "No he doesn't. I'm a girl. So he's gonna flirt with me." She says but wasn't sure she believed it herself. What if Troy DID like her? What would it mean then? It didn't matter. Because she could not like Troy Bolton.

"Whatever you say Brie." Taylor states and then leans back in her chair again. The guys return with the girls smoothies and Gabriella sees Bradin standing in front of her with her strawberry.

"Thanks Bradin." She responds as she takes a sip of it and lets the drink run down her throat. Gabriella looks behind her to see Troy talking to Zeke about something when Gabriella suddenly hears another voice.

"Troy!" Gabriella watches as Troy's face cringes at the sound of his name. She laughs as suddenly London appears next to him and places a hand on his chest. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She states and Troy gives her a smirk. Gabriella rolls her eyes. Once a player, always a player.

"That's nice." He says cockily and London looks over to Sharpay.

"Hey Pay." She greets the blond who waves but then turns back to Zeke, probably finding him a lot more interesting then London. But Gabriella was very interested as she watches London drape more of her body over Troy. She could feel the blood rushing quickly through her veins as London plays with the back of Troy's hair. "So… I was thinking about heading over to the dance floor, and think you should come with."

"You do, huh?" He says flirtatiously and Gabriella feels herself pray that it's only out of habit, and not because he had any feelings for her. She looks over to see Bradin was grinning like a five year old on Christmas. "I don't know… I was gonna hang out with the gang…"

"We'll catch up with you later man." Zeke interrupts and Gabriella swears she sees Troy's eyes give him a nasty look, but he then turns his attention back to the girl on his shoulder.

"Alright… I'll see you guys later." He says and the brilliant blue eyes connect with the brown. He gives her a soft smile and then Gabriella watches as London leads him to the other side of the pool to walk over to the golf course. She sighs sadly. That was probably the last of Troy she was going to see all night. He'd probably end up taking London home or something. But Gabriella shakes her head. It didn't matter, because she knew she didn't like Troy.

'Keep telling yourself that Montez.' Her heart was screaming, but she tries to push it aside. She had to prove to herself that she had absolutely no feelings for Troy Bolton, or something she would regret would happen.


	19. Because It's You

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! This chapter and the chapter before were really supposed to be one chapter, but I wrote too much on the last one. So the middle of this one might drag a bit, so I'm sorry for that, but I kind of like it. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing this! You're are either going to love this chapter, or you're going to hate it. I'm not sure which one yet. Anyways, thanks so much again! You guys are great!

* * *

Two hours later, Gabriella could feel her hips move with the music as the guy behind hers keeps up with her rhythm. She had to admit, he was a good dancer. He pulled her hips closer to him as the music pumped through her body. Bradin's uneven breaths were echoing through her ear and she was trying to force herself to feel something. She had to. Her mind was trying to make herself fall for Bradin. Everyone else wanted them together. So she should too. But then why could she not help but sneak glances over about thirty feet away, to make sure that Troy hadn't left with London. She could still see his yellow polo moving to the rhythm with London. Gabriella suddenly shakes her head. Her mind was screaming at her to pay attention to Bradin, but she couldn't help but wish that it was Troy's arms wrapped around her waist instead of Bradin's.

She looks over to see that Zeke and Sharpay were both grinding along with Taylor and Chad. The older staff members who were running the party had tried to break that up, but found it was soon impossible, so they left the dance platform and pretended that they didn't see it. She looks around to see Ryan was standing over with a couple of his member friends on the side, with a longing look in his eyes. Again, she feels sorry that he had trouble with girls all the time. "Having fun?" She hears Bradin whisper in her ear.

'No' was her first response in her head. "Uh… yea." She ends up saying and sighs. It was useless. She couldn't force herself to like someone. It was stupid to try and do something that was impossible. There was no way she would like him.

"Bradin!" She hears a voice come from behind the two of them and Gabriella turns around. Both of them stop dancing with each other to see Hailey was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hailey." He says with a smile on her face and Gabriella watches as she walks over to give him a hug.

"I've been looking for you all night." She exclaims and then looks over to see Gabriella standing there also. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi." She responds and then turns back to Bradin. "I'm hot, I gonna go get some air." She states and Bradin steps toward her.

"I'll go with you." He states and Gabriella shakes her head.

"It's fine." She says and Bradin has a look of longing in his eyes. "I don't need you." She says and watches as Hailey's eyes light up a little bit more.

"Whatever." He says angrily and Gabriella rolls her eyes. She begins to walk over the platform and makes her way through the crowd over to where Ryan was standing. Her eyes glance over quickly to see that Troy was still grinding with London. His eyes were closed and her hands were over his. Gabriella could feel jealousy rushing through her veins. But it couldn't. She couldn't like him.

"Hey Brie!" Ryan greets her and pulls her into a quick hug. "Great party huh?"

"Yea! It would be even better if you were out dancing with us." She exclaims and Ryan shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"Whatever. You know me." He says and Gabriella gives him a look.

"Hey guys." Chad's voice enters her ears as she quickly turns around to see that he, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke had all made their way over there. Gabriella looks behind the group to see that Bradin was now grinding with Hailey. She figures he would probably take her home, since she would give him what Gabriella wouldn't. She sighs and glances back over to see that the yellow polo was still there.

"He's still here?" Sharpay asks while looking over in the direction that Gabriella was also. "Wow… this is like a record for him."

"Troy hasn't been as… manwhorish lately." Chad says and Taylor rolls her eyes. Gabriella suddenly feels her heart lift a little. Troy wasn't having sex as much? Wait, fucking. She feels a smile come onto her face. 'Stop it!' Her mind yells again. 'Shut up!' Her heart yells back.

Gabriella suddenly feels her breath get caught in her throat as Troy pulls himself away from London and then they turn around and face each other for a moment. He says something to her, and then she looks disappointed. What did that mean? He then turns away and walks toward where the gang was standing. Their eyes connect for a moment, and he gives her a soft smile. "That girl is obsessed with me." Troy states as he arrives with the group who all wave at him.

"You're telling me! It's 'Troy this' and 'Troy that' and 'Oh… Troy's so good'. No offence Bolton, but I don't give a shit if you're good or not!" Sharpay exclaims and Gabriella giggles a little.

"None taken." He says and then turns to Gabriella. "Where's Cunningham? I wouldn't have thought he'd leave your side." He says and Gabriella points in the direction of Bradin who was now kissing Hailey's neck. "He'll get some action. She's pretty good too."

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all roll their eyes at this comment. But Gabriella also feels another tinge of jealousy in her stomach. "Troy… we really don't need to know that." Taylor states as Chad pulls her closer to him.

"I'm just saying." He says with a shrug.

The tent was filled with lights that were exerting different colors and Gabriella couldn't help look at how good Troy looked. She turns around and tries not to stare at him. "I wanna dance some more!" Sharpay exclaims and Zeke nods.

"Me too." Taylor states and Chad beams.

"I'm staying here." Ryan says and everyone gives him a look as if to say 'come on'.

"Come on Ryan!" Gabriella exclaims and puts a hand on his arm. "I'm not letting you stay out here."

"It doesn't matter. I'm cool with this. You guys go. It's not like I'll get a girl anyways." Ryan states and Troy's eyes lock on him.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asks and Gabriella is suddenly confused. Didn't Troy see that Ryan wasn't as smooth as him or Bradin? But then a realization suddenly dawns on her. Troy was always with another girl whenever they went to dance parties, so he never got to see what happened with the gang while he was gone.

"I'm not exactly you." He states and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Dude… no one is. But come on, we're not leaving you here." Chad says.

"I'll help you dude." Troy says and Ryan raises one of his eyebrows.

"Um… what?" He asks and Troy shrugs.

"I'll help you get some action tonight." Troy says. "Come on." They all start walking toward the middle of the dance floor, with Ryan following. Chad and Taylor, and Sharpay and Zeke all begin to grind while Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan stand there for a moment. She was wondering what Troy was up to, but figures she was going to find out.

"Alright… see that chick right there?" Troy says and points to a red-head wearing shorts and a brown beater. She was pretty, and she was dancing with a group of her friends, but it didn't look like there was a boyfriend around. "You're gonna fuck her tonight… got it?"

Ryan looks at Troy like he's crazy. "Umm… Troy, I'm not gonna get her…"

"That's your first problem. You gotta be confident." Troy says and looks at Gabriella, who was giggling. It was funny that Troy was actually giving Ryan lessons on how to get with someone. Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay were all watching also. "Then you gotta just ease your way into it. Don't ask if you can dance with her. Don't even say anything to her. You gotta just go up behind her and start moving. She'll talk to you and think that's hot." He states and Ryan scratches the back of his neck.

"I don't know Troy." He says, obviously shy about it and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be back." He says and walks over to the girl. Gabriella suddenly feels her eyes grow wide. Was he going to take the girl that he just told Ryan he would help get? She feels anger in her body, but then suddenly, Troy points toward the group. The girl looks over and smiles at something, then turns back to Troy and nods her head. She walks over to the group and walks up to Ryan, who had his eyes wide.

"Hey…" She says seductively and Ryan gives her a nervous smile.

"Uhhh hey!" He responds and she giggles a little.

"So, you wanna dance?" She asks him and Ryan then nervously nods.

"Uh huh." He says and she takes his hand and leads him in the other direction. Chad and Zeke clap while Taylor and Sharpay had huge smiles on their faces. Gabriella could feel her own smile growing as Troy walks back to the five of them.

"What'd you say to her?" Zeke asks and Troy shrugs.

"It doesn't matter." He states and Sharpay smiles.

"Who knew my bother would hook up tonight!" She says and everyone laughs.

Troy smiles and then turns to Gabriella, who was smiling at him softly. "That was really nice of you... In a weird way."

Troy shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever. It's not a big deal." He states and they both look at each other for a moment, their eyes connected. Troy goes to take a step forward, but suddenly, Gabriella feels two hands grab her waist and she's pulled back into someone's chest. She looks up behind her to see that it was a guy she knew was another caddy on the golf course. He doesn't say anything to her, and Gabriella looks back to find Troy staring at her with a look on his face that she had never seen before. Was that _jealousy_? But the look suddenly goes away as Gabriella watches as he pulls a random girl to him and starts moving their hips to the beat.

Around 10:30, the entire party was now on the dance floor. That was, except for Bradin and Hailey, who left a half hour ago. Also, Chad and Taylor had left saying they were "tired" but Gabriella could see the look in Chad's eyes saying that they were going to have sex instead. Ryan and the redhead also came up to them earlier to tell them that they were going to go for a drive. The gang was ecstatic that he was finally figuring it out. That left Zeke and Sharpay, who were making out in the middle of the dance floor, with Gabriella grinding with another random guy and Troy with Victoria.

"Baby, I'm going to get something to drink." The guy whispers in her ear. "Don't move a muscle." He says and Gabriella could get the whiff of alcohol on his breath. Someone must have managed to bring it something while the older staff wasn't looking. The guy suddenly leaves and Gabriella stands there for a moment. Zeke and Sharpay were still making out fiercely, and she knew they were going to be leaving soon.

"Let's leave." She hears a seductive voice say around her and Gabriella tries her best not to stare as Victoria places a kiss on Troy's jawline. Gabriella rips her eyes away jealously, and tries to find something to keep herself busy and not to think about Troy.

"Nah… I think Tif is looking for you." Gabriella's eyes suddenly widen. Troy just turned her down. Gabriella spins around quickly to see Victoria looking at Troy disappointed, while she could see in the corner of her eye Tiffany was waving her friend over. Victoria walks away angrily and Gabriella tries her best to avoid Troy's gaze, but it wasn't working too well. "Where'd that guy go?" He asks as he approaches her and Gabriella shrugs.

"Probably to throw his guts up." She says and Troy smiles at her. "Did I just hear you say no to a fuck?" Gabriella asks jokingly and Troy smirks and nods.

"Guess so." He states and then takes a step closer to her. The alarm in Gabriella's mind was ringing. He was getting dangerously close. She couldn't do this. Her mind wouldn't let her. No way. She looks around and tries to find an excuse to get out of here.

"I uhh… I should get going." She says even though it was only 10:45.

Troy raises his eyebrows as Gabriella desperately turns away. She had to leave, or she would be too tempted. She suddenly feels her body shake as she feels two hands pull her hips back into his chest. The hands slip down and rest on her hips as she feels a warm breath on her neck. "Get your ass over here." Troy says seductively and begins to moves his hips with hers to the beat of the music.

Gabriella's mind was screaming at her. 'Stop Gabriella! Tell him you need to go home. He's going to hurt you' it was saying but Gabriella's body was thinking differently. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly his formed to hers, the way his hands dropped lower on her hips, and the way she could hear him pant behind her. They dropped a little and moved back and forth together as one. But this was wrong. She knew it was wrong. She and Troy were friends. Friends weren't supposed to grind like this. "Troy…" She starts to tell him to stop but Troy takes it as she's begging for him. He pulls her closer, if that was even possible.

'Friends can dance. Right?' She thinks to herself in the twenty minutes that passes of them grinding. Of course they could. Right now didn't mean anything. She wasn't falling for Troy, she was just dancing with him. Friends could dance, and Troy probably didn't feel anything right now either. He was probably just wasting time until he could get to a girl who would give him what he wanted. Of course. This wasn't sexual at all. It was just two friends dancing. It had to be.

But she knew that was wrong. Troy's right hand begins to drop lower on her hip and rests on her upper thigh. Another warning bell goes ringing in her head. It was only going to get worse from here and Gabriella knew it, but she couldn't stop it. She feels his thumb caress the scar that he left for her, as if it was his property, and then his hand suddenly moves closer to the inside of her thigh. "You look hot tonight." He whispers in her ear and Gabriella feels her eyes widen. Troy couldn't think this way about her. He hated her and thought she was a bitch. But that was five days ago. This was completely different.

Gabriella closes her eyes as she hears herself moan as Troy's hand works magic to her thigh. She could feel herself get wet through her panties as Troy's hand moves further up her thigh and under her white skirt. She knew what his destination was, and it was such an easy access since she was wearing a skirt. But she had to stop him. She couldn't get fingered by Troy Bolton. That's was sluts let him do. And she wasn't a slut. She knew better. She knew what he was after. They still continue to move to the beat while Gabriella suddenly feels Troy's hand brush the wet spot on her panties. "Troy!" She moans and feels her back arch to him a little.

"You're so hot." He whispers in her ear and then she suddenly feels something wet against her neck. She closes her eyes and tilts her head to the left to give him easier access to kiss her neck. He moves her long hair out of the way and begins to kiss and nip every spot on her neck until he finally finds the one he's looking for. When he hits her spot, she arches her back to him again and moans. 'STOP IT' Her mind was screaming to her but her body was disobeying once again. His lips were smiling against her neck as he continues to suck gently on it. Gabriella could feel something hard poke against her in the back and suddenly realizes Troy was getting turned on by her. This was only going to get worse. But it was like she was in a dream. She couldn't stop herself.

"Troy." She says his name again and turns her head so she's looking up into his bright blue eyes filled with lust. Her eyes close as she feels his hand inch closer and brush up against her opening again and she lets out another moan. His fingers move aside the lace panties and softly massages her folds. His cold class ring rubs up against her skin. She arches her back once again and couldn't take it anymore. She had to let something out or she was going to explode. "TROY!"

Gabriella suddenly feels a pair of lips crash down onto her own and she plunges a hand into his hair. Troy doesn't even wait to lick her bottom lip and enter his tongue into her mouth. He continues to massage her and teases her without going inside her with his hand. Gabriella turns her head around more so she could continue to explore the inside of Troy's mouth with her tongue. It was wrong, but it felt so right. They continue to play tag with their tongues, getting used to unfamiliar territory again. It was almost like an adventure. She continues to moan in his mouth in pleasure as Troy was torturing her on purpose. "Gabi." Troy moans and places a single finger inside her, causing her to finally wake up from this dream.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella disconnects their lips and suddenly pushes Troy away from her back. She turns around feeling her face incredibly hot as Troy stares at her in confusion. "This isn't happening… this isn't happening!" She exclaims more to herself than to him.

"Gabi… what's going…" He starts but she knew he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm not going down this road again." She says and shakes her head, not able to look Troy in the eyes. "I can not fall for you again!"

"Why not?" Troy exclaims and takes a step toward her.

"Because I'm not going to be like the others Troy!" Gabriella exclaims hysterically, but no one else notices because they were too busy dancing. "I'm not just going to let you fuck me and then be done with me!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Troy exclaims and Gabriella laughs sarcastically.

"Right… like you didn't do that to the other girls." She says and Troy shakes his head.

"Gabriella, you're different." He says.

"Yea… and you've said that to all of them too I'm sure." She states and Troy looks at her desperately.

"I haven't." He says and takes a step closer to her. "We've only been talking been talking again for four days and it's been like nothing's happened in four years!" He exclaims and sighs. "You want this just as bad as I do. I know you do." He says as he rests his hands on her hips.

Gabriella feels Troy's hands pull her hips closer to him. "Troy… don't." She says desperately trying to get him to understand. She wasn't going to be like those other girls. She couldn't be. Those girls meant nothing to Troy. She actually wanted to mean something to him. Troy wasn't going to just be able to screw her and then move on. She wouldn't let him do that.

Troy closes his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't feel anything." He says desperately. "You can't tell me that you haven't felt anything for four years. I know you've thought about me." He says and leans toward her ear.

"I can't do this." Gabriella whispers. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She wouldn't let herself fall for the Troy Bolton trap. That wasn't happening on her watch.

"Why not?" He asks and his piercing blue eyes were pouring into her brown. Those eyes made her just want to sink to her knees, tell him that he could do what he wanted, let him screw her, and then let him go. But she was stronger than that. And she wasn't going to cave.

Gabriella takes a step back from him. "Because it's you." She says and closes her eyes. "I'm not going to be like the other girls you fuck Troy." She says and backs up even more. "We can't hook up."

Troy stares at her for a moment then shakes his head. "Why not?" He asks for the third time and Gabriella sighs.

"Because you fuck. I don't. I have sex." She says in a calm voice and sighs again. "I'll see you later." She says and turns around, trying her hardest not to look back.


	20. Eavesdropping

"I can't believe you almost got fingered by Troy Bolton!" Taylor exclaims while taking another spoonful of vanilla ice cream drenched in chocolate sauce and places it into her mouth.

"Me neither." Gabriella says and swirls the ice cream around in her bowl, making a design with her chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Both girls were sitting in Gabriella's kitchen that Saturday afternoon since the Lava Springs was closed today for maintenance or something. Gabriella thought that the real reason was because they had to clean up the mess that the party left last night. Gabriella was sitting up on her counter in black short athletic shorts and a bight green tank top and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Gabriella called Taylor this morning and then called Sharpay, but she was hanging out with Zeke since they never got to see each other with him working all the time. Sharpay told her that Ryan was in his room still, and Gabriella figured he took Troy's advice. After Sharpay told her that, Gabriella told Sharpay about what happened with Troy, and she freaked out. She sighs and takes another bite. "Shar flipped a shit when she found out."

Taylor nods and looks up from the kitchen table which she was sitting at. "I know. She called me the second you hung up with her. She was going insane." She explains and Gabriella nods.

"What'd she say?" Gabriella asks, since she found out this morning that Sharpay and Zeke must have left only minutes before it started happening.

Taylor smirks up at her best friend and takes another bite of ice cream. "She said fuck Bradin, she's got a new favorite couple to be your biggest fan."

Gabriella feels a blush erupt on her cheeks. "It was in the heat of the moment Tay. He probably forgot it was me and thought he was doing it to one of his Barbie's. Or he was just so used to making a move on someone that he couldn't do it in one night. It didn't mean anything to Troy alright?" She says and places the empty bowl of ice cream in the sink next to her. She was happy her mom was at work today, since she didn't want her to over hear this conversation.

"Did it mean anything to you?" Taylor asks and Gabriella feels her eyes shoot up to where hers were. She holds her breath for a moment, not sure how to respond. Did it mean anything to her? It couldn't. She and Troy were just friend. But then Gabriella remembers the ecstasy she felt when Troy touched her. It was in a way that no one else made her feel.

"I'm not… I don't know." She says and groans. "I supposed to hate him Tay!"

Taylor stands up and places the bowl in Gabriella's sink also. "You don't though." She says and Gabriella sighs, knowing she was right. "Can I ask you something? And you have to promise not to get mad ok?"

Gabriella looks at Taylor for a second, then nods slowly. "I promise."

Taylor takes a deep breath, as if she was building up for this moment for the longest time. "Um… why… why do you…" She sighs and takes another deep breath. "Why did you two hate each other for so long?"

Gabriella feels her stomach drop. No one had ever asked her that question. It was almost as if it was banned a long time ago. She looks away for a moment and feels her eyes close. Letting a short scene from that memory play inside her head. Gabriella opens her eyes again, shutting down the memory before it revealed too much. It was too painful to think about, let alone talk about. She shakes her head and looks down. "It's not important." She mumbles and then suddenly feels tear well up in her eyes, but quickly blinks them away before Taylor could see them.

"Ok… fine." Taylor says and backs up. She looks out Gabriella's window and smiles. "So my boyfriend's shirtless five houses down." She states and Gabriella shrugs.

"So?" She says, not exactly interested.

"So…" Taylor says with a smirk on her face. "Troy is too."

Gabriella feels herself immediately jump down from the counter and runs to the window. She looks out it and to the left to see a vague picture of Chad and Troy playing basketball in Troy's court. She couldn't get a good view of it though, since it was on an angle. Taylor laughs at her and Gabriella suddenly stops looking. "What?"

"Nothing." She states and then opens the screen door. "Come on, I wanna go say hi." She says and Gabriella's eyes grow wide and she shakes her head.

"No way." She responds and crosses her arms. "There's no way I'm going over there." She couldn't. She had just walked out on Troy last night before things could get really heated and she knew he was going to be pissed off. He'd probably call her a tease and things would just be awkward between them.

"I'm pretty sure Troy's been in more awkward situations Brie. He's not going to think anything differently." She states but Gabriella continues to stay in her spot.

"I'm not going."

Taylor rolls her eyes, "Fine, but I am." She says and walks out the screen doors. Gabriella groans and then runs out too.

"Tay!" She yells and shuts the door behind her. "You're not just going to leave me."

Taylor laughs and begins to cut across the neighbor's yards. Gabriella had done it so many times when she was younger that she figured they wouldn't care. "I knew you wouldn't stay by yourself." She states. "Plus, you can't not think that's hot." She says and Gabriella looks up as they get closer to where the guys were playing. She could start to make out talking and sweat that was dripping down both guy's bodies, since it was close to 95 degrees. They hadn't looked over yet, so Gabriella assumes that they didn't know the two were walking toward them. "Shh… I think they're talking about you." She says and Gabriella listens more since she could start to make out what they were staying two houses down.

"I still can't believe you almost did it man." She hears Chad's voice echo as he takes a shot at the basket.

"Come here." Taylor says and pulls Gabriella around the house next to Troy's, so the two guys couldn't see them. "I wanna hear this."

Gabriella did too. She strains her ears and tries her hardest not to peak around the corner to see them. "Whatever. She stopped it."

"But you got one in right?" Chad's voice responds talking about his fingers and Gabriella could envision Troy's shoulders going up in a shrug. She could hear the basketball hit the rim of the hoop as Troy talks again.

"Yea, but she pushed me away after that." She could hear his voice say.

"How'd you feel though? While it was going on?" Chad asks and she hears Troy laugh.

"What are you… a girl?"

Another shot at the basket and Taylor looks at Gabriella. It was wrong to be eavesdropping but she couldn't help it. Especially since it was about her. "No… but how'd you feel?"

She could almost hear Troy sigh as the sound of the basketball hits the rim again. She could imagine Troy running a hand through his sweaty hair and then she hears the bouncing of the basketball again. "It was different, you know? Not like fucking the bitches I usually do, you know? Usually, I just want them for like… a night. And I wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. I wouldn't have given it a second thought but…" She could hear him sigh. "God, I wanted more. So much more."

Gabriella and Taylor stand there staring at each other. Did Troy just say what she thought he just said? He said it was different with her. Sure, he had said it last night, but she just assumed that's what he told every girl. He really wanted her. He wasn't lying. "Come on." Taylor says and grabs shocked Gabriella. They run around to the front of his neighbor's house and then cut through the side of the yard, so it won't seem like they were listening in. They walk to the back and Taylor smiles. "Hey you!"

Chad turns around and smiles brightly at his girlfriend. Troy looks up and locks eyes with Gabriella, who quickly looks away embarrassed. She watches as Chad walks off the court and gives Taylor a hug, even though he was sweating like crazy. "Hey… what are you guys doing here?" He asks and Taylor shrugs.

"We went for a walk and heard you." She lies and looks back at Gabriella, who was avoiding looking at Troy's face. "Right Brie?"

"Oh right." She says and watches as Chad plants a kiss on Taylor's lips. Gabriella couldn't help but wish that Troy would walk over and do the same to her, but she shakes her head to try and get that thought out. They had kissed enough last night, even if it was only once.

"So… Troy, where are your parents?" Taylor asks as she and Chad let go and Gabriella finally looks up to see him shrug.

"Shopping, going to get suitcases and shit like that. They won't be back til late." He says and looks at Gabriella again. She turns away embarrassed once again.

"Oh yea… they leave Friday right?" She asks and Gabriella assumes Troy nods his head.

"Yea…" He states. "I saw Gabi's mom leave earlier. You guys can hang here if you want." Troy says and Gabriella looks over at Taylor who seemed to be ecstatic about this. Gabriella continues to look away from Troy and Chad and Taylor kiss again. She feels the pair of piercing blue eyes on her and then suddenly hears footsteps in the grass in front of her, but she refused to look up. "You can say something. I'm not gonna try to shove my fingers up your vagina or anything if you do."

Gabriella finally looks up to see Troy was smiling softly at her. She sighs, happy that he was actually trying to make this lighter, and not as awkward. "I… err…" She says and then sighs and smiles. "Sorry." She manages to get out and Troy shrugs.

"For what?" He asks and Gabriella shrugs again.

"I don't even know." She responds. "So… you're not pissed off?"

Troy backs up and grabs the basketball again. "Why would I be?" He asks and then shoots, making it in perfectly. She couldn't believe how awkward this was right now, and Taylor and Chad weren't helping by continuing to be kissing.

"I don't know. For not helping you 'satisfy your needs' or whatever." She says and Troy laughs.

"If I needed someone to satisfy my needs, I'd be fucking someone everyday." He says and takes another shot. Gabriella steps onto the court and grabs his rebound.

"Don't you do that?" She asks playfully as she continues to hold the ball in her hand.

"No… you just think I do." He says and looks at her. "Ball." He calls for it with his hand while his red class ring glints in the light. She blushes when she suddenly thinks that his index finger that was pointed toward her right now was inside her last night. But Gabriella continues to hang onto the ball and walks backwards slowly.

"You'll have to come get it." She teases and runs the other way.

"No… that's traveling… that's really bad traveling." He says as she hears footsteps behind her. She giggles as she runs off the court and then throws the ball over her head.

"Here, take your ball." She says and looks behind her, assuming Troy would stop. But when she turns around, he ignores the ball that was now lying in the grass and picks up his speed. "Oh Shit!" She exclaims and starts using her track legs to sprint through yards in her bare feet. Troy, also being a track star, picks up his own speed and she suddenly feels two arms grab her around the waist and sparks fly from where he touches her. He spins her around and she giggles. Troy sets her down gently but keeps his arms around her waist. "Get off me, you're sweaty." She says as she pushes herself off him and turns around. He raises his eyebrows at her and then leans forward.

"You know you like it." He whispers in a husky voice and she feels her body tremble.

"You wish Bolton." She states and Troy stares down at her for a moment.

"HEY! WOULD YOU TWO FINISH FUCKING AND COME BACK?" She hears Chad's voice echo in the air and then something that sounds like Taylor scolding at him. They look away from each other and start walking back to where Chad and Taylor were.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on the floor in Troy's living room while Troy was on the couch. Taylor and Chad had left two hours ago because they wanted to go get dinner, and the other two weren't hungry. Troy told Gabriella that she could stay since she had nothing better to do. They were watching TV and it was starting to get dark outside. Gabriella suddenly hears her stomach grumble and turns beat red as Troy looks at her.

"Hungry?" He asks and she shrugs.

"You could say that." She says and looks at the clock. It was already eight and she knew her mom wasn't going to be home for another two hours. But she sighs and stands up, feeling the blood rush back to her butt that was numb. "I should head home and get food."

"Or…" Troy says while standing up with his famous smirk on his face. "You could help me satisfy my craving." He says and Gabriella's eyes grow wide, thinking he's talking about sex. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Why do you think I'm always thinking about fucking?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Cuz you're Troy Bolton." She says and he shrugs.

"Ok… you win." He says and walks into the kitchen. "No… I got a better idea."

Gabriella stands there as if she's shocked. "There's something better then fucking to you? I'm in shock!" She says and Troy opens a cabinet.

"Not many things. But this is one." He says with a smirk and slams a blue and yellow box on the table. Gabriella smiles as he closes the cabinet and nods.

"How could I forget?" She asks and watches as Troy pulls out a pot and starts to run water in it. "You're first love… Mac and Cheese."

"Got that right." He says and then turns on the stove. "This is what I'm going to live on for the next four weeks." He explains and nods towards the box. "Toss it."

Gabriella lightly tosses him the box and watches him rip it open and poor the noodles in. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who makes better macaroni and cheese then you." She says and leans up against the counter. Troy smiles and pulls out a spoon to stir it.

"Thanks…" He says and suddenly, Gabriella hears a door open. She hears a bunch of things drop to the floor.

"Troy! Honey, we're home." Mrs. Bolton's voice rings through Troy's ears as Gabriella looks at Troy who had a smirk on his face.

"Hey." He yells and suddenly Gabriella sees both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton standing in the kitchen. They look at Troy but don't seem to see Gabriella. She sees Troy smirk even more and she suddenly remembers that she hadn't told her mom that she and Troy were friends. He probably hadn't told them either.

"I think we bought more clothes then we already had." Coach Bolton says.

"It happens." Troy says and smirks and looks at Gabriella again. Mrs. Bolton was sorting through some mail and Coach Bolton was sorting through a bag on the table "Gabi's staying for dinner, I hope that's ok."

"Sure, that's fi…" She says and suddenly stops what she's doing. Coach Bolton's hands stop in the bag and they both look at each other for a second, as if they didn't believe what just came out of their son's mouth. Gabriella looks at Troy who was smirking and both parents turn around sharply and stare at Gabriella who was smiling while leaning up against the counter still.

"Hey Jack, hey Jody." She plays along and both parents' jaws practically to the floor. Gabriella tries not to laugh at the sight and Jack breaks out into a huge smile.

"Gabs! Hey!" He says and gives her a half hug. "How've you been?"

"Good." She responds and Mrs. Bolton's eyes were still wide.

"Um… Gabs, honey, did your mom send you over here?" She asks, almost as though trying to find an explanation for why Gabriella was standing in their kitchen.

"No, she's at work." She responds and Troy pulls another pot out and pours the water out of the first one. "But if you guys need me to go…"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bolton says and walks over. "Honey, you are always welcome here." She says and gives Gabriella a half hug, just like Coach Bolton did. "We're just… surprised." She says and Gabriella could hear Troy laugh over by the sink. "Stay for as long as you like. I have to make a phone call." She says and starts to walk out of the room.

"Tell my mom hi!" She says and Mrs. Bolton's face gets a little red since Gabriella caught her. Coach Bolton stares at the two for a moment then shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"I'll just go get the rest of the stuff." He says and leaves the room. As soon as he does, Troy and Gabriella both burst out laughing. She feels herself slide to the floor in a sitting position because her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so hard. She looks up to see that Troy was wiping his eyes, since tears were starting to stream from them.

"That… was…fucking… hilarious…" He manages to get out and then finally takes a deep breath and takes two bowls down from another cabinet.

"My mom's gonna flip a shit when your mom calls her." Gabriella exclaims and Troy walks over and places a hand out. She smiles and takes it, and he lifts her back up into a standing position. Their hands stay connected and Troy reflexively laces their fingers, just like he did when he was fourteen years old. "I hadn't told her either."

"Wow." Was all Troy could say and suddenly, Gabriella was extremely well aware that they were holding hands. They both drop them at the exact same time and look away nervously. Gabriella then looks up into Troy's bright blue eyes and sees him smiling down at her. "Come on, I want my Mac and Cheese." He says and they walk over and scoop out a bowl each.

Gabriella takes a bite and catches Troy staring at her. She smiles back at him and sighs. It was the best macaroni and cheese she had had in four years.


	21. I Hate You

_Gabriella pulls on her jean skirt and flattens out her shirt. She plays with her newly cut hair that reached a little past her shoulder, trying to make the loose curls work with her, but they unfortunately weren't. She groans angrily. Why did she never look good when she wanted to? Her eyes look into the mirror for a moment, making sure she looked as perfect as she possibly could. But all she could do was point out her flaws. How the single curl in front wasn't perfectly working or how her red knit shirt didn't make her chest look big enough for her liking. She groans angrily and goes back to the closet, to try and find something better._

"_Gabriella? Sweetie?" Her mother's voice echoes in her ears and she turns around to see that she was standing in the doorway. "We need to get going, we said we'd be there fifteen minutes ago."_

_Gabriella sighs angrily and goes desperately looks through her clothes to find that nothing was good enough. "I look like sh…" She starts to say but then catches herself. "Like crap. You and Daddy can go and I'll walk over."_

_Her mom laughs a little and then walks to her and grabs each side of her face. "You look fine. Besides, it's just a welcome home dinner for Troy. You don't need to dress up."_

_Her mother was wrong. Troy had been gone three weeks for his basketball camp and she needed to look her best. He had called her twice throughout the whole camp. Once on the first night he was gone and once after a week. She was terrified that he had met someone else, since it was a girls and boys basketball camp. She had been stuck at home, participating in a volleyball camp for a week while he was gone. And she had missed him like crazy. "Mom, please." She begs but her mom shakes her head._

"_Dad can't say that long. We're lucky he's even going." She says and Gabriella sighs. Her father had gone to the hospital seven more times since the first time the day she kissed Troy. After the fourth time, it wasn't as scary anymore. She knew he would come home the next day, so she didn't have anything to worry about. Or so she thought._

"_Fine." Gabriella pouts and looks in the mirror one more time. Her mother gives her a look and then she sighs. "Coming." She says as they make their way down the stairs and find her father lying on the couch._

"_Jose, we're ready." Gabriella's mother says and Gabriella watches as her father gets up off the couch and tries to give both of them a smile. The color had drained from his face and he looked sickly thin. He was bald from the chemotherapy, but he still managed to try to keep a smile on his face._

"_Alright. Let's go." He says and they walk out the door slowly. Even though it was five houses down, they had to take the car because Mr. Montez didn't have the strength to walk that far. Mrs. Montez had told him that he shouldn't even be going to this welcome home dinner, but he refused saying that he wouldn't miss seeing his favorite basketball player for the world. Gabriella knew deep down that he was afraid it might be the last time he would see Troy._

_They park in the driveway and Mrs. Montez grabs a dessert from the back seat where Gabriella was sitting. She gets out of the car and sighs, looking up into the room that she knew was Troy's. It had a light on, and she suddenly feels her stomach flip. Fear spreads throughout her body again. What if he realized their kiss was a mistake? What if he met someone else? What if he realized he didn't want her anymore? They weren't dating, but Gabriella knew they were on the brink of it when he left. All he had to do was ask her, and they'd officially be a couple. That was, if he still liked her._

_The nerves were officially settled in as Mrs. Montez rings the doorbell and waits. Seconds felt like hours to Gabriella. Suddenly, the door creeks open and Mrs. Bolton stands in the doorway._

"_Hey guys!" She greets them as all three and opens the door further. "Come on in." She says as the three of them enter. Mr. Montez struggles, but her mother helps him. "Oh, Maria, this looks great!" Mrs. Bolton exclaims and takes the dish from Mrs. Montez. Suddenly, Coach Bolton comes around the corner and smiles at the family._

"_Hey! How's it going?" He asks as he shakes hands gently with Gabriella's dad and then kisses my mother's cheek. "Come on in." _

_They all enter the kitchen and Gabriella feels her stomach's butterflies continue to swim around as she looks around the kitchen to see that her best friend wasn't there. "Sorry we're late… Gabriella couldn't find an outfit." Her mother says and Gabriella feels her face flush as her cheeks get hot._

"_Mom!" She says embarrassed and her father chuckles a little. _

"_It's ok. Troy's been upstairs ever since he took a shower an hour ago. And he got home three hours ago!" Mrs. Bolton exclaims and then Coach Bolton laughs._

"_I'll get him…" He says and Gabriella watches as he stops at the bottom of the stairs. "TROY! Come on they're here!"_

_Gabriella feels her stomach tighten again. This was it. She hadn't seen him in three weeks. Her knees were practically shaking as Coach Bolton returns to them. "He'll be down in a minute." He informs them._

"_Good. I wanna see how good he's gotten!" Mr. Montez exclaims as the four adults walk further into the kitchen. Gabriella walks over to the back window and looks out. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking now. This was it. If Troy rejected her now, it would be all over. She wouldn't be able to handle it at all. Her hands were suddenly clammy as she suddenly hears a noise from behind her._

"_Hey! Troy!" She hears her father say and Gabriella quickly spins around. Standing on the other side of the kitchen was an older version of the Troy she knew before he left. It had only been three weeks, but those three weeks had made him so different. His hair, which used to be longer, was now cut in more of a jock way. He was wearing light jeans and a red polo which showed off his newly defined arms. His skin was much tanner then when he left and Gabriella swore she could see abs had formed underneath his shirt. To sum everything up… Troy got hot._

_She watches as her mother gives him a kiss on the cheek and her father gives him a quick hug. "Oh Troy, you've grown up. You look so handsome." She says and Gabriella watches as Troy's cheeks blush a little and then he smiles at her._

_But then his piercing blue eyes move over to where Gabriella was standing in front of the window and they lock on Gabriella's deep brown. Nothing was said between the two, but she suddenly feels her stomach explode. He smiles softly at her and takes a deep breath. "Gabi."_

"_Troy." That was all she needed. She sprints over across the kitchen and jumps into Troy's waiting arms. She giggles as he spins her around once and then sets her down on the ground again. They continue to hug, not aware that all four adults were staring at them in confusion. _

"_I missed you." He whispers in her ear and that only makes her hold onto him tighter._

"_I missed you too." She responds and he brings her around so that she was looking up into his bright blue eyes. She suddenly remembers that there were other people in the room, so she figures that's why Troy didn't kiss her._

"_You cut your hair." He says and lifts up a small part of it. Gabriella reluctantly lets her arms go from Troy's neck and sighs. Oh no, he didn't like it. She completely forgot that she had cut her hair. He hated it._

"_You… you hate it don't you?" She asks and suddenly hears talking in the background and figures that the parents were officially talking now, but she was too busy paying attention to Troy._

"_It's different. But I like it." He says honestly. She knew he loved her long hair, but it had been something she and Sharpay did while he was gone._

"_Look at you." She says and smiles. "You cut yours too. And God, when did you get muscles?" She asks as she places a hand on Troy's arm and Troy shrugs his shoulders._

"_The guys cut it one night. You should see Chad's." He says and Gabriella giggles. "I swear it's about forty times smaller than normal." Gabriella giggles once again and watches as Troy flexes a little. "The muscles? It's called weight room after 6 AM workouts." He says and Gabriella smiles a little._

"_Harsh." She says as they look to see her mom and Troy's mom were having a discussion, along with their dads. She looks up at Troy to see him motion his head out towards the window and she nods. They walk out the screen down to get away from the parents. As soon as they step outside, Troy's hand grabs hers and he laces their fingers. They walk out and sit down in the grass to see that the stars were beginning to come out. He smiles at her and leans over, closing his eyes. Gabriella suddenly feels sparks that had been waiting for three weeks as their lips connect. Troy places a hand on the back of her head, interlacing his fingers through her short hair. She had been waiting for this for three weeks, and it was defiantly worth it._

_They finally break apart and he smiles down at her. "God… I couldn't stop thinking about you for three weeks." He says as she looks up at him and blushes. He removes his hand from the back of her neck and wraps his arm around her waist. She was happy that now they were alone, they could act how they wanted to act. "Sorry I only called you twice, but we had no time." He says and Gabriella shrugs._

"_It's fine." She says, happy that he didn't meet anyone new or anything like that. "So tell me all about it."  
_

_Troy goes on to describe their brutal workouts and how they had to wake up early everyday. Now that she was up close to him, she could see the bags that were under his eyes, but he still looked incredible. He then went on to explain about the food, how the guys did crazy things at night, and the people he met. "And we had wars with the girls in the other dorms."_

_Gabriella feels her body tense up. Even though he was showing her that he missed her, she still couldn't help but feel jealous of Troy in another girl's dorm. "Oh?" She just says and looks down._

"_Yea… we played pranks and stuff, it was hilarious. Who knew you guys could scream that loud?" He says and Gabriella turns away, trying not to show him the jealousy that was in her eyes._

"_I bet there were a lot of girls you hung out with there." She says softly and continues not to look at him. "They probably all loved you too."_

_Gabriella suddenly feels Troy's finger under her chin as he makes her look at him. "You're not jealous are you?" Gabriella turns away again and blushes, but doesn't answer him. He chuckles and brings her eyes back to lock on his. "You know there's nothing to be." He states and laughs a little. "I couldn't stop thinking of you. God… I'd lie in my bunk above Chad's and sit there counting down the days til I could see you again." He says and leans his forehead against hers. Gabriella knew that Troy had learned some new flirting ways. Because she knew he wasn't this smooth of a talker before he left. It was way beyond what a normal fourteen year old could think of to say. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He says and Gabriella smiles a little._

"_I think I have an idea." She says and Troy suddenly leans down again and connects her lips to his. She smiles into the kiss and wraps an arm around his neck. Just as Troy was beginning to pull her body into his lap, she suddenly hears a door open in the distance._

"_Guys dinner's rea…" Her father's voice enters her ears and she suddenly pulls apart from Troy and stands up, along with him. Her dad's pale face gets even paler, if that was possible, and his eyes were wide. He nervously looks around and she could feel her cheeks get red from embarrassment. She quickly looks up at Troy who looked scared beyond all measure that her dad caught them kissing. "dy" He finishes and Gabriella nods._

"_Ok… yea we're coming." She says and they both walk in through the screen door. Gabriella tries to shrug it off, thinking that her dad was just in shock. She and Troy would have their moment alone again later. _

_Little did she know that was the last time she would kiss Troy until a staff party at Lava Springs the summer of senior year.

* * *

_

Troy feels the sun beat down on the back of his head and his light blue Lava Springs shirt was sticking to his body but sweat. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and then looks at the little kids that were attempting to dribble a basketball, but it wasn't working out for them. It was Thursday and he was counting down the minutes until he was done with the basketball lessons. All the kids could do was complain about the heat, since it was reaching close to one hundred, and it was starting to get on Troy's last nerves. He runs a hand through his damp hair and sighs. Only fifteen more minutes left and he'd be done with this. Then he'd have an hour to himself until he had to work again.

"Can't we go jump in the pool instead of this?" Daniela's friend asks and Troy suddenly feels his head snap up. Maybe they could go, and then he could see his favorite lifeguard who was on duty right now. But then Troy could see Fulton's smiling face when he fires him for not doing what he was assigned to do. No way was he going to let that happen.

"No." He responds sadly. He wanted to see Gabriella badly. They had been flirting like crazy all week since he tried to finger her and she was driving him insane. He wanted to be with her all the time. It wasn't like when he usually wanted to screw a girl. This was different. It wasn't that he just wanted to screw her, but he also wanted to hold her hand, hug her and just be with her. Troy shakes his head. He couldn't act on it though. Gabriella made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, and he wasn't going to push her or she might snap and not talk to him again. "We're almost done, and then you can go swimming all you want."

"I wanna shoot." Tyler says and walks over more towards the hoop. Troy didn't care what he did, since he was better then the rest of the kids.

"We're SUPPOSED to be dribbling!" Daniela says and Tyler turns around and smirks at her. "You just wanna show off."

"Do not." He responds and shoots and makes it in, even though he was extremely short. "You're just jealous cuz I'm good."

Troy rolls his eyes. Did he the kid realize what he had just said? How cocky was that? But then Troy remembers his own comments and decides not to be hypocritical. His nerves were on their last wits and he didn't want to deal with too bickering kids right now. "Can't you guys just get along for five minutes?" He asks.

"I don't want to. She's stupid." Tyler says and Daniela pouts and points a finger at him.

"He called me stupid!" She says and Troy rolls his eyes again.

"That's because you are." He says and takes a step forward.

"You're mean." She says and Troy almost laughs at how innocent the insults were. If it was Troy and Gabriella, it would have been more like… "You're a bitch." "You're such a fucking bastard." "You know you like it." "God… Fuck you!" But he was happy they didn't get into fights like that anymore.

"You're dumb!" Tyler says, probably not able to come up with anything better.

"I HATE YOU!" Daniela yells and suddenly Troy's body tenses. He feels his eyes close immediately and he suddenly is pulled back by four years standing in Gabriella's bedroom while fourteen year-old Gabriella had tears streaming down her face…

"_I HATE YOU!" She screams and Troy feels more tears slip down his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking, along with Gabriella. She was taking deep breaths to try and calm her, but she was still shaking._

_Troy's heart was breaking with every second that went by. "You don't mean that…" He whispers, with more tears running down his face. "Gabi… please…"_

"_YES I DO!" She screams. "I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!"_

Troy's eyes rip open again. He couldn't let the rest of the memory take him up again. It was too painful to think about, even if they were ok now. He looks at Tyler, who looked upset but wasn't trying to show it. "Oh well." He responds and takes another shot at the hoop.

Twenty minutes later, Troy had a basketball in his hand and was taking shots. His head was still spinning over what had happened, but he was trying not to think about it. They were fine now, so it was no big deal. But it still hurt like hell to think about. He takes a three point shot and then suddenly hears something from behind him.

"So… either you're in really deep thought, or you're just insanely focused." A female's voice echoes in Troy's ears as he turns around and suddenly smiles. The petite girl walks toward him and he laughs a little.

"It doesn't matter." He responds and drops the orange basketball and wraps two arms around Gabriella's body.

"How many times do you have to hug me while you're drenched in sweat?" Gabriella asks and Troy removes his arms and shrugs.

"And how many times do I have to tell you I know you like it." He responds and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"So… rumor has it you're only working the morning tomorrow." She says and Troy grabs his shirt that was discarded on the floor.

"The rumors are true. My parents leave at 3. They want me to be home." He says and Gabriella smiles playfully at him.

"Yea. My mom's coming over tomorrow to see them off and make sure that you're ok." She says and Troy nods.

"So I've heard. And… why aren't you coming?" He asks and pulls his shirt on.

She smiles at him. "It's this thing called work Troy."

Troy tries not to show the hurt in his face that she wasn't coming over also. "What time do you get off tomorrow?" He asks, knowing that she would probably stay anyways since she always did.

"Six. And I'm going straight home." She says and Troy cocks his eyebrow as if to ask why. "Um… I don't feel like waiting for Tay or anyone to get off of work." She says and Troy knows she's lying, but he doesn't call her on it. "Anyways, I just had to go to the bathroom, I should get back to work." She says even though Troy knew that she timed it perfectly so that she could see him before he had to get back to work.

"I'll see you later?" He says more of a question then a statement and watches as she nods.

"Defiantly. Bye Troy." She says and walks away, moving her hips from side to side in the process, driving him crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to clear up any confusion, the flashback that Troy had about Gabriella saying "I hate you" is NOT the FULL flashback of why they hate each other. I just thought I'd give you a taste of it. That flashback is going to come later. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing! 


	22. Food Fight

"Be good ok?" Jody Bolton says as she kisses her son on the forehead. Troy smiles up at his mother who he could see had a tear starting to form in her left eye. "I don't want to get any calls while we're in Germany saying that you've burnt the house down or anything like that ok?" She says and hugs her son tightly. As soon as Troy had come home from work at noon, he had helped his parents finish packing as they went over the rules and everything. They were now standing in the kitchen with the suitcases in the car saying goodbye for a month. Mrs. Montez was standing off to the side a little bit as the family was bonding for one more time.

"Don't worry Mom." He says as his mother pulls him into a hug again.

"Gosh, Jack maybe we shouldn't go." She says as Troy pulls away from her and she looks at her husband. "I don't know if we should leave him." She says and Troy suddenly feels his stomach drop. Yea, he was going to miss them, but he really couldn't wait for them to get out.

"I'll be fine. It's only for a month… and besides…" He says and looks at his mother. "Grandpa and Grandma are just a phone call away." He says and Mrs. Montez walks over and puts a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jody. I'm here if Troy needs anything." She says and Troy smiles up thankfully at her. He glances at the clock to see that it was already 2:55. They had to leave for the airport at three.

"Ok… alright." Mrs. Bolton says and then gives her only son one more huge hug. "I love you." She says and kisses Troy once again.

"Love you too Mom." He says and watches she wipes another tear that was trying to fall down her face.

"Be good alright?" He says and pulls Troy into a hug. He then brings him around and pats him on the shoulder. "And I want to see your game is twenty times better when I get back." He says jokingly and Troy rolls his eyes.

"I'll work on that." He says and watches as his mother had tears in her eyes. They were only going away for a month, not forever. But Troy knew it was because it would be the longest she would have ever been away from him. He knew since he was her only son, it was harder for her then it would be if he had siblings.

"Thank you so much Maria." Mrs. Bolton says to Gabriella's mom and then sighs. "Ok… you ready?" She asks Coach Bolton who nods and picks up a small backpack that would be their carryon and Mrs. Bolton picks up her purse. "We'll call you when we land ok? And if you need anything, call Maria alright?" She says and kisses Troy's cheek one more time. "Goodbye Troy."

"Have fun." Troy responds and Mrs. Montez waves as the two Boltons walk out of the house as the door shuts. They both walk toward the window to watch as Troy's dad and mom get into the car and drive off, waving. Troy sighs and Mrs. Montez laughs a little. He looks at her and realizes she had the same laugh that Gabriella did.

"I think you're mom was a little nervous." She says and Troy shrugs.

"It's not everyday you get to tour Europe." He responds and Mrs. Montez nods and walks ove to grab her purse. It was the first time Troy actually noticed that she was dressed up to go to work.

"I hate to leave you alone right away, but I need to get to work by three-thirty." She says and Troy nods. "Are you going to be ok alone?" She asks and Troy nods smiling.

"Yea… I'll be fine." He says as Mrs. Montez walks over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, just like his mother would do.

"Ok… if you need anything, call the hospital; I'll be there til midnight. And Gabriella said she'd be home by six-thirty, so you can call her if something comes up too." She says and Troy's eyes shoot up. Gabriella would be home alone. And all of their friends were still working. Troy tries to hide the smile that was starting to grow on his face. They could be home, alone, in an empty house. But then he remembers how much she freaked out when he tried to finger her. So he couldn't make a move, or she'd freak out again. Even though he wanted to so badly.

"Bye Troy." She says and walks out the door as Troy waves. As soon as he sees the car leave, he falls down onto the couch and relaxes. Home alone for four weeks. This could be interesting.

* * *

Gabriella throws her keys on the table and sighs. She was happy to finally be home and away from work. She walks over to the refrigerator to see what was inside and finds nothing. Her mom hadn't left her any dinner for tonight, so she was on her own. She sighs and shuts the door, then looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was pulled half up and she was wearing black short athletic shorts and a blue shirt with "Knights Track and Field" written across it. Basically, she thought she looked like crap.

She walks over to the kitchen table again and sighs. Even though she usually didn't see him while she was working, it felt different once noon rolled around and Troy left. She sighs. Troy had been the only thing on her mind since last week at the staff party. She knew it was wrong, because he was Troy, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't avoid or deny it anymore. She liked Troy Bolton, just like she did four years ago.

Suddenly, her purse starts to vibrate and her ring tone goes off. She digs inside it and pulls her phone and a smile erupts on her face. Sitting on the screen was Troy's cocky smirk. When did he even take that picture? It had to have been when Gabriella and Taylor went over to his house last Saturday. "Hello?"

"I'm bored." He says and Gabriella giggles as she sits on the table.

"Troy… your parents have been gone for…" She looks up at the clock and sees it's six forty-five. "Three and a half hours. You can't be bored already."

She hears Troy sigh on the other side of the phone. "Well, I am… you're coming over." He says as a demand instead of actually asking her.

"Well if you ask that way then maybe I don't want to." She says with a giggle and hears Troy groan on the other side of the phone.

"Don't make me get up off the couch to come kidnap you." He says and Gabriella swears she hears something play in the background. She figures it's the TV.

"I'd call the police." She says and Troy laughs on the other end.

"Not if I'd handcuff you." He says. "Hey… maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. It could be kinda…" He pauses. "Kinky?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes even though Troy couldn't see her but also feels herself blush. "You wish Bolton."

"Whatever." He says and then sighs. "So you'd better be walking out of your house right now."

Gabriella rolls her eyes again. "I'll be there in a half hour. I have to change and take a shower and stuff." She says but Troy groans.

"Gabi!" He whines.

"Troy!" Gabriella imitates him.

"Who cares what you look like? I'm bored out of my mind; get your ass over here!" He exclaims and Gabriella rolls her eyes again.

"Fine… I'll be over in ten minutes." She says.

"Fine. You better not be late." He says and Gabriella laughs.

"Right." She says, and laughs to herself and then sets the phone on the counter.

* * *

"Fuck!" Gabriella hears Troy exclaim as he violently tries to drive faster down the road. Gabriella looks over at him as his eyes were glued on his TV screen. She giggles as she returns them to the TV with him and swerves out of the way of another car. They had been playing Grand Theft Auto on Troy's Xbox for about an hour now. After she had come over they had dinner… macaroni and cheese of course. And now they were playing this and Gabriella laughing on how typical of a boy Troy was being right now. "So I just realized something."

Gabriella shoots down a police car and glances at him. "What?"

Troy chuckles. "You're the only girl who I've brought over who would ever even consider playing Xbox with me."

Gabriella smiles and then puts the controller down as the story line takes over. "What… would you rather me be boring and sit here talking about my hair and clothes and shit like that?" She asks and Troy glances over at her and shakes his head.

"Nah… but I'm really pissed that you're actually beating me." He says and glances at the screen again. "You want ice cream?" He asks and Gabriella looks at him strangely.

"Troy, we just ate an hour ago!" She exclaims and Troy shrugs.

"I'm still hungry." He says and gets up off the floor. Gabriella rolls her eyes and follows him. They get into the kitchen and Troy pulls out a huge pint of ice cream.

"So you must be ecstatic that your parents are gone." She says as Troy finishes up dishing out two bowls. He then grabs chocolate sauce and drenches both of them with it. He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out whipped cream.

"Well no shit." He says and then looks at Gabriella for a moment. "But I got that feeling that you're going somewhere with this."

Gabriella shrugs her shoulders. "Well, you get to bring as many girls over here as you want right?" She says, trying to information out of him if he'd be with some slut every night or not. "I mean…" She starts as he hands her a bowl of ice cream. "You can fuck all you want and not be worried about getting caught."

Troy shrugs and stands opposite to her. "I guess." He says and takes a bite of his sundae. "To be honest, I haven't fucked since David's party." He explains and Gabriella feels her eyes grow wide.

"Um… wow." She says and takes a bite of her own ice cream. "Why?"

Troy looks up at her with his crystal blue eyes but doesn't say anything. It takes her a second, but then it finally sinks in. The Monday after David's party was when they started being friends again. He then looks back down and Gabriella sighs. The tension in the room was suddenly starting to build. But it wasn't normal tension that she had with him, it was different. It was more that she wanted to be next to him. She wanted his hands on her. "Whatever." He just says, probably trying to break the silence.

Gabriella takes another huge bite of her ice cream with whipped cream drowning in it. She looks up at him and he laughs at her. "What?" She asks and Troy points at her face.

"You have a huge glob of whipped cream right there." He says and points to his own cheek. Gabriella's face gets red as she wipes it off and Troy continues to laugh. "That was hot Gabi." He says and she gives him a mean glare.

"You know what else is?" She says and takes a huge scoop of her sundae and flings it at him. It lands right on his nose and his eyes grow wide. She starts laughing and Troy sarcastically laughs too.

"You think that's funny?" He says and then grabs the can of whipped cream and walks over to her. "So is this." He says as he lifts up the collar of her blue t-shirt and sprays it down. She suddenly feels it become extremely cold on her chest and her eyes grow wide.

"It's cold!" She says and then grabs another spoonful of ice cream and chucks it at him again. They burst out laughing and suddenly form a food fight with the ice cream and whipped cream. Gabriella grabs the chocolate sauce and sprays it on Troy's red "Wildcats Basketball" shirt. He continues to spray her with the whipped cream until they're laughing on the floor with the kitchen a complete mess.

"Wow…" Troy says as Gabriella leans her head up against his shoulder to keep herself from going down into a laying position laughing so hard. "Um… Gabi?"

Gabriella looks up at him with small giggles erupting from her mouth as he smiles at her. "Yea?"

Troy laughs. "You got something right there." He jokes as he points to her cheek which was completely covered in whipped cream.

"No shit." She says still laughing and Troy brings his thumb up.

"Let me get that…" He says and wipes her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Gabriella suddenly stops laughing and looks up into his piercing blue eyes that were staring down into her own. His hand stays on her cheek for a moment as he wipes it away. Breaking the silence, he chuckles a little and then licks his thumb. "It tastes pretty damn good."

Gabriella giggles a little to, but could still feel the heat that the two were generating. She lifts up her own finger and wipes a bit of chocolate sauce that was on his nose off and tastes it herself. "You're not kidding." She says with a small giggle.

Gabriella suddenly then feels her breath catch in her throat as Troy leans down toward her other cheek. She suddenly feels something wet against it and closes her eyes as she realizes it's his tongue. "You taste good." He mumbles. Her body shivers a little as he licks of the whipped cream that was on her cheek and she suddenly feels herself slip on the slippery floor. Gabriella falls onto her back and watches as Troy just sits there for a moment, staring at her as she continues to lie on the floor. He crawls over to her and her body shivers again as he straddles her. "I'll get you cleaned up." He says seductively in her ear and Gabriella suddenly feels him lick and nip at her neck.

"Troy!" She mumbles as he reaches her spot and begin suck on it. She knew this was wrong. He was just going to use her like the other girls. It was almost like a flashback to last Friday when he almost fingered her. But this time, she told the responsible side to shut up. When Troy was finally finished leaving his mark, he trails kisses up her neck and jaw line. And then switches to the other side. She feels like he's teasing her since he wouldn't kiss her, so she puts her fingers into his hair and brings him up so he's looking at her. "Troy." She whispers staring into his eyes and that's all it took.

Troy crashes his lips against hers and she wraps her arms around his neck. He gently licks her bottom lip and she grants him access. They're tongues play tag as Gabriella suddenly feels Troy start to lean up slowly, bringing Gabriella with him. He places a hand on the back of her head to guide her as they manage to get into a sitting position with Gabriella's legs wrapped around his waist. He removes his hands from her body as they continue to explore the other's mouth with their tongues. Troy leans back against a cabinet and slowly tries to make his way up. Gabriella, seeing his intentions, removes her arms from around his neck and grabs the top of the counter as Troy moves his body up.

Once they were finally in a standing position. Troy places both arms around Gabriella's back as she squeezed tighter against his torso. He finally breaks their kiss and then attacks her neck again, nipping every inch of exposed skin. He carries her away from the kitchen as Gabriella runs her fingers through his hair and then he starts to carry her up the steps, and Gabriella knew the destination. Her sensible side was still screaming at her to stop but she was ignoring it, since Troy was giving her a better offer.

They reach the top of the steps and Troy pushes her roughly against a wall. She removes her legs from around his waist and falls lower so he had to lean down to continue to kiss her neck. She moans slightly and then grabs the bottom of his red shit and tugs on it lightly. She could feel him smile against her neck as he trailed kissed up once again and then kisses her lips again. He then breaks the kiss as Gabriella lifts his shirt over his head and takes a moment to stare at his perfectly sculpted abs and pecks. But Troy had different ideas as he connects their kiss once again and picks her up by the legs and carries her into what she knew what Troy's bedroom.

She hadn't been there in four years and she opens her eyes to look around. He still had the red comforter and the basketball posters everywhere. But she closes her eyes again as he carries her over to his bed. Troy forcefully pushes Gabriella down on the bed and kisses her furiously. She could feel him climb over her and rest his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. She runs her thin fingers over his muscles in his back as he suddenly stops kissing her and looks down at her. "What?" She whispers.

"You don't want this." He says and Gabriella suddenly remembers the logical side of her. It was stupid to be doing, because he'd probably just dump like yesterday's garbage after this, but she couldn't help it. He was addicting. "You said last week you didn't want this."

Gabriella suddenly stares at him. It didn't matter anymore. She wanted him. And she wanted him bad.

"Gabi…I'm sor…" He starts to say but Gabriella stops him.

"Don't ruin it." Gabriella says and leans up to kiss him once again. Troy smiles into the kiss and it was like a switch was suddenly turned on. His expert hands run down her sides as she starts to feel her breath become uneven. Troy's matches hers in a perfect rhythm and he slowly pulls Gabriella's knights shirt over her head and throws it onto the floor. His hands slide up to Gabriella sports bra and she moans as his hand slips underneath. He slowly massages her breast and she arches her back up to him. She could feel her panties starting to get wet and knew Troy was feeling the same as he was poking into her stomach as he continued to kiss her. His thumb went in circles around her nipple that was suddenly hard and Gabriella lets out a moan and runs her hands through his hair again.

His hand switches and gives the other breast the attention it was begging for as she giggles a little. "You're so sexy." He whispers when she breaks another kiss to take a breath. She smiles and leans up to connect their lips again when she suddenly hears a door slam downstairs.

"IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Troy immediately jumps off Gabriella and her eyes grew wide. They stare at each other for a moment, letting everything sink in as more footsteps were coming from downstairs. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Chad…" Troy growls angrily and Gabriella slowly moves her way toward him as he reaches down and grabs her shirt that was discarded on the floor. He tosses it to her and runs a hand through his chocolate stained hair. "Way to give us a heads up."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Chad's voice echoes through the house and Gabriella figures he found the mess they made in the kitchen. This was bad.

"What do we do?" She whispers and Troy looks around desperately as if the answers were in his room. "Troy… they're gonna know!" She says. She didn't want everyone to find out that they were making out yet. She didn't even know what was happening herself.

"I know, I know… let me think." He whispers harshly as the footsteps were coming closer to the stairs. "Got it." He says and grabs Gabriella's arm. She feels surprised for a moment but Troy suddenly whips her across the hall and into the bathroom then slams the door. She stands there alone and confused for a moment and places her head up to the door to listen what was going on. "GABI, HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Troy yells and Gabriella looks around the bathroom confused. What was going on? She couldn't even explain what had just happened. One minute they were having a food fight and the next they were on Troy's bed making out. Why was this so confusing?

"Hey man… what the hell is going on?" Chad's amused voice echoes in Gabriella ear outside the door.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Another voice that Gabriella realizes is Sharpay's asks.

"We got into a food fight and Gabi is taking forever trying to get cleaned up." Gabriella suddenly understands. Their alibi is that they were cleaning up from the fight. She sighs. God, Troy was smart. She smirks and opens the door.

"It's not coming out Troy." She says and pretends to get wide eyes as she sees Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor standing in the hallway along with smirking Troy, who managed to get his shirt back on. "Um… what are you guys doing here?"

"We were gonna celebrate!" Chad says and looks at Gabriella skeptically. "Troy's parents leaving." He says and rolls his eyes. "How'd you manage to get into a food fight?"

Troy and Gabriella both look at each other and laugh nervously. "Long story." They both say and turn their heads away, knowing that things just got complicated between the two.


	23. Yoga Session

**Author's Note: **This chapter jumps around a lot and I'm sorry for that. It's kind of a filler, along with the next couple chapters but they're going to lead up to something much bigger. So yea, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Gabriella walks into the kitchen on Monday morning and finds that it was mostly empty. She smiles as a couple people greet her and she looks at the clock on the wall. It was 8:50, and the country club opened at nine, so they'd be arriving shortly. She walks into the girls locker-room to find it completely deserted. She sighs as she slips out of her t-shirt and jeans and puts on her red one piece. She pulls on a pair of white and red shorts and then pulls a white hoodie on also. She looks in the mirror and laughs a little as she realizes she's decked out in East High colors.

She puts her stuff into her locker and then walks back out into the kitchen to see that Zeke and Bradin were standing in a corner talking. "Brie!" Bradin exclaims when he sees her walk out of the locker room and goes over to give her a quick hug. "Where've you been? You didn't go to Joey's party on Saturday."

Gabriella suddenly feels her body tense up and she slowly nods. "Yea… I was… busy." She manages to get out and he gives her a curious look.

"Doing what?" He asks and Gabriella looks around the kitchen as if that would give her the answer.

"Uhhh, Chad, Tay and I went over to Troy's." She says the truth slowly and Bradin's smile falls for a moment, then he tries to recover it like nothing was wrong.

"Really? Sounds err…" He doesn't finish what he's saying. "So… when do you work?" He asks and Gabriella looks up at the clock.

"The pool doesn't open til ten today." She says and watches as he nods with a small smile on his face. She suddenly sees the door open and her stomach flips as she watches her favorite waiter walks in talking with Chad. He looks up at her and gives her his famous Troy Bolton smile, but then his eyes narrow as he sees Bradin talking to her. She tries to give him a look that says 'don't worry about it'.

"Well, when's your lunch break?" He asks with hope in his eyes and she looks over his shoulder at Troy again to see that he was watching her every move. Chad didn't seem to have notice that he wasn't paying attention anymore, because she could see his lips still moving. Gabriella looks back at Bradin who had a hopeful look on his face.

"One-thirty." She responds.

"I have to caddy til 1:45, but do you wanna have lunch afterwards?"

Gabriella could see Troy's eyes flicker at these words, since they were only a few feet behind Gabriella and Bradin. She looks back at the West High basketball captain and shakes her head. "Sorry Bradin. I have to get back to work at two." She lies and he's face falls. She really didn't have to get back to work until two-thirty, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh… um… never mind then." He says and looks at the clock. "I should…err… get changed." He says and then smiles down at her. "I'll see you later though?"

Gabriella nods and Bradin leans down to kiss her on the cheek. "Yea. Bye Bradin." As soon as he moves out of the way, Gabriella looks over to see that Troy had jealousy written in his eyes. She tries to give him a smile but he quickly shakes his head and walks over to her with Chad.

"I don't know how he doesn't get the hint." Chad says shaking his head. "Whatever. We gotta go change too." He says and pats Troy on the shoulder. He starts to walk into the locker room and Troy stays back for a moment and smiles at Gabriella.

"You're off at one-thirty?" He asks and Gabriella nods.

"Til two-thirty." She responds and he smiles at her. Troy looks around to see if anyone was listening and then turns back to her.

"I gotta run a session in the yoga room at one forty-five." He says with a smirk on his face and Gabriella looks at him skeptically. What the hell did that mean?

"What do you mean you have a session…" She starts but it cut off with Troy's bright blue right eye winks. "Oh… that session." She says and smiles up at him. "Ok… well, maybe I'll pop by to make sure it's going ok." She says and watches as he walks toward the locker room with a grin on his face.

* * *

Gabriella feels Troy's hands rub her sides as she continues to move her hands around his chestnut brown hair. "Troy…" She moans as he continues to kiss her neck and her exposed chest that the red swimsuit didn't cover. He pushes a little harder up against the wall and Gabriella feels herself go up a little farther. She removes her hands from his hair and starts to make their way up his unbuttoned Lava Springs shirt and white t-shirt underneath so she was running her fingers over his abs. She gently lets her fingernails tickle his stomach and he moans into her mouth. His hands make their way up to her chest and he groans.

"Damn… one pieces…" He says in between two kisses and Gabriella giggles a little.

Gabriella hadn't talked to Troy about what happened Friday night until Sunday morning. They barely said three words to each other on Friday night when everyone else was there and she didn't see him at all on Saturday at work. They didn't have time to talk when she went over to his house with Taylor and Chad that night, so she stopped over Sunday when her mom went grocery shopping. They had talked about it, and Gabriella's sensible side had tried to tell Troy once again that nothing could happen between them. But Troy had a better offer and they ended up making out on his couch for an hour.

"Blame Fulton for making me wear them." She says all in one breath as Troy traces kisses on her jaw and then connects their lips together. She could feel sparks surging through them as Troy's tongue explores the inside of her mouth. He finally pulls apart from her, and both of them were panting heavily. Gabriella glances up at the clock to see that it was already 2:20. "Fuck work." She mumbles and Troy laughs a little.

"And you thought this was wrong." He says and places another sweet kiss onto her lips.

"It is." She whispers but watches as Troy smiles at her still breathing heavily.

"But it feels so fucking good." He says and she smiles up at him, knowing he was right. They weren't dating, Gabriella knew that. She couldn't date him since he was too much of a player. They were more like… friends with benefits. That was a good phrase. Benefits.

"Uhh, I don't want to go." She says as Troy leans his forehead against hers and sighs.

"You have to." He whispers and she nods.

"I know…" She says and feels Troy place another soft kiss onto her lips and then steps back from her. She looks in the mirror to see that her hair was a bit of a mess, but not as bad as Troy's. His normally flat hair was sticking out in all directions. She giggles a little to think that she was the cause of that. He runs a couple fingers through his hair and then looks back at her. "Ready Wildcat?"

He gives her a look for using a nickname for him and she giggles. "Let's go Knight." He says and grabs her hand and they leave the fucking room.

"So… I like your sessions that you run in there." Gabriella says and Troy looks down at her and smiles while they walk through the room with the piano.

"Yea? Play your cards right and that can be a daily session." He says and Gabriella feels herself blush a little. Troy sighs as they open the door to the coffee room to find it empty. They stop right in front of the kitchen door. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I promised my mom I'd stay home tonight." She says as Troy lets a sigh out.

"She won't even let you come visit her favorite guy from East High who's gonna be lonely?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Not when she knows that her favorite guy from East High is the horniest guy ever." She says back and Troy shakes his head.

"She loves me." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes again. "Maybe I can stop by tonight then?"

Gabriella stops and pretends to think about it for a moment. "We'll see." She says and leans up to give him a quick kiss and then sighs. "I'll see you later."

They both walk through the doors together, no longer holding hands, and Gabriella looks at the clock to find that she had two minutes to get to the pool. She looks back to see that Troy was already turned back into waiter mode and she runs out the door to the dinning room to get outside to the pool.

Her eyes scan the pool to find that so many little kids were playing in it. She walks over up to her chair and takes off her white hoodie and red and white shorts and sits down on top of the chair. Her mind was spinning, as usual, in thoughts of Troy. What was going on between them scared her. She knew Troy wouldn't change over night, and was petrified that he was going to be the same guy he always was and continue to hook up with random girls. Gabriella didn't want that. Even though they weren't dating, she still wanted Troy to herself. 

But Gabriella also ran into the problem that no one knew about what they were doing, and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't even know why, but both she and Troy wanted to keep it a secret. But she figures that both of them got a rush by it. It was exciting to have something they could share that was a secret, almost as if it was forbidden. Since she was "destined" to be with Bradin, it was almost as if she was completely doing the opposite. She was supposed to date the most popular guy from West High, not be fooling around with the hot shot of East High.

But when had Gabriella ever gone by what everyone wanted for her?

* * *

"Excuse me, but I ordered a side of mashed potatoes, not a baked potato." A lady says to and Troy feels himself groan, but then tries to keep it in. He grabs the plate and tried to put on a fake smile.

"Sorry. I'll be back shortly." He says and walks to the kitchen in a half run. They were swamped tonight, for some strange reason since Mondays were usually slower. The word stressed was an understatement for Troy right now. He was more then stressed out, since the entire dinning room was filled. He places the plate back onto the counter and looks at one of the cooks. "We need mashed, not baked." He says and then grabs another group of plates that were stacked together and places them on one big tray. He runs back out into the dining room and watches as Chad goes in the other way and gives him a look as if to say 'this is insane'.

"This looks delicious." A woman says as Troy puts down two plates for the family of four and suddenly feels something in his leg vibrate. He smiles at the thought and then looks at the family.

"Enjoy your meal." He says and then quickly runs back into the kitchen. He looks around for a moment, and when he sees the coast is clear, he pulls out his phone to see the screen say "New TXT Message". He looks around again and opens up the phone and reads.

_Hey u. How's the dinner shift?_

Troy looks up from his phone again to see that everyone was too busy to see that he had his phone out.

_Mobbed. I'm stressed as hell._

"Troy! Man, stop flirting with random girls and get your ass back over here!" Chad exclaims and Troy puts his phone away. It wasn't a random girl. Try the lifeguard who was lucky to be back at home instead of stuck here like he was. He sighs and walks back out into the dinning room with a pad of paper in his hands. He feels his phone vibrate one more time and as soon as he gets the order, he walks back into the kitchen and looks down to see what Gabriella had sent back.

_Come in through the balcony at 11, and I'll help you de-stress._

Troy feels a smirk grow on his face and he shuts his phone and looks up at the clock. He groans. Only four hours until he could get to Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella hears a soft tap on her window and looks up from the magazine she was reading and smiles. She glances over at the clock to see that it was 11:06 and then walks toward the doors to her balcony and opens them, revealing Troy with a small smile on his face. "Shh… come on in." She says and Troy steps through the doorway to walks into her room. He looks around and Gabriella realizes that he hadn't been in here since the night they started to hate each other. "My mom went to bed like a half hour ago." She whispers and Troy turns around and gives her a small smile and places his hands on her waist. "So we have to be quiet."

Troy doesn't say anything but leans down and kisses Gabriella's lips softly. She wraps two arms around his neck and leans back a little. It wasn't a hot or passionate kiss, but it was sweet. He breaks apart their lips for a moment and rests his forehead on hers. "Not a problem." He whispers back and Gabriella smiles up at him.

"How was the rest of your shift?" She asks in a low voice as he rolls his eyes.

"Insane. I'm wiped out." He says as he starts to back Gabriella up towards her bed and kisses her again. She slowly leans back and sits down on her bed with Troy bending down, still connecting their lips. He breaks apart the kiss and takes a quick breath, then kisses her again and continues to do this. It was different from anything Gabriella expected from him. It was a soft and sweet side, instead of a heated and passionate side. But it was just as sexy in her book.

She backs them up as Troy crawls onto the bed with her until Gabriella's back was touching her headboard. He slowly kisses her again, almost as if taking her fully in, and then disconnects their lips. He slowly kisses her neck and Gabriella feels her eyes close as she plays with the hairs on the back of Troy's neck. He softly returns his lips back up to hers and kisses her again, but still not asking for entrance with his tongue. He gives her a long sweet kiss and then finally pulls apart and rests his forehead on hers again as she looks into his crystal blue eyes. "You never stop surprising me Mr. Bolton."

He cocks his eyebrow and looks at her curiously. "Why?"

She continues to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Because… here is Troy Bolton, the player of East High, and he has a soft side." She says and Troy rolls his eyes and smiles down at her.

"You just think all I want is sex…" He says and Gabriella's eyebrows shoot up.

"Sex?" She asks with an amused smile on her face and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Sorry… a good fuck." He corrects himself. "Maybe there's more to me than meets the eye."

Gabriella laughs quietly. "That was deep Bolton… real deep."

"Sorry… I tend to be corny when I'm tired as hell." He says and Gabriella giggles a little. He gently kisses her lips again and then pulls away. Gabriella smiles up at him. She always thought that Troy liked things heated, but she was wrong. He was showing her a side she hadn't seen for four years. Deep down, below the player level, he really was the same sweet guy she fell for when she was younger. But Gabriella knew that if it was ever a fight between the player side and the sweet side, the player side would win hands down.

"Then you should go get some sleep." She says sitting up and removing her hands from around his neck.

"I can stay…" He says leaning in again but Gabriella places her hands on his chest.

"No… you just said how tired you were." She says and Troy gives her a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"Gabi…"

"Troy…" She mimics him and Troy groans.

"Fine… you win." He states and gets up off her bed and starts to walk towards her balcony doors.

"Troy! Wait!" She exclaims and gets up off her bed and runs over to where he had just turned around.

"What?" He asks and Gabriella throws her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him. He places a hand behind her head and leans down. She gently breaks apart and then sighs.

"You forgot to say goodnight." She says with a smile and Troy shakes his head.

"Cute Montez, real cute." He says and kisses her cheek. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Night." She says as he waves and shuts the balcony doors. Gabriella sighs as she falls back onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling. She knew she was falling hard for Troy, which would only bring her pain. But she couldn't help it. There was just something about him that drove her crazy. What she was doing was dangerous, since she knew that it was only going to end in heartbreak. Troy Bolton was a player. And no matter if he liked her or not, that would never change.

Or so she thought.


	24. You Ruin Everything

_Gabriella runs down the stairs in a pair of jean shorts and a cute t-shirt and quickly runs into the kitchen. It had been three days since Troy's welcome home dinner and she hadn't seen him since. But he had called her that morning to tell her she was coming over since his dad had some teacher's thing to go to and his mom was at work. She was more then excited, since there was something inside her that felt different. She was sure Troy was going to ask her out today, since he had been hinting that he had something to ask her on the phone for the past two days. She couldn't even begin to explain her excitement at this. After two long years, she would finally be going out with Troy Bolton. Nothing would bring her down today._

_She quickly grabs an apple from the refrigerator and takes a bite, almost as if trying to calm her nerves. Her legs were practically shaking from excitement. She couldn't believe that this might actually be happening. As she continues to eat her apple, her fingers tap on the table. Finally, she finishes and throws out the core and half runs over to the back screen doors._

"_Gabi? Is that you?" Her father's voice echoes from the family room and Gabriella feels herself slightly groan. She just wanted to get over to Troy's right no._

"_Yea… it's me." She says and walks into the family room to see her father lying on the couch with a blanket over him. She closes her eyes slightly. He was hard to look at now. In the past couple days, Mr. Montez had given up trying to do things a normal person would. The last time he left the house was for Troy's dinner. He was supposed to go to the same teacher thing Coach Bolton was going to, but he couldn't. Gabriella knew he wasn't going to be able to be a gym teacher this year he was so sick. But he had gotten this way once before and pulled through, so she was hoping that it wasn't a big deal._

"_You look nice…" He says and tries to put a smile on his face, but it comes out twisted. "Are you and Sharpay still going to the mall?"_

_Gabriella remembers talking to Sharpay last night on the phone and they had originally planned to go to the mall to get a jump start on shopping for clothes for school. Then she got the call this morning from Troy and told Sharpay about it. Sharpay seemed to have understood and said that she would just hang out with Ryan. "Err… no we're not."_

_She didn't want to tell her father where she was going, since it was a little embarrassing since he caught her and Troy kissing the other night. Mr. Montez tries to sit up a little bit, but finds it unsuccessful. "Then where are you going?"_

_Gabriella bites her lip. "Um… I'm going over to Troy's."_

_Mr. Montez gives her a weird look for a moment and then sighs. "Jack's at the staff meeting." He says as a statement._

"_Yes…" Gabriella says impatiently, really wanting to get over to Troy's._

"_And his mom's at work."_

_Gabriella looks at him skeptically. "Yes…"_

"_So you two will be home alone?" He asks and Gabriella nods slowly._

"_Yea…"_

"_You can't go."_

_Gabriella's heart sinks. She freezes for a moment. "What?"_

_Her father shakes his head. "I don't want you going over there."_

_Gabriella gives him a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "Why not?" She asks more in shock then anything._

"_Because I don't want you over at his house when his parents aren't home." He says and Gabriella's jaw literally drops. Mr. Montez coughs a little and Gabriella could feel her heart breaking. She needed to go over to Troy's. She needed him to ask her out. Why didn't her father understand that?_

"_Daddy, we've been home alone together a million times before." She says trying to keep her anger down._

"_Gabi, I know, but Troy's a fourteen year old boy." He says and Gabriella shakes her head. They both knew this had nothing to do with that. It had everything to do with the fact that Mr. Montez caught them kissing the other night. "He shouldn't be treated any differently then if you were to go to another boy's house."_

"_This isn't fair!" Gabriella yells and her father's sick face looks at her in shock. She had to go over to Troy's. Because if she didn't go over there, then he couldn't ask her out. And she had been waiting for that for two years. Why was he being so unfair? "It's Troy Daddy!"_

"_Exactly." He tries to say in a loud tone but his voice wasn't that strong. She knew it wasn't right to yell at her father when he was this sick but she couldn't help it. She had been waiting forever for this moment and her father was crushing it right now._

"_Just because we kissed doesn't mean he wants to have sex with me!" She yells and both of their deep brown eyes grow wide. Both of them were shocked that the phrase actually just came out of her mouth. But Gabriella tries to compose herself as she suddenly feels tears well up in her eyes. _

"_You will not go over there… you understand me?" Her father says in the strongest voice he could muster, which wasn't very strong. Gabriella finally feels the tears run down her face. He just ruined her perfect afternoon. She looks down and feels the anger surging through her system when she keeps thinking about how she couldn't get to Troy now. Her brown eyes look up in pain and she tries to stop the tears from falling, but they wouldn't._

"_You ruin everything." Gabriella says and turns around and runs upstairs to her room and slams the door. She falls onto her queen size bed and feels the tears stream down her face. She didn't mean to say that to her father in this condition, but he did. He just ruined the most perfect day of Gabriella's life. Now, Troy wouldn't ask her today and maybe he wouldn't have the courage to do it anymore. _

_She quickly grabs her first cell phone that she had just recently gotten and dials a number she knows by heart. It rings four times and then she hears a voice on the other end. "Hey, it's Troy. I'm not here right now, but leave me a message."_

_After Troy's voicemail, there's a tone and then Gabriella sighs. "Hey… Troy it's me." She takes deep breath and tries to stop her body from shaking. "Umm… I can't come over anymore, cuz my dad's being stupid… so yea please just call when you get this."_

_She hangs up the phone and then sighs. She hated her dad right now. He just ruined the best day of her life. It was one of those moments when she just wished he would go away.

* * *

_

"Ball!" Chad yells as Troy sprints down the court and passes it to him. He immediately runs to the other side and Chad passes it back to him. Troy takes a three point shot and watches as it sinks in perfectly. He falls back down to the ground with his feet hitting first and lets out a sigh. He hears Chad cheer in the background and then he wipes his forehead with the back of his forearm and stands up. "Nice game man." Chad says and pats Troy on the back.

Chad, Zeke, John and himself had been playing two on two for the past half hour since all of them had a two hour break. They were playing up to 22 and Troy and Chad had just won. Troy then flops down on the grass beside the court and stares up at the cloudless sky. It was at least 100 degrees out today and the fact that there were no clouds out just made it even worse. "God… it's hotter then hell out." John exclaims and Troy looks up a little to see that John and Zeke were sitting on the court while Chad was dribbling the ball.

"Kind of like you and my cousin, huh?" Troy says to John and watches as his already red face becomes redder. Ever since the staff party, John and Cassie had been dating. Troy had to admit, they seemed pretty good for each other. Plus he liked John, he was a pretty good guy.

"Yea… well…" He just trails off and looks up at the sky again.

"You're one to talk." Chad murmurs and Troy looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asks and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Umm… the fact that you and Gabs are basically inseparable these days. Man, are you gonna ask her out or what?" Chad states and Troy's stomach drops. Another week had gone by since he had gone to Gabriella's that night. They had continued to see each other in secret, but they weren't going out. It had been on Troy's mind though. It was weird, usually he just wanted the girl to fool around with, but no strings attached. With Gabriella though, he hadn't even slept with her and he wanted to date her. The furthest the two had gone so far was some touching up on top, but that was it. And surprisingly, Troy wasn't feeling unsatisfied. Just being with Gabriella made his heart soar in ways that no other girl had made him feel. She was like a drug, and he was addicted.

"Dude, how many times to I have to tell you? We're just friends." Troy says and sighs. 'With benefits' He thinks to himself, but doesn't dare to let that slip.

"Whatever man, Chad's right." Zeke says and sighs. "And if you're thinking about doing it, you'd better do it soon, cuz Bradin's talking about uping his game a bit."

Troy's stomach flips. Bradin was talking about making a move on Gabriella? That wasn't good. At all. Sure, he knew Gabriella was into him, but they weren't official. She could fool around with him if she really wanted to, since her and Troy weren't dating. "Whatever… I don't date." He says even though he was thinking differently. Maybe it was about time he asked Gabriella out. But that would mean that he could only be with her. But suddenly, Troy feels a smile come onto his face. Maybe that was all he really wanted, was to just be with her. He hadn't even kissed anyone else since he and Gabriella had started fooling around. Maybe it was time to make it official.

But that scared the hell out of Troy. He hadn't had an actual girlfriend for awhile. But Gabriella would be worth it… wouldn't she be? "Speaking of Gabs." Chad says and waves in the opposite direction. Troy glances over and suddenly feels his stomach do another summersault. Walking toward the basketball court was Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Cassie. He suddenly realizes he wasn't breathing as he sees how amazing Gabriella looked in her red tank top and black shorts. He couldn't help but notice that she was in East High colors, even though that didn't mean anything, he still felt like she was showing off how she was his. "Hey ladies." Chad greets them as they finish walking over and Gabriella's deep brown eyes make contact with Troy's. She smiles softly and turns back to Chad.

"Hey." Taylor responds and gives him a quick kiss.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zeke asks while standing up and giving Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. "Not that we mind or anything."

"We're all off right now." Cassie explains and walks over to take John's hand. That just left Gabriella and Troy staring at each other, both wishing they could kiss each other right now.

"Umm… I'm not on duty, so why are you here?" John asks Gabriella and she finally rips her eyes away from Troy's and he watches as she shrugs.

"They're cleaning the pool." She states and Chad cocks his eyebrow.

"Why?"

Gabriella shrugs again. "Some kid had an 'accident'. So they need to clean it up. Fulton gave me the hour off." She says and John rolls his eyes.

"And if it was me, he'd make me clean it up or something. God… he favors you." John exclaims and Gabriella giggles. Troy could listen to her laugh all day.

"Whatever." She says and then makes eye contact with Troy again. "So why are you being a lazy ass?"

Troy suddenly remembers that he was the only one laying on the ground and shrugs. "Cuz it's 100 degrees out and I like things horizontal." He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Dude, we know. We've got forty girls to back that up." Chad says as he laces his fingers with Taylor. Troy rolls his eyes and looks back at Gabriella.

"Not forty."

She smiles at him. "Thirty-nine then?" She asks playfully.

"Aren't you hilarious?" He says and sits up.

"So anyways." Sharpay starts and looks at everyone. "Did Ryan tell you about the beach house party round two?" She asks and Chad nods.

"Yea… He told me this morning." He explains and Taylor raises her eyebrow.

"Told you what?"

"That we're throwing a huge party on Thursday at the beach house again." Sharpay explains and looks at everyone. "He's all pumped since he can finally bring someone with him. He and Hilary have been going at it for like two weeks." Troy smirks slightly. The red head from the staff party, Hilary, and Ryan were officially dating. Troy was proud that he was basically the reason behind it.

"Um… why Thursday?" Cassie asks and Sharpay shrugs.

"We were gonna do it on Saturday, so you guys wouldn't have to work the next day, but then our parents said that they were going to be in San Francisco promoting some new hotel they are building up there on Thursday night. So, we're doing it then." The gang all looks at each other and nods, thinking that was a really smart idea. Troy looks up and makes eye contact with Gabriella, who was smiling at him once again. He grins back and then looks back at the blonde.

"Sounds good to me." Zeke says and kisses his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Zeke, seriously. The sweat." She says and everyone else laughs.

Gabriella walks over by where Troy was now sitting and sits down as the other three couples were talking about amazing the party on Thursday was going to be. "So…" Troy starts and smiles at her. "How's your day been?"

Gabriella shrugs. "Alright. It was pretty good up til now that I'm forced to see you." She jokes and Troy laughs.

"You can't resist me." He whispers in her ear and watches as her cheeks get bright red. He smirks at her and she smiles back at him.

"Hey dude…" Chad says and Troy looks up at him and raises his eyebrow. "Are you going to sit there or are you up for another quick round?"

Troy sighs and shrugs. "I don't know, the ground is feeling pretty good right now." He responds and lies down again, listening to Gabriella giggle a little beside him.

"Lazy ass." Chad mumbles and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Sure… and who scored 32 points on the league championship against West High this year?" Troy asks cockily and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"You just got lucky." He explains and Chad and Troy protest. "Just wait til this year when we kick your asses."

"You can talk all you want." Troy says while sitting back up and then standing. He holds out both hands as Gabriella smiles up at him and takes them. He pulls her up off the ground and does his best not to drape an arm around her or lace their fingers or give any indication that they were more then just friends. "But we'll see what happens this January."

"Why wait til January?" Zeke asks and smirks. "Come on."

Troy laughs a little, then shakes his head. "Fine. We'll put you in your place." Troy says as he pats Chad on the back and listens to Sharpay sigh.

"Ok, since I really don't feel like watching their egos right now, who's up for a quick smoothie?" She asks and Cassie, Taylor and Gabriella all nod. He looks back at the dark haired girl and gives her a small smile. "Bye boys."

The guys wave as the girls walk away. Troy watches as Gabriella's head turns back once and he takes that opportunity to give her a wink. She smiles and waves back at him and then he turns back to the rest of the guys who were rolling their eyes at him. "Dude, just ask her out and make all of us happy." Chad passes Troy the basketball that was in his hands.

Troy looks up at him and sighs. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "Come on, are we going to sit here and get soft or are we going to play." Troy says while he takes a perfect three point shot and watches as it sinks it, with nothing but net.


	25. Getting Caught

Gabriella parks her car in her driveway and sighs, thankful to finally be home. She walks inside her house at seven that night and takes off her shoes. She walks further into the house and sets her keys and purse on the table. "Hey Mom." She greets her mother, who had just walked into the kitchen smiling at her only daughter. Her mom was still in her work clothes, but Gabriella knew her shift was over. But with Gabriella's mom being one of the best doctors in Albuquerque, she knew that her mother could be called at any minute to go back to work.

"Hey honey. I'm just about to start dinner." She says and walks over to the stove and turns it on. "So how was work?"

Gabriella shrugs. After meeting the boys while they were playing basketball, the rest of the day was boring. Bradin had hinted that he wanted to eat dinner with her tonight, but she told him she wasn't going to stick around. Troy had gotten off work an hour before she did and was one of the few waiters who was lucky enough to miss the dinner rush. So she really didn't have a reason to stay around. "It was alright."

Her mother smiles and was about to say something else when the small black beeper that was sitting on the counter suddenly goes off. "Hold on." Her mom says as she picks up the beeper and sighs. "It's the hospital, I have to take this." She says as she walks toward the phone and dials a familiar number.

Gabriella sighs. That meant she was on her own for dinner. She sits there for a moment until her mom comes out again, grabbing her purse and keys. "Is something wrong?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes. Someone was just brought in with a heart attack. I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to go. Are you going to be ok being by yourself for dinner?" Her mother asks as she kisses Gabriella on the forehead. Suddenly, an idea pops into Gabriella head and she smiles up at her mother.

"I think I'll be alright. Bye Mom." She says as her mom walks down the hall and opens the front door.

"Bye honey!" Her mom's voice echoes through out the house and Gabriella hears a door shut. She immediately picks up her own purse and runs into the bathroom quickly to check her hair and make up. Once satisfied with how she looked, she runs toward the front door and locks it. Why should she eat dinner by herself when someone else would be lonely tonight too?

Her strides where huge as she walks down the sidewalk and finally reaches the familiar house that was five down from hers. She walks up to the front door and doesn't even bother to knock or ring the doorbell. She opens the door and steps inside Troy's house. It was silent for a moment so she walks in further to the kitchen. "Troy?"

She suddenly hears footsteps on the stairs and suddenly turns around to see Troy standing there with water dripping down his sculpted muscles and his hair was matted to his head. He had a single white towel around his waist and Gabriella's eyes grow wide as her jaw literally drops from the site. He obviously just walked out of the shower. Troy's mouth forms into a smirk as he raises one of his wet eyebrows. "Like what you see?"

Gabriella suddenly feels the blood rush to her cheeks as she suddenly blushes and turns away. "Sorry… err… I should have knocked." She says awkwardly and glances back to see Troy rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. It's not the first time you've seen me half naked." He says and Gabriella blushes again. Sure, she had seen him all the time in just his shorts, or in a swimsuit. But this was different. Troy was in a towel with water running down his body. She tried her best not to imagine him with out the towel on above her thrusting himself inside her, but that was extremely difficult.

"Well… go get dressed and then we should eat something, cuz my mom's gone." She says all in one breath, still trying to avoid looking at his gorgeous body, but was finding it extremely difficult. Troy's eyebrows move up as he takes a couple steps closer to her and smirks. Gabriella could feel her face get incredibly hot as he finally stops in front of her and leans up against the wall beside her, lacing their hands in the process.

"Or… you could get undressed with me and we could have a little fun." He says and leans forward to kiss her, but Gabriella places both hands on his bare chest and tries not to shiver at the thought of touching him.

"Go get dressed." She says and pushes him back playfully. He gives her a look, a little disappointed, then sighs and heads upstairs. Gabriella laughs a little as she sets her purse on the kitchen table and sits down at it. About three minutes later, she sees Troy walk down the steps wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Party pooper." He spits out and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"You know you like it." She imitates him and he rolls his eyes and then leans down to kiss her lightly while she was at the table. He lets go and she smiles sweetly up at him.

"So… you want me to make dinner huh?" He asks and Gabriella shakes her head.

"No… I said my mom's gone and I'm on my own so I figured you could eat with me. I never said anything about making me anything." She says and Troy laughs a little.

"Well, I'm gonna throw in a pizza, but since you won't give me what I want, then maybe I won't give you food." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes. Troy walks over to the freezer and pulls out a pizza and puts it into the already preheated oven.

"So is this how you get so many girls to sleep with you? You threaten them with starvation?" She jokes.

"No… just the ones with something shoved up their asses." He jokes and Gabriella's jaw drops.

"I'm not…" She starts but Troy laughs.

"Gabriella. Chill." He says laughing and Gabriella gives him a mean look.

"Fine, since all you're going to do is beat up on me, then I'm leaving." She exclaims and gets up but Troy runs over and grabs her around the waist.

"No your not." He says into her ear that makes her smile as he kisses her neck. "You're not going anywhere." Troy spins her around in his arms and Gabriella looks up into his crystal blue eyes. She could stare into those eyes forever and not feel like she wasted her life away. "Not without me." He whispers and leans down to kiss her. Gabriella smiles into the kiss and then Troy breaks apart.

"See? Isn't being nice to me so much more fun than being mean?" Gabriella asks while Troy rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"Umm… tough call." He jokes. "Do I get a prize if I say the one your looking for?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes as she steps out of his arms.

"No."

Troy shrugs. "Then being mean is more fun."

Gabriella rolls her eyes again and then walks over to the counter which she sits up on. Troy takes his place on the opposite side and Gabriella gives him a small smile. Over the past week that she and Troy had been fooling around, she found herself falling for him, fast. The only problem was she was afraid of what was sitting at the bottom. It was either heartbreak or love. What scared Gabriella the most was that she wasn't sure which one she was more afraid of. She knew deep down that she was falling in love with Troy, even if they were only being civil to each other for the past three weeks. But then the thought always entered her mind, did she really love Troy while he was an ass to her? Sure, she said she hated him then, but did she always really deep down have feelings for him? But falling in love with Troy was dangerous, because he didn't know how to love back. He was just a player, and that's all he ever would be.

"Ok… what's on your mind?" Troy asks and Gabriella suddenly remembers she's still in his kitchen.

"What?" She asks as she brings herself back into reality.

"You've been staring at the floor for the past five minutes without saying anything. What's up?" Troy asks and Gabriella looks at him curiously. That was the thing with Troy; he had basically become her best friend again. He could read her like a book more than even Taylor could. She sighs and then closes her eyes.

"Can I ask you something? Something serious?" She says opening her eyes to see Troy looking at her skeptically.

"Umm… yea… if you're gonna ask me if I have AIDS, I swear I don't…"

Gabriella giggles a little, and then shakes her head. "No, nothing like that. It's serious and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Troy raises his eyebrow. "Uhh… yea…"

Gabriella takes a deep breath and looks up into Troy's piercing eyes. "Do you ever think about how things would have been between us if that day never happened? If everything turned out ok?" She asks and Troy closes his eyes and looks down.

"All the time." He responds and looks up at her.

"Me too." She says and sighs. "Things would have been completely different."

Troy nods. "I know. You would have gone to East High, I probably wouldn't have slept with all those bitches, and we would have been a couple freshman year."

Gabriella smiles sadly. "Chad and Taylor probably wouldn't be going out, since I was the one who introduced them. I probably wouldn't be best friends with Tay. We probably wouldn't be friends with Zeke. And I wouldn't have dated Bradin." She says the last part slowly and watches as Troy's eyes shoot up and lock with hers.

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." He exclaims and Gabriella glares at him.

"He's my friend Troy." She says and sighs. "But who knows what would have happed if that day turned out differently."

Troy nods and smiles softly at her. "You really miss him don't you?"

Gabriella sighs and looks at the floor. "Yea. I do."

"Me too." Troy responds and Gabriella's eyes move up to lock with his again. She knew he was being sincere and sighs once again. "You're dad was like a second parent to me."

Gabriella tries to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She looks up to see Troy's eyes were glossy as well. She tries to smile a little and make the situation lighter. "That's a little awkward though. If your parents are like second parents to me, and vise versa, then I'm messing around with my second brother."

Troy laughs a little and Gabriella suddenly feels a single tear drip down her face. Just talking about her dad made everything painful. Every hurt feeling always came rushing back whenever she thought of him and the last thing she ever said to him while he was still at home. 'You ruin everything' Why couldn't she have just gotten over it at the time? Then she wouldn't have this guilty feeling that was always there. A moment of silence passes as Troy takes out the pizza. He then walks over and stands in-between Gabriella's legs and places a long strand of hair behind her ears. "You were never just a sister." He whispers and Gabriella closes her eyes again. It was the Troy Bolton trap, and she was falling for it. "You always meant more to me. Even when you hated me."

Gabriella looks up into his crystal blue eyes and shakes her head. "Bullshit." She whispers as Troy leans his forehead against hers.

Troy shakes his head and then places his hands on her lower back. "Not bullshit." He whispers and then connects their lips. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck and then her legs around his torso. He slowly lifts her off the counter and Gabriella feels him carry her into the family room and gently lays her down on the leather couch. She suddenly feels his weight on top of her as he continues to kiss her. His tongue licks her bottom lip and she grants him access. His hands move up and down her stomach as he wastes no time to go under her shirt and play with her stomach a bit. His hand travels north then until she suddenly moans in his mouth as he begins to massage her breast. He smiles against her lips as he softly disconnects them and Gabriella keeps her eyes closed as Troy kisses down her neck.

She didn't want to have sex with him right now, but she would go for foreplay. So her hands reach the bottom of Troy's shirt and tugs on it lightly. He smiles against her mouth and disconnects his lips to her neck. Gabriella pulls his grey long-sleeved shirt over his head and stares at his bare chest. Troy leans down and kisses her again. "I thought you said you wouldn't get naked with me." He whispers huskily in her ear and Gabriella moans in responds as he gently sucks on her spot.

Gabriella suddenly then feels Troy grab the bottom of her own shirt and lifts it over her head. He stares down at her chest for a moment and then attacks her lips again. She runs her hands over his muscles and Troy's hands were making their way back up to her chest under her red bra. "Troy." She moans when their lips break apart and Troy kisses down her neck and down to her exposed chest. He kisses back up and connects their lips again while his hand moves from her chest and makes its way behind her back. Gabriella feels his fingers begin to play with the bra clasp when she suddenly hears a door open off in the distance.

"Hey Troy. I was going to pick up… DUDE!" Troy's fingers immediately stop and Gabriella's tongue stops roaming Troy's mouth. No, no, no, no, no! Troy doesn't move his lips off of hers though, since both of them were in shock at the sound of their friend's voice. Gabriella suddenly opens her eyes and feels Troy's lips disconnect from hers as both of them look at the door to find Chad standing there with his eyes wider then anything they've ever seen.

"Dude, it's called knocking damn it!" Troy was the first to talk as he leans up and pulls Gabriella with him. Even though she was still in her red bra, she felt extremely embarrassed that Chad was staring at both of them with out a shirt on. She quickly grabs her shirt and pulls it over her head while Chad continues to stare at them in shock.

"I… err… was going to pick up… my shit but um… not a good time… I should have called?" Chad finally manages to get out and Gabriella watches as Troy's eyes roll.

"Ya think?" He says as he finally stands up, still bare chested. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want Chad to know. She didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want people to think she was a slut, because that's who Troy hooked up with. This couldn't be happening.

"Well, maybe you should warn someone by locking the fucking door when you're going to fuck someone!" Chad exclaims and throws his arms up for the dramatic effect.

"We weren't going to fuck!" Gabriella finally finds her voice and watches as both Troy and Chad stare at her for the first time. "Look, Chad, we can explain!"

Chad looks between the two and then suddenly a huge grin bursts out onto his face. Gabriella stands up slowly, confused as he throws a triumphant fist up in the air. "YES!" He exclaims and Troy looks back at Gabriella with just as a confused look that she had.

"Umm Chad?" Gabriella says in a small voice and Troy's eyebrow was raised.

"Dude, are you ok?" Troy asks and Chad runs over and hugs the both of them. What the hell was going on?

"Ok? I'm great!" He exclaims as he lets them go. "Do you know how long I've fucking waited for you two to get together?" He asks and Gabriella's eyes grow wide. "I can't wait to tell Tay."

"Chad, we're not together." She exclaims and both Troy and Chad look at her again. She looks over and swears she sees pain in Troy's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "And don't you dare tell Taylor."

Chad raises his eyebrow. "Why not?"

Gabriella sighs and almost forgets that Troy was still standing in the room staring at her. "Just don't ok?" She states and looks at Troy.

"Gabi…" He starts but Gabriella sighs.

"You can't tell anyone ok?" She says and sighs. Maybe this was a wakeup call for her. She couldn't let other people find out because then she would just be Troy's trophy. The girl he could never get, he finally got. She was petrified that it didn't mean anything to him, because it meant the world to her.

"So… how long has this been going on for?" Chad asks and Gabriella suddenly feels embarrassed.

"Since my parents have been gone." Troy responds and Chad shakes his head.

"I cannot believe I didn't see it before. It was so obvious. Both of you would be gone at the exact same time. I just thought you were with London in the fucking room." Chad says to Troy ands shakes his head again. "But you were with Gabs the whole time." He says more talking to himself then either of them.

"It's not a big deal." Troy says and looks back at Gabriella who's face was now the color of a tomato she was so embarrassed.

"It's a huge deal!" Chad exclaims and shakes his head again. "Congratulations guys!"

Gabriella finally feels her body again and shakes her head. "There's nothing to congratulate us for. We're not together." She says plainly and shakes her head. Troy looks back at her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "I gotta go."

"Gabi…" Troy starts to protest and she shakes her head.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She states and walks to the table to grab her purse. She walks out the front door and leans up against it to sigh. No one else could find out. And it was starting to get out of control. Now that someone else knew, Troy was likely to dump her faster. She didn't mean anything to him. She was just another dumb bitch who fell for the famous Troy Bolton.


	26. Shocking Answer

Troy was sitting in the coffee room, on one of the couches with his mind wrapped around a million things. It was Wednesday and he had barely talked to Gabriella since Chad walked in on then on Monday. Yesterday it was almost as if she was avoiding him. But that was so weird, because it wasn't a big deal or anything. At least not to Troy. So what if Chad knew? It wasn't the end of the world. But Troy knew differently. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him, Troy knew why Gabriella didn't want anyone to know. Because then she'd feel like his bitch, which she wasn't. He knew Gabriella was afraid that people would think of her as a slut or as just one of Troy's bitches. But she wasn't. She meant way more to him than that. He knew he was falling in love with her. It had to be, since she was all he was ever able to think about. He had never felt this way about another girl before, well, besides when he fell for her the first time. But he wanted her to be his, and no one else's.

He sighs and places his head in his hands. Why did she have to make everything so complicated? His life goal before was basically, become a famous basketball player and find happiness in fucking. But now… all he wanted was Gabriella. She was so irresistible, and every time he was with her he just wanted more and more of her. It was driving him insane. He had to do something soon or he was pretty sure he was going to explode. He wanted her, and he wanted her so bad.

Troy hears the door that was leading into the room with the piano open but he keeps his head in his hands. He suddenly feels two hands grab his own and remove them from his face. For a moment, his heart leapt at thoughts of it being Gabriella, but he suddenly sees London kneeling in front of him. Troy does everything in his power not to groan as she smirks up at him. "Where've you been? I haven't seen much of you and I missed you."

Troy half smiles at her but makes sure she lets go of his hands. "Around." He says even though he really wanted to tell her to back off because he wanted Gabriella, and not her. She was just wearing a yellow swimsuit top and a white skirt on.

"You look stressed out." She says and sits down next to him, drawing a circle on his shoulder. He stares off into space again, wishing badly that it was Gabriella doing this and not London, but he sighs as she talks again. "Anything I can help with?"

Troy glances at her and stands up. "No." He states coldly and starts to walk towards the door.

"Troy I'm worried about you." She says and that makes him stop right in front of the kitchen door. "You don't seem like yourself."

It was true. Troy wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't the same player that he had been since high school started, but he suddenly realizes that maybe that wasn't who he was. Because he was now acting like the Troy before Gabriella's dad died. Maybe that was the real Troy and the fake Troy was the player who slept with everyone. But that was wrong too. They were both just two sides of him that made him whole. He just had to work out a way to figure out how to put both parts of him back together. And he knew that Gabriella was the only way that was going to happen. "Shit happens." He says coldly and then walks through the kitchen doors, leaving London behind.

He walks in and suddenly feels his stomach flip as he sees the West High basketball captain talking with Gabriella in the middle of the kitchen. Bradin was laughing at something and Troy could see the fake smile on Gabriella's face. He suddenly remembers what Zeke had said on Monday about Bradin upping his game when it came to Gabriella. He wasn't going to be the stupid jealous guy though, because that would only make her in control and he knew that Gabriella didn't have any feelings for the guy. "Don't worry about them."

Troy suddenly turns to see Chad standing next to him. "I'm not." He says coldly and sighs. "She's allowed to screw around with someone else too. We're not official." He says even though he wanted to be.

"You might want to change that though. Bradin's probably not gonna mess around. And who knows how long Gabriella's going to take everyone on her ass about dating him." Chad explains and Troy nods. Gabriella got a lot of shit about the two dating and he knew Chad was right. The average person would have just broken and dated him. But Gabriella wasn't average. She was extraordinary.

Troy sighs and nods. "I know." He says and finally makes a decision. He had to ask her out. He wanted to. No, he needed to. She was the only one he wanted to be with. He was done fucking around. This was it. He wanted her. "I'm gonna do it."

Chad looks at him confused for a moment. "Do what?"

He looks at his best friend and sighs. "Ask her out."

Chad's eyes grow wider then Troy's ever seen them grow. "Dude, you're serious?"

Troy nods and glances back to see that Bradin was now giving Gabriella a hug. "I'm done fucking around." He says and watches as Bradin kisses her cheek and then turns around to leave. Troy could feel fire in his veins as she stands there for a moment, staring out the door and then turns around. Her eyes look up and suddenly lock with Troy's piercing blue. She suddenly walks over quickly and Troy watches as Chad walks away to talk to Zeke. Gabriella suddenly stands right in front of Troy.

"Hey…" She says plainly and tries to give him a smile.

"What the hell was that about?" Troy asks more of a protective boyfriend way then just being curious. Troy watches as Gabriella's shoulders go up and down in a shrug.

"We just haven't talked in awhile. It's no big deal." Gabriella states and tries to look up into Troy's eyes, but he was finding that the floor was a lot easier to look at then her. "Don't worry about it ok?" She says and Troy finally looks up and sighs.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about." He says and Gabriella's eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"Um… ok… is everything ok?" She asks and Troy nods.

"Yea… everything's fine. When do you get off?" He asks and Gabriella stares up into his face.

"Um… 8." She responds.

"I'm off at 8:30." He says and Gabriella nods.

"Ok… meet me at the pool once you get off." She says and sighs. "Are you sure I don't have anything to worry about?" She asks with a small pained look in her eyes. Troy smiles a little and shakes his head. She must have thought it was something bad since Troy was being so secretive about it. But it wasn't bad at all.

"I'm positive. Don't worry." He says and Gabriella's face relaxes a little. "I should probably get back to work." He says and Gabriella nods.

"Ok… I'll see you at eight thirty then?" She asks and Troy nods.

"Yea see ya then." He says and starts to walk away.

"Troy!" He turns back to her and she walks over and wraps her arms around his neck, leaving Troy surprised. He returns the hug and then slowly lets go, but doesn't want to. "Bye." She says and leans up to kisses him on the cheek. Troy feels his face burn as he sighs and walks away from her. He turns around one more time to see her smiling at him as he takes a deep breath and walks out the dinning room to get to the pool. Tonight better go well, it had to.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on a fake rock with the waterfall splashing below her with her feet stretched out. It was dark now, and she was patiently waiting for Troy to come out. She gone in the kitchen to change, but to her dismay, she didn't see Troy, probably since he was waiting tables. She was a little scared at this meeting that they were having. There were basically two options to this. A) He was going to tell her that he was done with her. She wasn't living up to what he wanted, so he didn't want to be with her at all. He was just going to throw her away like yesterday's garbage and everything that had happened in this past week and a half meant nothing to him. Or option b) he met someone better then her. Maybe he'd even tell her both.

She knew what was happening between them was too good to be true. Troy had meant everything to her when she was younger and he was starting to fight his back to that spot. But he was Troy Bolton, so he had to do what he wanted. Troy was the player who screwed every girl; he was just done with Gabriella. But he had told her she meant more to him… why would he lie like that? Oh yea, to get into her pants. But he had been unsuccessful with that too. Maybe he was just bored of them not having sex… scratch that… fucking.

It wasn't like Gabriella wanted to go out with him, because she knew she couldn't. She knew that would only lead to heartbreak. She couldn't trust Troy. He would only go after other girls. There was no way he'd be able to only be with one girl. That wasn't who Troy was. Of course, she WANTED to go out with him. That would be her dream. But he was Troy, and Troy wouldn't change, not even for her.

She sighs and suddenly feels the butterflies enter her stomach as she hears a door shut in the distance. Her eyes look up to find the outline of a male figure walking toward her. He was wearing a white baseball shirt with red three quarter length sleeves and collar with jeans. Gabriella sighs again, knowing that this was it. He was coming to tell her it was over. She closes her eyes for a moment and tries not to let a tear slip down her face. The past week and a half was amazing to her, and now it was going to go down the drain.

Gabriella stands up and watches as Troy up to the top part of the pool and walks over to where she was standing on the rocks. "Hey…" He says and Gabriella tries to give him a small smile, but it wasn't working. Why did he have to be a player?

"Uhh… hey…" She says in a small voice.

"Take a walk with me." He says and Gabriella looks at him strangely for a second, but then watches as he turns around and starts to walk the other way. Gabriella runs for a couple steps to catch up to him, when he starts to lead her out to the golf course. The air was silent and the stars were twinkling above them. Both were silent, and Gabriella figures he didn't want to give anything away. Maybe he acted this way with all the girls he just threw out.

They continue to walk in silence for a few moments out of the golf course when Gabriella finally couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted Troy to get this done with so she could try her best to pick up the pieces and try to move on. "Troy… what's this about?"

She hears Troy sigh beside her and stops. "Ok… you got to promise to hear me out before you say anything alright?" He says as he turns to her and Gabriella watches as his eyes seem to sparkle a little. Was that _fear_ in his face? What the hell was he afraid of?

"Um… ok?" She says simply and Troy takes a deep breath.

"Look, for the past three weeks that we've been talking, you've been driving me crazy." Troy says and Gabriella's eyebrows rise. Couldn't he be at least nice about it? No, he was just telling her that she annoyed the shit out of him. But Troy's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. "No, not like that. In the good way." Gabriella cocks her eyebrows again. What? "I just… I don't even know how to describe it. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and I guess… God… I'm not good at this." He says and runs a hand through his hair. Of course he wasn't good at this; he usually never told someone that he was done messing around with them. He'd usually just leave them. "It's weird you know? For so long I've been bouncing from girl to girl and… I guess what I'm trying to say is that … I…" He stops again and takes a deep breath. "I'm done bouncing…" Another pause and another deep breath. "Ok… here it goes… I want you to be my girlfriend. For real."

Gabriella's eyes suddenly go wide. What did he just say? She stares at him for a moment like she had never seen him before. Her heart suddenly was screaming at her. 'Yes! Yes, YES!' It would be perfect, everything she had ever wanted. She would be Troy's. The queen of West High would be with the king of East High. It would defiantly be perfect.

But then her head was telling her otherwise. 'No… this is Troy Bolton.' The grin that was on her face suddenly falls. She couldn't date him. She couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She wouldn't let herself get hurt that way. There was no way she could date Troy Bolton. He was too much of a player. But her heart was screaming different things to her. It was like a battle going on between the two, and Gabriella didn't know which one to choose. "Wow… I don't know what to say…" She says how she really felt.

Troy's piercing blue eyes were staring into hers with hope twinkling in them. "Please say yes." He says softly and Gabriella looks up at him. It would be so easy to say yes. They would kiss and everything would be perfect for that night. But it was after this night that was stopping her. She knew that Troy would go after other girls. She KNEW he would probably cheat on her. And she knew that she couldn't take that risk. Her mind wouldn't let her. Troy suddenly takes her hand in his and laces their fingers, still staring at her with hope. She didn't want to let him go totally, but she couldn't date him. Not until she knew she could trust him.

Gabriella sighs. "Aren't we having fun?" She asks, not even truly believing this was coming out of her mouth.

Troy stares at her confused for a moment. "Ummm… yea?" He asks and Gabriella nods.

She drops his hand and looks away from him, finding it a lot easier to talk to him when she wasn't looking at him. "Well, don't you want to fuck other girls too?"

She looks up to find Troy's eyes suddenly lock onto hers. "No." He says as if it were obvious. His eyes that were filled with hope just a moment ago were slowly draining and pain was replacing them. But she knew that it was better for her in the end.

"Somehow I can't believe that." She says with a little more attitude then she wanted to. Troy's eyebrow rises. "I mean… you gotta give 'em what they want right?"

Troy narrows his eyes a little and then shakes his head. "No… I wanna give YOU what YOU want. No one else."

Gabriella tries not to roll her eyes. What was coming out of his mouth right now was bullshit and she knew it. "But you're Troy Bolton."

Troy stares at her in shock for a moment, not believing what she was saying. Gabriella suddenly felt guilty, but tries to put a picture of him kissing another girl in her head. That's how Troy would always be. "What… so you don't want to be with me?"

Gabriella suddenly locks eyes with Troy again and shakes her head furiously. "No… Troy, it's not that at all." She says and sighs. "I want to be with you… and I wanna mess around with you still." She says, not believing what just came out of her mouth. "But I don't want to get hurt Troy."

Troy closes his eyes and places a hand on hers. He opens up his eyes again and shakes his head. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Gabriella had to fight it. She wanted to believe what he was saying was true, but she knew he would just cheat on her. It was in Troy's personality. He was the player. The biggest player she had ever met. "Look at your track record Troy!" She exclaims and throws her arms up in the air for a dramatic effect.

Troy looks at her desperately. "That was in the past Gabriella." He says and Gabriella looks down at his feet, suddenly finding them extremely interesting.

"I can't trust you Troy." She simply states and hears him sigh. "I'm sorry." She couldn't just let him go though. She needed to still feel his lips against hers and his body on hers. But she had to try to stop the emotional level. "I still want to… you know…" She sighs and looks up again to find that Troy was now looking down. "I mean… if you still want to."

Troy's eyes look up and he shakes his head for a moment. "If that's the only way I can have you." He says and then looks to the side. Gabriella takes in his angry features for a moment. It was like everything was in reverse. Usually Troy was the one to want no stings attached. But now it was Gabriella. She couldn't get anymore emotionally attached to him then what she already was. It would be so hard though, since she was falling in love with him and she knew it. "We should get back." He says and turns around on his heels and starts to walk away.

She stands there for a moment staring at him, and then suddenly runs to catch up with him again. "You're pissed." She says and he gives her a sarcastic laugh and keeps walking.

"Whatever… I'll get over it." He says and looks straight ahead.

"Troy… I'm sor…" She starts to say but Troy abruptly stops.

"Gabriella, don't. Don't say sorry, because you're not. Its fine, whatever… I'll get over it." He says and Gabriella watches as he sighs and then looks back down at her.

"I just don't want you to hate me." She says softly.

"Hey… I couldn't hate you alright?" He responds and Gabriella nods. "Whatever, I understand."

Her eyes look up to tell that he was completely lying but she doesn't call him on it. "Ok…"Troy nods and starts walking again. They finally reach the building in silence and Troy stops at the door. She stops also and looks up at him again. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

She could tell Troy was pissed still, but he tries his best to hide it a little. He nods. "Yea… the party tomorrow." He reminds her and she suddenly remembers the Evans' blow out party part two.

"Do you want to go together or something?" She asks, trying to get on Troy's good side again. "You know… save gas?"

"That's what couple's do. We're not a couple." He says coldly and then opens the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Gabriella watches as he walks through the doorway and enters the dinning room. She sighs, wondering if she was really right about this. Maybe Troy was being honest; maybe she should have listened to her heart instead. But she sighs and closes her eyes. It was too late now. Troy was already pissed, and Gabriella knew from experience that meant nothing but trouble.


	27. Stupid Mistake

"Uhh… how many hours til we can get the fuck out of here?" Chad asks while grabbing a black tray and placing two plates on it. Troy looks up from his own tray and then up at the clock. 7:03. Not late enough.

"One." Troy responds with a sigh. They both knew that the Evans' party had already started a half hour ago and both of them were stuck working until eight. The plan was that Chad would drive Troy over, and they would meet up with the rest of the gang there. That sucked. Troy wanted to get out of Lava Springs as fast as he possibly could. The party was going to be just like the one on the last day of school. That meant EVERYONE was going to be there. The Evans always out did themselves when it came to parties. If he didn't get out of there soon, Troy was pretty sure he was going to explode.

"God… can that clock go any slower?" Chad asks ten minutes later and Troy places his head in his hands. The dinning room wasn't that crowded that night so it was making the time go even slower. At least if they were busy they had something to do. But right now, there were four families in the dinning room.

Troy suddenly looks up to the sound of two girls entering the kitchen. One of the girls' smiles falters a little when she walks in. He sighs and tries his best to rip his eyes away from Gabriella. He had done his best to avoid her all day. It was too hard to look at her. She had turned him down, for the first time in forever. Troy couldn't remember the last time a girl turned him down. Oh yea, it was at the staff party when Gabriella turned him down then. "Hey Chad." Taylor's voice echoes through Troy's head and he suddenly brings himself back to reality to see Chad had his arm around Taylor and Gabriella was looking at him, trying to smile. "Hey Troy."

Troy gives Taylor a small smile and Chad looks between him and Gabriella. Troy had told Chad all about what happened last night earlier in the day. He said to just be patient, but Troy was never patient. If Gabriella wanted to play that way, fine. Then so would he. "Hey…" She says slowly and Troy looks at her again. He knew she was so beautiful, but he couldn't help but continue to be pissed at her.

Troy gives her a half smile and then turns back to Taylor and Chad. "So when are you guys leaving?" Chad asks them and Troy watches as Gabriella gorgeous shoulders shrug.

"Now. Tay just wanted to say goodbye." She says in her sweet voice and Troy does his best not to touch her. He wanted her so badly, but he had to be strong. She just completely told him that she couldn't trust him and just wanted to mess around. Well, that's what she was gonna get. Troy had to show her how it was going to be then. It had to go back to the way it was before they started talking again. Sure, he wasn't going to fight with her, but maybe the player side of Troy needed to make a stand tonight. If she wanted something open, that's what he was going to give to her.

"God… I hate you." Chad says and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"No you don't." She says and kisses his cheek. "But I'll see you in like less than an hour." They kiss and Troy suddenly finds Gabriella's eyes. 'Don't you want that?' He thinks to himself and watches as she gives him a small look as if to say 'More then anything' back. But he shakes his head and turns back over to see Chad finally remove his arm from his girlfriend. "Bye Troy." Taylor finishes and starts to walk towards the locker room.

"I'll see you guys there." She says and gives Chad a quick hug. Gabriella then turns to Troy and he feels shivers go down his body as she touches his arm lightly and gives him a small smile. "Bye Troy."

But Troy quickly composes himself and watches as Gabriella walks into the locker room after Taylor. This is how she wanted to play. And that just made Troy even more pissed. Why not let the player Troy have a night out? He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but that was a risk he was going to have to take.

* * *

Gabriella walks out of Taylor's car and turns to face her best friend. She was in a trance all day today. After she had gotten home last night, she stopped and thought about everything that was said between her and Troy. Was she right about everything? Of course she was. He'd only cheat on her… right? Now she was second guessing herself. Troy had avoided her all day and it was starting to drive her crazy. She had to be around him, make him talk to her, otherwise she was pretty sure she was going to explode. She hadn't realized how badly she actually needed him until today. Why did she say no?

But she lets out a sigh and tries to tell herself that it's for the best. It had to be. She had to keep trying to tell herself that Troy would just cheat on her if they went out… right? Why was this so confusing? She takes in deep breath and exhales slowly. Taylor looks at her strangely with her eyebrows raised. "You ok? You've seemed distracted all day."

Gabriella shrugs as they begin to make their way toward the back of the beach house. She was wearing a fuchsia dress that was spaghetti strapped and came down to a V, showing her tan off perfectly and she had white flip flops to make the outfit **(pic in profile)**."I'm fine." She lies as they suddenly see a bunch of people jumping into the pool. Her eyes scan the scene, finding it extremely familiar to the first party the Evans' hosted this summer. Her eyes suddenly lock on the bright blonde wearing a sparkling purple and white top on the arm of Zeke. Both girls begin to walk toward her and Sharpay's eyes light up when she sees them.

"Brie! Tay!" She exclaims and runs away from Zeke to give both girls a hug at the same time. Gabriella could almost feel herself turning blue and suddenly Sharpay lets go and beams a tht two of them. "I'm so happy you're here." She exclaims and links both of their arms. Gabriella suddenly realizes how happy she was that she had such great friends beside her.

"Hey ladies." Zeke greets them and Gabriella suddenly looks down at a lawn chair next to him that held Cassie and John. Beside them was Ryan, sitting with Hailey in his lap. Gabriella smiles at the two couples but suddenly becomes immensely jealous. She wanted that, but she didn't want it with just anyone. She wanted to be in Troy's arms, Troy's lap, just Troy.

But then Gabriella suddenly feels two arms wrap around her waist and she turns around and smiles up at the green eyes bearing down on her. "I thought you'd never get here." Bradin exclaims and Gabriella sighs.

"Yea… gotta love being the lifeguard and staying until the pool closes." She exclaims and Bradin pulls her into a tighter hug. She closes her eyes and suddenly realizes how she couldn't mold to Bradin's body like she could to Troy's. Troy's body was almost as if it was built to hold Gabriella. Wait, she couldn't be thinking this way. Why WAS she thinking this way?

"That blows." He says and then smiles at her. "You look like you need something to drink."

"Please." She says and Bradin nods. He walks off over to where she could see a table stood up and then turns back to her friends who were all looking at her skeptically.

"Where's Troy and Chad?" Cassie asks while snuggling further into John's arms on the chair.

"Still working." Taylor responds and rolls her eyes. "Poor Troy, he's stuck with my boyfriend." She says jokingly and everyone laughs a little except Gabriella. She was right, poor Troy, but for different reasons then everyone thought. She was pretty sure that Chad knew about what happened last night, but that was it. And she was certain that Troy was still upset about it.

"Here." Gabriella suddenly sees a red plastic cup floating in front of her and suddenly remembers that Bradin had gone to get her something. She smiles softly and takes it, letting the hard drink go down her throat. It felt good. She had to get her mind of Troy somehow, maybe alcohol would help her.

About a half hour later, the gang really hadn't moved from their spots when Gabriella suddenly hears her stomach flip. "Chad! Troy!" She immediately turns around to see Chad and Troy walking across the side of the pool in a brisk fashion. Gabriella looks up into Troy's eyes longingly, but something wasn't right. She knew it by the air he walked with. His piercing blue eyes didn't even look down at her and the two best friends finally stop in front of the rest of them. She looks to the side to see that Bradin had his eyes narrowed on Troy, but the East High captain wasn't looking at him either. His gorgeous face was emotionless, and that may have been what scared Gabriella the most.

"Hey guys." Chad says while draping an arm around Taylor and kissing her cheek. "We finally got out of the hell hole."

"I couldn't have been that bad." Cassie exclaims and Chad shakes his head.

"Oh it was." He says but Gabriella was barely listening. She was trying to get Troy's attention, but it wasn't working too well. Why was he acting this way? At least during the day he looked at her, and said hi to her once earlier. Now his face was hard. It was scary. "Tell 'em Troy." The East High basketball captain doesn't make any movement that he actually heard what Chad said. "Troy!" Chad shouts and waves a hand in front of Troy's face to get him back to focus.

"What?" It was the first word Gabriella had heard him say all night. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. That only meant that he was in deep thought. And Gabriella knew he was thinking about her. "Sorry…" He says blankly and then finally lowers his piercing blue eyes onto Gabriella.

She suddenly knew she had to talk to him. Just the look on his face was saying a thousand words. He was in pain. She could tell. Hell, anyone with eyes could. Troy was pissed, and she had to make it right. "Troy…" She starts.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He says, not even letting Gabriella get her sentence out. The gang looks at him curiously and all look at each other. Gabriella suddenly feels her stomach drop. This wasn't how she wanted the night to be.

"Dude… where are you going?" Zeke asks as Troy starts to walk away. His perfectly sculpted shoulders raise in a shrug as he suddenly locks eye with Gabriella again.

"I have some business to take care of." He says plainly and turns around to walk away. Gabriella's eyes linger on him for a moment. No. This couldn't be happening. He was headed off to the dance floor. He wouldn't do this to her would he? He wouldn't just reel her in and then decide that he was going to hook up with random girls again… right? But Gabriella's breath suddenly catches in her throat. This was exactly what she was afraid of. The exact reason she wouldn't date him. Anger suddenly rushes through her veins.

"That was um… weird." Sharpay gets out and Chad takes a couple steps forward and places a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"You ok?" He asks and Gabriella looks at him with a blank stare. She was right. Her head was right. Troy was just going to be the same player he always was. He would never change, and he was just going to break her heart.

"I need another drink." She says and walks away.

* * *

_Gabriella_

Troy closes his eyes, trying to get the name out of his head. He was on top of London, with just boxers on, who had showed up at the party about fifteen minutes after he had come. It was now two hours later, and all Troy could do was think about those beautiful brown eyes, the dark chocolate colored hair that was almost black, and the perfectly tan skin. She was stuck in his mind, and it didn't matter that Troy was wasted. She was all he could think about. Troy didn't even know how many shots he had actually had, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was feeling numb, so maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad. London suddenly turns around in his arms and he feels a kiss on his jaw line. "Glad to see you're back to yourself."

Troy grunts in responds as she runs her hands down his chest in a harsh manner. Gabriella's hands were softer then that. But he tries to shake that thought off as London slips two fingers on either side of his hips and slowly pushes down the boxers. She was naked already, and Troy finally kicks them off and rolls on top of her. He kisses down her neck and realizes she didn't smell as good as Gabriella. Her perfume was probably twice as expensive as Gabriella's, but Gabriella's was so much sweeter. "You smell funny." He randomly says with the alcohol talking for him.

London ignores the comment and flips Troy around so she was straddling his chest on top. Her lips were kissing down his body and, alcohol or not, he was suddenly feeling this was wrong. It didn't feel right. He was barely getting a boner and all he could do was wish Gabriella was the one on top of him right now. He wanted it to be her lips making their way over his abs and her hands holding his inner thighs steady. As much as he tried, he couldn't get Gabriella out of his head. If there was any sense in him now, it was taking over just as London made it right above his dick. "Troy…" All he could see was Gabriella's face.

"Stop." He says and suddenly pushes her head away from him and turns over. He stands up and grabs his boxers that were lying on the floor.

"Ummm… I don't understand…" London says while crawling over to him on the Evans guest bedroom.

"It's easy…" Troy says with a slurred speech. "I don't wanna fuck you."

London stares at him in shock for a moment and Troy stands up and puts both feet inside his boxers. The alcohol was surging through him and Troy suddenly feels himself loose his balance and fall to the floor. He laughs, even though it hurt like hell. Once he finally gets them on though, he grabs his pants and pulls them on while lying down, figuring that it was better to say down so he wouldn't stand and fall again. "Why are you acting like this?" She asks, still in shock. Troy continues to crawl on the floor until he finds his discarded t-shirt and slips it over his head.

"Because I'm sick of sluts." Troy blurts out slurred again and London's eyes grow extremely wide. Troy was so drunk he didn't even realize he said that to her face.

"What!" London says angrily and shakes her head. "I CANNOT believe you just called me that!" She exclaims but Troy wasn't worried about that right now. He grabs the edge the nightstand to steady him and pulls his body up.

"I can." Troy says and finally gets into a standing position. "See ya." He says and stumbles to the door and walks out. The alcohol was now telling him that he needed to find Gabriella. He wanted to tell her what he didn't do because of her. Then everything would be great again. Being with London tonight only made him realize that he only wanted Gabriella. And even if she wouldn't have him, it didn't matter.

He stumbles down the steps as another couple was going up with their lips connected. Troy lands at the bottom, grabbing the wall for support. "Hey Troy… you don't look so good." Some guy says and tries to help him gain composer, but Troy shrugs his arm off. He walks over to the door and opens it up, immediately searching the party scene for Gabriella. Everyone else looked just like him, wasted. He suddenly sees, across the pool and on the edge of the dance floor, a petite girl with long almost back hair that he loved, staring straight at him. His heart soars but then suddenly drops as Gabriella suddenly begins to walk around the pool. At first he thinks she's headed toward him, but then keeps walking away.

Troy suddenly starts to walk in that same direction. "GABBBI!" He yells and gets closer to her. Her eyes look at him and he could see a glint of tears streaming down them. He suddenly realizes that she just saw him walk out of the beach house, which meant she knew he went in there to fuck in the first place. She turns around again and starts to run around to the front of the house. "Fuck." Troy mutters and then chases after her.

* * *

Gabriella was standing at the edge of the dance floor looking through the crowd. She hadn't seen Troy since he first got there and her heart was beating at an intense rate. With every second that she didn't see him, the thought was spinning inside her head more. Troy was fucking another girl. It was breaking her heart to think about. He was just the same player he always was. But there was a hint of hope still inside her. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he was just on the dance floor. Maybe he wasn't inside the beach house right now.

"Hey Gabs!" She hears a voice from behind her and suddenly feels Chad's arm drape around her. She could smell the small scent of alcohol on his breath, but she knew he wasn't that drunk. Her best friend on the other hand, who had just come up beside her boyfriend, was holding a red cup up to her lips. She was completely wasted like most everyone else at the party. Gabriella knew she herself was no exception, but she wasn't as drunk as everyone else there.

"BRIE!" Her best friend flings her arms around her and then lets go. "Isn't this party fucking amazing?"

Gabriella doesn't answer but looks down at the ground. Maybe Troy left already. She was praying. But she knew that probably wasn't the case. "Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asks Chad who now removes his arm from around her and shakes his head.

"Not since you've seen him." He responds.

"I haven't seen him since…" Taylor counts on her fingers and Gabriella tries to suppress giggles. "I don't remember!"

Chad rolls his eyes as Gabriella sighs. "What if he's with someone else?" She asks in a quiet voice and Chad closes his eyes, knowing she was right.

"He likes you a lot ok? Have faith in him." Chad says and suddenly Taylor's eyes light up.

"I found him!" Taylor exclaims and points a finger. Gabriella's head whips around quickly and suddenly her heart breaks. Troy was standing in the doorframe of the beach house with his head moving around as if looking for something. He just fucked someone. Gabriella could suddenly feel tears in her eyes. He had just proved to her that he didn't want her. Not the way she wanted him. His head suddenly stops in her direction and Gabriella feels anger in her veins.

"Gabs…" Chad starts but Gabriella didn't want to hear anyone else. She had to get away. So she suddenly strides across the side of the pool. "GABS!" She hears Chad yell again but she doesn't turn around. Tears were falling down her face faster. She didn't mean anything to him. She was right.

"GABI!" She hears Troy's voice echo in her ear and she suddenly turns her head to look at him. Tears were falling like acid rain as he starts to walk to her. No, she couldn't deal with this. She didn't want to be around him, she couldn't. So she does the only thing she could do, she starts to run. Her steps were swaggered a little from the alcohol but she tries to use her track legs to get away as fast as possible. She suddenly reaches the front of the house and hears her name again. "GABI STOP!"

But she keeps running until she finally feels two hands grab her waist. "LET ME GO!" She screams but then feels them turn around and she was suddenly staring up into Troy's piercing blue eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screams but Troy doesn't move his arms.

"Gabi… I'm s..sorry." Troy says slurred and Gabriella knew he was completely wasted, but that didn't change anything. He still screwed another girl. It didn't make up for anything.

"You can take your sorry and shove it up your ass! I won't have it!" She yells and Troy desperately looks at her.

"I didn't do it Gabi!" He says like he's five years old getting out of a punishment. "I was going to but I could only think of you!"

Gabriella stares at him for a moment, unable to believe that. "Bullshit!" She screams and then suddenly looks over his shoulder to see that Chad was dragging Taylor to them. "You're such a fucking liar!"

"Gabriella… I swear… please just listen…" Troy starts but Gabriella shrugs his hands off of her arms.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!" She screams as Chad and Taylor finally make it to the two.

"Gabs, calm down." Chad exclaims but that only makes Gabriella's anger shoot through the roof.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? He fucking wanted me to be his fucking girlfriend last night! How's this going to prove to me you want me Troy? If you can't even prove that I'm the only one now, how are you going to do it if we dated? Huh? You're just a fucking player Troy! I can't fucking trust you as far as I can fucking throw you!" She exclaims.

"He asked you…" Taylor starts to say confused but Chad sends daggers her way and shakes his head as if to tell her to shut up.

"I was thinking of you! And I couldn't do it!" He exclaims and takes a step forward.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screams again and watches as all three of them take a step back in shock. She could feel more tears streaming down her face as Troy was looking at her desperately. "I can't believe I ever fell for you!"

"Gabi… please." Troy begs but Gabriella shakes her head.

"You've done everything I've been afraid you'd do." She explains and shakes her head. She wasn't even bothering to wipe the tears away.

"I never meant…" He starts again but she backs away.

"Don't Troy." She says softly and takes another step back. "Go fuck all the girls you want. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Gabriella…" Chad starts to say but Gabriella shakes her head again.

"Gabi… please…" Troy continues to beg but Gabriella couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck you Troy Bolton." She says and turns away from him and walks away, feeling her heart break further and further ever step she took.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know you guys probably all hate me right now, but just hang in there please. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 


	28. Falling Apart

"How could you not tell me?" Taylor asks while folding the cream colored towel and setting it in the basket.

Gabriella sighs and folds her own towel. They were outside and Gabriella was on duty, but right now they were having an intense discussion about the events that happened last night. Taylor had huge bags under her eyes and Gabriella was sure that she probably had a really bad headache from all the alcohol last night. She sighs and continues to fold the towels. She had been able to avoid Troy all day, despite the fact that he rushed to her this morning, but she managed to get into the locker room before he could get anywhere. She was angry. No, more then angry. She was pissed off. Maybe it was the fact that she actually thought he'd try to prove to her that she was the only one for him. Maybe it was the fact that he had acted the exact way she knew he would. Whatever it was, it left Gabriella's nerves on end. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep it between us but then Chad walked in the other night."

Taylor sighs and rubs her forehead. "Just promise not to keep anything this huge from me again alright?" She says and Gabriella suddenly feels guilty not telling her best friend. She usually told her everything, but she didn't want Taylor to think she was a slut for fooling around with Troy. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. She wanted nothing more to do with Troy Bolton, ever.

"I promise." She says and finishes folding the last towel and sighs.

Taylor looks up at her best friend and gives her a small smile. "Chad says he's really upset."

Gabriella's face suddenly turns hard and she shrugs. "Whatever, I don't give a shit." She says angrily. Her stomach had been in complete knots since she left the party last night and it wouldn't go away. Her face felt drained from all the tears that were spilt last night, but it didn't matter.

Taylor shakes her head and sighs. "Chad thinks he's going to go suicidal, it's that bad." She says and Gabriella rolls her eyes, doubting Troy would kill himself over something so stupid, since he didn't even care about her. "He didn't say a word after you left. For the whole ride home. It was scary really."

"You rode home with them?"

Her best friend nods her dark head. "Yea. I was too wasted and probably would have killed someone if I drove home. Chad dropped me off and then picked me up early this morning to go get my car from the beach house." She says and Gabriella nods. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually."

She shakes her head. "No I don't. Troy and I are just not meant to be friends. Or acquaintances or anything." She says painfully. She wanted to be with Troy still, but that couldn't happen. He shattered her heart last night. But she knew only he could put it back together.

"Whatever Brie." Taylor says as Gabriella lifts up the basket of towels and stands. She suddenly looks at the door to see a man in a white suit walking toward them. "Oh shit." Taylor says as Fulton makes his way toward the two girls and puts on a smile.

"Afternoon ladies." Fulton says and Gabriella realizes it was one thirty. "Miss. Montez, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

Gabriella tries her best not to groan. That meant extra hours or something. "Err… sure Mr. Fulton…" She says skeptically.

"I have an important meeting with the owners…" That meant Sharpay and Ryan's parents. "This evening at 9 PM. I was wondering if you could close for me. I don't trust anyone else." He says and Taylor frowns beside her.

Gabriella sighs. It wasn't like she had anything better to do tonight, now that she wasn't on speaking terms with Troy. There was a party at someone from East High, but she wasn't in the mood to go. Especially if Troy was going to be there. "Sure Mr. Fulton. What do you need me to do?"

Fulton smiles and then pulls out a key. "Lock up all the doors before you leave. Make sure all of the lights are off and the rest is taken care of. I need you to stay until 10 PM this evening. I really appreciate this and will remember it when I am making out your pay check. Thank you Miss Montez." He says and then Gabriella nods. He looks at Taylor for a moment that had a pout on her face. "Miss McCessie."

With that he turns away and walks in the opposite direction. "Prick." Taylor mumbles. "Now you can't go to the party though…"

"I'll manage. My mom's working late tonight anyways." Gabriella responds and then takes the basket of towels over to the side of the building. They walk back out and stare out into the pool when Gabriella suddenly hears the door open again. She turns around and her eyes suddenly narrow when she sees the familiar brown-haired blue eyed boy with two smoothies in his hands. Anger bubbles in her body as she watches him give them to two other girls. His eyes look up and lock with Gabriella's narrowed ones. He suddenly nods at the girls and starts walking to the other side of the pool, where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting. "No…"

"Talk to him." Taylor says.

"I can't." Gabriella suddenly looks up to find Troy standing there.

"We need to talk." He says and Gabriella shakes her head angrily and stands up.

"We don't need to do anything." She says and begins to march in the other direction. Troy quickly runs in front of her and she glares up at him, trying not to fall for his beautiful blue eyes.

"Please Gabi… I need to explain…" He says and Gabriella shakes her head angrily.

"No Troy. Your actions said enough. How can you expect me to trust you if you're just screwing around like you did last night?" She asks and Troy shuts his eyes and then opens them back up again.

"I was thinking of you. And I only did it to prove to myself I don't need you… but I do." He says and tries to take her hand but Gabriella shoves it away.

"Bullshit. The only thing you need is someone new to fuck every night."

Troy shakes his head and continues to stare desperately into her eyes. "I couldn't do it Gabriella. I swear to you I couldn't. I'm so sorr…"

"Save it for someone who cares." She says angrily and marches away.

* * *

It was now five o'clock and Gabriella was standing off the side of the pool. She suddenly feels two arms wrap around her and for a moment, she thinks its Troy. But Troy's arms felt so much better then these, so she turns around to see Bradin beaming down at her. "Hey you." He says and Gabriella gives him a half smile. 

"Hey Bradin." She says sadly, since she couldn't help but continue to think about Troy. His hurt face when she saw him three more times that day. She sighs and then looks back up into the green eyes. "All done for today?"

"Yea… you're going to the party tonight right?" He asks but Gabriella shakes her head.

"No… Fulton needs me to lock up. I'm not in a party mood either." She says truthfully and Bradin wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks but she looks up at him sadly again and shakes her head.

"No… thanks though." She suddenly looks over to the door to see that Zeke, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay were all walking out. They suddenly spot Bradin and Gabriella and walk over to where the two were standing. "Hey guys." She says sadly again and Taylor and Chad give her a knowing look.

"Hey." Bradin greets all of them and Zeke and he do their guy handshake thing. Chad continues to look at Gabriella as if trying to see how badly she was hurting compared to Troy. It had to be a lot worse, since Troy didn't give a shit at all.

"Why's everyone out here?" Gabriella asks and suddenly looks over toward the door again to see that Ryan, Hilary, and to her dismay, Troy were headed their way.

"Fulton had to clean something up in the kitchen, so we've gotten a twenty minute break." Zeke explains while draping an arm around Sharpay lazily. The other three finally make it to where they were all standing and Gabriella avoids the brilliant blue eyes that were staring at her right now. She had to be strong, she couldn't break for him. He hurt her last night, and she couldn't just forgive him. But that was hard, since she felt like all the stress was beginning to build up.

"So everyone's going to the party tonight right?" Ryan asks while holding Hilary's hand. Everyone nods, and Gabriella watches as Troy does too. Good. He could go screw any girls he wanted there. She wouldn't care.

"Not me. Fulton wants me to lock up tonight." She says.

"That blows." Zeke says and Gabriella looks up again to see Troy's eyes were on her. He was probably hoping that she would go to the party and then finally talk to him. Wrong. She didn't want to talk to him, not ever.

"Whatever." She says and shrugs. "I don't care."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Bradin asks and Gabriella suddenly feels her eyes shoot to the other basketball captain. He was staring at her, probably waiting for her answer. It would be so easy to say yes and then Troy would be so pissed off.

"Thanks ok. You have fun." She says and Bradin shakes his head.

"I wanna stay." He responds but Gabriella shakes her head again.

"Really Bradin, its fine, no big deal." She says and he sighs.

"Brie, I don't want you to be alone…"

Gabriella's short temper was running shorter. "I said it's fine!" She says angrily. The incident with Troy last night was starting to rush down on her. She was starting to feel like the weight of the world was crushing on her chest. "Sorry, ok?"

Troy's eyes were burning two holes into her forehead, she could feel it. "Don't worry about it… are you ok though?" Bradin asks her while placing an arm around her.

"Yea… Brie you don't look so good." Sharpay says and Gabriella shrugs. Chad and Taylor exchange looks and then look back at Troy.

"I'm great. I'm fantastic actually." Gabriella says while she could still feel the pressure start to build up in her chest. This stress wasn't good for her, and she knew it. "Really, I am."

They all look at her skeptically as if they don't believe her. "Brie, you'd tell us if something was wrong…" Sharpay says slowly and she places on a smile that was too big to be real.

"I'm great guys! Really I've never been better." She lies and continues to feel her stomach in knots and her breath was starting to get short. She couldn't stand here with Troy anymore. She couldn't look at him. She was in too much pain. How could he do this to her? She was falling in _love _with him! Maybe she already was. Whatever it was, she was starting to sound hysterical.

"I'm gonna go ok?" Bradin says slowly after a moment of silence. "Call me if you need anything. Are you sure you're ok?" He asks one more time and Gabriella nods.

"Don't worry about me!" She says as he pulls her into a hug. She just realized how unconvincing that sounded. Why was did he do this to her? Everyone stares at her for a moment again, all scared that she wasn't ok. Which she wasn't. "Everything's fucking perfect! There's no reason it wouldn't be. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my fucking life!"

Troy finally takes a step forward. "Gabi…" He starts and that was it. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like the weight of the world crashed on her shoulders. She suddenly wanted revenge on him. She wanted this to all go away. Not knowing where it really came from, she suddenly grabs Bradin's shirt and pulls him to her. Her lips crash up onto his and she suddenly feels dirty. His lips weren't as perfect as Troy's were. This was completely wrong. It felt disgusting. But she wanted to show Troy that she could be with other guys too.

As soon as she breaks apart from his lips she looks over to see Troy's eyes were wide and filled with pain. Everyone else was staring at her in shock too, but she didn't notice. He was breaking up, she could tell. But that was exactly what she was going for. She wanted him to feel the pain she felt last night. "Um… wow." Bradin finally says and she looks back at him. He had a shocked look on his face. "I'm gonna go now." He says still in shock and walks away, looking back after every five seconds. She knew he knew it meant nothing, but she was sure she had just given him hope now. Which was dumb, because she didn't want to be with him.

"What the hell was that?!" Chad exclaims as soon as Bradin was out of earshot. "Gabriella…"

"What? Isn't everyone happy now?" Gabriella yells and suddenly realizes that members were starting to look over at her. She was hysterical now, and her mind wasn't clear at all. "Isn't this what everyone's wanted for so fucking long!" She exclaims and throws her hands up in the air to add the dramatic effect.

"Gabs…" Chad starts.

"Brie…" Sharpay says and she shakes her head. "You're scaring us."

"That's what everyone else wants for me!" She exclaims and looks to find Troy was still staring at her in pain.

"Brie, you're not ok…" Taylor says taking a step forward.

"I'm fine." She says and finally felt herself start to shake. It was as if the weight of the world was on her and she was sick of it. She wanted out. She didn't want to think of the pain that Troy had caused her.

"You're not fine!" Chad exclaims and takes a step toward her. "Maybe me and Tay should stay with you tonight."

"I'm not five years old!" Gabriella exclaims and shakes her head. "I can handle myself thanks." She says and Chad sighs. He, Taylor and Troy were the only ones who knew why Gabriella was acting this hysterical, and everyone else must have thought she was crazy. "Look… I'm sorry." She says and Sharpay takes a step forward, looking scared.

"We love you ok?" She says and Gabriella's eyes shoot up to meet Troy's. Not all of them loved her. The one she needed the most to love her didn't. He didn't give a shit about her.

"Thanks. But I'm fine alright?" She says in a more normal voice then before and sighs. She knew she wasn't alright. She was the furthest thing from alright. But there was nothing she could do about that. Troy broke her heart, and it didn't look like he was going to fix it anytime soon.

But the piercing blue colored eye guy had a completely different idea.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I know this chapter is really short and you probably hate me even more right now, but it's a filler. It's also supposed to show how upset Gabriella is and irrational she is right now. So thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 


	29. Only If You Come With

Gabriella turns the lights off the in the yoga/fucking room and then walks into the room with the piano. It was 9:56 and she was almost done doing the job that Fulton had assigned to her. She sighs and places a hand on top of the black piano and closes her eyes. She hadn't seen the gang since her little outburst beside the pool and she was grateful for that. They all probably thought she was insane from what happened, but maybe she was. But none of them would understand. They didn't have their heart ripped out by the one person who they really cared about. Gabriella was certain now that she loved Troy, and probably had since she was fourteen years old, but it was put on hold for awhile. She suddenly feels a small tear slip down her face at that thought. What she was upset about the most was the fact that she was right. She knew that Troy would do that to her, but she let herself fall for him anyways. But that's what happens when you let your guard down; your heart gets crushed into a million pieces.

She sighs again and opens her eyes to look down. Two hours ago, she had changed into a cute outfit, why, she had no idea. But she was wearing a pair of light jeans that were ripped at on both knees. She was wearing a pair of flip flops and a V neck tank top where her chest part was yellow and below it was white in a square pattern **(pic in profile)**. She closes her eyes again and suddenly wishes that she could go back to four days ago, when everything was perfect. She and Troy were just having fun, without a care in the world.

Suddenly, she hears the door open to the coffee room open and she jumps. No one else was supposed to be here. Her heart suddenly beats faster in fear and she opens her eyes and suddenly feels her heart stop. Standing in the doorway was the one person she didn't want to see. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with what looked like a grid on it in light blue, red, and light yellow lines crisscrossing. He was wearing jeans and shoes to match his shirt **(pic in profile)**. His tan was shown off perfectly and the blue shirt made his piercing blue eyes stand out. Gabriella suddenly narrows her eyes as he leans up against the door frame. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Troy sighs and finally walks into the room. "Making sure you were ok."

Gabriella laughs sarcastically. "I'm fine Troy, thanks for wondering."

Troy rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration once again. "Don't give me that shit Gabriella. Anyone with eyes can see that you're not ok."

Gabriella glares at him again. "Go away." She says and turns around and looks out the big bay window behind her, trying not to stare at him. She had to be strong now, and whatever Troy said, she just had to forget about. Because he didn't care about her.

"I'm not leaving." He says and Gabriella sees him take a step closer out of the corner of her eye. "Not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a dick who can't be with one girl. Whatever Troy. I don't want you." She says angrily and finally turns around to see Troy with a determined look in his eyes.

"Bullshit." He says and Gabriella suddenly feels her anger start to boil again.

"Why the fuck would I want someone like you?" She says, raising her voice with every word that was spoken. "You're a fucking bastard and I don't ever want to see you again!"

Troy takes a few steps forward so he's standing in front of her. "I probably am, but God Gabriella, I can't do this. I'm done fucking around alright? I don't want anyone else… I want you."

Gabriella suddenly feels tears slip down her face. All of the emotions that were bottled up from the past few days were suddenly starting to surface. Her heart was suddenly screaming at her to believe him but her head was reminding her of what he did last night. "STOP LYING TO ME!" She screams and Troy shakes his head angrily. "You don't want me!"

"I'm not lying!" He yells and shakes his head. "You know what I want? I want to hold your hand. I want to kiss your forehead and hold you in my arms. I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone else and show them I'm whipped by the queen of West High. I want run my hands down your sides and feel you tremble beneath me. I want to fall asleep listening to your heart beat, because that's what drives me to be better." Gabriella suddenly feels a flush come to her face and Troy puts both hands on her arms. "I want to be with you Gabi."

Gabriella suddenly feels every inch of emotion on her again. She was starting to shake lightly. "Guess what Troy? I don't give a shit." She lies, but that was the only way she was going to remain strong. Tears were streaming down her face as the anger, pain, and everything else was running through her veins. "I don't want to see you, talk to you, or even look at you again!" She lies again and suddenly feels the tears stream down her face faster. The pain from last night, from four years of hate, from the night her dad died and everything in between was suddenly on her now. She couldn't stand it anymore. This had to end now. "I HATE YOU!" She screams with all her might.

Troy takes a step back for a moment and Gabriella feels her body go back into her fourteen year old self. "Gabi…" He starts in a small voice but Gabriella shakes her head.

"I HATE YOU! YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" She screams, not controlling what was coming out of her mouth. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"

Troy's eyes, which were filled with pain, suddenly shoot up and grab her shoulders. There was fire in them and Gabriella actually takes a step back. "I'm not doing this again!" Troy yells and glares at her. "I'm not wasting another four fucking years. We're not doing this again."

Gabriella could feel the tears streaming down her face. "I'm done with you Troy." She says and turns around and begins to walk towards the door to the coffee room, to leave the guy she was in love with alone.

"You know what? I think you're scared." Troy yells as Gabriella starts to head to the door. She places her hand on the handle but doesn't turn it. She had to get away; otherwise she knew something bad was going to happen. But something in her heart was making her stop.

"Why would I be scared?" She asks frozen in her spot. She had to get out of here, but something was holding her back. She physically could not turn the door handle. Her mind was screaming for her to do it but her heart had her hand cemented on the handle. She wasn't going anywhere.

"You're scared because for the first time you want me just as bad as I want you." Troy yells making her turn around. She could see there was determination in his eyes and she knew he was right. She wanted him. She wanted all of him but she couldn't admit it to him. She had to be smart.

"Go to hell!" Gabriella yells not able to think of anything else to say. Troy suddenly walks over to her and shakes his head, looking desperately at her.

"Only if you come with me." He says softly and she feels his body slam her up against the wall forcefully. Suddenly, his lips crash onto hers and she immediately closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. She had a decision to make. This was it, what everything had been coming down to. Her head was screaming for her to stop, that he was only going to use her. 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Her heart screams back. She feels Troy's body push her closer to the wall as his kiss became so much more furious.

Gabriella runs her fingers through his chestnut brown hair as his lips leave hers and begin to kiss on her neck, moving from spot to spot. Once he finally gets to her sweet spot, he begins to suck and make his mark. Gabriella throws her head back in pleasure as her breaths become uneven. "Troy…" She moans and he grabs her legs to pull her up so they were now wrapped around his waist. She continues to run her fingers through his hair and feels him pull her off that wall and slam her into another. His lips connect up with hers again in another passionate kiss where they're tongues were now dancing with each other. She didn't care if this was wrong, or if he was going to hurt her. Right now she wanted him.

"We should…" Troy says in between his kiss and reaches down to his pocket. Gabriella opens her eyes and suddenly hears the jiggle of keys. He was going to take her back to his house, but she didn't want to wait that long. Her panties were already starting to get wet and she didn't want to risk the chance of her head convincing this was wrong. She was done getting interrupted.

Her hand wraps around his and their eyes lock for a moment, both of them were panting heavily. "Don't make me wait Troy." She whispers. "I've waited four years. I want you right here, right now." That was all it took. Troy's lips crash back down onto hers and he lifts her off the wall and begins walking towards the coffee room. Gabriella was suddenly confused. Why wasn't he taking her to the fucking room? "The fucking room is…" Gabriella starts to say and points in the other direction, but Troy kisses her in responds.

"You said having sex in the coffee room would be romantic." Another kiss and his hand fumbles with the doorknob. "You're getting your wish."

He finally pushes the door open and then shuts it with his foot. Gabriella was now kissing his neck on every inch of exposed skin that was possible, not wanting to miss anything. The lights were already off in the room and the only light that was giving away was the fire crackling. Gabriella's hands grip Troy's shoulders tighter as he lets go of her legs and grabs a black blanket that was sitting on one of the couches and throws it on the floor in front of the fire. He uses his feet to spread it out and then turns around. He gently lays her down on it and then places his hands on either side of her shoulders to make sure he didn't crush her with his weight.

Gabriella grabs the bottom of his navy blue shirt and tugs it. His lips leave hers for a moment as she pulls it off of his body and throws it over to the side. Her fingernails run up his exposed chest and then she stares up into his eyes. His lips come down crashing down onto hers again and she arches her back so her pelvis was rubbing against his. She could feel a bulge was already formed as his hands run down her sides, making her tremble. They stop at the bottom of her shirt and lift the tank top over her head. He stares down at her for a moment, taking in every inch of her and then she suddenly feels his lips touching her exposed chest.

"You're… so… fucking… gorgeous…" He says in between kisses on her chest and he skips over her bra and begins to kiss down her stomach. Her panties were getting wetter and wetter by each second that went by as Troy finally makes it to the bottom and then trails his lips back up again. His expert hands suddenly reach around her back and perfectly unclip her black lace bra and toss it over to the side. His mouth then closes around her nipple and gently sucks on it making her moan. His hand was massaging the other one and Gabriella felt her head being thrown back. She arches her back to bring his lips closer to her.

"Fuck Troy…" She says while plunging her hands through his hair again while he continues to pleasure her breasts. His mouth then switches to the other and his other hand takes its spot as he gives it the attention it was begging for. She takes that moment to grab the buckle on his jeans and undo it and takes it off. She then unbuttons his pants and tries to pull them down his legs. Troy kicks them off leaving him in just his red, black and white plaid boxers. His lips leave her breast and trail up again so they connect with Gabriella's lips as his hands then drop down to pull off her own jeans.

Once they were off, Troy runs his hands down her stomach. Gabriella's were on Troy's back and she drops them lower and brings one to the front. Her hand grazes over his bulge that was getting harder by the second and she hears Troy moan into her mouth. She continues to tease him for awhile until Troy finally breaks their kiss. "Gabi…" Sweat was now collection on both of their bodies and Gabriella opens her eyes to see that his hair was beginning to get matted down by it. He slowly brings his hands away from her stomach and places a finger on each side of the string thong that matched her bra. It was soaked by now and he slowly pulls it down and then discards it, leaving her completely naked.

He starts at her big toe and begins tailing kisses up her right foot. He then moves to her perfectly formed calf from track and volleyball and kisses up until he gets to her thigh. His kisses stop for a moment as he stares at the white scar that was sitting on her thigh. Gabriella pants as he then makes a tail of kisses across the scar and Gabriella trembles. "It's your signature." She says still panting and Troy's bright blue eyes look up to connect with her brown ones. "I'll always have a part of you."

"You're branded by me." He says with warm air hitting her thigh making Gabriella tremble again. He smirks against her thigh and then centers himself a little more and blows hot air in between her legs, making Gabriella moan loudly. She plunges her hands into his hair again and tries to bring his head closer to her, but he only goes north and kisses up her stomach, teasing her.

"Troy… please…" She begs and Troy stops and looks up at her with his piercing blue eyes that were filled with love.

"Say you want me." He says and Gabriella pants as his head drops lower.

"I've always wanted you." She says and suddenly her body was put into shock. Troy's tongue enters her and she arches her back to him. "Troy!" She moans as his tongue flicks in and out of her and she begins to move her hips to his rhythm. It was slow at first but started to increase speed. She runs her fingers through his hair moaning until she could feel she was going to orgasm. "I'm gonna cum Troy!" She says panting and he suddenly pulls out of her before she could, teasing her. He gives her clitoris a quick lick, making her moan loudly, before trailing kisses up her stomach again and connected their lips. But she suddenly flips him over so she was straddling him and watches as he smirks up at her. "My turn."

Her lips kiss down his neck and to his chest, nipping at both nipples in the process. Troy moans and she smiles against his bare chest. Her lips leave a trail and outline his six pack while her hands were on Troy's inner thighs massaging them. She suddenly brings her hands up and places two fingers on each side of his hips and slowly brings his boxers down. She tosses them where his jeans were and kisses up his thighs and then around his boner. He groans in frustration as she teases him by touching it every so often. "Gabi!"

Gabriella takes that as a beg and suddenly places her mouth onto his erection. She slowly massages him with her tongue and she feels his hands intertwine with her hair. She could hear him moaning which only drives her further. She continues to do this until her mouth took him in fully and soon she could hear him moan her name and he came into her mouth. She swallowed it and then traces kisses up his chest and connects their lips again.

Troy flips them over again so he was lying on top of her panting. He stares down with his piecing blue eyes into her deep brown. "Do you want this?"

Gabriella suddenly realizes that he would stop if she wanted him to. Even though she could feel he was as hard as a rock, was sweating immensely and was itching to get inside her, she knew that if she wasn't ok with this, he would stop. At first she thinks all Troy would be doing was fucking her just like every other girl he was with. But Gabriella suddenly saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to fuck her, it was something different. Gabriella takes a deep breath and nods. "More then anything."

With that Troy reaches over to where his pants were discarded and grabs his brown wallet. He pulls out a green wrapper and rips it open. He throws the packaging to where his pants were and the slips on the green condom. He then positions himself over her and stares down into her eyes and smiles. "You ready?"

Gabriella nods and suddenly feels Troy plunge himself inside her. She digs her nails into his back for a moment in pain since she hadn't done this in almost a year. But it suddenly goes away and she moans as Troy begins to pump himself in and out of her, finding their rhythm. After awhile, their speed increases and Gabriella kisses his bare shoulder and continues to moan. Troy was panting above her and she suddenly feels herself start to go to the climax. "Troy!" She says more loudly before and Troy knew exactly what that meant.

"Cum with me Gabi." He says and she looks up into his eyes which were filled with love. He places another longing kiss onto her lips and then leans his forehead against hers. Her walls close around him and they both stare up into each others eyes as she suddenly feels pleasure beyond all belief and throws her head back.

"Troy!" She screams and arches her back to him while she hears him call out her own name. The deep brown eyes suddenly meet the brilliant blue as they stare at each other with love. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here. Her body trembles a little and then suddenly her back gives out on her and she collapse and breathes heavily. They continue to stare into each others eyes before Troy leans down and places another sweet kiss onto her lips. He lets go and then kisses her jaw line with she pants beneath him. "God… that was…"

Troy slowly pulls himself out of her and then kisses her again, even though both of them were completely out of breath. "You ok?" He asks her with concern in his voice and she nods slowly, even though she could barely move her body was so tired. He wipes away a stray curl that was sticking to her forehead by sweat and then kisses her forehead. "That was incredible."

Gabriella nods again but still pants. Troy slowly rolls off of her and lies there for a moment. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the moment of what had just occurred. Troy's arm wraps around her waist and pulls her to him and smells her sticky hair.

Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes grow wide. Fear spreads through out her body quicker then anything she had ever felt before. Her mind goes back to the last day of school at the Evans' first beach party. She suddenly hears Troy's words bounce around her head.

'_I fuck. Get in, get out, and get on. And I don't want to lead them to believe it was anything more than that, so I don't stay. I don't care about the girls I screw. I haven't stayed after fucking someone since like… God I don't even remember._' She suddenly feels her body shiver. He wasn't going to stay. He just fucked her and now he was going to move on. The sweat that was collected on her body was drying, making her cold, and only adding to shivers. He didn't care about her. He never did.

"You're cold." Troy whispers in her ear as he runs a hand up and down her arm. She didn't want him to go. She cared about him too much. No, she LOVED him.

"I'm fine." She whispers back and shivers again. She closes her eyes and suddenly feels the body heat coming behind her from Troy leave her. Her stomach flips. This was it, he was leaving. She suddenly feels herself shake even more at the fact that Troy just left. She meant nothing to him. She was just another dumb bitch. Why didn't she see this was going to happen? A tear falls down her face. How could she be so stupid?

But suddenly, something drapes over her and she stops shaking. She opens her eyes and feels the body heat return behind her and she turns around in his arms. Troy was staring at her and the small smile on his face falters. He had only gotten up to get a black blanket for her. He hadn't left. Not yet anyway. "God… I hurt you." He whispers and Gabriella suddenly remembers that a tear was still on her cheek. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Gabriella shakes her head as she feels his hand rub up and down her arm again. "No… you didn't, don't worry." She says and Troy's hand leaves her arm and wipes the tear that was on her cheek.

"Then what's wrong?" He asks and Gabriella tries not to let anymore tears slip out.

"You can go…" She says and looks away from him. "Just do it now and get it over with."

Troy's eyebrows rise as he continues to caress her cheek. "Why would I go?" He asks and Gabriella's eyes lock on his again.

"You always leave." She says in a small voice and feels another tear slip down her face. "After you fuck, you leave. You told me."

Troy gives her a small smile and nods. "You're right… after I fuck, I leave. But I'm not going anywhere." He says and Gabriella looks at him confused.

"Why not?" She asks and Troy suddenly pulls her closer to him and kisses her forehead.

"Because I didn't fuck you. I had sex with you." That was all it took. Gabriella suddenly feels more tears slip down her face and Troy pulls her closer to him. She wraps her leg around his bare one and silently cries in the crook of his neck. All of the emotion was released again as she was so happy. He softly strokes her hair as wet tears collect on his neck. They were happy tears though. Happy that she did actually mean something to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers after she had finally calmed down, realizing how stupid she probably looked. Here she was, just getting done with the best thing that had ever happened to her, and now she was crying like a little girl.

"Don't be." He whispers and kisses her forehead.

She gives him a small smile and then looks down to see the fire was crackling slowly. Gabriella looks back up to see that Troy's eyes were starting to close. She smiles up at him again as his eyes open up again, but Gabriella could tell that he was fighting to keep awake. But she rests her head onto his chest and feels his hand lace with hers under the blanket. "And for the record…" She whispers and Troy opens up one eye to look at her. "I don't hate you."

Troy smirks a little and connects his lips to her head again. "That's good to know." He says and Gabriella giggles a little. He yawns and closes both eyes again. "Fuck Montez, you know how to wear a guy out."

Gabriella laughs softly again and shrugs. "I'll only wear you out."

"Good…" Troy's mouth forms a small smile. She softly places her lips onto his bare chest one more time and then rests her head back onto it. His chest suddenly rises and falls in an even rhythm now and she realizes he had fallen asleep. Gabriella snuggles closer to Troy and watches as the fire crackles slowly, with a small smile playing on her lips.


	30. The Reason

**Author's Note: **Ok, I'm really nervous about what you guys think about this chapter, cuz it's THE chapter. The one a lot of people have been waiting for. And I really did my best, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me.

* * *

Gabriella's finger was drawing invisible circles on Troy's bare chest. She was listening to his heartbeat that fell into a perfect rhythm, not too fast and not too slow. The only sound that could be heard in the coffee room was the crackle of the fire that was almost out and Troy's even breathing. Gabriella had no idea what time it was, but if she were to guess, she would have said 3:30 AM. She was extremely tired and her body ached a little from the sex, but her mind wouldn't let her fall asleep. There were too many things running around in it as she continues to stare up at Troy's perfect features. The way his mouth didn't move and how his eyelids flickered here in there. The way his hair was messed up from the sweat that was collected and had dried. He was gorgeous, and Gabriella knew that.

She sighs and softly kisses his bare chest right above his nipple. She couldn't believe how the course of events had changed in just a few hours. A little over 48 hours ago, Troy had asked her out and she turned him down. A little over 24 hours ago, her heart was crushed when she thought that Troy had slept with someone else. A little less then 12 hours ago, she kissed Bradin Cunningham and felt dirty and disgusting. And a little less then four hours ago, Troy Bolton was making love to her, and it was by far the best feeling she had ever felt in her entire life.

Even though she knew that every girl would be all over him, she was going to have to learn to try to trust him. She felt something with him that she had never felt before, and that was love. He was the only person who knew her better then she knew herself. He wasn't only the love of her life, but he was her best friend too. Four years without him had seemed like a lifetime, and even though he wasn't the same Troy that she fell for when she was younger, that didn't mean it was bad. The Troy she knew before was fun, caring, sweet, and an amazing friend. This Troy was sexy, passionate, and still sweet. She loved both Troys, and knew that there couldn't be one with out the other.

They had been through so much together, more than anyone had asked for in a lifetime. Gabriella looks up into his face that was so relaxed and stares into it. He had the same features that he did when he was fourteen years old, like the bright blue eyes, the small nose, and the bright white smile that was worth a million dollars, but they were so much older now. Things had changed so much since he was fourteen, and Gabriella knew it all started with the day her dad died. She sighs again and snuggles further into Troy's chest, letting the memory cloud around her as her eyes shut remembering the thought that she always tried to avoid.

_She could feel the tears fall down her face like acid pouring onto concrete. Her body was shaking, but she was silent. Her body was physically tired of sobbing, so now there were only silent tears. The world wasn't fair. God was punishing her, he had to be. There was no other feeling like this in the world. It was as if someone stuck a bomb in her stomach and let it explode, and now she was sitting there with the aftermath. Twenty-four hours ago, her world was turned upside down. Twenty-four hours ago, someone decided to cut out her heart and grab a knife and stab it over and over again. Twenty-four hours ago, Jose Montez died._

_Her body was rocking back and forth slowly on her bed. Her mother was still at the hospital, probably still sobbing over her father's dead body. Gabriella hadn't said a word since the doctors told them. All she had done was sob. Sob with her mother. Sob with her grandparents. Sob with Mrs. Bolton and Coach Bolton. Sob with everyone. Now, Mrs. Bolton was downstairs, probably still crying, watching her since her mother was still at the hospital, and someone had to be with her. Coach Bolton was going to get Troy from his grandparents since they didn't want to leave him by himself when Gabriella's father had to go to the hospital two days ago when he fainted. Then a mere twenty-two hours later, Gabriella's dad took his last breath on earth._

_Her body was numb. She was almost like a time bomb that was ticking. Her emotions wouldn't be able to stay in forever, but it felt good just not to say a word. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen as she continued to rock on her bed with her mind eating away. It was almost as if every inch of warmness was sucked from her body. She closes her eyes and her body starts to shake again. The last words she ever said at home to him were 'you ruin everything.' But he didn't! She loved him more then anything. He was her father, and nothing would take away from that. _

_Her door suddenly opens but Gabriella doesn't even bother to lift up her head to see who it was. "Sweetie?" Mrs. Bolton's voice enters her ears in a distance but she doesn't move. "Honey, is there something I can get you?" Gabriella knew that really she just wanted to make her talk. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to talk to anyone. The last person she talked to was her father. They had sent her in while he was still awake and she at least got to say that she loved him. That was the last thing that had come out of her mouth in twenty-six hours. _

_Gabriella's head remains down but she shakes it in responds. She didn't want anything. She just wanted to be left alone. "How about I make you some soup?" Mrs. Bolton asks but Gabriella shakes her head again. She didn't want food. Nothing would go down anyways. She knew it would just come back up, even though she hadn't tried it. "Gabriella, you need to eat something!" Another shake of Gabriella's head. She hears Mrs. Bolton sigh again. "Ok… but if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." _

_She hears the door shut and silence once again. What Gabriella really wanted was to run. She wanted to run away from her pain. She wanted to leave and never come back. Everything in this house made her think of him. The pictures on the walls, the couch, the rugs, everything. It would be impossible to stand. She wanted out. She wanted to get away. She wanted to forget the pain. She wanted to feel numb. _

_It would be best for everyone. Mrs. Bolton wouldn't have to worry about watching her and she could go back to her husband and only son. Her mother wouldn't have to look at her and see what she and her father made. She wouldn't have to look into Gabriella's deep chocolate eyes that mirrored her fathers. She wouldn't have to think about it. And then there was Troy. Troy wouldn't have a reason to think about his second father, since she wouldn't be there. He wouldn't see her again and he wouldn't have to relive the pain. Gabriella sighs. And she could get the hell out of here. She had no idea where she would go, but it didn't matter. She wanted out._

_Being completely irrational, Gabriella stands up from the fetal position she was in on the bed for the first time since she had arrived there this morning. She now had a purpose. She had to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't have to think about him. Her body drops to the floor and she rummages under her bed and finds a duffle bag. It would be good enough for now. She wasn't thinking about what would happen a day from now, or a week when she didn't have any food. She didn't think of where she would go, or how stupid this idea was. All she could think about was getting out of this house, this devil house._

_Halfway through packing her clothes, she suddenly hears a door slam from downstairs, but she figures it's just Mrs. Bolton getting something from her car. Gabriella ignores it and shuts the empty dresser drawer and opens the one below it. She suddenly hears footsteps on the stairs and then a familiar voice and her body tenses. "Honey, it's not a smart idea, just let her be alone. She hasn't talked at all."_

"_You don't get it." She hears another familiar voice and her body tenses up. "She needs me."_

"_Troy…" Mrs. Bolton's voice echoes but is suddenly drawn out when Gabriella hears the door open. She continues to stay with her back turned to the door but in a frozen position._

_She suddenly closes her eyes and feels tears stream down her face again as the door shuts one more time. Slowly, she turns around and looks up to see Troy standing with his hand on the door. His bottom lip was trembling a little and his crystal blue eyes were completely bloodshot. His usually tan face was pale and he looked like he hadn't slept in two days. With out warning, he rushes over to her and takes her in his arms and gently strokes her hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispers in her ear. But Gabriella makes no movement. She continues to stand there with her arms at her sides staring over his shoulder in a daze. Her body suddenly feels numb. She didn't want him to be here. She wanted him away. Because if he was here, he'd try to stop her. He'd try to be rational. She didn't want rational. She wanted irrational. "You're cold." He says and suddenly brings her around in his arms. She stares in the same spot, looking directly past Troy. "Come here."_

_He gently takes her hand and grabs a purple and blue tie blanket that was lying on the floor and wraps it around her shoulders. He engulfs her in a hug again and kisses her forehead, but Gabriella doesn't feel anything. She was completely numb. She couldn't feel Troy's newly developed muscles on her body, or the body heat he was creating. She could hear his sniffs above her and she knew he was crying, but she doesn't make any motions to comfort him. "This sucks." He says and brings her around to the front again. Her father just died and the only thing he could say was 'this sucks'? She knew deep down that he was feeling so much more, and this was the only thing he could come up with, but it still bugged her. She looks away from him and spots the duffle bag that was still sitting on her bed. If she could just get to it, she could go down her balcony as soon as Troy left. Then she could get the hell out of his house. "Please say something Gabi."_

_Gabriella's eyes immediately shoot up and look at him with daggers. It was the first emotion that had hit her face since the doctor came out of the room and said those fatal words. Her eyes narrow on him and she rips her arms away from his hands. "Don't call me that." She spits out between her teeth. It was the first thing she had said since she said 'I love you' to her father, and Troy actually takes a step back in shock. "Ever again."_

_She turns away from him and grabs a t-shirt that was lying on the ground and throws it in the bag, like he wasn't there. She continues not to look at him and picks up random clothes and tosses them in. "What are you doing?"_

_Gabriella continues to look away from him as she picks up more objects. "Getting the hell out of here." She plainly says and finally turns back to him._

_He had a confused look on his face. "Ummm… what?" He says stupidly which only gets Gabriella more pissed off._

"_Are you too stupid to figure it out? I'm leaving. Gone. I'm sick of this house… I'm sick of this room… I'm sick of this life!" She exclaims and feels more tears stream down her face. Troy just stands there stupidly staring at her like she was crazy._

"_That's stupid." He says and Gabriella looks up at him with daggers in her eyes again. How dare he call her stupid? Her mind was now officially irrational, and she wasn't thinking at all. The pain from everything was starting to bubble over. Letting her anger out on someone else would only make her feel better… right?_

"_No one asked you what you thought." She says cruelly and throws another shirt in the bag. "Getting out of this house will be best for everyone."_

_Troy stands there in disbelief still and shakes his head. "Gabi… errr… Gabriella… no one wants you to go."_

_Gabriella feels the pain begin to boil even more. "It's better for everyone! My mom won't have to fucking look at me like I'm my father's shadow! No one will have to think about him once I'm gone. Life will be so much better!" She exclaims and Troy shakes his head in disbelief again._

"_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He says and Gabriella glares at him._

"_So you think I'm stupid." She says with her anger and pain bubbling over again._

"_I never said that." Troy says and narrows his eyes. "You're just acting stupid."_

_Gabriella angrily throws down a shirt she was holding. "You don't get it Troy! My dad… MY DAD just died yesterday. And all you can say is 'This sucks!'" Gabriella exclaims with her voice getting louder. "You don't even give a shit!"_

_Troy's mouth hangs open in shock. "Don't give a shit? He was like my own dad Gabriella!" Troy yells matching her tone and she glares at him._

"_Yea? Well news flash Troy… He wasn't. You have no idea how I'm feeling right now!" She yells and Troy narrows his eyes. Anger was surging through her veins. It felt so much better to let it out then keep it inside._

"_Well if you'd fucking talk to me then maybe I would!" He exclaims and Gabriella matches his glare. _

"_Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Maybe I don't want you around Troy!" She yells and Troy stands there in shock again. She was lying, but it felt good to get her pain out in a different way. Even though she knew that Troy wasn't the problem. It was her pain._

"_What are you saying?" Troy asks with edge in his voice._

"_I don't want to be around you Troy! I'm sick of you! I just want some peace and quiet you just come barging up here. I don't need you to protect me Troy! I don't need you!" She yells even though it was the exact opposite. She needed him, and she needed him now more than ever. _

_Troy angrily runs a hand through his hair. "You don't mean…"_

_Gabriella angrily shakes her head. "No Troy! I'm not just upset! You think you know what I'm going through but you don't ok? You didn't see his face. You didn't watch as life was getting sucked out of him. You don't know ANYTHING!" She screams and finally zips up her bag. She had tears streaming down her face now and Troy looks at her angrily. "This will be best for everyone."_

_Troy glares at her and grabs the door handle. "You walk out those screen doors, I'm telling my parents."_

_Gabriella glares back at him. The last thing she needed was two adults thinking she was crazy. She would only make her mom worry more, and she didn't want that. "Don't Troy. If you give any shit about me, you'll let me go."_

_Troy shakes his head violently. "I'm not letting you go. Not ever." Gabriella glares at him one more time then grabs her doors that leads to her balcony. She had to take the chance. Troy wouldn't do it, he couldn't. She suddenly hears another door open and looks back to find Troy's head was in the hallway. "MOM! DAD!" He yells and Gabriella's eyes grow wide._

_A stampede of footsteps and suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were standing in Gabriella's room. "What's going on?" She asks and looks from Gabriella on the balcony, to Troy staring at her. She had no idea he was only doing what was best for her. But in Gabriella's book, he just broke their trust. She sighs though. He was right, she couldn't run away. But she was angry that he just sent the rational side back into her._

"_Nothing." Gabriella says and throws her bag down. It didn't matter that neither parent knew what was going on, it just hurt like hell and she wanted it to go away. But she couldn't say anything. She didn't want her mom to find out. _

"_Troy…" His mother starts and Gabriella looks up at him with begging eyes. He couldn't tell, because if he did then they'd just call her mother._

"_Gabriella was about to take off."_

_Their trust was officially broken._

"_Gabs… honey, we know you're upset." Mrs. Bolton says and engulfs her second daughter into a hug. But Gabriella continues to stare angrily at Troy. "But running away isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to hurt us even more."_

"_We're always here ok?" Coach Bolton says and takes a step forward. "We all love you."_

_Gabriella's eyes continue to narrow on Troy who was backed up against her wall. The two Bolton parents continue to say things like that for another ten minutes while Gabriella was silent, sending daggers in Troy's direction. Neither one of them broke eye contact, and neither one of them were going to do it first. After, Mrs. Bolton gives her another hug and then looks down at her. "I'll make you some soup."_

"_Keep an eye on her Troy." Coach Bolton says and then both leave the room. Troy shuts the door slowly as Gabriella's eyes continue to pierce through his. Tears were streaming down her face again as her lip trembles._

"_I had to." Troy says as if reading her mind and walks towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know I had to."_

_Gabriella's emotions from the day finally explode. Everything from the past 48 hours topples down on her as she shrugs her shoulders off and raises her hand up. It fiercely connects with Troy's face and slaps him. Troy's eyes were wide as he grabs his face and looks up at her with tears forming in his eyes. "I HATE YOU!" She screams and she watches as more tears slip down his cheeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking, along with Gabriella. She was taking deep breaths to try and calm her, but she was still shaking. How could he do this to her? This one escape from this hell and he took it away from her._

_Troy's heart was breaking with every second that went by, along with Gabriella's. "You don't mean that…" He whispers, with more tears running down his face. "Gabi… please…"_

"_YES I DO!" She screams with every ounce of emotion she could muster. "I HATE YOU TROY BOLTON!"_

_She didn't, and she knew she didn't, in fact it was the opposite. But this felt so much better. Screaming at him made him hurt too. And as long as other people felt pain, she was happy. There was a red mark on his cheek from where she had slapped him and silent tears were on his face. "Gabi…"_

"_GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She screams louder, even thought that wasn't true at all. But she couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth right now. It was like someone else was talking for her. "I HATE YOU!" He closes his eyes as if to absorb everything that was just said. When his eyes open back up, they were completely different. The pain that was there had suddenly turned to anger. They were ice, ice that wouldn't go away. The tears that were streaming down his face almost froze as he stared down at her. At the time, there was not any indication that she just changed Troy for the next four years in that split second._

"_Fuck you." He whispers and then turns around and walks towards the door. Troy looks back at her one more time and he angrily slams the door, leaving Gabriella alone. She falls onto the bed and starts sobbing again, having no idea that she just ruined four years of her life._

Gabriella opens her eyes back up and suddenly lets the memory fade. She suddenly becomes well aware that she was back in the coffee room, naked, under a black blanket with her bare leg wrapped around Troy's and her head on his chest. She takes a deep breath and lets a small tear slip down her face. Needless to say, she didn't run away. It was a stupid idea that she had come up with that day to try to make her pain go away. But it obviously didn't work. Coach Bolton and Mrs. Bolton had never told her mother, probably because they didn't want to make her worry even more, and it wasn't necessary since she didn't do it. Everyone always believed that she only lost her father that day. Wrong. She lost her best friend too.

She could remember going to the funeral and seeing Troy there for the first time since that day, dressed in an all black suit and a completely different look on his face. To her, he looked twenty times older, and like he had been through hell and back. She could remember making eye-contact with him once that day, which was only a glare. They hadn't said a word to each other then for another month, until she and Sharpay went to the movies with Bradin, Chad, and Troy. After the movie, they all went back to Chad's house and she remembered getting into her first argument with Troy since that day. She couldn't even remember what it was about, but she knew it ended with Sharpay taking her back to her house, and a lot of sobs.

Another misconception was that everyone believed that the reason she didn't go to East High was because she wanted to get away from Troy. That was wrong too. Completely wrong. She had decided with her mother a week after her dad died that she would go to West High because it would be too painful to go to the school which her father worked at. All of the teachers would want to come up to her and tell her how sorry they were, and how her father was such a great man. Everywhere she would look, she would be reminded of him. So she went to West High instead, where she met Taylor, Bradin, and Zeke, trying to forget about her old life.

Even though her and Troy's argument wasn't a super huge deal, it was still so much more then that. She had never gotten into a fight with Troy before, and she obviously had never told him she hated him. She broke his heart that day, because she thought he broke their trust. But that was completely wrong. He was only being the good friend, but she was blind to that at the time. Plus, to her, one of the reasons she stopped being friends with him was because Troy was like her connection to her father. He was the star of the basketball team, which her father coached. Troy was like a second son to him, and most of all, he was the only other one who called Gabriella by her father's nickname. Everyone else stopped, but Troy didn't. She never really knew why. Even though she told him to stop that day, he didn't. At first she thought it was to annoy her, but that wasn't true.

Gabriella sighs and leans her forehead against Troy's shoulder, trying to take as much of him in as she possibly could. Sleep wasn't an option for her. She couldn't. She didn't want to miss a moment with him. Four years had been wasted without him by her side, and she was trying to make sure that she didn't waste any of her time with him. She wanted all of him, only for her. He was all she really ever wanted, whether she admitted it to anyone else or not.

The fire was out now and she knew that it had to be getting close to 5:00 AM and they'd have to get up soon, unless they wanted to get caught by Fulton. But Troy had two strikes and she was pretty sure having sex in the coffee room was an infraction. Fulton usually came to work at around 7:00 AM. But she didn't want to leave this spot. She never wanted to leave his arms again. Troy's body suddenly stirs beneath her and his face tenses up for a moment. He moves his hand away from hers and places it behind his head and stretches. One eye opens up for a moment and looks down at her. Once his body relaxes again, he places an arm around her body again and pulls her closer, but closes both eyes again. "What time is it?"

Gabriella giggles a little and shrugs. She could see a little light coming in from the windows and figures she was probably right before. "I don't know. Five maybe? My cell's in my jeans pocket." She says and props her body up for a moment, but Troy's arm brings her back down again so she was resting her head on his chest once again.

"You're not going anywhere." He says and kisses her forehead. She smiles a little and then feels him pull her up onto his chest so she was straddling above him. He smiles up at her and kisses her on the lips and then smirks again. "Good morning."

She giggles and leans down to kiss him again. "Sleep well?" She asks and he nods.

"I'm sore as fuck though." He says and Gabriella smiles a little. Her body was extremely sore also. Her inner thighs burned along with her hips from rocking against the hardwood floor, even though they had a blanket over the top of a rug. "Damn, make sure we never do that on hardwood again."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "So having sex on a basketball court isn't an option anymore?" She asks and Troy's eyes light up.

"Wait… I never said that…" He says and Gabriella giggles a little again.

"Who said I'd do it again with you anyways?" She asks while leaning over his lips. Troy smirks up at her and then flips her over so she's lying on her back with Troy on top of her once again. He places his hands above her shoulders so the weight is off of her and smirks down at her.

"You know you can't resist me." He says and connects their lips together. Gabriella feels sparks fly through her body as he lets go and she smiles up at him.

"You're right." She whispers and Troy beams down at her. He gently brushes a curl that was sitting on her face off and kisses her again. "We have to get up soon.

Troy groans and buries his face into the crook of her neck. "Don't make me."

Gabriella laughs and sighs as she suddenly feels him begin to kiss her neck. "Do you want Fulton to catch us?"

Troy laughs a little and looks back up at her. "The look on his face would be worth it." She rolls her eyes and stares up into his crystal blue ones. They were flawless, just like him. She smiles and feels Troy's leg rubbing against hers beneath the black blanket. He reaches over and grabs his pants that were discarded off to the side. He pulls out his expensive phone and his eyes open a little wider. "Fuck."

Gabriella looks up at him. "What?"

Troy groans. "It's 6:45." Gabriella looks up and in fact, the sun was starting to come in through the windows. She groans, not wanting to move from this spot for anything. He sighs and leans down to kiss her one more time. Both of them hold on for as long as they can, and then break apart reluctantly.

"Come on." Gabriella says and leans up so they're both in a sitting position. Troy crawls out from under the blanket and gets to where his clothes were discarded. Gabriella, not as bold about showing her body, suddenly becomes embarrassed, even though Troy saw and kissed ever inch of her last night. She wraps the black blanket around her body and stands up. She then looks down at the blanket they were lying on and her eyes grow wide. "Ummm… Troy?"

Troy looks over at her, now having his red, black and white boxers on and raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"What are we going to do about that?" She points to the black blanket lying on the floor. It wasn't black anymore. There were white stains everywhere. Troy suddenly becomes red since they were his stains and stands up. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Ummm… there's a washing machine where they wash towels." He says and sighs. Gabriella giggles and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, with her blanket still around her. He smirks down at her and wraps his own arms around her lower back. "What's this for?"

Gabriella smiles and kisses his bare shoulder, then snuggles into the crook of his neck again. For her, this moment was perfect. Where she wanted to be. "For being Troy Bolton." She says and closes her eyes, happier then she had been in the longest time.


	31. Was He Good?

Troy's head was in his arms. He couldn't move, it was physically impossible. His eyes kept closing. What he needed right now was sleep. His body ached, especially his legs and his hips. He could barely move, and right now he was sitting in a white plastic chair in the kitchen, verses in his bed where he wanted to be. But it was a small price he had to pay for last night. Perfect last night. That was all he could think about. Gabriella's perfect body, his lips dancing across her skin, and being inside her. God it was the best feeling in the world. "Dude… You gotta get up."

Troy groans as he hears Chad's voice in his ear. It was just after the lunch hour and he was more tired now then he had ever been with any of the other girls he slept with. But Gabriella wore him out. He had to work with her last night; instead of just making the other girls do it and being there for the ride. He actually wanted to make her feel the way she was making him feel. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to be happy. Finally, he stands up and stretches, then rubs his eyes. "I hate you."

Chad rolls his eyes and grabs a notebook. "Whatever. Come on… there are hot chicks outside waiting for you to take their order." He says hands him the small pad of paper.

"I'm telling Taylor you said that." Troy threatens and Chad rolls his eyes again. Troy starts to walk towards the dinning room but Chad puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's take the long way. I gotta ask you something" He says and Troy raises his eyebrow at him. But he follows as his best friend walks the opposite way and holds the door open for him. Troy takes it a deep breath and walks into the room which less than twelve hours ago, he was lying on the ground naked with Gabriella curled up next to him. There was no one in there now, and Troy was pretty sure that no one noticed two blankets were missing. At around seven that morning, they had left the coffee room for the last time and both of them had taken showers, unfortunately, alone. That was the last time he had seen her. He had gotten dressed and Troy had avoided Fulton once he saw his car was parked. Gabriella's car wasn't there after Troy went down to throw the blankets in his own car, since he couldn't find the soap for the washing machine. She must have gone home to get different clothes or see her mom or something. By that time, everyone was starting to arrive so it was like he had just gotten there. Neither Fulton, nor anyone else suspected anything. Or so he thought.

They pass though the coffee room and stop in the room that last night, started everything. He could almost see the imprint that Gabriella's back left when he first kissed her on the wall, but he knew that was impossible. He rips his eyes away from that spot and looks at his best friend who was looking at him curiously. "What's up?" Troy asks.

Chad leans up against the piano. Troy hadn't really talked to him much all day. He hadn't talked to anyone really besides a greeting here and there or something like that. His mind was wrapped around too many things to be talking to other people. "Why weren't you at the party last night?"

Troy's body tenses. Should he tell his best friend? Would Gabriella get mad if he told his best friend? She wanted to keep it a secret before… but is that still what she wanted? "Um… I was busy." Troy says plainly and Chad's eyebrows rise.

"Doing what?" He asks and Troy's body continues to tense.

"What are you… my mother?" Troy asks, as if trying to cover it up.

"Try your best friend. You'd never miss a party." Chad says and crosses his arms. "And why the hell would you be so tired you can barely function?"

Troy nervously scratches the back of his neck. "I was at home and didn't sleep well?" Troy says more as a question then anything. Chad rolls his eyes again.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He says and shakes his head. "You know you're so stupid."

Troy raises his eyebrow. "Um… what?"

Chad sighs and uncrosses his arms, but continues to lean against the piano. "Screwing other girls isn't going to make Gabs jealous. It's just gonna make her pissed. So stop doing it. Did you see her yesterday? She was hysterical. And you're just going off and doing it more!" He exclaims and throws his arms up in the air to add for the effect. Troy just stares at him, not believing what he was hearing. It was kind of funny actually, because Troy had done the exact opposite. "Man… I thought you cared about her."

Troy laughs a little then shakes his head. "Dude, I wasn't screwing a random girl last night… I swear. And I do care about her." Troy says with his hands up and Chad laughs sarcastically. Troy knew he was just trying to be the big brother to Gabriella. But it was still kind of funny to listen to him be all protective.

"Troy… I'm your best friend. I'm not stupid." He says and Troy rolls his eyes. Right now, he was being stupid.

Troy takes a deep breath and sighs. Chad was like his brother. He could tell him everything. He looks up at his best friend and sighs again. Why not tell him? Gabriella would understand… right? "Dude… I'm gonna tell you something, but I swear if you tell anyone else, I will kill you. You can't even tell Taylor."

Chad looks at him skeptically and nods slowly. "Ok… I swear."

Troy takes a deep breath again and nods. "Ok… I wasn't at the party last night cuz I stayed to make sure Gabi was ok. She scared the shit out of me yesterday at the pool. I mean… Kissing Cunningham? Anyways, I wanted to make sure nothing would happen." That was the truth. He wanted to make sure she was ok, since the last time she was extremely hysterical and irrational, she tried to run away from home. And look where that ended them.

Chad closes his eyes. "Dude, that was stupid. She hates you right now."

Troy tries not to laugh. He was pretty sure she didn't hate him right now. But he sighs again and shakes his head. "Well… we got into a fight…"

"What a surprise." Chad says sarcastically and Troy glares at him. "Sorry."

Troy suddenly scratches the back of his neck again nervously. He takes in another deep breath, finding it suddenly hotter in the room. "Well… one thing led to another and we… errr… sorta… um… got close and…"

Chad's eyes grow wide. "YOU FUCKED HER?!"

Troy's eyes suddenly match Chad's and he shakes his head. "Any louder dude! And no… I didn't fuck her."

Chad sighs in relief. "Good. Then what's the big secret?"

Troy takes in a big breath again. "I-had-sex-with-her." He says all in one breath.

Chad's eyes grow wide again. "You WHAT?" He exclaims and Troy scratches the back of his neck again. "You had sex with her? Are you sure?"

Normally, that would be a stupid question, but Troy understood why he asked it. He never had sex. But Troy immediately nods. "I don't know… it wasn't the same. I just…" He feels a smile come onto his face. "It felt incredible. Not like a satisfied feeling, but more like a… God, I can't even describe it. Just being with her after it happened was almost as good as it actually happening."

Chad looks at him as if he's in shock. "Whoa, you are serious." He says and pats Troy on the back. "I'm happy for you man."

Troy cocks an eyebrow. "You… you are?"

Chad smiles and nods. "Yea! Of course. It's about damn time you stopped fucking around. And I've known you and Gabs would hook up sometime. You guys are basically the hottest couple out there, and you're not even a couple." He explains and Troy feels another smile break out onto his face. Couple. That sounded so sweet. That was… if she'd have him now.

"Err… thanks I guess." Troy says. "Just please don't say anything. I don't know how she feels about the whole thing." He says and Chad pats him on the back again.

"Hey… it's what I'm here for." He says and Troy sighs. Would she be incredibly pissed off? It was a possibility; since she freaked out when Chad found out they were messing around. He prayed she wouldn't, but that was the thing with Gabriella. She was unpredictable. And that was one of the things Troy loved about her. "So… was she good?"

Troy feels a smile break out onto his face. "Let's put it this way… I'd give up fucking for the rest of my life if I could have sex with her just one time, she's that good."

* * *

Gabriella was pacing the side of the deck with a smile on her face. Her body was running on no sleep right now, but she couldn't care. After she took a shower, she went home to find her mother was worried sick about her. She had called three times last night wondering where she was, so she lied and said that she slept over at Taylor's and her phone died. Her mom was angry that she didn't call, but was just thankful that she was alright, so she didn't get into trouble. Now, it was 3:00 PM and all she could think about was those gorgeous piercing blue eyes, those rock hard abs, his long hard…

"Brie!" Gabriella shakes her head out of her daydream and turns around to see Taylor and Sharpay walking towards her. She hadn't seen either one of them today, so she hadn't said a word to either one about what happened last night. Did she want to? She promised Taylor that she wouldn't keep anything a secret anymore, but what if Troy got mad? What if he just wanted to keep it between them? What if he didn't want anyone to know? "How are you feeling today?"

Gabriella suddenly remembers that the last time they saw her; she was extremely hysterical and kissed Bradin on the spot. She beams at them and nods. "Great!" She says and both of them look at her like she was crazy.

"Ummm you sure?" Sharpay asks and Gabriella nods, still having a smile on her face. She couldn't take it off. She knew she was glowing, but that was just he effect Troy had on her.

"Yea… I am really!" She says and both of them look at each other again. "How was the party?"

Taylor shrugs. "Alright."

Sharpay nods. "Ryan and Hilary left ten minutes after they showed up. Cassie and John weren't there, they had some college party to go to, and Hailey was all over Bradin. I'm pretty sure they went at it last night. I gotta say… they'd be a cute couple…" She says and Gabriella remembers that Sharpay was officially on her side for Troy and her dating.

Taylor nods. "Anyways, we missed you and were worried about you." She says and grabs Gabriella's arm.

Sharpay nods. "So… how badly did it suck to be stuck here?"

Gabriella feels herself smile even more. They both look at her like she's crazy again. Troy wouldn't mind… would he? She needed to tell someone; otherwise she was pretty sure she would explode. Of course he wouldn't be mad. He couldn't. Right? "Um… actually… I have to tell you guys something."

They both look at each other again. "Um… is everything ok?" Taylor asks.

Gabriella feels herself nod. "Yea… everything ok. Great actually. No, amazing." She says and both of them raise their eyebrows.

"You're scaring us." Sharpay says and Gabriella sighs.

"Sorry… I just… I have to tell you." She says and looks around to see if anyone was listening. "You might want to sit down." She says and both of them sit on a lawn chair, looking scared. Gabriella sits on one next to them and faces them. Her hands were shaking slightly. "Ok… um… I was closing up or whatever and um… well…" She couldn't get it out.

"What?" Taylor asks impatiently and Gabriella takes a deep breath.

"Well… Troy stayed after… to see if I was ok… and we were arguing for awhile…"

"What a surprise." Sharpay says with an eye roll and Gabriella glares at her. "Sorry… keep going…"

Gabriella nods. "Well, one thing led to another and um… well… I don't even know how it happened… one minute we were arguing… and the next we were on the floor of the coffee room…naked…" She says and both of their eyes grow wide.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?" They both yell at the same time and Gabriella throws a hand over each of their mouths. She desperately looks around and only finds one mother staring at her, but it didn't look like any of the other members heard. She removes her hands and they both had their mouths dropped open.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sharpay asks and Gabriella suddenly remembers that she didn't tell her she and Troy were messing around before.

"They've been fooling around for the past two weeks and then Troy asked her out but she said no and at your party he was going to sleep with someone but he didn't and Gabriella got pissed and that's why she was so insane yesterday." Taylor says all in one sentence and Sharpay looks at Gabriella angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She exclaims and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Don't feel bad, I found out at your party." She says and Gabriella gives both of them an apologetic look. "But Brie! Oh my God. Are you sure?" She asks and Gabriella gives her a confused look. What kind of question was that?

"Um… I was there." She says and Taylor rolls her eyes.

"No I mean… are you sure it wasn't just a fuck?" She says and Gabriella feels her smile grow even more.

"He told me it wasn't. I wouldn't have believed him at first, but he stayed with me. The whole night." She says and both of their jaws drop. She beams even more and feels her face get hot.

"You're glowing!" Taylor exclaims and that makes Gabriella blush even more. "Oh my God!" She exclaims and throws her arms around her best friend. "So are you guys official?"

They let go and Gabriella shrugs. "I don't know. He hasn't asked me again yet… but I hope." She says with her fingers crossed for good luck. She looks at Sharpay who was staring at her curiously. "What do you think?" She asks since Sharpay hadn't said anything in awhile.

A smile grows on her face. "I think you two are hot." She says and Gabriella blushes even more. "So… how is he? Is the famous Troy Bolton living up to his reputation?"

Gabriella blushes again. "Sharpay!"

"What? I've always wondered!" She says and Gabriella feels herself beam again.

"Ummm… Troy's…" She says and closes her eyes, remembering the way he perfectly pushed in and out of her, giving her more pleasure then she could ever imagine. She opens her eyes again and blushes. "Amazing, is the understatement of the century." She says and Sharpay squeals. "I don't even know how to describe how incredible it was."

"Damn, I'm gonna have him talk to Zeke!" Sharpay exclaims and Gabriella's eyes suddenly grow wide. What if Troy didn't want anyone else to know? What if he wanted it to be their secret? They never talked about it! Oh no. This could be extremely bad. Gabriella furiously shakes her head.

"No! Shar, you can't." She exclaims. "You guys can't tell ANYONE. Not Chad, not Zeke, NO ONE!"

They both look at her confused. "Um… why?" Taylor asks and Gabriella sighs.

"Because Troy and I never talked about it. I don't know if he doesn't want anyone else to know or what." She says and sighs again. "Just promise ok?"

They both nod and all three of them hug. Sharpay's smile then faulters a little. "Uh oh… what about Bradin?"

Gabriella looks at her strangely. "For the last time Shar, I don't like…" she starts but Sharpay shakes her head.

"Not that! Bradin's gonna flip a shit when he finds out." She explains and then sighs. "Remember right after you guys broke up and David started making a move on you? He flipped out! He said he was going to beat the shit out of him. And this isn't just some random guy we're talking about. This is Troy." She pauses and takes a breath. "Troy might want to have someone on his back."

Gabriella never thought of that. Bradin was extremely protective over her. What would he do when he found out she and Troy slept together? But she shakes her head. "Bradin would never hurt Troy, as much as he says he wants to. Plus, Troy's the captain of the basketball team. Everyone would choose him over Bradin any day. He can handle himself." Gabriella says, trying to convince both herself and the other two girls. What if Sharpay was right? Of course he could handle it. He was Troy Bolton. He never lost anything… right?

* * *

The wind whispers against her body again and she could feel it shiver. Even though they were in the dead of summer and it was extremely hot during the days, the nights were always a little cold. Gabriella wraps her white hoodie around her tighter. It was 7:10 PM, and she would be getting off in twenty minutes, thank God. Her eyes were slowly opening and closing. The lack of sleep for almost twenty-four hours was suddenly starting to sink in. She was thankful that no one was in the pool now, because there was no way she'd be able to come rescue them if something happened. She suddenly sits down by the edge of the pool and dips her feet it, to try and keep it awake. It wasn't working too well for her. She sighs and tries to keep her eyes open, but they were like two heavy bags.

She hadn't see Troy since this morning before they both went to take showers, and she was extremely upset about this. She needed to see him. Even though they had spent such a long time together last night, it didn't seem like it was enough. But she would never have enough of Troy. The only time she saw him was the outline of him getting drink orders by the pool once, but he was too far away for her to go to him.

Almost as if her prayers were answered, Gabriella suddenly feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. She jumps from the shock at first, but then feels a warm kiss against her neck. "I can't stop thinking about you." A husky voice says in her ear and she closes her eyes and leans back into his arms with a smile on her face.

"Good. Cuz I can't stop thinking about you." She says and leans up behind her and smiles into the brilliant blue eyes that were staring down at her. He smirks and suddenly leans down to connect their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Her hand wraps around the back of his neck and Troy suddenly sits down behind her and spreads his legs out straddling her waist, but still sitting. He pulls her back closer to his chest while they continue to kiss slowly. Their lips finally part and she smiles up at him. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself." He says and Gabriella smiles tiredly. She leans her head up into his chest and he softly runs his hands up and down her arms. "I'm tired as fuck." He says and Gabriella smiles, but she was too tired to actually laugh.

"I'm running on no sleep in twenty-four hours." She says and Troy smiles.

"Yea? Why is that?" He plays stupid and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Well… I was with this really hot guy last night. And he kept me up all night." She says and Troy leans down into her neck and gives her a soft kiss.

"Really? Was he good?" He asks cockily and Gabriella smiles again.

"The best." She whispers and they connect their lips again.

Troy breaks apart and she could feel him sigh behind her. "There's something I gotta talk to you about though." He says and Gabriella turns around in his arms slightly. Uh oh… this could be bad. "And please don't get mad at me." She looks up at him curiously. Uh oh. What if he already did something with another girl? "I sorta… told-Chad-we-had-sex." He says all in one breath and looks at her scared.

Gabriella lets a sigh out in relief. She thought it was something bad, like he screwed another girl or something. "Good. Cuz I told Tay and Shar." She says Troy lets a breath out and pulls her closer to him again. "I thought you were going to be mad." She says and Troy smiles down at her.

"I thought you were. So I guess we're even."

Gabriella giggles. "Just don't scare me like that. I thought you were going to say that you were with someone else today."

Troy laughs. "No way. And even if I wanted to, which I don't, I wouldn't be able too. You wore me out." He says and then kisses her forehead. They sit there for a few minutes in silence until a beeping suddenly goes off. Gabriella turns around to see Troy groaning. He pulls out his phone to turn it off and looks at her. "Shit… I gotta get back to work; Chad is only covering me for ten minutes." He says and laces their fingers. Gabriella looks him disappointed and sighs. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. "I get done at 9. You wanna come over after?"

Gabriella stares at him like she couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Um… Troy… I haven't slept in 24 hours! There's no way I'm up for that again… Plus my mom was pissed that I didn't call her."

Troy laughs a little and shakes his head. "I'm not talking about that. Just come crash at my house. You're tired, I'm tired, we should just be tired together." He says and Gabriella laughs a little. "And tell your mom that you, Tay, and Sharpay are having a girls' night or whatever. Please Gabi?" Troy begs and Gabriella sighs.

"Ok… I'll be over by 9:30." She says and then suddenly feels Troy's lips on hers. They stay connected for as long as they possibly could be and then separate.

"See ya then." He whispers against her lips and then gives a quick wave before walking back inside the country club.


	32. Nevermind

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this chapter is definatly a filler, and I really don't like it at all. But please just hang in there. Thanks so much for reading, you guys are so amazing! The reviews you leave a great! Thanks so much!

* * *

Gabriella tries to suppress a yawn as she gently opens the garage door to Troy's house and walks inside. She had parked in his garage since she didn't want her mom to drive by and see her car sitting there and know she wasn't with Taylor or Sharpay. Her body was exhausted, and she was pretty sure if she didn't get rest soon, she was going to die of sleep deprivation. Her legs slowly carry her into the living room and she looks around to find Troy wasn't in there. "Troy?" She calls weakly through out the house and randomly drops her purse down on the floor, not even bothering to pick it up. She walks further into the house and looks up at the clock. It was 9:40, so she was late. "Troy?" She calls again and then suddenly feels two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey gorgeous." He says and kisses her neck. Gabriella smiles lazily and turns around in his arms so she's looking into his piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and red basketball shorts. She was happy that he wasn't dressed up or anything, because she was wearing a pink sport's bra, a white beater, and light blue sweat shorts.

"Hey…" She says tiredly and feels his lips on hers. She sighs into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. They disconnect their lips and Troy leans his forehead against hers. He looked tense, or nervous about something. "How was the rest of work?"

Troy rolls his eyes. "It sucked." He responds and connects their lips again. Gabriella feels the familiar sparks that ran through her body last night erupting again. "But you're here now. So it makes up for everything." Troy mumbles against her lips and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Sucking up much?" She asks and Troy laughs a little. He pulls her closer to him and she closes her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her. "Would you think I was pathetic if I told you I'm tired at 9:45 on a Saturday night?"

Troy laughs again and shakes his head, then leans his forehead against hers again. "No… Because I am too." He says and smiles down at her. "But come on… I got something to show you."

Gabriella cocks her eyebrow at him and smiles. "I'm scared."

He smirks at her. "Well… don't be." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes. She suddenly feels her feet leave the ground and she yelps a little in shock, but then realizes Troy had picked her up bridal style. She giggles a little and wraps her arms tighter around Troy's neck. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asks and Troy begins to walk towards the stairs, but she knew exactly where they were going. It wasn't a huge secret. But Troy smirks down at her again.

"You'll see." He carries her up the steps and then carries her into where she knew his room was. The lights were off but she could see a faint glow of something inside. He walks inside and Gabriella feels her breath get caught in her throat. "It's not as good as the coffee room fireplace, but I thought it might…"

Troy's voice was suddenly cut off my Gabriella leaning up and crashing her lips on his. She suddenly completely forgot that she was running on no sleep in the past day. Sitting on all of his different shelves, nightstands, and window sills were little candles lighted perfectly. He walks over to the bed and sets her down softly, not breaking their kiss for a moment. He then gets on top of her and straddles her body. Gabriella finally breaks the kiss for breath. "Why…?" She starts but Troy's lips travel down to her neck, making her moan.

"My dad… bought a shit load of them… for my mom one valentine's day…" He says in between sucks on her neck. "I thought… since we were arguing last night… I'd ease into this night a little better."

Gabriella didn't understand his reasoning's for the candles at all, nor did she care much. It was still amazing how his room looked and she was happy to be there. Troy's lips trail up to her mouth again and his tongue licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

After and hour of making out, Gabriella had her eyes closed and just let Troy kiss her neck. It was all she could do right now since her body wasn't letting her move any other part. She could feel herself starting to drift towards sleep, but she was fighting to keep awake. "You still with me?" Troy asks in her ear after biting on her earlobe softly.

"Mmmmhmmm." It was the only thing that could actually come out of Gabriella's mouth. She could feel Troy's bare chest rubbing against her stomach lightly. They had both managed to get their shirts off in the past hour, but that was the only clothing that was lying on the floor, besides some of Troy's other dirty clothes. She had given up kissing him back about ten minutes ago since her body wasn't letting her. Now she was just enjoying the feeling of being under Troy.

"I think you're lying." He says, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. But Gabriella lightly shakes her head, only able to see that back of her eyelids right now.

"I'm not… that feels good…" She says tiredly as Troy continues to nip on her earlobe. At first, she couldn't understand how Troy could have this much energy, but then she remembered that he actually DID sleep last night, even if it was only for a few hours. She could feel he was still slightly hard from their heated make out session, but even though it was so tempting, there was no way Gabriella would be able to do anything else with him now.

"Gabi…" He starts and Gabriella tries to open her eyes to look at him, but she couldn't.

"What?" She asks and hears him sigh above her, almost as if fighting with himself about something.

"Nevermind." He mumbles and then kisses her neck again.

Gabriella sighs and feels her hands slip off Troy's bare arms. She could barely lift them they were so heavy at this point. There was something on his mind, she could tell, but she was too tired to find her voice. She finally hears Troy sigh above her again and then suddenly rolls off of her. She feels a kiss land on her bare shoulder. Then she suddenly feels Troy pull the red comforter from under them and place it over the top of their bodies. Troy's arm wraps around her waist and she feels him mold to her. The mesh feeling of his red basketball shorts drape over her thigh as he wraps a leg around her own. She smiles to herself as she feels herself slip into sleep, for the first time in what felt like forever. "Good night Troy." She whispers.

"Night Ga…" His voice drones out and Gabriella finally falls to sleep in Troy's arms.

* * *

Her eyes flicker open slightly. She closes them again and then opens them up full way. When she sees the large poster of Shaquille O'Neil on the wall, she suddenly panics. Where the hell was she? But then everything suddenly falls back down on her. She was in Troy's room. Gabriella's body continues to lie face down in the white sheets beneath her. The sun was pouring onto the red comforter and she looks up for a moment to find that she was completely empty on the bed. It didn't bother her though. She had slept through the night with out a disturbance, but nothing probably would have woken her up anyways.

Gabriella sighs and places her head back into Troy's pillow. She suddenly could smell the warm musky scent of his cologne still lingering in his bed. A smile plays on her lips as she breathes in the scent. She loved that smell, more than any other scent in the world. But he head suddenly moves from the pillow. She glances up to see that the sun was extremely bright through the window. What time was it anyways? Her eyes move over to the alarm clock that was sitting on his nightstand. 1:30 PM.

One-thirty?! How did she sleep that late? Her body suddenly jumps out of bed and she grabs her beater that was lying on the floor. She throws it on but then suddenly hears noises come from outside. Her legs carry her over to the window and she sees Troy, Chad, and Zeke playing basketball in his court and Sharpay and Taylor were sitting on the side talking about something intently. Why the hell was everyone else here? When did they GET here?

Gabriella walks out of Troy's room and down the stairs. She quick looks in the mirror in the bathroom to find that her hair was a compete mess, and her make up was slightly smeared. She finds her purse that was still lying on the floor of the family room and walks back into the bathroom to fix her make up. Once she was done, she throws her hair up into a high ponytail and then walks into the kitchen. She opens the screen doors and suddenly squints from the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty! About time you got up!" Chad's voice enters her ears as she looks over to see that everyone was staring at her. Gabriella strides across the grass until she gets to the basketball court and Troy suddenly drops the orange basketball he was holding. He walks over to her and takes her in his arms, then kisses her on the lips gently. Gabriella's eyes practically pop out of her head. It was the first kiss they had had in front of their friends besides when Chad walked in on them making out.

She could hear sounds of wolf whistles coming from Chad and Zeke as they finally pull apart. "Hey…" Troy says and Gabriella looks at him curiously.

"Not that I don't love all of you being here." She says and looks at everyone. "Why the hell are you here?"

"We were bored and all decided to come over." Chad says and takes a shot at the hoop.

"They didn't call." Troy says and shakes his head. "They just showed up. I can kick them out if you want." He says and all of them look up at the two who were now holding hands.

"Hey! Troy… you wouldn't kick us out!" Chad exclaims again and Gabriella giggles.

"It's fine." She says and Sharpay and Taylor both stand up. "So you guys were dragged here too?"

Taylor shrugs. "Chad came over to have breakfast cuz he's too lazy to cook himself. We were bored and he called Zeke and told him we were coming here and he should come. So he called Shar and yea…" She explains.

"And I kinda sorta told Zeke about you two last night." Sharpay says nervously and Gabriella smiles and feels Troy's arm wrap around her shoulder. "Hope you don't care."

"I don't." She says honestly. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks Troy who rolls his eyes.

"I did. At ten thirty. But you were out. Seriously… I could have poured a bucket of water on you and you wouldn't have gotten up." He teases and Gabriella glares at him.

"And whose fault is that?" She says and Troy goes to rebut, but then sighs.

"Ok you win." He says and Gabriella smiles brightly.

"Thank you."

Chad rolls his eyes. "If you two are done… I wanna get back to this game thanks." Troy chuckles a little and kisses Gabriella on the head, then walks back over to where Chad was waiting.

"I'm going over to my house to go get different clothes." Gabriella says and looks at her two best friends. "You guys wanna come?"

"Hmmm…" Sharpay says and raises both of her hands like a scale. "Go to your house and raid your closet, or stay here and watch the boy's egos be the size of their heads." She jokingly. "We'll be back!" She calls to the guys who were playing an intense game of horse.

"Where you goin'?" Zeke calls after them and Sharpay turns around.

"To Brie's! We'll be right back!" She calls and then turns back around. They cross the five backyards and then Gabriella opens the screen door and walks into his kitchen.

"Mom?" She calls throughout the house and then hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Ella…" Her mom says as she enters the kitchen and then her eyes pop out a little. "Taylor, Sharpay, I didn't know you guys were coming over!" She exclaims and Gabriella giggles a little.

"We're going over to Troy's…" She says leaving out the part that she was there all last night. "I just have to get a change of clothes." She says and leads her two best friends up the steps and into her room. She quickly shuts the door behind her and turns around to see both girls smiling at her.

"So… how was your night with him?" Taylor asks and sits down on Gabriella's bed while Gabriella goes to her drawers to grab something else out.

She shrugs. "We made out in his room for an hour with candles everywhere, then I feel sleep."

"Candles?" Sharpay asks and looks at her bright pink nails. "What were they for?"

Gabriella shrugs. "No idea. It was sweet though." She says and sighs, suddenly remembering how strange he acted right before she fell asleep. "He seemed to have something on his mind though. I don't know it was weird. It was like he had to tell me something right before I fell asleep." Sharpay thinks for a moment and Gabriella looks up at Taylor, who had a different look on her face. She had almost a knowing look. "You know something."

Taylor's eyes grow wide and she throws her hands up in defense. "What the hell?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Tay, I know that face. What is it?"

Taylor shakes her head, but Gabriella could tell she was lying. "I don't know anything!"

Gabriella glares at her again and shakes her head. "I don't believe you. And I promised I wouldn't keep anything from you anymore. You have to do the same for me."

The dark girl glares at her best friend, knowing she was right. "I can't tell you." She exclaims and Gabriella's mouth drops.

"What? How can you not tell me?" She asks and Taylor sighs.

"Brie, please. Chad told me something and made me swear not to tell you." She says and Gabriella closes her eyes. If it was something this important about Troy, then she wanted to know. Now she wanted desperately to know.

"Tay… please!" She begs her best friend and Taylor sighs, but shakes her head.

"I can't say." She says and Gabriella sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry Brie."

Gabriella groans in frustration again. She wanted to know what made Troy so weird last night! It was driving her insane. She grabs a pair of cut off jean shorts that showed off much of her toned legs and a red "v" cut shirt. She changes in silence while Sharpay and Taylor were talking about something that she wasn't paying attention too. She was too busy trying to figure out what Taylor was hiding from her. Gabriella knew EVERYTHING about Troy… right? Well she sure knew a hell of a lot more then Taylor did. She suddenly feels a singe of jealousy though. Taylor knew something about Troy that she didn't. Yea they were friends, but Troy and Gabriella were BEST friends. Sure, it was a stupid thing to be pissed about, but come on! It was Troy! "Earth to Brie!" Sharpay waves a hand in front of Gabriella's face. "You ready?"

"Uhh… yea." Gabriella responds and the other two get up from where they were sitting on the bed and walk out her bedroom door. What was it?

They all make their way outside with Gabriella leading the way. Her mind was still running in circles as they cross the five backyards and make their way to Troy's court, where the guys were now lying down panting. "Lazy asses." Sharpay says and the guys all shake their heads.

"Coming from the girl who has more maids then the Whitehouse." Chad exclaims while the three girls sit down on the grass beside the guys.

"Lay off Chad." Zeke says and sits up, defending his girlfriend.

"Well… it's true." He exclaims and sits up, putting an arm around Taylor. What did they know? It was driving Gabriella insane.

But she suddenly feels something tickle her lower back and she turns around to see that Troy was drawing invisible markings there with his index finger. She squirms a little as he smirks. "I could go for a pool right now." Troy says randomly and everyone looks down at him.

"That was random." Sharpay exclaims and Gabriella watches as Zeke pulls her into his lap and rests his head on her shoulder. She sighs and closes her eyes. She suddenly wished desperately that Troy would ask her out officially. Yea, they were practically dating, but she wanted it to be official. She opens her eyes and watches as Troy shrugs.

"Whatever. I think we should ditch here and go to your pool." He says and Gabriella feels Troy continue to draw on her back.

"I'm game." Chad says and Gabriella looks over at him. She glances and Taylor and sighs again. What did she know?

"Me too." Zeke says and stands. He helps Sharpay up into a standing position and Chad does the same to Taylor. Troy stands also but suddenly scoops down and picks Gabriella up bridal style again. She yelps and looks to see everyone laughing at her.

"You have got to stop doing that." She exclaims and Troy shrugs.

"You know you like it." He says and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"You've got to stop saying that too." She says and Troy laughs.

"Would you two fuckbirds stop flirting and get your asses moving?" Chad says and Gabriella smiles as Troy begins carrying her towards their cars. Her mind was still wracking for an answer. What did he have to say to her that he couldn't last night?


	33. Our Room

Why was this so damn hard?

Oh yea, cuz she already turned him down once.

"Here's your drink." Troy says while he places the iced tea down next to a middle-aged woman who was gossiping with the woman sitting next to her. She doesn't even take a second glance at Troy and just grabs her drink. He rolls his eyes and stands up full way again. He sighs and looks up at the empty lifeguard chair at the top of the pool. It was 10 AM on that Monday morning and Troy was going insane. He couldn't stop thinking about how he messed things up on Saturday night. The original plan was to ask her out that night. That was why he really had the candles out, but after a half hour of making out with her, Troy knew that there was no way he could. She was so tired that if he did, she could respond with an answer she really didn't mean. But this sucked, because now he couldn't manage to get the words out.

Yesterday morning, he had planned to make her breakfast in bed, and ask her then, but the gang HAD to show up. Then, while they were at the Evan's house, Troy and Gabriella were sitting on a beach chair together, and he was going to ask her then, but Sharpay decided at that moment that they were all going to play chicken, so he chickened out. Why was it that fate wasn't on his side right now? He was pretty sure that she'd say yes this time, but he still wasn't quite sure. What if she turned him down again because she STILL only wanted to be friends with benefits? What if she still couldn't trust him?

Troy sighs angrily. How could Gabriella do this to him? He was Troy Bolton. _Troy Bolton_! He wasn't afraid of anything. So why was Gabriella always his weakness? Troy sighs again. It was because she was the only girl who he actually loved. Everyone else meant nothing to him. She meant everything.

His feet carry him over to the other side of the pool where he could see the almost black-haired girl skimming everything out. He had to ask her out soon, otherwise it was going to eat him up from inside. He walks over and Gabriella suddenly turns around, probably hearing his footsteps. A smile erupts on her face. "Hey you."

Troy feels a smile grow on his own face. "Hey." He says. His mind suddenly makes a decision. He was going to ask her out, today. He had to. "So um…" He starts and looks around. No one was near them, so this would be fine. He takes a deep breath and smiles. "I gotta ask you something."

Gabriella cocks an eyebrow in the way that Troy thinks is adorable. "Ok…" She says slowly and Troy takes another deep breath. What if she said no to him… again? His nerves were kicking in. There were flying saucers in his stomach. But he had to do this.

"Alright… I've been thinking… and I hope you have too… and I know you said no… but I was wondering…" He says and watches as Gabriella's face lights up. That was a good thing right? He suddenly remembers that he needs to breathe again. "Do you…"

"BRIE!" Troy closes his eyes angrily. Someone had just interrupted his moment, again, and that someone was the last person Troy wanted to see. He opens his eyes again to see Gabriella looking up at him with the same expression on her face. Troy turns around to see the spiked blonde haired green eyed guy walking towards them. He narrows his own eyes on Bradin and he feels Gabriella put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hey Bradin." She says and Troy feels anger run through his veins. Why did this idiot have to ruin his perfect moment? "What's up?"

"Not much." He says and Troy crosses his arms angrily. Bradin was wearing a pair of kaki shorts and an orange shirt, so he hadn't had to caddy yet. Troy looks down at Gabriella, almost as if asking why she was even talking to this scum bag. Bradin looks up at Troy and smirks a little bit. "I'm disappointed; I haven't seen you around much."

'That's cuz she's been with me.' Troy thinks to himself, but doesn't say anything. He continues to glare at the opposite basketball captain that was smirking at him. "I know. I've been busy though." Gabriella says and Troy swears he sees her glance at him.

"Well, I think we need to fix that." Bradin says and places an arm around Gabriella's shoulder, as if challenging Troy. 'I've touched so much more' Troy thinks to himself again and Bradin looks down at Gabriella. "You wanna have lunch today?"

Troy feels fire in his veins again and watches as Gabriella looks at him, probably seeing how tense he was. "Um… I can't… sorry." She says and Troy smirks up at Bradin.

He glares back at Troy but tries to hide it. "Why not?" He asks and Troy takes that opportunity to wrap his own arm around Gabriella's waist, pulling her away from Bradin's arm.

"Cuz she's having lunch with me." Troy explains and watches as Gabriella raises her eyebrows.

"Troy…" She starts but he sends daggers her way as if to shut her up.

Bradin crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. "Really? I'd think that you wouldn't have time since you'd be fucking the entire club."

Troy lets go of Gabriella's waist and takes a step forward. "You're one to talk." He says, for once showing their similarities. Well, old similarities. Now he had a new interest. And it had nothing to do with any of the other girls at the country club. Only the lifeguard.

Bradin rolls his eyes. "Yea… right." He says and shakes his head. "Why would Brie want to have lunch with you anyways? You're just a piece of East High shit."

Troy laughs sarcastically. "Yea, and who beat you in the championship last year?" He mocks. It was something that would get under Bradin's skin and he knew it. It always did. But Bradin tries to shrug it off.

"Doesn't matter. There's no way that's gonna happen this year. Not when I'm at the top of my game." Bradin says cockily and takes another step forward, so he's right up in Troy's face. "Plus, I'll have the support of my favorite lifeguard." He challenges. Troy's knuckles turn white with rage as he could feel his fist tighten. But before he could do anything, he suddenly feels Gabriella's hand grab his arm and pull him away from danger.

"Guys, stop it!" Gabriella exclaims but Troy looks down to see that she was more talking to him then Bradin. The deep brown eyes meet his piercing blue and Troy heart melts, immediately forgetting he was going to beat the crap out of Bradin a moment ago. That was just the effect Gabriella had on him though, even though Bradin wouldn't let him live that down.

"That's what I thought." Bradin says, showing that Troy backed away from a fight. "I gotta get to work. See ya Brie." He says and Troy watches with anger as he gives Gabriella a kiss on the cheek. Troy's knuckles go white again as he steps away from Gabriella and smirks at Troy. "Bolton." He spits out and turns away, leaving Troy fuming.

"Son of a bitch." Troy mumbles and continues to feel his muscles were tense. But as soon as Bradin walks into the building, he suddenly feels Gabriella's hands running up and down his chest, as if trying to calm him down. He continues to glare at the spot that Bradin just went and Gabriella's hands make their way to Troy's arms, trying to relax his muscles.

"Stop it Troy." She says. "You two need to stop this."

Troy's eyes lock back onto Gabriella's. "Were you even listening? He just acted like he owned you!" He exclaims and throws his arms up in the air to add to the dramatic effect. Gabriella's hands make their way up and rest on the top of his shoulders.

"But he doesn't ok? Not even close. Just relax alright? He's my FRIEND, and nothing more." She says and then wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "Please just try to stop this war between you two."

Troy sighs angrily. "You know I can't do that Gabi."

Gabriella looks down in disappointment and sighs. She then looks back up into his eyes. "Then promise me that you won't get into any fights with him. I don't care if you two hate each other, I just don't want you to get hurt." She says and Troy feels his heart melt again.

"But…" He says and Gabriella gives him a dirty look.

"Troy… please."

He sighs and then kisses his forehead, not caring that a million people could be watching. "Fine. I promise."

A grin erupts on Gabriella's face and she begins to play with the hairs on the back of Troy's neck. "So… you were gonna ask me something?"

He suddenly remembers the conversation that was going on before Bradin came over here. But it would be stupid to do it now, and he had been gone for about twenty minutes now, and Fulton would be prowling soon. "Yea… umm… I'll just talk to you at lunch." He says and watches as Gabriella's face falls a little in disappointment, but she quickly recovers and nods.

"Ok… I'm off at one." She says and Troy nods.

"I'll meet you in our room at 1:15." He says and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"We have an 'our room'?" She asks and Troy feels a smile curve on his face.

"I'd think having sex in the coffee room basically makes it an 'our room.'" He says and gives her a small wave, walking away from her.

* * *

Gabriella sits on the coffee room couch, nervously playing with a necklace that was lying on her neck. Her mind was spinning. She figured Troy was going to ask her out now, but she couldn't be too sure. It made sense though. Troy had hinted at it yesterday at the Evans' pool, and he was definitely hinting it before Bradin came. And that would be why Taylor couldn't tell her, because then it would ruin the surprise for her. But what if it wasn't? What if she was just getting her hopes up for nothing?

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair when she suddenly hears the door to the kitchen open up. Her body jumps into a standing position in surprise and looks in the door way to see Troy standing there with a bag in his hand. He had a small smile on his face, but he was still in his work clothes, while she had changed into normal clothes since she was done working until four. A nervous smile suddenly erupts on her face. "What's in the bag?" She asks and Troy smirks.

"Well hello to you too." Troy replies and Gabriella smiles softly at him and then walks over to where he's standing. She wraps her arms around his neck and connects their lips softly. He smirks down at her when they let go and leans his forehead against hers. "That's more like it."

Gabriella feels a blush come onto her face as she then looks down. "So… what's in the bag?"

Troy rolls his eyes and takes her hand. "Lunch." He responds. "Come on."

He leads her through the room with the piano and then to the fucking room, which was empty at the moment. They then walk outside and over to the courtyard where all of the basketball hoops were. They stop in the middle and sit down on the grass. Gabriella suddenly gets a flashback of when she and Bradin went for a picnic the first couple weeks of summer, but then kills it, just thankful to be with Troy. "I'm starved." Gabriella exclaims and Troy laughs.

"You sound like Chad." Troy exclaims and Gabriella shrugs.

"Then I guess I've been hanging out with you guys too much." She says and sits down on the grass and stretches her feet out. Troy follows suit and sits next to her.

"Never." He says and then begins to unbutton his long-sleeved button up Lava Springs shirt, since it was so hot out. Gabriella giggles and leans towards him.

"Let me help." She says and slowly opens up the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Once she finally reaches the last one, she slips the shirt off him and feels his arms wrap around her body.

"I wish that wasn't the only thing coming off." He whispers huskily in her ear and kisses her softly.

"Horny much?" She asks when he breaks the kiss and watches as Troy shrugs.

"That's what happens when I hang out with you too much." Gabriella feels her face blush as Troy places a curl behind her ear. He gently kisses her again and Gabriella feels her arms wrap around his neck, wanting to be no where but here right now.

When they break apart, Gabriella smiles against Troy's lips. "Can we eat now?" She asks, knowing that Troy only had an hour and she really wanted him to get to the question he had been wanting to ask her since the other day.

They get through lunch, which consisted of cheeseburgers and fries that Zeke made. Now Gabriella was sitting with Troy's legs on either side of her and she was leaning up against his back. Her body was slightly shaking in anticipation since both of them were thinking about the exact same thing. "So…" Gabriella says, finally finding her voice as Troy looks down at her. "You wanted to ask me something."

Troy tenses behind her and nods. "Yea…" He says nervously and brings himself around so he's looking at her. His hand laces with hers and Gabriella doesn't even bother to notice that there was a door slam in the distance. "Look… I've been thinking a lot. And a lot has changed since last week…" Troy starts and Gabriella begins to feel her heart soar. This was it. He was going to ask her out again. He had to. "And well… it's been amazing. And I know you said no… but I wanna know if…"

"Gabriella!" Troy's eyes close in frustration. No! No one could be interrupting them now! They were just getting somewhere. Troy drops her hand and Gabriella slowly turns around to see that John was walking towards her.

"Hey John." She says in a small voice and looks over to see Troy was packing up their plates angrily.

"Sorry, if I was interrupting something." He says and Gabriella glances over to see Troy roll his eyes annoyed. "But I was wondering if you could take my shift at two-thirty instead of four." John asks with hope in his eyes. "Cas and I are gonna go for a hike in some nature park or something later." Gabriella suddenly realizes he's probably talking about the one an hour away that the Montez's and the Bolton's went to all those years ago with the picture that was in her shoebox. Gabriella nods and looks to see Troy was grabbing his shirt that was still lying on the ground.

"Uh… yea, that's fine." She says and John suddenly kneels down and gives her a quick hug.

"Thanks Brie! I'll let you guys get back to your lunch." He says and gives Troy a wave. Troy gives him a half smile, but then stands up and starts to button up his shirt. Gabriella hears a door slam in the distance and sighs. Troy was pissed.

"What were you saying?" Gabriella asks, standing up also and Troy angrily shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter." He says frustrated, trying to button up his shirt.

"Yes it does." Gabriella says desperately. She wanted him to ask her. She wanted it to happen, no… she NEEDED it to happen. "Troy… come on."

Troy sighs angrily. "You know, I've been trying to do it since Saturday night. The fucking candles, but you were too fucking tired. Then I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but Chad had to fuck that up. At Sharpay's house, but we had to play chicken. Then the son of a bitch had to ruin it this morning! And now John had to fuck it up too. Maybe I'm just not supposed to do it! Cuz you'll fucking say no again!" Troy says and angrily grabs the button on his shirt, but was too pissed to actually get it in. "And this won't fucking go in!"

Gabriella does her best not to giggle as she grabs his hands and the piercing blue eyes meet her deep brown. His hands stop and she stares up into his eyes. "You'll never know if you don't ask me. Please Troy."

Troy sighs and removes his hands from his shirt and grabs hers. "Ok…" He says and takes in a deep breath. "I'm just gonna come out and say it." Their fingers lace and Gabriella feels a smile already form onto her lips. "Gabi… will you… will you go out with me? I mean… be my girlfriend?" He asks for the second time and the smile that was already playing on her lips suddenly explodes.

"Yes!" She exclaims and jumps up into his arms. Her lips crash up onto his as he picks her up so her feet were off the ground. His tongue licks her bottom lip and she grants him access immediately. Their tongues celebrate by dancing together as one and then they suddenly both let go. Gabriella feels a giggle erupt from her mouth as Troy spins her around in the air and then sets her down gently. She could already feel her tan face glowing even more as the smile could be wipes away.

"Oh shit." Troy says, but still has a smile beaming on his face as he leans his forehead against hers.

"What?" She asks and Troy gives a huge dramatic sigh.

"Well… now I've got tainted blood. I'm dating West High's queen!" He exclaims and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"You've got that right." She says and Troy laces their fingers again.

"But you'll always be a Wildcat at heart." He whispers and Gabriella feels herself sigh. Her father was a chemistry teacher there, that's were she was district to, and now her boyfriend went there. He was right.

"You never heard me admit it out loud." She says and an even bigger smile erupts on Troy's face. He pulls her to him again and kisses her deeply. Both of them happier then they had ever been.


	34. Not Yet

**Author's Note: **This chapter is just a lot of Troyella fluff, so I hope you guys like it. Also, I've got this other story that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile, so I think I might post a trailer of it next. I'm a little nervous about it though, because it's something completely different. So I wanna know what you guys think about it, then I'll decide if I going to write it or not. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are amazing!

* * *

"You have no idea how happy I am for you guys." Taylor exclaims for the fiftieth time that night. Gabriella feels a blush erupt on her face as Troy pulls her body closer to him, if that was even possible. Her feet were sinking further into the sand and she could see it erupt through the spaces in between her bare toes. It was now Wednesday, and they were at the Evans' beach house, but there wasn't a party. Instead, the gang, minus Bradin, was all hanging out there. Gabriella faintly remembers Bradin telling her that Hailey invited him to some other party, and he apologized for not being with her. Not that Gabriella cared much. She had other people to worry about. "You two have to be the most adorable thing ever!"

Troy's arms continue to stay around her waist from behind as she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. They had told everyone last night at work that they were officially going out and everyone was extremely happy for them. That is, everyone except for one. It just so happened that the person wasn't there at the moment. Bradin didn't know. And neither Troy nor Gabriella really wanted to tell him at the moment. She figures that even though Troy probably would have given anything to gloat in Bradin's face about it, he had promised that he wouldn't get into any fights. Which was exactly what Gabriella was afraid of. She was sure that the second Bradin found out about them, he'd go after Troy. She was sure of it. "For the fiftieth time Tay, thanks."

Chad rolls his eyes at his girlfriend and shakes his head. "Tay… we've all said congrats… they know they're cute…don't give Troy a bigger head then he already has."

Gabriella giggles and she tilts her head back to see Troy's jaw drop. "Hey! It's not that big!" He says and all nine of them give him the 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Yea sure." Cassie says sarcastically. "Then what's 'What do you expect? I'm Troy Bolton'!" She says and laces her fingers with John, who was standing next to her. "You've got the biggest head I've ever seen!"

Gabriella giggles again and Troy looks down at her. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

She shrugs. "The fact that it's true."

He looks down at her like he's offended and Gabriella smiles sweetly at him. He sighs and connects their lips lightly, while Gabriella hears wolf-whistles from the guys. "Get a room!" She could hear Chad yell and their lips part, but all Gabriella wanted was to return them back to where they belonged.

"So… your parents should be coming back soon, right?" Ryan asks Troy and Gabriella feels him nod behind her.

"Yea… next week Tuesday." He replies.

"I'm sure you'll be happy when they come back." Hilary says and Troy shrugs. Hilary had become just as much a part of their gang as everyone was. She went to a private school about fifteen minutes away from West High. She also had a younger sister around 12 years old. Gabriella really liked Hilary a lot, and was still ecstatic that Ryan found someone great for him.

"I don't know. I miss them but…" He trails off and looks down at Gabriella.

"He just likes having uninterrupted fuck sessions with Gabs." Chad explains and Gabriella feels herself blush.

"We don't have fuck sessions!" She tries to defend herself but Chad rolls his eyes.

"Sorry… SEX sessions."

Gabriella feels a blush on her face again as her eyes connect up with Troy's once again. They hadn't had sex since the night in the coffee room yet, but she knew they both of them were itching to do it again. "Whatever you say Chad." He says and connects his lips to the top of Gabriella's head.

"Enough about these two's sex life, I wanna go swimming." Sharpay exclaims and strips off her bright pink top to reveal her sparkling pink bikini. She then steps out of her white skirt and starts to walk out into the lake. "Are you guys just gonna stand there?" She asks while everyone was watching her walk into the knee length water.

Gabriella pulls herself away from Troy's arms and removes her own green halter to reveal her back and green bikini. She smiles seductively at Troy who raises his eyebrows. "God Montez, could you get any hotter?"

She takes two steps towards him, not even bothering to notice that everyone else was already in the water. She places her hands on his shoulders and leans up into his ear. "You could get me hotter."

She feels Troy tremble a little, but then regains composer. "Can we just get out of here right now?" He asks and pulls her hips to him. Her pelvis was rubbing up against his and he was showing her how hard he was getting, just by her talking. She gives him another seductive smile and then places a kiss onto his jaw line.

"Not yet." She whispers back and hears Troy groan. She steps out of his grasp and smirks as he rips off his shirt, revealing his perfect six pack abs and defined pecks. "You ready now?" She asks as he kicks off his sandals and takes two steps forward, so he was standing in front of her.

"Not yet." He copies her. She watches as he bends down and then she suddenly feels her body being thrown over his shoulder. "Now I am."

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella yells as he starts to walk into the water. Her legs kick a little, but she knew she was going to loose the fight. "Put me down!"

"This is for not leaving with me." Troy mumbles and Gabriella suddenly stops. "You're not satisfying my needs. So you're getting punished."

Gabriella remembers that's what she told him about 'satisfying his needs' the morning after he first tried to hook up with her and rolls her eyes. "You suck."

"Hey guys!" Ryan yells as the gang laughs at Gabriella on Troy's shoulder.

"Troy… PLEASE put me down?" Gabriella begs and Troy's body sighs.

"If you insist…" He says and suddenly lets go of her. Gabriella feels the wind rush past her ears and then feels a slap on the back when her body connects with the water. Her eyes immediately shut and the warm water flows over her body. She feels suspended for a moment, then kicks back up and reaches the surface.

"Bastard!" She exclaims and whips her arm around, sending water up to Troy's face. He wipes his face off from the splash and then his eyes narrow on her.

"You're dead." He says and attempts to splash her back, but she was too quick and ducks below the water. When she resurfaces, she turns around to see that Troy had splashed Sharpay, who was standing behind her.

"It's cold!" The diva exclaims, even though it wasn't that cold, and Gabriella feels Troy walk up behind her.

"Yea? Whatcha gonna do about it?" He asks and Sharpay sends a splash their way. "Duck!" Troy yells and pulls Gabriella under the water with him. They both resurface again and see that Sharpay managed to get Chad.

"Alright, it's on!" All of them suddenly begin to splash each other in the water. Giggles were erupting from all of the girls as the guys started attacking all of them. Gabriella manages to get into a one on one splash fight with John, backing her up away from the rest of the group. She doesn't even notice that she end up fifty yards away, before she realizes that John had stopped splashing her.

"John?" She calls and sees him fifty feet away, splashing someone else. She sighs and then begins swimming back towards the rest of the group, when she suddenly feels a tug on her foot. Her body gets pulled under and panic spreads throughout her body. But that panic is relieved when she opens her eyes and suddenly sees Troy suspended in the water. His hair was standing up and he was holding onto her hand softly. Gabriella pulls him up and takes a giant breath of water. "Don't scare me like that!" She exclaims and slaps his arm. Troy chuckles though and wraps his arms around her lower waist.

"Sorry." He mumbles against her lips and then kisses her softly. She feels sparks fly through her body as she presses it up against him and feels that he was getting hard once again.

"Troy…" She moans as Troy's lips leave hers and make their way down to her neck. But she suddenly feels him sink lower and brings her down with until she finds that she's underwater again. Her eyes open and she feels Troy's hands moving up and down her body, sending her the shivers, even though the water wasn't cold. Gabriella runs her finger tips over his muscles and watches as he was suspended through the water. He pulls her body up against his so he was hovering over her underwater and suddenly her lungs started to burn. She points to the surface and Troy nods. He brings her up to a standing position and Gabriella takes a huge gulp of air. Troy leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

"Can we…" He starts to beg but Gabriella was already two steps ahead of him.

"…get out of here." She says and grabs his hand and leads him back to where the rest of the gang was. "We're leaving." She exclaims and all of them stop what they were doing and look at her.

"It's only like 10:30!" Zeke exclaims while having wet Sharpay on his back.

"Yea… but both of us have to work at nine tomorrow. And I gotta baby-sit those damn kids." Troy exclaims but Gabriella could feel his hands running up and down her back impatiently. "We'll see ya." Troy says way too quickly and grabs Gabriella's hand.

"Ok… bye!" Taylor says confused and Gabriella gives a small wave.

"Be sure to use protection!" Gabriella could hear Chad's voice yell, but both of them ignore it. They grab their clothes and don't bother to put anything on, but then sprint up to the house and Gabriella grabs her purse that was lying on a beach chair next to the pool.

As soon as they reach around to the front of the house, Gabriella suddenly feels Troy pull her close to him and attack his lips onto hers. He pulls her slightly wet legs up so that he was carrying her while their tongues danced with each other. He carries her to the black Infiniti and slams her up against the door, a little harder then she was sure he meant to. "A little eager?" She asks as they take a breath and Troy fiddles with the key on the passenger's side. She could feel she was getting wetter by the second, even though you couldn't tell since her swimsuit bottoms were soaked.

"Uh huh." He responds and she suddenly hears a click. He opens the door and sets her down gently in the passenger's side and then slams the door. She watches through the tinted windows as he runs around to the driver's side and jumps in.

Troy tears out of the long driveway until the get to the road, surrounded by woods. His hand finds her's and laces their fingers. Gabriella's lips find his bare shoulder and she suddenly remembers to not make the same mistake again. "I gotta call my mom." She knew her mother was running a late shift at work, so she dials her cell, but gets the voicemail. "Hey mom, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you…" She tries to suppress a giggle as she feels Troy's hand bring hers and he connects his lips to her arm. "Sharpay is letting me, Tay, Cassie, and Hilary stay over. Call if you need anything and I'll see you after work tomorrow…" She says and hangs up. Her lips connect with Troy's bare shoulder again as Troy smirks down at her.

"You dirty little liar." He jokes and Gabriella shrugs her shoulders.

"I learn from the best." She says as she sees her house coming up on the right. They drive straight passed it and Troy tears into the driveway, while Gabriella was still kissing his shoulder.

After parking in then shutting the garage, Troy leans over and grabs the back of her head to kiss Gabriella deeply. She feels sparks fly through her body again as he opens the car door with his hand. Almost on cue, both of them jump out of their sides of the car and the run over to meet in the center. Gabriella jumps up into Troy's arms again and wraps her legs around his waist, forgetting that her clothes and purse were still in the car. He fumbles with the door while their tongues were exploring the other's mouth. Once inside the house, Troy carries her into the kitchen and drops the keys on the table. "Gabi…" He moans while she could feel him pull the string on the back of her swimsuit and carry her towards the stairs. "Who knew…" He says while she was kissing his neck and his shoulder. "Swimming in a lake could feel that good."

Gabriella giggles as he finally pulls off the bikini top and makes it up the stairs. He discards it randomly, leaving it alone and forgotten while he fondles her bare breast. They make it into Troy's room and towards his bed. "I know what you mean…" She says as they connect their lips again and fall down on the bed.

* * *

Gabriella snuggles deeper under the covers as Troy pulls her closer to him. Neither one of them were asleep, even though they had finished having sex over two hours ago. Gabriella's body was begging for her to fall asleep, but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay awake, and she knew that Troy was also. Plus, her mind was wrapped around something else that had suddenly entered her mind in the past hour. "Troy?" She whispers even though she knew they were the only two in the house. It just felt right to whisper. "Are you awake?" She asks even though she knew the answer.

"Yea…" He responds. Gabriella rolls over in his arms so she was facing him as Troy ran his hand up and down her arm that was rested on his chest now. "Can't sleep?"

"No." She responds and sighs.

"Me neither." He says and Gabriella looks up into his bright blue eyes. "Anything wrong?"

Gabriella shakes her head. "No… everything's perfect." She says and gives him a sincere smile. Everything was perfect… at the moment. But she had something else on her mind. Something that had been there since Monday after Troy had asked her out. It was what he said right after he asked her.

"Good." He whispers back and kisses her forehead. There was a silence for a moment and Gabriella looks up into his bright blue eyes again.

"What's gonna happen?" She asks and Troy raises his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asks and Gabriella takes a deep breath.

"When the summer's over." She says and sighs. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this, since it was only the now fourth day that they were going out, but she needed to know. It had seemed like they were going out for longer then that, even though she knew they weren't. "You're gonna go back to being the basketball superstar of East High… and I'll go back to being at West High."

Troy sighs and closes his eyes while his thumb caresses her arm. "Why are you thinking about this? We've only been going out for three days!" He half-jokes and opens his eyes again.

"Four now…" She says and looks at the clock to see that it was 1:51 AM. "I know it's dumb… but I was thinking about what you said about me being a Wildcat at heart. And it just made me think about it." She says and sighs.

"It's not dumb." He whispers and sighs. "Nothing's going to be different. Ok? You only live five houses down. We can still see each other all the time. Chad and Taylor make it work. So do Zeke and Sharpay."

"I know." Gabriella responds. "But you're Troy Bolton! Every girl is going to want you…" She says and Troy's hand moves up to her cheek. His thumb caresses it as she leans into his touch.

"Hey…" He coxes. "I don't care remember? I thought we've been through this…" He says and Gabriella sighs.

"I know… it's just hard you know?" She says and closes her eyes, remembering that even today she was pretty sure that some of the teenage girls at Lava Springs were trying to hit on him. But he hadn't done anything back.

"I know… but you gotta trust me alright?" He says and the bright blue eyes lock with the deep brown. "You have to." He says and Gabriella takes a deep breath. "Otherwise this isn't gonna work."

Gabriella nods and sighs. "I do trust you."

"Good." A smile plays on Troy's lips as he leans forward and softly kisses her. She sighs into it and feels his thumb continue to caress her cheek. She truly did trust him. She had to. He was right, and she knew he wouldn't do anything with anyone else anymore. He was all hers, and she knew it. Their lips break apart and Gabriella rests her head onto his bare chest and wraps her bare leg around his. "Night Gabi."

A smile forms on Gabriella's lips again as she snuggles closer to Troy's nude body and feels his arm wrap around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. For the moment, everything was perfect between them. It was as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Neither one of them had any idea that something WOULD go wrong the next day…


	35. Trailer 2

**Author's Note: **Ok so this is the trailer for the story I'm THINKING about writing. I want to know what you guys think. It's competely different, but I think it might be ok. I want your feedback. Anyways, as for this story, a lot of people have been asking how many chapters there will be. The answer is I have no idea. I thinking in the forties, but that could change. I'll probably post again tonight or tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! And I want to know what you think!

* * *

**Trailer**

_Gabriella Montez was new to Albuquerque._

"You must be the new girl." The dark girl says and holds out her hand. "I'm Taylor McKessie."

Gabriella smiles and takes it. "Gabriella Montez."

"Where'd you move from?" She asks.

Gabriella sighs. "San Diego. My mom's company transferred her to Albuquerque." She says while looking at her bag sitting on the bed.

"She made you move starting your senior year? That sucks." Taylor exclaims.

"You're telling me." Gabriella mumbles.

_The most important thing to her was dancing._

"So… how long have you been dancing for?" The councilor asks and everyone's eyes look up at her. Gabriella looks around nervously.

"Since I could walk." She says honestly and sits back down in the chair trying to make herself unnoticed.

_Her mom signs her up to go to a dance camp for the summer._

"I don't want to go mom!" Gabriella exclaims while sitting in the car with her arms crossed.

"You'll be on the beach everyday. You're HOTEL is on the beach! What more could you want?" Her mother asks her and Gabriella shakes her head.

"I don't wanna go." She pouts. "I don't understand why I half to! I'm not going to know anyone!"

"The principle said that most of the girls on the East High dance team attend this camp. It will be a great way to bond with them. You'll meet new friends in no time." Her mother explains.

"I don't want to meet new friends. I want my old ones!" She exclaims and pouts again.

_The camp is located on the beaches of Baja California, Mexico._

"I can't believe the school would sponsor us to go to Mexico for a camp!" Gabriella exclaims and shakes her head while staring off into the sea, with the wind playing with her hair.

Taylor sighs and leans up against the railing. "It's one of the best out there, and is probably one of the reasons why we're so good. We do it every year. Us and the basketball team. We fund raise a lot…"

"Wait… the basketball team is here too? How come I haven't seen them?" Gabriella asks curiously.

"Oh… you will… don't worry." Taylor says while looking out into the ocean again.

_The East High basketball team was in the hotel next to theirs, with their captain, Troy Bolton, leading them._

"Dude… did I ever mention how much I LOVE this place?" Chad Danforth asks while watching two girls in bikinis walking by their chairs.

"Only every time we come down here." He says and winks as the two girls giggle and walk away.

_He's one of the cockiest people anyone would ever meet._

"Come on… get your ass moving!" Troy yells as one of the players takes a shot and misses completely. His team looks up at him with a shocked looks on their faces.

"I'd like you see you try that." He says and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Fine… Ball!" He yells and runs down the court. He makes the half court shot in with nothing but net. "That's how it's done." Troy spits out smirking.

_But below the surface, he has a soft heart._

"You gotta use you're knees more." Troy explains while demonstrating to the younger player. "Then push off with the balls of your feet. Try it."

The kid listens and a smile forms on his face. "Wow… that does help. Thanks."

Troy shrugs. "No problem."

_What happens when they meet?_

"So… you must be the sick ass dancer that's coming to East High. You're supposed to be the best." Troy says while eying her up.

Gabriella raises her eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that."

Troy smirks. "Everyone's been talking about you."

"Yea?" She asks and smiles slightly. "And who are you?"

Troy laughs cockily. "You don't know who I am?" She shakes her head and he smirks. "Troy… Troy Bolton."

Gabriella nods and picks up her bag. "Ok, well the cockiness level is too much for me… I guess I'll see you around Troy." She says and starts walking away.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" Troy calls and Gabriella turns around and smirks back at him and leaves the room without another word.

_Will they discover something between them?_

"You're different then anyone I've ever met." Troy says while Gabriella looks up at him, dipping her feet in the cool salty ocean.

"Why? Because I won't let you get into my pants after just looking at you?" She asks with a smile and Troy shakes his head.

"No… You just… are." He says and smiles at her. "And I like it…"

_Or were they meant to stay apart?_

"You are unbelievable!" Gabriella screams. People in the lobby turn and look at the two.

"Look, Gabi, I'm sorry alright?" He says trying to hush her voice. "I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to? Well guess what Troy, you did!" She screams and storms angrily away

_Troy Bolton_

"I'm sorry ok? I know it doesn't make up for anything, but I am…" Troy says while Gabriella stares down at him from her balcony. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

_Gabriella Montez_

"I just…" Gabriella sighs. "I don't know what to do. I've been like this all my life… I've never trusted people after they've let me down."

"So you can't trust him now. No one can." Taylor says and Gabriella sighs again.

"But that's the problem."

Taylor's eyebrow rises. "What is?"

"I want to trust him."

_Can they make it?_

"Dancing is my life… it has been since I could walk. And here you show up... and you make me feel like there's something just as important." Gabriella explains with a tear in her eye.

"What?" Troy asks while his voice was cracking.

"Love." She says and Troy suddenly kisses her.


	36. Deadly Fights

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm really happy you guys are excited about the story I'm working on! Thank you so much! I won't post it until I'm done with this story, but thanks! Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and reading! You guys are amazing!

* * *

Gabriella was sitting up on a counter in the kitchen, watching as everyone was sitting there bored, talking. It was around 4:30 PM and the lunch time was over, so now they were waiting for dinner shift to start. Gabriella herself was done for the day but she had to wait until Troy was done at 8 so he could take her home since she drove with him this morning after they ate breakfast together. Not that she minded though, because at the moment she was talking with Taylor, and Cassie. She knew that Troy was on a quick break right now, but while she was working, she saw him walk over in his suit to take a nap on the side of the pool, so she didn't want to bother him. "Earth to Brie!" Gabriella suddenly sees a dark hand in her face and she shakes her head to sees the two of them were staring at her.

"Sorry… I just zoned out." She says and smiles.

"Someone's tired. I wonder why." Taylor says sarcastically and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Hey… don't lecture me about it. You and Chad go at it like dogs, I swear." She says and Taylor opens her mouth to rebut, but Gabriella stops her. "So Cas… John was talking about taking you out to dinner tonight."

Troy's cousin nods her head and Gabriella watches as her face turns slightly red. "Yea… he's taking me to some expensive place. I don't know, I'm supposed to dress up though." Cassie explains and Gabriella sees a small smile play on her lips.

"At least John does stuff for you; Chad doesn't do anything romantic anymore." Taylor says with a sigh. "It gets on my nerves sometimes."

Gabriella giggles and nods her head. "That's because Chad had the romantic brain the size of a peanut." All three girls laugh and Gabriella suddenly hears a door open. She looks up to see that across the kitchen, Bradin had just walked in, wearing a West High basketball shirt and jeans. She sighs as he scans the kitchen and then his eyes lock on hers.

"Oh shit… We're gonna go." Cassie says and grabs Taylor's arm. Both of them knew that Gabriella hadn't told Bradin about her and Troy yet, and neither one of them wanted to be around when it happened. "We'll see ya."

Gabriella gives him a desperate look as they suddenly run out of the kitchen into the coffee room. She sighs as she watches as Bradin walks over to where she was standing. She didn't have to tell him yet did she? It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, she was just extremely concerned about Troy. She knew Bradin would flip when he found out, and she'd rather have him not take it out on her boyfriend. "Hey Brie."

"Err… hey Bradin." She says nervously and tries to give him a smile. "How's you're day going so far?"

Bradin shrugs his muscular shoulder. "Alright. I gotta seat people soon." He says and then smiles down at her. She knew that smile. It was that he had something on his mind. "Listen, I was thinking…"

"That's a first." Gabriella teases, trying to make the mood lighter, but it wasn't working. She was still petrified he'd find out.

"Thanks." He says sarcastically and laughs. "No really… I was thinking. Since we haven't done anything in… God like forever… I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. I'm done at 7:30, so we can get something? What do you think?"

Gabriella bites her bottom lip. She had to tell him, and now would be the perfect opportunity to. She had to. And he wouldn't do anything to kill Troy, would he? Of course not. They were almost eighteen years old; he should know better then that. "Well… umm… I can't."

Bradin groans. He looks down at her angrily and sighs. "Do you have a problem with me or something? Cuz when ever I ask if you wanna hang out, you always turn me down."

Gabriella continues to bite down on her lower lip. "No, Bradin. There's nothing wrong with you." She says in a small voice.

"Then what IS it?" He asks forcefully. "Huh? I thought this summer we'd get closer, and you're just pushing me father away."

"Bradin…" She starts and watches as his green eyes flash on her the way Troy's piercing blue ones do when he's angry.

"What?" He asks forcefully and Gabriella swears she sees an image of Troy's angry body in front of her. But she shakes her head to clear the thought.

"I can't hang out with you anymore. Not just you ok?" She says and Bradin closes his eyes and opens them back up again, pain filled in them.

"Why not?"

Gabriella takes a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt him, since they were really good friends. But she had to do this. Troy meant more to her then Bradin did. And it was going to come out eventually. "Because I have a boyfriend."

Bradin's body freezes. She watches as his green eyes turn slightly grey from anger. She could see his face harden, but he tries to cover it up. "You have a boyfriend…" He says and shakes his head. "Who?"

Gabriella knew that both of them knew the answer to that question, but Bradin just wanted her to say it. "Um… I'm um…" She sighs and takes in a deep breath. "I'm dating Troy."

Bradin closes his eyes angrily and shakes his head. "You're dating Bolton." He says as if he couldn't believe it. "You've got to be shitting me." Gabriella continues to bite her bottom lip while she watched as anger ran through Bradin's body. Her head shakes slowly in a no and he shakes his head again. She could almost see steam escape from his ears, but he was trying to remain calm. "Why that stupid bastard?"

Gabriella suddenly feels her own anger start to rise. Why the hell would he tell her that Troy was a bastard? Yea, he had his moments, but so did Bradin himself! "Don't call him that!" Gabriella snaps and shakes her own head.

"He's gonna break your heart." Bradin says and shakes his head again. "You know he will."

Gabriella narrows her eyes on him. "No… I don't know that." She says angrily and shakes her own head.

Bradin rolls his eyes. "He's slept with half the chick population at East High! He's the biggest player in all of Albuquerque! What's gonna happen when he gets bored of you… huh? What happens when he gets sick of you? He's just in it to screw you Brie… and you're letting him!"

Gabriella shakes her head angrily again and takes a step forward, narrowing her eyes into snakelike slits. "Yea? And what about you Bradin? You're just as bad! And maybe Troy's different then what you think." She says and watches as Bradin takes a step back from her outburst. "It doesn't matter what you think either! It only matters what I think." She says and angrily turns away from him to walk towards the coffee room. The workers in the kitchen had their attention on the two who were arguing.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Brie, and that's what Troy's gonna do. He'll play with you until he gets bored, then he'll dump you faster then yesterday's garbage." Bradin exclaims and Gabriella turns around, with fire in her eyes.

"That's a risk I'm gonna half to take." She says and pushes the door open, walking into the coffee room, leaving Bradin fuming.

* * *

"_Gabi…" Troy moans as Gabriella runs her fingers down his bare chest. Two fingers on each hand slowly go in between the hems of his swimsuit and pull them down, leaving him completely naked. Her hair was wild from the lake still as she kisses around him, teasing him by avoiding his member. "Gabi!" Troy whines and Gabriella's eyes look up with a seductive smile. She places her lips onto him and Troy throws his head back in pleasure…_

"Troy…"

"_Don't stop…" Troy he moans and grips the sheets of the bed, trying to gain some control, but Gabriella was taking it away from him quickly… _

"Dude… dude wake up!" A voice enters his ears as he suddenly comes out of his dream, feeling a hand shake his shoulder and he hears a groan come from his throat. He suddenly flips over so he was lying on his stomach and throws the towel he was using as a pillow over his head. His hands close over his ears as he groans again. He didn't want to get up. He was having too good a dream about what he and Gabriella did last night to get up.

"Give me five minutes." His voice says muffled. Underneath the towel and he hears a sigh come from above him.

"No… you're getting up NOW!" Chad says as he rips the off white towel off of Troy's head. He groans again and flips over so he was staring at Chad, who was smirking like a little kid on Christmas. "And next time…" He says and throws the towel back at Troy. "Make sure you don't keep moaning 'Oh Gabi… Gabi don't stop…' It's kind of disgusting."

Troy rolls his eyes and sits up and straddles the chair. "I can't help it… she's that irresistible." He says with a smirk and Chad rolls his eyes.

"Ok… WAY too much information." He says and offers Troy his hand. Troy takes it and Chad pulls him up. He bends down and picks up his red Wildcats basketball shirt that had "Captain" written across the back. He throws it on and looks down and remembers he was wearing his black swimsuit still. But he stands up and stretches, then sighs. The pool area was mostly empty, aside from the fact that about two young girls were out drying off with their mothers chatting away. John was on the lifeguard chair, looking bored as ever.

"How long do we have til we have to go back to the hell hole?" Troy asks and Chad looks down at his watch.

"It's five." Chad says and Troy groans again. They had to get back to work by five-thirty.

"I hate work." Troy exclaims and then sits down on the beach chair again. He runs a hand through his hair as Chad sits down also.

"Bradin was talking about asking your girlfriend out tonight. He told Zeke and I this morning." Chad explains.

Troy raises his eyebrows. "You told him to fuck off right?" The last thing Troy needed right now was Bradin asking Gabriella out.

"That's between you three. I'm not getting involved." Chad exclaims and throws his hands up. Troy nods and looks down. They were going to have to tell him soon, but Troy didn't want to break his promise to Gabriella. Not on the fourth day that they've been going out. He sighs and suddenly looks up to see Chad looking towards the door. "Speak of the devil…"

Troy's eyes move to where Bradin was marching angrily on the side of the pool towards them, with his eyes locked on Troy's. The piercing blue eyes narrow onto the opposite basketball captain as he stands up from the beach chair, as Chad does too. Uh oh, he knew right away what this had to do with. Bradin finally stops in front of Troy and throws his arms out to push Troy's shoulders, testingly. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Troy stumbles back a little from the shock, but then quickly regains composer. "What are hell are you talking about?" He asks, even though he was pretty sure he had a good idea what he was talking about. And it had everything to do with the gorgeous deep brown-eyed lifeguard he was in love with. He shakes his head and stands up straighter, trying to seem tougher then he was. But his promise to Gabriella was running around in his head.

"Don't fuck with me Bolton." Bradin spits out and takes a step closer to Troy. "You think it's hilarious don't you? You fuck with the queen of West High. I bet it's all just to spite me." Bradin says and pushes Troy's shoulders again, but this time, Troy was ready for it, so he doesn't move.

"Bradin…" Chad starts to say but Troy sends daggers his way as if to tell him to shut up.

"Or maybe it's because she's fucking amazing." Troy says back and shakes his head. "Newsflash Cunningham, I've got better things to do then waste my time thinking of ways to piss you off." He says as he turns to Chad then. "Let's get out of here."

He starts to walk away more towards the pool, when he suddenly feels someone grab his shoulder and spin him back around. Bradin's normally green eyes were grey with hatred as he stared at Troy's piercing blue ones. "You fucking stole her from me."

Troy laughs sarcastically as he hears the doors to the club open, but doesn't turn around to look at them. "She's been mine, always has been. I told you that already." He says and shakes his head. "You never had her. The whole fucking reason she went out with you was to piss me off!" Troy exclaims, knowing it was true, even though Gabriella never told him. It had to have been.

But that was a mistake to say. Troy suddenly feels pain in his jaw as he grabs it after Bradin punches. Troy winces in pain and closes his eyes from the shock. He touches his lip that was already getting swollen and he opens his eyes back up to see Bradin's smirking face. Troy begins to take a step forward at him, to retaliate when he suddenly hears a voice from behind making him stop. "Troy!"

He suddenly feels a soft hand grab his bicep and a smirk grows on his face. He looks up to see Bradin's eyes were narrowed at the site. His head turns to the side to see Gabriella was looking up into his face with concern. Behind her was Taylor, Sharpay, Cassie, and Zeke, who were all standing next to Chad, looking just as helpless as he did. "I'm fine Gabi." Troy says and looks back up at Bradin. "You're not worth this."

"We saw Bradin walk out and knew Troy was out here, so we wanted to be sure everything was alright." Troy could hear Taylor say in the background, probably because Chad must have asked why they were here. But his mind suddenly turns back to Bradin again.

"It will be when I get done with this bastard." Bradin snarls.

That was it. Troy knew he should have walked away at that moment, but something was holding him back. He continues to stare up into Bradin's face that now had his eyes on Gabriella. She was still hanging onto Troy's arm, but her eyes were on Bradin also. "Stop it ok! Fighting isn't going to win me over." She says and shakes her head. "I don't like you like that ok?"

Bradin's eyes were like slits now. Troy knew he was pissed off, and he should have just dragged Gabriella away, but he didn't. Bradin laughs a sarcastic, painful and disgusting laugh. "Yea… cuz you're too busy being Bolton's slut."

Troy suddenly looses it. Bradin could say whatever the hell he wanted to about him, but when he insulted Gabriella, that's when things crossed the line. He could feel fire run through his veins as the adrenaline takes over his brain. Troy suddenly shrugs Gabriella's arm off him and runs over to Bradin, his fist being thrown back in the process. "Don't you fucking call her that!" He yells. Almost as if in slow-motion, Troy's left hand grabs his shirt while his right hand connects with Bradin's jaw. Bradin doubles back for a moment in shock, but then his eyes turn back to grey as he lunges at Troy, his fist connecting with his stomach.

"Troy!" He hears Gabriella's voice echo in his ear as the wind was knocked out of him for the moment, but he drones it out. Right now all he wanted was to cause Bradin pain. Pain for saying that about his girlfriend.

"You son of a bitch!" Troy yells and stands up full length again and tries to punch Bradin in the stomach, but Bradin grabs his arm and punches his jaw. Troy could feel blood pooling in his mouth as he spits out a wad of blood, and attacks Bradin again.

It was six years worth of hatred towards the other that was spilling out now. Neither one of them were going to loose this fight, they had too much at stake. Troy could feel another arm grab his shoulder as he gets Bradin in a headlock. "Troy, Bradin chill!" Chad's voice fills his ears, but he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was the grunts that were erupting from both Bradin and himself.

Bradin's elbow jams upward, hitting Troy in the nose and Troy lets go of his headlock. He doubles back for a moment and Bradin takes that opportunity to charge at Troy and punch him in the stomach. Neither one of them noticed that they had made their way to the edge of the pool, near the slippery corner. "TROY STOP!" Gabriella's screams erupt as Troy could see in his peripheral that everyone was now crowded on his left side, trying to get them to stop.

Troy manages to punch Bradin in the nose and watches as the blonde doubles back. "You don't give a fucking shit about her!" He yells and lunges at Troy again. He could feel a sharp intense pain in his gut as he then tries to rip Bardin off of him, but was unsuccessful. His strength was starting to leave him with each punch that Bradin threw. His adrenaline was wearing off and he could see his vision was starting to get blurry, but he couldn't give up.

"I FUCKING LOVE HER!" Troy yells back and the rest of the gang suddenly stops moving. Bradin freezes and removes his hand from his shoulder and stares at him wide-eye. The piercing blue eyes suddenly meet the deep brown that's owner was standing next to him. He said it. He couldn't believe he just said it but he did. And he meant every word of it. He turns around to face her as their eyes never left each other, a small smile on his lips, with the pool behind him. But that was the last thing he saw.

"FUCK YOU!" Bradin exclaims and throws his arm back and punches Troy in the face.

With almost no energy from fighting and from the fact that he was still staring at Gabriella, Troy slips on the slippery edge of the pool. The angle that Bradin sent the punch causes him to fall backwards at an awkward angle. He suddenly feels his head smack something extremely hard and right before his body crashes into the water, and everything goes black.


	37. Hating Hospitals

"TROY STOP!" Gabriella screams while she watches in horror as her boyfriend and Bradin battle with each other over her. She and the gang were all crowded on the side of them, while they were fighting dangerously close to the edge of the pool, right where the corner was. But Gabriella didn't notice. All she could see was her boyfriend's blood erupting from his mouth and his nose. She could tell his punches were getting weaker with every second that went by, since Bradin had the upper hand right now.

Troy's fist connects with Bradin's nose and Gabriella watches as Bradin doubles back in pain. "You don't give a fucking shit about her!" Bradin screams. Of course he did. He wouldn't be this fight if he didn't! Gabriella knew that Troy was just trying to defend her right now, but this was stupid. It had to stop before something serious happened. Bradin's hand was gripping Troy's shoulder while the other one was throwing punches into his stomach. Gabriella could see more blood erupting from his mouth with each punch. She had to do something.

Her legs move her over so she was next to Troy, trying to figure out a way to rip them apart. But Troy then stands a little straighter and looks up at Bradin. "I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

Gabriella's heart suddenly stops pumping. He just said he loved her. He just said it! It was like all other noise was drawn out from the world as Bradin lets go of Troy and takes a step back. Troy's eyes meet Gabriella's and she stares at him in disbelief. He loved her! He really loved her! A small smile plays on his bloody lips for a moment as her heart was beating faster then anything she could ever feel before. She was too entranced with him to hear Bradin yell "Fuck you!"

But then she suddenly sees Bradin's fist connect with the side of Troy's face. Gabriella's eyes grow into shock. She was pissed; Bradin just ruined her moment for her. She spins around and doesn't see Troy's head connect with the concrete, but she hears the splash of water as his body enters. He would get up, since all he did was fall into the water. At the moment, her anger was built on Bradin. "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WIN ME? IT'S NOT!" She screams. "IT JUST MAKES YOU LOOK DUMBER THAN BEFORE!"

"Uhh… Gabs…" She hears Chad's voice behind her, but she figures all he's trying to do it get to her calm down. She didn't want to calm down. She wanted to scream at him for ruining the moment Troy just said.

"I'm sorry you're so fucking jealous but I'm with Troy! I've wanted to be with him for so fucking long…" She starts again but is cut off again.

"Gabs…" Chad's voice says again but she holds her hand up.

"Not now Chad…" She hisses as she suddenly hears a couple footsteps behind her. She turns back to Bradin. "You're so…"

"GABRIELLA!" Chad screams and Gabriella turns around angrily.

"WHAT?" She roars and suddenly sees Chad's normally dark face was as white as a ghost. She looks over to see that everyone else was pale and had the same expression on their faces. They were all staring down into the water and Gabriella's heart suddenly stops beating.

Her body immediately spins around and her face pales. Her whole body feels limp as she stares down into the clear pool. At the bottom, in a blurred form, was her love, not swimming. There was a red string of blood coming up and beginning to turn the water red. He legs feel numb as her eyes grow wide. This wasn't happening. "JOHN!" She hears someone scream behind her, but that was what suddenly woke her up from her trance. Her body suddenly feels function again as her instincts take over.

Gabriella suddenly jumps up in the air, forming a perfect dive, and feels her body slip into the water with grace. It didn't matter that she had her clothes on right now, since she changed when she was done with her shift earlier. All she was worried about was getting to Troy. Her eyes open and she suddenly feels the sting from the chlorine hit them like a slap, but she couldn't worry about it now. She had to get to him. He wasn't moving, so that meant he couldn't swim upward. He could drown.

Her legs kick through the water with power as she swims lower. It was the deepest part of the pool, and he was at the very bottom. But her adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she swam further and further down to the bottom. If his lungs were filling with water, he would drown. It was almost as if the clock was ticking, taunting her. She had to get to him.

She finally reaches the bottom of the pool as her lungs begin to burn and her eyes wouldn't stop stinging. A suddenly flashback from last night of when Troy kept her underwater replays in her head. Her arms grab around his torso, like she was taught in lifeguard training, and she tries to push off the bottom of the pool for power. She could see blood flowing freely from the back of his head and Gabriella suddenly realizes that he must have hit it on the side of the pool when he fell in.

Her legs kick with power as her lungs beg for air. Troy's body was weighing her down, but she had to keep going. Her love was on the line. She had to keep kicking. Right, left, right left. She replays in her head as she reaches towards the surface. The light was shining from the top. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed air. Right, left, right…

Her head breaks the surfaces and she suddenly gulps the fresh air hungrily. Panting, she brings Troy's body around so she could carry it better as she uses her tired legs to get to the side of the pool. Chad was kneeling down at the edge and everyone looked like they were sighing in relief. But Gabriella's heart still wasn't beating. Troy wasn't breathing.

"We got him…" Chad exclaims as he reaches in the water and grabs Troy's shoulders. John grabs his feet as the both pull him out of the water, since Gabriella didn't have the strength. But her body keeps swimming. She had to get to him. He wasn't breathing. Her hands grab the side of the pool as Taylor and Cassie pull her up.

"You scared us." She hears Taylor say but she immediately shrugs off their arms as soon as both feet touch the ground.

"MOVE!" She screams as she runs over to were Chad and John had placed Troy on the ground. Panic was spreading through her body like the plague. She forcefully pushes Chad's body off from the side. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!" She screams as she kneels down next to Troy to stare at his ghost white face.

"Gabs…" Chad starts and places a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, but she pushes it off. Her mind was suddenly reeling through her lifeguard training.

"Troy! Baby… come on wake up!" She yells and shakes his shoulder lightly. His body was limp and she knew she was running out of time.

"Someone get Fulton!" Chad yells in the background but Gabriella couldn't hear it. She also didn't hear Sharpay's footsteps running to get him.

"You're going to be in so much shit…" Zeke's voice says.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE GIVE A SHIT?" Chad yells but Gabriella still doesn't hear it.

She tilts Troy's head back and places her ear up to his mouth, desperately checking for a breath. She doesn't feel one. So she pinches his nose and leans down and covers his mouth with hers. She closes her eyes and blows two breaths into his mouth. He doesn't respond. She places her hands in between where she knew his nipples were underneath his shirt and beings pressing down. "One, two, three, four…" She begins counting out loud, but her mind was going a million miles an hour. What if he didn't breath? "thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" What if he didn't make it? "twenty, twenty one, twenty two…" What if she never got to see his beautiful blue eyes ever again?

What if she never got to tell him she loved him back?

"Thirty!" She yells desperately and tilts his head back and plugs his nose. Her lips crash down onto his familiar ones and she wished desperately that they'd suddenly spring to life and begin to kiss her. She prayed that he would just grab her neck and then admit that it was all a joke, that he really could breath. That wasn't going to happen, and she knew it.

She does another two rounds of compressions and breaths and then finally hears Fulton's voice behind her. "The ambulance is on its way." She could hear but she places her mouth back onto Troy's again and gives two breaths. She didn't care about explaining it to Fulton. All that was on her mind was getting Troy to get to breathe. Seconds turned into hours.

"Damn it Troy!" Gabriella screams as she begins chest compressions again. Tears were streaming down her face. "Don't fucking do this to me!" She screams and her hands were desperately pushing down. After another thirty, she places her mouth back onto his and blows. If this was it, she couldn't take it. She had wasted four long years not being with him. And she had loved him that whole time. She wanted her chance with him. "I NEED YOU!" The tears were falling down her already wet cheeks. "Please don't leave me." She says as she stares into his pale, lifeless face. "I never got to say I love you too."

Her mouth connects with his again as she closes her eyes and prays. 'Please don't take him from me'. She pleads with God. 'Please don't take him away. I already lost my dad… I can't loose Troy.'

Suddenly, Troy's body shakes and Gabriella moves her mouth away from his. Relief spreads through out her body like an antibiotic. He suddenly coughs, water spilling out of his mouth. Her eyes close as she suddenly looks upwards. "Thank you." She whispers and then opens her eyes back up again. "That's it Troy…" Gabriella flips his body over on its side, careful not to harm his head anymore, so he didn't choke on the water that was coming up. His body was shaking from the vomit, but he was still unconscious.

"Thank God…" She finally remembers that there were other people here besides her. Her tearstained eyes look up to find that Chad was kneeling down near Troy's waist with tears streaming down his own face. Gabriella looks up to see that everyone else was silently crying, except Cassie who was on the verge of sobs, since it was her cousin. Even Bradin, who looked whiter then a fresh blanket of snow, had glossy eyes as he stared down. Troy's coughs suddenly stop and his body collapse again. Gabriella's stomach flips as she puts her hand in front of his mouth, but relaxes again when she feels his breath.

"What the hell happened?" Fulton yells but Gabriella doesn't look up. Instead, she rolls Troy back onto his back and places his head into her lap and softly leans down to kiss him on the head. He was going to be ok, and that was all that matters. Her fingers run through his wet hair as he coughs a little again, but then stops.

"Troy hit his head on the side of the pool." Chad exclaims and stands up from Troy's waist. Gabriella notices how he doesn't mention the fight that occurred, even though Bradin had a black eye and his lips were puffy and bleeding. But she knew that if they mentioned the fight, both Troy and Bradin would be fired. She was sure he was protecting Troy.

She suddenly hears a loud siren in the background. The ambulance must be here. Gabriella continues to stroke her fingers down the side of Troy's head while she stares down into his normally perfect face, and finds it completely unfamiliar. He had a bruise above his left eye and his lip was split. His normally tan skin was ghost white, but was filling with more color then it had a minute ago. Blood was caked in his hair on the back of his head. She hears a bunch of footsteps and suddenly looks up to find a man with a square jaw and spiked black hair looking kneeling down next to Troy. He was yelling directions at two other people as Gabriella watches as they pull up an orange rolling stretcher. "Miss, you're going to have to move…" He says in a soft voice but Gabriella shakes her head. Tears were streaming down her face still.

"I'm not leaving him." She says, her voice was horse and her throat felt like sandpaper. The parametic sighs and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand… but we need to get in him in the stretcher." She didn't want to leave him, she couldn't. She had to be 100 sure he was going to be ok. There was no way she was leaving him.

"I'm not leaving!" She tries to yell, but her voice wouldn't let her. She suddenly feels two hand under her armpits, pulling her upward against her will.

"Come on Gabs." Chad coxes but Gabriella angrily tries to rip away.

"LET ME GO!" She screams but feels Chad finally get her away. She watches as the paramedics slip the board under Troy's body and lift him up onto the cart to take him to the ambulance. "LET ME GO!" She screams again and continues to struggle, but Chad's arms were too strong. He turns her in his arms and she begins to pound her arms onto his chest, but they were too weak from the swimming and the CPR. "Let me go…" She says weakly and suddenly feels her body go limp in Chad's grasp. She collapses in his arms and suddenly starts to sob. The emotions from everything that went on that day were suddenly falling down on her and she couldn't control it.

"Shhh… he's gonna be fine Gabs…" Chad says and Gabriella could feel him stroking her hair. "You saved him… he's gonna be fine."

Her head buries deeper into Chad's chest as more sobs erupt. Chad continues to try to calm her, but she knew that nothing would make her completely ok until she was in Troy's arms again. After about five minutes, her sobs come to a stop and she lifts her head from Chad's chest. She looks around to see that Cassie was still breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face and Taylor trying to calm her down. Gabriella takes a shaky breath and feels another tear roll down her face. She lets go of Chad's arms and shakily walks over to where Cassie was. Taylor lets go of her and the two girls stare at each other for a moment, then pull each other into a hug, starting to sob again.

"The bastard always has to be the fucking center of attention." Cassie says and Gabriella laughs a little. "You saved his life."

Gabriella feels more tears slip down her face again. "It was my fault he was fighting in the first place." She whispers back and feels another tear stream down her face.

They pull apart and Gabriella wipes her eyes. She looks up to see Chad standing next to her so she turns to him. He had keys dangling from his fingers and sighs. "I'll take you."

Gabriella feels her head nod slowly as Chad places an arm around her, supporting her. Gabriella keeps her head down and doesn't make eye contact with anyone, as they slowly make their way to Chad's car in silence.

* * *

She walks into the familiar white doors and looks back to see Chad was following her. They make their way to the front desk in silence and Gabriella sees a familiar woman sitting at the desk. The lady had thick rimmed glasses and short blonde hair that was starting to grey. She had a name tag on that said "Debbie Richardson" placed on her chest. Gabriella had seen the woman a thousand times, but for completely different reasons. "Ummm… excuse me…" Chad says after he clears his throat and the woman looks up as a smile breaks out onto her face.

"Gabriella! Dear! It's so nice to see you…" Mrs. Richardson says with a smile as big as California. Gabriella's mouth couldn't form a smile though. She was too busy seeing the image of Troy's lifeless face burned into her memory. "Let me call your mother…" She says and Gabriella opens her mouth to find it was completely dry.

Chad clears his throat again. "Actually… we're here to see someone." He says and Gabriella was thankful that Chad could actually talk, because she couldn't find her voice.

Mrs. Richardson's face falls a little. "Oh um… alright…" She says and Chad sighs.

"Our friend… he um… he hit his head on concrete and…"

Mrs. Richardson nods her head and looks down at a paper sitting on her desk. "Right… right… the one in the pool." She says and looks back up again. Gabriella's eyes narrow He shouldn't be labeled 'the one with the pool'. He had a name for God's sake! But Mrs. Richardson doesn't seem to notice. "Go to the injuries area… I'm sure you know where that is Gabriella… and sit in the waiting room. Tell the secretary who you are looking for." She says in an almost rehearsed tone but then smiles back at them. "It was nice to see you." She says and Gabriella gives her a small nod. Then looks up at Chad.

"It's this way." Her voice says in a slightly raspy tone still and they begin to make their way down the hallway. The reach the elevator and Gabriella presses the up button and closes her eyes. She had been her a million times. Her mother worked here, plus she was in here all the time four years ago, when her father had been here. The place still gave her the creeps, knowing that her father lost his life in this building.

The elevator suddenly opens and both of them step inside to find it empty. She presses the three button and watches as the doors shut. She never understood why injuries were on the third floor, because they'd have to get them up three stories. But her thoughts were drown out by Chad turning to her. "You ok?"

Gabriella looks up at him with her eyes wide. "Do I fucking look ok?" She asks and Chad chuckles a little.

"Ok… bad question." He says as the elevator doors open and both of them step outside. "You know… Troy hates hospitals."

Gabriella suddenly hears a voice come out of her mouth that was a small laugh, but it was suppressed. "I know. I used to drag him here when I didn't want to be bored while my dad had to work and my mom had to watch me. He'd sit on the chairs and complain that it smelled like dead people." She sighs, taking in a breath of air. "He was right."

Chad smiles a little as they look up at the sign that said "Injuries". They walk to the desk were a younger lady sat, that Gabriella wasn't familiar with. "Hi… we're here to see Troy Bolton."

The lady with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail looks down at a piece of paper. She places a loose piece of hair behind her ears and Gabriella's heart beats faster. What if something went wrong in the ambulance? What if he stopped breathing again? The lady looks up at them "He's in an MRI right now. They're examining for brain damage. It may take a few hours. You can have a seat." She says while pointing to the empty chairs.

The deep brown eyes suddenly widen in fear. Her eyes look up at Chad who had the same expression on his face. She suddenly feels a tear slip down her face as fear spreads through out her body. "Brain damage?"


	38. Waiting

"What the hell is going on?" Gabriella hears her mother's voice echo in her ear as a door suddenly slams.

Gabriella bloodshot eyes look up to see her mom's worried face run towards her only daughter and kneels down in front of her. She hadn't talked since she found out Troy was in a MRI and neither had Chad. Even though Taylor had called both of them, neither one answered. They didn't want to talk to their friends. All Gabriella had done for the past hour was let the tears run down her face as Chad rubbed her back soothingly. The two words kept playing around in her head. Brain damage. "I got a call saying Troy was up here. What happened?" She asks as Gabriella felt more tears slip down her face.

"Mrs. Montez…" Chad says in a raspy voice, since Gabriella couldn't say anything. "Troy fell into the pool and hit his head on the side… Gabs got him out and performed CPR… they're… they're checking for brain damage."

Mrs Montez's usually tan face suddenly pales as her eyes widen. Tears glossy up in them and she quickly tries to blink them away. Troy was like her son. Gabriella knew she was acting just as his real mother would react. "Oh my God." She whispers as she places a hand over her mouth. Gabriella suddenly rips her eyes away. She couldn't look at her mother like that, because it confirmed that something could go wrong, or was going wrong.

Her eyes look down at the floor again, finding the ugly off white tiles on the floor so much easier to look at then her mother. What if Troy did have brain damage? What if couldn't do the things he used to, like play basketball? What if he couldn't speak anymore? Walk? What if he didn't remember her? Her stomach drops. He was fighting over her, and if something was wrong, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself.

"I have to call Jack and Jody." Mrs. Montez exclaims and Gabriella suddenly rips her eyes away from the floor and looks up. She completely forgot about that. Troy's parents weren't even in the country. How would she explain to them that her son had brain damage in a fight over her? Mrs. Montez gets up and walks briskly out of the room. Gabriella was pretty sure that she didn't want to start crying in front of her daughter and Chad.

Gabriella takes in a deep breath and sighs. She looks over at Chad who looks back at her and their eyes connect. "It's all my fault…" Gabriella says in a small voice. "He was fighting over me."

"Come here." Chad says and holds his arms out. Gabriella falls into them and rests her head onto his chest. There were silent tears spilling down her face, but she wasn't making any noise. Her body was too tired to make any noise. "It's not your fault ok? You told him not to fight Bradin, and he did anyway. You saved his life Gabriella. If I know the asshole like I think I do, he'll come out fine and gloat about how he cheated death." Gabriella lets a small laugh escape from her throat.

"What if he can't walk Chad? Or talk? What if he doesn't remember anything?" She asks desperately.

"He'll be fine. I promise." He says and Gabriella suddenly remembers when she was in eighth grade, Troy said the exact same thing.

"You can't promise that. Troy promised me that my dad would be fine. And now he's six feet underground." She says and starts to shake. She couldn't loose him. She already lost her father; she couldn't loose the one person she loved more then life itself.

"Don't talk that way." He says and she suddenly feels his lap begin to vibrate.

"You'd better take that." Gabriella says and wipes the tear that was streaming down her face. "Taylor's probably having a heart attack."

Chad gives her a small smile then lets go of Gabriella's body. He stands up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Tay…" He says and walks more towards the corner of the room. Gabriella pulls her knees up to her chest and places her chin down on them. Her body shakes a little as her mind replays what happened only less than two hours ago. Last night the only thing she was concerned about was how they could get the fastest back to Troy's house. Now… she was worried if he'd still be able to do what he could before. It had to be the second scariest day of her life.

She sighs as she looks up to see Chad close the phone and walk back to her. "What'd she say?" Gabriella asks even though that was the last thing on her mind right now.

"She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to come with the rest of the gang. I told her not to and that we'd call them with news. I don't want Troy to feel overcrowded when he wakes up…" Chad says and Gabriella looks away from him.

"If he wakes up…" She says softly thinking about a coma and Chad brings her head back so both their deep eyes connected with each other.

"_When _he wakes up." He says more strongly and Gabriella looks down again, wanting to believe him desperately.

The door to the waiting room opens again and Gabriella looks to find her mother walking back in with her cell phone in her hands. She walks over to where Gabriella was sitting and sits down on the chair next to her. "Jody's hysterical. I'm supposed to call with updates every hour." She says and sighs. "I also called Troy's grandparents, they're on their way but they won't be here for another two hours." Gabriella nods slowly and all three of them fall into a silence. No one wanted to talk, since no one wanted to think about the worst. But Gabriella couldn't help but think if Troy couldn't talk again. Or do anything he used to be able to do.

Another hour with out another word goes by. But Gabriella's heart leaps into her stomach as she sees a tall man in a white coat and dark brown hair walk into the waiting room. He had silver-wired glasses and a small smile on his lips. Mrs. Montez immediately stands up and look at him. "Robert." She says and Gabriella stands too, along with Chad who places a hand on her shoulder.

"Maria!" This Robert, or Gabriella knew him as Dr. Vinton, says and gives Mrs. Montez a small smile.

"How's Troy?" Mrs. Montez asks and Dr. Vinton sighs. Gabriella's heart stops beating. This was it. The time she would find out about Troy's fate.

"I'm afraid I can't answer any questions until his parents get here." He says and Gabriella glares at him angrily. She needed to know! She HAD to!

"Troy's parents are vacationing in Europe right now." Mrs. Montez explains. "I'm supposed to take care of the matters."

Dr. Vinton sighs. "I understand, but I can't…"

"Robert, please. I'm taking the place of his legal guardian." Mrs. Montez begs. Dr. Vinton's face drops a little and he sighs again.

"Alright… Troy's going to be fine." He says.

Gabriella's heart suddenly starts beating again. She closes her eyes and thanks God in her head. Her knees feel like jello as she feels happiness spread throughout her body faster then anything she could ever imagine. He was going to be fine. The doctor just said so. Tears of joy stream down her face as she suddenly turns around and jumps into Chad's arms.

"Thank God." Mrs. Montez says and places a hand on her heart.

"He suffered from a pretty nasty head collision. But we got the results back from the MRI and he has a slight concussion, but he should be ok. He's sleeping right now but we're pretty sure he'll be awake in the next hour." Dr. Vinton says and Gabriella feels her eyes close in happiness again. Troy was going to be fine. Everything was going to be ok.

"I have to call Jack and Jody…" Mrs. Montez exclaims and runs out of the room again. Chad then lets go of Gabriella and smiles.

"I told you he'd be fine." Chad says and Gabriella feels a smile break out onto her face. She wipes the tears that were streaming down away and nods. "I have to call Taylor." He says and whips out his own phone.

Forty minutes later, Gabriella was pacing the floor impatiently. Her mother had gone into Troy's hospital room after she had gotten off the phone with Mrs. Bolton. Gabriella was upset that she didn't get to go in with her, but Mrs. Montez promised that she would send for someone when Troy woke up. Chad, who was now extremely relaxed now he knew his best friend was going to be ok, was reading an old Sport's Illustrated that was sitting in the waiting room. "God…" Gabriella says and Chad looks up and cocks an eyebrow amusingly.

"He'll wake up… just relax…" He says and his eyes look back down to the page.

"I know I know!" She says impatiently and sighs. "I just want him to wake up NOW!"

Chad chuckles a little and shakes his head. "You sound like Taylor. 'I want ice cream NOW!' God, you guys are too much alike." He says and turns the page. Gabriella closes her eyes impatently and then suddenly hears a door open.

"Miss. Montez, Mr. Danforth?" Gabriella's body spins around like a tornado to see that Dr. Vinton was standing with a clipboard in his hands. "Mr. Bolton woke up."

A smile erupts on Gabriella's face and she suddenly dashes past the doctor into the doorway. She was suddenly overcome by off-white colored doors. Her eyes look left and right and she suddenly runs down a right hallway. Wait… he never told her the room he was in! She was way too eager and hadn't even bothered to ask. She suddenly turns around to backtrack when she runs into a body and falls to the floor on her butt.

"Whoa, calm down!" Chad says and Gabriella giggles a little. He holds out his hand and she takes it.

"Thanks… Ok…" She says and starts to look at doors as if one of them would jump out and say "Troy Bolton is here!"

"He's this way." Chad says and points over his shoulder. Gabriella begins to speed walk with Chad marching next to her and they go the way they came. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. She would get to see him. Everything would be perfect again… right?

"Which one is it?" She asks as the past the hallway that led to the waiting room and go the opposite way that she ran.

Chad finally stops in front of a room that seemed to have a whiter glow than the others, but Gabriella was probably just imagining it. "This one." He says and Gabriella's heart started racing once again. She was going to see him. He was ok and she was going to see him. Chad grabs the door handle and turns it. He then pushes the door open and Gabriella immediately looks up and takes in her surroundings.

There was an ugly painting on the off-white walls on the left side of the room. There was a single bed jutting out in the middle of the table with a heart monitor next to it that was turned off. Her mother was sitting in a plastic chair, and he head turns around to see the two people standing in the doorway. But Gabriella doesn't notice. She stares at the tired figure lying on the bed instead. His body seemed limp as his usually tan face was now pale. He was wearing a white hospital robe instead of the red basketball shirt and black swimsuit she remembered he was wearing when she preformed CPR on him. His body was propped up by a pillow. He had a cut in the corner of his mouth, along with a huge bruise over his left eye and a white bandage was wrapped around his head, but you could still see the top of his head. His piercing beautiful blue eyes leave Gabriella's mother's face and turn to the girl standing in the doorway.

Gabriella's breath becomes caught in her throat as they stare at each other for a moment. The last time the two eyes connected, Troy had just said the three beautiful words. Gabriella couldn't feel her legs again. But Troy's mouth slowly curves into his world famous smirk as he slowly brings up his arms and holds them out for her.

That was all it took. Gabriella suddenly feels her long legs stride across the room and over to the side of Troy's bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and feels his wrap around her lower back. She bends down a little so she was his level and then gently sits on the side of the bed. Happiness spills through her body like the sun as she feels tears well in her eyes. She was back in his arms, back where she was born to be. "Oh Troy."

"Gabi…" His voice was raspy, probably from all of the regurgitating water that constantly came through his throat after she performed CPR. Another tear slips down her face as he brings her around from away from his neck so they could both stare into each other's eyes, filled with love. She continues to keep her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

"Don't scare me like that." She whispers, knowing that she's said it so many times before, but this was the first time she really meant it. "I thought… I thought…"

"Oh Gabi…" He states and then stops in mid sentence. He suddenly pulls the back of her head to him and his lips crash onto hers. She doesn't even notice that her mother's jaw drops forty feet to the ground, but instead leans up into him. They felt warm compared to the cold ones she felt just a few hours earlier when she was performing CPR. They move as one together until Troy slowly breaks apart and leans his forehead gently up against hers. She stares into his piercing blue eyes as he gives her a small reassuring smile.

"You… and you…" Her mother points at both of them and Gabriella looks up at her, suddenly remembering that she never told her she and Troy were dating. A smile plays on all three teenagers' lips as Mrs. Montez looks like she was going to pass out.

"Um… mom?" Gabriella says and smiles. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Troy."

Mrs. Montez's eyes widen in shock as she swallows and blinks a couple of times. "Um… I have to make a phone call." She says and starts to walk towards the door.

"Tell my mom I say hi." Troy says in an extremely raspy voice and Gabriella feels a smile come onto her lips, remembering she told Troy's mom that when they first found out they were friends again. Her mother leaves the room and shuts the door, leaving them all alone, plus Chad. He walks over to the other side of the bed and smiles down at Troy.

"Hey man…" He says slowly and Gabriella unwinds herself from Troy's arms. Troy looks up at Chad with a small smile on his face. "How do you feel?" Chad asks slowly and Troy shrugs.

"I have a headache the size of my dick… which would be huge." He says with a smirk and Chad rolls his eyes.

"You bastard." He says and they share a quick brotherly hug. Gabriella smiles at the sight of the two, and Chad breaks apart from him and looks at Gabriella.

"I'll leave you two alone." He says with a smile and turns to walk away. Gabriella looks to see the door close then turns back to Troy who was smiling softly starting at her. She couldn't get over how happy she was that he was ok, and that he WOULD be ok. They both stare at each other for a moment, taking in each others features.

"So…" Troy breaks the silence in a raspy voice. "Rumor has it you saved my life."

Gabriella feels a small smile from on her lips and she looks back up at him, knowing that there was no where else she wanted to be than right here. She also remembers the last thing he said to her before he fell into the water. "I couldn't let you go." He leans his forehead up against hers and she feels another tear slip down her face. "Troy… that fight was stupid."

Troy rolls his eyes and sighs. "I knew that was coming. I'm sorry ok?"

Gabriella looks down. "It wasn't worth it!" Gabriella says and looks back up into his eyes.

"He called you my slut… it was worth it." He exclaims and Gabriella shakes her head.

"I can deal with Bradin ok? He was pissed… you would have said shit like that too." She reminds him and Troy angrily shakes his head.

"Gabi… don't lecture me now ok?" He says and leans his body up against the pillow again. He was obviously exhausted. He closes his eyes and laces their fingers together. She sighs and nods. "I now I shouldn't have but I did. There's nothing we can do about it now."

Gabriella sighs again and looks down. Her heart suddenly picks up it's pace a little as she looks back up at Troy's face, who was now staring at her. She remembers as the words rolled off his tongue a few hours ago and her stomach flips. "Um… About what you said before…" A blush erupts on her cheeks as she watches Troy's smirk form on his face.

"Look… I know we've been dating for only like… four days. But I haven't stopped feeling it since I was fourteen…"

His voice was suddenly cut off by Gabriella's lips. She leans up and he places a hand onto her cheek and caresses it softly. Gabriella didn't want to suck the entire life out of him, so she keeps her tongue inside her own mouth, even though it was itching to get into Troy's. He runs his along her bottom lip but she pulls away before anything could happen. Her deep brown eyes were filled with love as she stared back into his piercing blue. "I love you too."

His eyes grow wide and a smile bursts out onto his face. "Wait… you do?"

Her lips smile again. "Yes."

"Really? Like… you're not just saying that… cuz I understand…" His voice was cut off again by Gabriella's lips. Their kiss was passionate, but Gabriella still didn't want to wear him out. "Wow…" He says when he breaks apart with her and a smile remains on his face. "I love you…"

It was the best thing she heard all day. After the extremely dramatic day, it was so good to be able to say the one thing that had been on her mind since she was in eighth grade. "I love you too."


	39. Corny

**Author's Note: **Ok, I really don't like this chapter very much. It's not very exciting, so please just bare with me. Thanks! And thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"Careful ok!" Mrs. Montez exclaims as Troy feels her hand grab his arm as he begins to make his way up the stairs. Even though he was fine, the doctor still wanted Troy to spend the night at the hospital just incase something were to occur. But Troy knew that was bullshit and all the doctors wanted was more money, so they kept him. It was now 11:30 AM the next day and Mrs. Montez had brought him home, Troy's head still throbbed and he was feeling dizzy from standing up. His concussion had made him throw up four times last night, but it wasn't anything new to him. He was so used to throwing up at parties after getting hammered, this was nothing special. But his throat did burn like hell and right now all he wanted was to go to his bed and sleep.

He finally reaches the top of the stairs and suddenly sees stars for a moment. His side leans up against the wall to steady himself while Mrs. Montez quickly rushes to his side. "I'm ok…" He says while closing his eyes and wincing from the pain that was erupting from his head. It felt like a bomb had just exploded in his brain, but he would be fine. It was only a few more steps to his room. He could make it with out passing out. His ears were slightly ringing also, and had been ever since he woke up in the hospital yesterday, be he would be fine.

"Come on… you need to lie down." Mrs. Montez exclaims and starts to lead him towards his bedroom. They take one step at a time before they finally get into his room. A blush suddenly erupts on his cheeks as he sees piles of clothes scattered all over the floor. Why would he clean when his parents were gone for four weeks? But Mrs. Montez doesn't seem to notice the boxers that were thrown everywhere since he hadn't done wash yet or the other clothes sprawled out everywhere. Instead, she helps him get to the side of the bed and he gently sits on it, putting his throbbing head into his hands. But he could feel a small smile form on his face when he remembers that the last time he was in this bed Gabriella was with him. "What do you need me to get you?" She asks and Troy looks up at his girlfriend's mother and couldn't help but notice how Gabriella had the exact same frame of face as she did.

Mrs. Montez had indeed called Troy's mom last night while he and Gabriella were alone. He had talked on the phone with his mom later that night, and both parents were upset that neither one of them told them about their relationship. But Gabriella and Troy wanted to wait until the Boltons came home so they could tell them all at once. Gabriella and Chad had stayed until he fell asleep again last night and they were gone when he woke up at 1 AM that morning. Cassie stopped by this morning to talk to him before she went into work also. But he was happy everyone wasn't there. He didn't want to be with everyone. Troy looks at the ground and remembers that he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that Mrs. Montez picked up this morning. He figures Gabriella got it for him. "Um… can you get me those pants?"

Mrs. Montez leans over and picks up the pair of grey sweat pants that Troy was pointing to on the floor. She sets them on the bed next to him and looks back. "Do you want anything to eat? I can get you some soup."

"I'm ok…" Troy responds. "I just wanna sleep."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything ok?" She says and gently kisses Troy on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs."

Troy nods slowly and watches as she walks out of the room and shuts the door. He sighs and pulls off his t-shirt and jeans while still sitting on the bed. He puts on his grey sweatpants and then leans his head back against his pillow. Something crinkles in his ear and he suddenly throws his hand up to feel a piece of paper. He gently brings it down to see that it was a folded sheet. He opens it up to reveal big blue lettering going across the page.

_Hope you're feeling better. I'll stop by after work. I love you. Gabi_

A smile plays on Troy's lips as he sees the letter from his girlfriend. He places the letter onto his nightstand and then crawls under the covers slowly. His eyes feel heavy as he closes them and tries to forget about the pounding headache that was pulsing against his brain.

* * *

Gabriella anxiously plays with the hem of her shorts as she sits in the lifeguard chair, waiting for the clock to move faster. She wanted to get out of here, she NEEDED to. Troy was at home now, and had to have been for at least four hours, because it was now getting close to three o'clock. She sighs and runs a hand through her long hair, trying to get the time to pass more quickly. It wasn't working.

Her eyes shift over the pool that kids were playing in. It was had to believe that almost twenty-four hours ago, she was swimming through that very same pool, making sure that her love wouldn't drown. Taylor told her this morning that the employees all had a meeting last night talking about the dangers of being carless beside a pool by Fulton. He still didn't know that Bradin and Troy had gotten into a fight, and no one had stepped up to tell him. The doctors knew, since Troy's face was bruised, and she was pretty sure her mom knew he had gotten into a fight, but she never said anything. The honest truth was that Troy was ok, so it didn't matter so much anymore.

Now that their love was revealed to each other, Gabriella somehow felt complete. She had felt that way for so long, but was never sure if he really ever felt it back. It was scary for her, but now that it was out in the open, it just felt right. She and Troy had talked about it last night before Chad came back into the hospital room. It felt like… like they had finally found what was missing in their life. They both knew it was the start of something completely new and exciting, and they were going to take the ride together.

She sighs again and leans back in the chair she was sitting in. Only one more hour then she could go to Troy. Sure, he'd probably be sleeping, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to be with him, even if he wasn't conscious at the time. But for the moment, she was stuck here, waiting very impatiently.

She suddenly hears a cough from behind her. Her head turns around and her eyes suddenly narrow. Standing beside the lifeguard chair was the green-eyed blond she didn't want anything to do with. Anger rises through her veins. He could have been the reason that Troy could have died. But his face was soft as he opens his mouth slowly. "Err… hey."

Gabriella feels her eyes narrow further as she stands up and walks past him. "Don't talk to me." She spits out. How did he have the nerve to say something to her after yesterday?

She hears a sigh from behind her and then suddenly sees him run in front of her and put his hands out. "Look, I know you're pissed off."

A sarcastic laugh erupts from her throat. "Pissed? Pissed Bradin? Pissed is an understatement." She exclaims and starts walking away again. She didn't even want to look at him after what happened.

"Ok… your right." He says as he moves in front of her once again. "You have every right to be. I understand."

Another sarcastic laugh comes from her. "You almost fucking killed my boyfriend Bradin! I really don't think you understand in the least bit!"

Bradin sighs and Gabriella sees his eyes gloss up for a second, then he blinks them away. "I didn't mean to. I didn't think anything like that would happen." He says and looks down. "I wasn't thinking…"

"You didn't think that would happen." She repeats and shakes her head. "What did you think would happen huh? You were fighting him! You wanted to hurt him! You knew exactly what you were getting into from the first punch. So don't give me that shit ok?"

"I didn't want that to happen!" Bradin says and she could see more tears forming in his eyes.

"Whatever." Gabriella says. She knew he didn't mean to REALLY hurt Troy like he did, but she still couldn't get the mental picture of Troy's pale and lifeless face out of her brain. She starts to walk away again but hears him sigh behind her.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm really really sorry." He says and she turns around to see that he tears that were in his eyes were now on his cheeks. She knew he probably was sorry.

"Save it Bradin. Don't tell me." She says and shakes her head. "I wasn't the one who you punched into a pool yesterday. Tell Troy…" She says and turns around, walking away from him.

* * *

Gabriella puts the car into park and throws her seatbelt off. She sprints towards the familiar house and walks towards the garage door that was open with Troy's car parked inside. Zeke had brought it home for him last night after Chad called Taylor to tell her everything was ok. She opens the door leading into the house and finds herself in the empty living room. Her strides increase as she walks towards the kitchen so she could get to the hallway that would lead up to Troy's room.

"Ella!" The voice surprises her and her stomach flips as she looks over to see her mother was standing in the kitchen with her back leaning up against the cabinets.

"Mom!" She says surprised to find her mother in her boyfriends house, but then suddenly remembers that someone had to watch to be sure that Troy didn't like… die here. "You scared me."

"Sorry." She says and then a beeping goes off. Gabriella watches as her mother takes out a large bowl of something in the microwave and she figures it had to be soup or something of that nature. "How was work?" She asks and Gabriella finds it somewhat awkward that they were talking about this in the middle of her boyfriend's kitchen.

"Fine. How's Troy?" She asks, anxious to find out about how he was feeling.

"He's slept most of the day. I don't blame him though." She says and takes out a smaller bowl and scoops out some of the soup and places it in there. "I was going to go up and bring him soup, but since you're here…"

"I'll take it." Gabriella exclaims a little too eager and runs over to were her mom was laughing softly.

"Alright… just be careful… it's hot." She says as Gabriella grabs the bowl and a spoon she smiles at her mother who gives her a small wink and she turns around to make her way towards the stairs. Her mom was the best.

She walks up the stairs, careful to not spill anything, and then turns to walk towards Troy's room. The door was shut, but she turns the handle and steps inside. A smile creeps onto her face as she could see Troy's still figure lying on the bed. She quietly walks over and sets the bowl down on his nightstand and sits down on the bed. Troy stirs a little and Gabriella smiles as she leans down and kisses him on the forehead. "I brought you soup." She says and Troy flips over so he's facing her, but still keeps his eyes closed.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez." He mumbles and Gabriella giggles a little.

"Try Miss. Montez." She says into his ear and watches as his eyes open up immediately. It takes a second for him to focus but then a smile suddenly plays on his face as he looks up at Gabriella. "Could my mom do this?"

She leans down and presses her lips softly against his. But she pulls them away before it could get too passionate. Troy blinks a couple of times and then sighs. "Well she could… it'd just be weird…" He says with a smirk and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Hey…" She whispers against his lips and he smiles, but doesn't move from the position he's in.

"Hey." He whispers back closes his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:30." She says and watches as Troy takes a deep breath in. "How are you feeling?" She asks while gently running her hand through his hair soothingly.

He shrugs and continues to keep his eyes closed. "My head kills." He says and takes in another deep breath. "And I'm tired as fuck." He says and Gabriella smiles a little.

"Have you thrown up at all?" She asks and watches as he shakes his head against his pillow gently. "Have you eaten anything all day?" She asks and watches as he shakes his head again.

"No… and now that you mention it…" He says and lifts his head up. "Wanna make yourself useful and hand me that?" He asks and Gabriella picks up the bowl. She watches as he cringes a little as he sits up and rests his back on his headboard, revealing his shirtless chest. She gives him the bowl and he immediately digs in.

"Someone's hungry." She jokes and Troy shrugs.

"I haven't eaten anything in a day… and I'm a guy. It doesn't work out." He says playfully and Gabriella rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever you say Troy."

"It's true!" He says with a mouthful of soup that threatens to fall as he opens it and Gabriella giggles even more on how cute he was. "What are you laughing at?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"How adorable my boyfriend is." She says and kisses him on the cheek. He finishes his soup and sets the empty bowl on the nightstand, then leans back into his bed again and closes his eyes. "I'll let you sleep." Gabriella exclaims and Troy opens one eye and shakes his head.

"You're not going anywhere." He says and laces her hand that was sitting on the bed with his. "Lay with me." He weakly pulls her arm to him but Gabriella shakes her head.

"My mom's downstairs Troy…"

He rolls his eyes. "Why do you always think I'm thinking about sex?" He asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes again.

"Because you are." She exclaims and Troy starts to rebut.

"No! Well… shit whatever." He says and Gabriella giggles again. "Just stay with me. I'm not gonna fucking make a move on you when I have a concussion!"

Gabriella gives him a seductive smile. "I don't know… it could be kind of kinky you know? You moaning in pain…"

Troy laughs sarcastically. "Yea… kinky for you. Fucking painful for me." He exclaims.

"Sorry." She says and leans down to kiss him on the forehead. A knock on the door from behind her suddenly fills her ears and she turns around. As the door opens, it reveals four teenagers standing with smiles on all of their faces.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Troy asks but he had a smile plastered on his face as he lifts himself gently up into a sitting position. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke all walk in and shut the door behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asks and all of them shrug.

"Newsflash Troy, I don't work there." Sharpay exclaims and Gabriella giggles a little.

"We had people take our shifts so we could visit our favorite captain." Chad exclaims as Taylor and Sharpay both walk over to the other side of Troy's bed and kisses his cheek. Gabriella suddenly remembers that neither one of them, nor Zeke had seen Troy since the fall. Zeke they walks over and they do the famous guy handshake.

"How's it going man?" He asks and Troy shrugs.

"Could be better." He responds and leans his head back against the headboard. Gabriella finds it extremely funny that a minute ago, he was exhausted. Now he was full of energy that his best friends were there.

"How's your head?" Taylor asks while sitting down in Chad's lap, who had decided to sit down on a chair. Sharpay and Zeke were holding hands while leaning up against one of the walls and Gabriella was now sitting at Troy's side. She feels his hand slip into her small one and their fingers lace immediately.

"It hurts like hell. But don't worry; I'll be back on my feet in a day or two." He says and Gabriella gives him a look.

"Not until you're better." She says and kisses his hand that was in hers.

"Whatever." He says, obviously tried of being stuck in the room. "How's work without me?" He asks and Zeke shrugs.

"Boring. As normal." He responds.

"Bradin's been moping around all day. He was silent last night. I don't know… I think he feels really bad about what happened." Sharpay explains and Gabriella suddenly remembers her conversation with Bradin before she came back here.

"Whatever. I don't care about the asshole." Troy says and Gabriella could hear a tint of anger in his voice, but it wasn't overpowering. "He can do whatever the fuck he wants. It doesn't matter, I have my girl." He says and Gabriella feels a blush erupt on her cheeks as Troy gives her a smirk.

"Dude… corny much?" Chad asks while rubbing his hands up and down Taylor's side.

Troy laughs, with a smile that showed he was grateful for the amazing friends he had. Gabriella could see it, and she was happy this wasn't affecting him too badly. "It's just the effect she gives me." He says and kisses Gabriella's head gently, with a smile beaming across Gabriella's face.


	40. Losing a Bet

**Author's Note: **So I know people are going to be really angry at me for this chapter, but I think it has to be done. I'm sorry if I get anyone really pissed off, but it's what I've wanted to do with the story since the staff baseball game. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too mad. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Troy rubs his forehead and leans his back up against his headboard once again. After another full night of sleep, his headache had subsided to a dull pain instead of being sharp and intense. He had actually gotten up three times from his bed. Twice to go to the bathroom and once to take an extremely short shower. He was recovering quicker than the doctor predicted he would. But that was because Troy was strong, and it also helped that he was sick of sitting in his boring room. He wanted to get outside, and was pretty sure he was now having basketball withdrawals. Was that even possible? Well, it was in Troy's book, and that was all that mattered.

Mrs. Montez had to return back to work today so he was by himself. This sucked. The last week of being home alone and he couldn't even go anywhere. He couldn't take advantage of the situation by drinking or going to parties until late, or, his favorite, having sex sessions with Gabriella. Nope, instead he was stuck inside his room on his bed, being more bored then he had ever been in his life. And the orange basketball sitting on the floor seemed to be mocking him. He was going to explode!

A sigh erupts from his mouth as he suddenly hears the door making a raping noise on the closed door. That was weird. Gabriella was working until seven tonight, and he was pretty sure that everyone else was working too. He glances at the clock quickly to see that it was 5:30 PM. He then looks back to the closed door. Why was the door closed anyways? It wasn't like anyone else was going to come in. But he pushes that thought to the side. "It's open." He yells.

The door opens and Troy's eyes grow wide for a moment. Standing in the doorway was a spiked up blonde haired basketball captain looking awkwardly into Troy's room. Troy's piercing blue eyes suddenly narrow as he remembers the last time he saw this guy was when he was fighting him. Bradin gives him an extremely awkward look as he walks into the room. "Err… hi Bolt… err… Troy."

Troy's eyebrow rises. Why the hell was he here? It didn't make any sense. Last time he checked, he was pretty sure that Bradin Cunningham hated him. Then why was he in his house? Let alone his room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Troy asks with more anger in his voice then he intended.

Bradin steps further into his room and looks around. Troy was pretty sure that he had never been inside his room before. "Shaq. I got one in my room too." He points to the poster on Troy's wall of Shaquille O'Neal on his wall and Troy raises another eyebrow. Why was he making small talk? And why was he in Troy's room?

"Great. But you didn't answer my question. What the fuck are you doing here?" Troy asks with sarcasm in his voice.

Bradin turns away from the poster and looks down, not meeting Troy's eyes. "I… err… I came to see if you were ok." He says and Troy raises another eyebrow.

"What?" He says, not believing that actually came out of Bradin's mouth. "You're shitting me." He blurts out. Why would his rival basketball captain come to asking if he was ok? There had to be something more to this.

"I'm not." Bradin responds and looks at the ground again. "I just… I wanted to say… err… um… shit ok… I'm sorry." He finally gets out and Troy's eyes grow wide.

"You're WHAT?" He says not believing what he said at all. Was this really happening or was he dreaming this? He was probably dreaming. Yea, that was it. Or he was hallucinating. Either one.

"I'm sorry." Bradin repeats. "You know… for making you hit your head or whatever." He says and Troy suddenly finds this hilarious. He burst out laughing and Bradin looks up at him for the first time.

"You're sorry?" Troy says in between laughs and Bradin nods slowly.

"Yea…" He says and Troy shakes his head, even though that caused him more pain.

"You're fucking joking." He exclaims and watches as Bradin shakes his head.

"I'm not. Dude I'm sorry." Bradin says with his head down again.

"What… did my girlfriend put you up to this?" He asks seriously, trying to emphasize the girlfriend part.

"No… err… well she said I should…" He starts and suddenly the realization dawns on Troy.

"What? You think saying sorry to me will make Gabi happy?" Troy says with anger starting to form in his voice. "You think she'll forgive you then? Maybe let you get into her pants while I'm stuck in bed?" He asks with his face turning hard. "Is that what this is about?"

Bradin's eyes grow wide. "No. I mean… I don't want her to be pissed at me anymore…"

"Right. So who the fuck cares about what happened to the boyfriend. Just make sure that the girl you want to fuck isn't pissed. Whatever Cunningham." Troy snarls angrily.

"Dude… I am sorry alright? I never meant to almost kill you." He says with sincerity in his voice. "And I just… I flipped when I found out. I mean… she's supposed to be mine… you know?"

Troy laughs sarcastically. "No, I don't know." He responds.

Bradin sighs and looks down. "I just don't want her to be pissed… She just means a lot to me…" He says and looks back up into Troy's eyes. He suddenly sees something that he had never seen before. Bradin really liked Gabriella. A lot. Troy knew that, but he always just thought it was because Bradin wanted to sleep with her. But this was different. It was a look of desperation. Bradin had liked Gabriella, ever since middle school. Troy knew what it felt like to have someone you love turn away from you and not want to have anything to do with you anymore. It hurt like hell. And even though he hated Bradin more then anyone else, he understood. He just wanted Gabriella to forgive him. Nothing more, nothing less. Just forgiveness. Just to be able to have her back in his life.

Troy sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He still couldn't stand the guy, but maybe being civil would come farther then fighting constantly. He learned that this summer, Gabriella taught him that. "You're sorry?" Troy asks as if Bradin had never said it before.

Bradin slowly nods. "Yea, I am."

Troy nods slowly and sighs again. "This doesn't mean anything's different." He says and looks back up into Bradin's bright green eyes. Bradin's face turns to shock, almost not believing what was coming out of Troy's mouth. Troy himself didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth. "I'm still gonna kick your ass next season." He says but a small smirk was playing on his face.

Bradin nods, returning the smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He says and Troy nods. There was nothing more that needed to be said. He nods in goodbye. "See you on the court Bolton."

Troy smirks. "Later Cunningham." He says and Bradin gives him one last small smile, then turns around and leaves.

Troy sighs and looks out the window towards his basketball hoop that was sitting outside, begging for him to play. He didn't really know what the hell just happened, but he was sure he did the right thing. He knew what it was like to have Gabriella not talk to you, and it hurt like hell. He hears a faint car start in the distance, and figures it was Bradin, leaving his house. He sighs one more time and looks back out at the court and suddenly feels shivers.

His withdrawals were coming back. He needed to get out there. It was slowly eating him up from inside. His headache was starting to come back, and he had a choice to make. Stay in bed and be bored as hell, or risk the chance of him passing out but playing the sport he loved. The responsible thing would be to stay inside. Plus, Gabriella would probably kill him if she found out, since he would be risking fainting again. But when the hell did Troy ever do the responsible thing?

Troy feels a smirk come onto his face. It was no competition. He slowly rips off the covers and grabs the bright orange basketball that was lying on the floor.

* * *

Gabriella shuts her car door and takes in a deep breath. It had been a long and Troy-less day at work and she was thankful that it was Saturday night, so tomorrow she could just sleep in instead of going to work. But she throws her purse over her shoulder and then walks out of her garage. She was going to surprise Troy by stopping by and making him some more soup. She felt bad that he was stuck in bed all day, but she knew that was the only way he was going to be completely better. He was supposed to come back to work on Wednesday, but also take it easy. His parents came back Tuesday night, and she was a little mad that they couldn't have the house to themselves like she had wanted on their last weekend. Oh well, just as long as he got better that made Gabriella happy.

As she makes her way down the sidewalk and towards his house, she hears a faint _thud_ in the distance. With every step that she took, the noise got louder. That was strange. It almost sounded like the bouncing of a basketball. But Troy was stuck in bed. As she finally makes it to the Bolton residence, it was clearly coming from his backyard. Gabriella eyes suddenly narrow as she begins to run around to the back of the yard to see Troy was dribbling and shooting with his basketball shorts that she knew he slept in last night and a wrinkled t-shirt. Oh, there was definitely hell to pay now.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Gabriella yells and watches as Troy's body freezes and turns around. His eyes were wide and she could see a guilty look was written across his face like a little kid who was caught eating the last cookie. "What the hell are you doing?" She ask as she walks onto the court and places a hand on her hip.

"Uhhh… Hey babe!" He says and bringing the basketball down lower. "How was work?" He asks just like a husband and wife would talk.

"Great. Now what the hell are you doing?" She asks accusingly and Troy scratches the back of his neck.

"Uhhh… playing basketball?" He suggests innocently.

Gabriella crosses her arms. "Troy, you just had a concussion two days ago? Do you want to kill yourself or what?"

"No…" Troy responds and sighs. "I couldn't help it Gabi!" He exclaims and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"You should be in bed ok?" She says while taking a couple steps forward. He wasn't going to get better unless he got the rest he needed. But Gabriella could almost see more color was back into his cheeks now then the last time she saw him in the bed. "You're not gonna get better playing this!" She exclaims and Troy shakes his head.

"I was going crazy." Troy says and takes a couple steps forward, with only a foot in between them now. "I seriously couldn't take that room any longer."

Gabriella rolls her eyes again. "Troy… you could seriously hurt yourself!" She says and Troy sighs.

"I'm fine alright?" He says and drops the ball he was holding and grabs her shoulders. "I have a small headache, but that's it." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"Troy… you should go back to bed, get some sleep." She says and Troy groans.

"Don't make me." He says desperately, pleading like a little kid again. "Please Gabi?"

Gabriella's motherly side was fighting with Troy's actions. He looked a lot better standing up then what he did lying down. But what he needed was rest right now. But his piercing blue eyes were pleading with her deep brown so she finally sighs. "You suck Bolton!"

A smile immerges on Troy's face. "That's cuz I always get what I want!" He says and takes a step forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her close so their pelvises were rubbing. Gabriella gets a shocking sensation through her body as she remember that they had barely touched each other in the past couple days.

"If you're going to be cocky like that… then I'll send you back!" She threatens but had a smile on her face and Troy rolls his eyes.

"Well… if you did that then I can't do this." He says and grabs the back of her head. He pulls her to him and connects their lips in a heated kiss. Gabriella closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, instantly feeling sparks shoot down her body since she hadn't felt a passionate kiss in the past couple of days. It felt better then anything. His tongue enters her mouth and suddenly begins to massage her own. She could feel his thumb making small circles on her lower back, which made Gabriella's pelvis push against his even more.

Their lips break apart and Troy smirks down at Gabriella. "Ok… that was worth you passing out over."

Troy's eyes roll again. "I'm not gonna pass out." He says as he lets go of her and picks up the orange basketball again. "I told you… I feel fine!" He exclaims and shoots the ball. Gabriella smiles as he gets his rebound and passes it to her. "So guess who showed up today?"

Gabriella dribbles the ball for a moment, and then takes a shot, watching it bounce off the rim and drop to the ground. "Ummm… I have no idea."

Troy gets her rebound and shoots it, making it in with a swish. "Bradin Cunningham."

Gabriella's eyebrows rise. "Bradin came? What the hell?" She says and Troy nods.

"I know… that was my reaction." He says and takes passes her the ball again.

"What did he want?" She asks while taking another shot and watching it miss once again.

Troy shrugs. "I don't know. He said he was sorry for almost killing me." He says like it's no big deal and Gabriella rolls her eyes as Troy gets her rebound. "You suck right now."

"Fuck you." She says while a smile on her face and Troy rolls his eyes. "You told him to fuck off right?" She asks and watches as Troy makes it once again. "Seriously… you need to miss!"

Troy rolls his eyes again. "Yea right." He says and passes her the ball once again. "No… it's whatever. I still hate the guy, but I'm pretty sure I would have attacked the guy who took you away from me if I was him." He says and Gabriella shakes her head, taking another shot and missing… once again.

"FUCK!" She exclaims and watches as Troy laughs. "That's different though." She exclaims and Troy shakes his head.

"How is it different?" He asks and shrugs. "Whatever. You do what you want. I wouldn't care if you never talked to him again." He says and grabs the rebound. Why was Troy being the NICE guy about it? Usually it was the opposite, that Gabriella was telling him to do the right thing and Troy was the one complaining about it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Troy?" She asks and Troy shrugs.

"Maybe I hit my head too hard." Troy says and she watches as he fingers the scar on the back of his head. "Whatever." He says and he takes another shot and sinks it in.

"Probably." Gabriella says and holds her hands out. "Ball." She says and Troy's mouth forms a smirk as he passes it to her.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" He says and Gabriella suddenly closes his eyes. His voice was husky which only meant one thing. He was horny.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks and plays with the ball that was in her hands, running them up and down the surface of the ball somewhat seductively.

The smirk grows on Troy's face as he takes a step forward. "Ok… if you miss this shot, we do whatever I want up there." He says pointing to the window that she knew was his room. Gabriella smiles back, knowing that she could play this game too. She knew he was probably extremely lonely from having barely any contact with other people today, and she also knew he was probably craving sex since they hadn't done anything more then light kisses since the night of the accident.

"You have a concussion Troy! I thought you said it'd be too painful for you." She says still playing with the ball in her hands.

"That was yesterday when my head hurt like hell." He explains. "Today, it's more of a faint pain."

Gabriella laughs again and sighs. "But I've been missing all day." She says and Troy's eyebrows rise twice.

"Exactly." He says with a smirk.

Gabriella nods. "Alright… and if I make it… then we hold off until tomorrow night." She says. Although she really wanted to mess around with him tonight, she was pretty sure it would be so much better tomorrow when she was sure his head wouldn't be hurting as bad as now.

"Deal." He says. A smile forms on Gabriella face as she turns to the basket. "No pressure." He says, trying to add it, but Gabriella just laughs instead. So she squares her shoulders and bounces the ball twice, then spins it in her hands and bends her knees. She watches as it soars off her fingertips and hits the rim, then falls in through the net.

Her body turns to see Troy's face dropped in horror as a smile grows on her own face. "I believe we had a deal…" She says mockingly and Troy pouts angrily.

"It better be fucking worth it tomorrow." He says angrily and Gabriella smiles as she walks over and puts her arms around his neck, kissing his lips lightly.

"Don't worry." She says with a seductive smile on her face. "It will be."


	41. Worth It

Gabriella steps out of the black Infiniti and takes a deep breath. She turns her head to see that Troy was stepping out as well. He looks over the car and gives her a flirtatious smile, which she returns immediately. Her nerves were starting to settle in her stomach. It was the next day, and they had just arrived at a party. It would be the first time they would be showing up to the rest of the schools as a couple. She knew that West would probably freak out, since she was "destined" to be with Bradin. But how would East react? Would they be pissed off that their golden boy hooked up with the West queen? How would they feel about it?

She suddenly feels Troy's hand slip into hers as she looks back up at him. He was doing so much better today then even yesterday. He had complained about a faint headache, but that was it. Gabriella found it weird how he recovered so quickly, but then again she shouldn't have expected anything less. Troy was strong, and he'd be able to handle anything that was thrown at him. "You alright?" He whispers. Troy knew she was nervous for this, but they really hadn't talked about it much.

"I'm fine." She smiles back as they start to make their way to the house which had about twenty-five cars lined up already.

"Did I mention you look incredible?" He asks with a smirk on his face. She looks down at the v neck dress that she was wearing. It had a white, blue, and black all over floral design on it with an eyelet ruffle below the hem. **(pic in profile) **She was wearing low heels with it also. A blush floods on her cheek.

"Yea… but thanks anyways." She says and Troy smirks down at her again.

"You know… it's gonna look so much better when it's on the floor." He whispers huskily in her ear and Gabriella rolls her eyes. He had been bugging her all day about the bet they made yesterday and how he was itching to get inside her. But that was Troy for you.

"Horny much?" Gabriella says, happy that he lightened the mood a little, and hits his chest. They continue to walk up to the house. The door was opened and they just walk inside to see that there was a party already in full swing. People were sitting on couches in the family room or standing by the drink counter in the kitchen. Music was blaring through the house and Gabriella feels Troy's hand give her a small squeeze. They walk in further and it was like suddenly everyone's eyes turned on them and grew wide. Sure, it had gotten out that they were dating, but no one had seen them except the gang.

Gabriella suddenly feels slightly self conscious at the fact that everyone was staring at them, but Troy doesn't seem to notice. He starts leading her towards the kitchen where she had spotted Sharpay and Zeke were standing. "Hey guys." Troy greets them casually and Gabriella continues to feel holes being burned into her back.

"Wow… I don't think I've ever seen so many people stare." Sharpay exclaims and looks over Gabriella's shoulder. "FUCK OFF!" She yells and Gabriella feels herself blush even more. Troy and Zeke both laugh as everyone else immediately turns away, not wanting to be caught staring at them. "There… problem solved."

"Way to be vocal Shar." Troy says and drapes his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "Are Chad and Tay here yet?"

Zeke shakes his head and picks up the red plastic cup that was sitting on the counter. "Nah. They're probably fucking in his car." Zeke explains and Gabriella giggles a little, knowing that he was probably right. Troy smirks and kisses Gabriella on the head.

"Want me to get you something?" He asks pointing to the large rows of alcohol sitting on the counter. Gabriella nods.

"Please." She says.

"What do you want?" He asks, drawing circles on her arms.

"Surprise me." She exclaims and he begins to walk over, leaving Gabriella with Zeke and Sharpay.

"Glad he's feeling better." Zeke says and takes another sip of whatever was in his drink. Sharpay then grabs the cup also and takes a sip.

"Yea… drinking's probably gonna kill him though." She says as she glances at him pouring something in a red plastic cup, laughing at something some drunken person had just said. She rolls her eyes and turns back to the couple. "Are Ryan and Hilary here?" She asks curiously and Sharpay shakes her head.

"No… they were gonna come, but then Ryan said something about something else that I can't remember." Sharpay explains and Gabriella could tell that she was already a little tipsy. She suddenly sees a floating red plastic cup in front of her a then a wet sucking on her neck, making her squirm.

"Thanks…" She says and feels Troy's tongue flick onto her neck in responds. She takes a sip and could tell that it was heavily loaded with Vodka, which she knew was Troy's favorite choice in alcohol.

"Hey!" She hears someone yell and watches as Chad and Taylor walk to them, both of them were giggling and Taylor had messed up hair. Yep, Zeke was defiantly right on where they were. The couple stops in front of them and giggles again. "What's up guys?"

Gabriella looks around to see that people kept glancing over at her and Troy with confused looks on their faces. Some of the girls who she knew went to East were whispering angrily and narrowing their eyes as Gabriella could continue to feel Troy's lips on her neck. She knew practically every girl there was jealous of Gabriella's position right now and would kill to get there. But she wasn't going to let that affect her. "Would you two stop already? Or get a fucking room?" Chad exclaims and Gabriella feels Troy's lips leave her neck.

"Screw you." Troy says jokingly and Gabriella lifts her hand up to feel that there was a sore spot from where Troy was sucking. She knew there had to be a hickey there the size of California.

Gabriella finishes her drink and Troy offers to go get her more, but she declines. She didn't want to be completely wasted, since she actually wanted to remember what he did to her. The gang finally makes their way out of the kitchen and then walks downstairs to find that this was the source of the music. She could barely see it was so dark, but she could tell that people were dancing in the center and other people were basically having sex on the couches around the dance floor. Gabriella's eyes grow wide as she actually sees a girl plainly take off the guys pants and kneels down in front of him. At least she and Troy didn't do that. Well, didn't do that in front of like seventy people.

Her eyes scan the dance floor and she suddenly sees a familiar blonde grinding with another blonde, seeming to get into it. She could see his eyes open and suddenly lock on hers. At first, anger shoots through her body like the alcohol that was in her system right now, but then she remembers Troy's words from yesterday. Bradin unwraps his arms around from Hailey's waist and then walks over to where the six of them were standing. "Hey guys." He greets everyone, who greets back except for her and Troy. Gabriella knew he apologized to everyone about his behavior two days ago, only Gabriella didn't want to hear it. His gives a quick nod to Troy, who nods back, but that was all the contact. "Brie… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gabriella hesitates. Did she want to talk to him? He did almost kill Troy, but he really didn't mean to do it. Unable to make a decision, her eyes look up into Troy's piercing blue ones who gives her a small nod, as if giving her permission to go talk to him. "Err… sure." She says and Troy unwinds himself from her waist. She and Bradin walk off to the side a little bit, and she looks back to see that the rest of the gang had started to make their way to the dance floor, except for Troy who went over to the counter that was serving more alcohol. She was going to kill him if he passed out tonight before they did anything. But her attention goes back to Bradin as he sits down on one of the empty couches while the couple on the other couch was stroking each other's pelvises together. "So… how are ya?" Bradin tries to start up a conversation like he didn't almost kill her boyfriend. What was he on?

"Fine." She responds in a short voice and watches as the guy on the next couch slides his hands up her thighs. Gabriella desperately wanted to be that girl with Troy on top of her at that moment.

"We need to talk alright?" Bradin says and Gabriella tries to take her attention off the couple, but was finding them so much easier to watch then Bradin.

"Talk then." Gabriella says rudely and glances to the side to see Troy was talking with some girl. Her eyes narrow a little as she realizes that girl was Courtney. But she tries to look back at Bradin. She had to stop thinking about Troy for at least like three minutes. That was gonna be tough.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"But it did Bradin! What would have happened if we wouldn't have gotten him out in time?" She asks, trying not to remember Troy's lifeless face. With a quick glance, she sees Troy was still talking with Courtney. She was starting to get jealous even though she knew she had nothing to worry about. But her body was craving Troy's right now. They hadn't done anything since the day before the accident. She wanted him.

"I know… ok? You think I hadn't thought about that?" Bradin asks and shakes his head. "I know I hate the guy, but I'd never want to kill him."

Gabriella sighs, knowing he was right. But it was still so much easier to be pissed off. "You've always said how much you hated him." She exclaims and shakes her head. "You don't know what I went through."

Bradin sighs and nods. "Actually, I do… well… I will. If you don't forgive me, I'll be loosing you." He says and Gabriella's eyes shoot up to look at his. "Look, I'm sorry. But you mean so much to me Brie. Ever since we were together… you've meant the world." He says and grabs her arm.

Gabriella suddenly feels her throat close. She glances to see Troy was looking disgustedly at Courtney in front of him. Bradin was basically confessing his feelings for her. But she didn't have any to return. "Bradin… you're like one of my best friends…" She says and looks back into his green eyes. "But that's all we're ever going to be." She says and Bradin looks down sadly.

"I know… it's hard though." He says and Gabriella gives him a small smile. "But I guess if that's the way you're going to be in my life, I'm just going to have to take it."

She knew he was hurting, but there was nothing she could do to give him what he really wanted. She loved Troy, more then anything, and wasn't about to give him up for Bradin. "I'm sorry." She says and Bradin looks back up at her.

"No you're not." He says sadly and Gabriella sighs. "I guess I'm gonna have to understand though." He says and then leans forward to kiss her cheek. "I guess I'll see ya later then?"

Gabriella nods slowly and watches as he gets up from the couch. "Bye Bradin." She says softly and watches as he gives her another small sad smile, then walks away. Gabriella sighs and looks to see that the couple on the couch next to hers now had the girl sitting on the guy's lap, moving up and down. She could see the guy's pants were undone, and that was her cue to get out of there and get her hands on her own boyfriend. She stands up and starts to walk over to where Courtney was trying to drape her body over Troy, but he was backing up away from her slowly. Gabriella giggles a little as she walks towards where he was and could pick up. "But it could be fun." Come from Courtney. Gabriella rolls her eyes and watches as Troy puts on a disgusted face.

"I have a girlfriend." He responds and Gabriella giggles a little.

"I don't see her anywhere." Courtney says while approaching him and that was Gabriella's cue. She walks over and throws her arms around Troy's torso.

"Hey baby." She says and leans up to connect their lips fiercly. Troy's had that wasn't holding the red plastic cup tangles itself in her hair as he enters his mouth into her tongue. It swirls around for awhile while Gabriella massages his mouth with her own. She could feel her body starting to tingle as he breaks apart and begins to kiss her jaw line. Her eyes open to see that Courtney was staring at them angrily.

"Oh… Courtney I didn't even see you there." She says with a triumphant smirk on her face as Troy's lips make their way to her neck.

Courtney stares at them angrily and shakes her head. "Whatever bitch." She says and angrily storms off. Gabriella giggles a little and then tries to push Troy's chest away from hers, but he wasn't moving.

"Troy… come on…" She says and he lifts his head up from where it was on her neck. "Just a little longer."

Troy groans in anticipation but then grabs her hand. "This better be fucking worth it." He says and Gabriella giggles at his frustration again. They walk out to the dance floor and make their way towards the center. Gabriella immediately starts moving her hips and wraps her arms around his neck. They begin moving to the rhythm of the song as their hips were rubbing each other dangerously, and Gabriella could feel Troy growing hard with ever second that went by. "So what'd Cunningham want?" He asks into her ear and she feels herself shrug.

"To apologize again." She says and then spins around in his arms, grabbing the back of his neck so he could stare down into her cleavage.

"So are you guys good now?" He asks as his hips grind up against her butt and she feels him poking into her back.

"Yea…" She says and looks over to see that the blonde had returned to his spot behind Hailey. Gabriella smiles softly but then throws her head back as Troy's lips meet her neck once again. "God Troy…"

"Feel good?" He whispers in her ear as his hands drop down to her thighs and start to make their way up slowly. Gabriella has a sudden flash back to the first night they kissed at the staff party and a smile draws on her face. She wasn't about to stop him now.

She moans in responds. "Yea." She exclaims as his hand brushes up higher. "More."

She knew he was smirking behind her. His hand finally makes it to the destination and he begins to rub against her folds in her already soaked panties. Her back arches as he flicks her clitoris twice and she does her best to suppress the moans that were erupting from her mouth. Troy's lips cover hers to help her out as his fingers continue to massage her. "Gabi…" He moans and Gabriella yelps again as he suddenly sticks one finger inside her.

"Troy!" She moans out as it stays still for a moment, teasing her. She whimpers in frustration as he doesn't move it. She tries moving her hips to get him to move, but he remains still. Finally, his finger begins moving to the beat of the music as they continue to massage each other with their tongues. Troy's other hand was running circles around her thigh as he suddenly adds another finger and she feels her body tremble. He pumps in and out and she continues to moan into his mouth.

"You're so hot…" He whispers as their lips leave each other for a moment as Gabriella was whimpering in pleasure, begging for more. He smirks against her lips again and then connects them again. He adds a third finger and Gabriella almost feels herself go over the edge. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she could feel the sensations pulsating through her body. His fingers suddenly speed up, way past the beat of the music and she suddenly feels herself hit her climax. She cries out into Troy's mouth and then her body becomes limp for a moment. He pulls out of her as she makes small whimpering noises. She then regains composer and suddenly turns back to Troy, who was now smirking at her.

"God Troy…" She says as he holds her tighter to make sure her knees didn't give out on her.

"I'm thinking…" He pulls their pelvises together and Gabriella could feel how hard he was. He slowly backs her up and to the side until she feels herself fall onto the couch that she and Bradin were on awhile ago. Troy attacks her lips again and she feels his tongue move around her mouth while his hands were running up and down her sides.

"Troy… the people…" She says in-between kisses, although not wanting to let go or stop.

"Right…" He says and then picks her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Even though there were so many people here, it didn't matter to her. She wanted Troy. She wanted him so badly.

He carries her to the stairs and then gets to the first level, kissing her neck in the process. Gabriella feels her body send into shock again as his lips trail over her sensitive spot. He then carries her up the next flight of stairs and slams her into the wall at the top, now kissing along her exposed chest and shoulders furiously. He hands were plunging through his hair as she shut her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure as his lips trail along her cleavage.

Troy moves her from the wall and then slams her into a closed door. His hand fumbles around with the knob until he grabs it and pushes it open. He then shuts the door with his foot and rushes over, throwing her on the bed eagerly and then jumping on her himself. Gabriella giggles as their lips connect, sending shock waves through both of their bodies.

Soon, their clothes were shed and they were above the covers, showing each other how much they really loved each other. Gabriella could feel Troy's lips dance across her exposed neck as he was pumping quickly in and out of her. She felt herself go towards the high for the second time that night and she suddenly felt herself orgasm. She felt Troy pump himself in her two more times and then he spilled out himself also. The stars cleared from her vision as she looked up to see two piercing blue orbs staring down at her.

"Fuck…" He whispers and doesn't move. Sweat was glistening across his forehead and she smiles thinking that she was the cause of that. "I love you." He whispers and kisses her sweaty lips once again.

They pull apart as she runs her fingers through his hair again. "I love you too." She says barely audible.

Troy pulls himself out of her and takes the green condom off and chucks it into the garbage that was sitting next to the bed. He sits up, and Gabriella suddenly remembers that they weren't in each other's beds. She follows suit and sits up also, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her head into his neck, not wanting to be anywhere else but here. She felt a feeling that was overtaking her body as Troy kisses her head. It was the reason she saved him from drowning. It was the reason she woke up every morning. It was the reason she kept living. And that reason was love.

"Was it worth it?" She asks with a playful smile across her lips. Troy kisses her forehead again and smiles.

"Always."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I'm sure many of you have probably guessed, this story is coming to a close. I have two more chapters that I want to write, and then that's it. They might be extremely spread out though because I have an extremely busy weekend. So anyways, thanks so much for reading! You guys are incredible!


	42. Coming Home

Gabriella feels the coolness of the pool as she pulls herself up and out of the water. She had just gotten done with swimming lessons for the younger members and now she was about to go back to watching the water. She grabs a white towel that was sitting on the edge of one of the lawn chairs and wipes her face off. It was Tuesday, and she only had to work until four today because she was going to be with Troy when his parents came home at six tonight. She was excited to see the Boltons, since she hadn't for a month and as much as Troy denied it, she knew he was excited to see them too.

She begins to walk over to where her life guard chair was when she suddenly hears a voice from behind her. "BRIE!" Gabriella turns around to see that Sharpay was sitting on a beach chair in her bright white swimsuit and sunglasses. Gabriella smiles and walks over, only to see that London, Tiffany, Victoria and Hailey were all sitting with her. London, Tiffany and Victoria all had their eyes narrowed as she walks while Hailey had a smile on and waved. Although she knew that Hailey had hooked up with Troy once or twice this summer, she was pretty sure she liked Bradin instead. Which might be good for Bradin, if he ever got over Gabriella.

"Hey Shar. Hey guys." She says to everyone else who continue to glare at her except for Hailey. "What's up?"

"You heard about the party tonight right?" Sharpay asks while taking off her white sunglasses and fixing her hair a bit. "It's supposed to be huge."

Gabriella gives her a small smile and shakes her head. "I can't… Troy's parents are coming home and we're going out to dinner. Then we're just hanging out." She says honestly and watches as Sharpay smiles.

"You two are adorable." She says and Gabriella rolls her eyes. It was funny how in the beginning of the year, she was all of her and Bradin. But now she and Troy were dating, everyone seemed to be rooting for them. Sure, a couple people at East and West, especially the girls, were pissed about them dating. But hell, she wasn't going to give him up for anything, not ever.

"Thanks." She says and looks to the side to see that London was staring at her disgustedly. Whatever, it didn't matter to her. She knew London was the one who hooked up with Troy the most this summer, which would be why she was so pissed at Gabriella. "Look, I got to get back to work." She says. "But I'll talk to you later?"

Sharpay nods slowly. "Yea, sounds good. Bye Brie!" She exclaims and Gabriella smiles and walks away.

It was funny, now that she thought about it. If she never had gotten the job at Lava Springs, she and Troy probably wouldn't be together right now. Actually, they'd probably still hate each other. But she was more then happy that they both did get the job, even though at first she hated it. She remembers almost gagged when she saw Troy in the kitchen the very first day. He eyes glance down to the white scar that was sitting on her thigh. So much had changed since then.

She makes her way up to her lifeguard chair and sits down. But almost as soon as she does, she hears a voice from behind her. "You're gonna love me."

Gabriella turns around to see John standing behind her with a smile on his face. Gabriella mirrors him and stands up. "Why am I gonna love you?"

He walks towards her more, still smiling. "Because… I'm taking your shift."

Gabriella's mouth practically drops. "You're what?"

His smile grows larger as he walks to her more. "I'm taking your shift. I heard that you're taking off early, so I figured I could let you off earlier. Plus, I need more money." He says with a gleam in his eyes that Gabriella knew meant he was up to something.

"Um… thanks!" She exclaims and he smiles. "So what's the money for?"

John forms a sheepish grin on his face while he shrugs. "I don't know." He lies and Gabriella gives him a look.

"Don't lie to me." She says and John sighs again

"Well… you never know what will happen in college…" He says with a smirk. "Party on the beach with my girlfriend maybe?"

Gabriella smiles. "You mean spring break." She says and watches as John nods.

"I'm hoping I can book reservations for some nice hotel in Cancun." He exclaims and Gabriella smiles. She was so happy that both he and Cassie had found each other. They were amazing together and she loved both of them.

"Ok… well, have fun saving people." She says and gives him a small wave.

"Oh, I will. See ya Brie!" He says with a wave and Gabriella walks down towards the Lava Springs building. She walks around the side so she avoids walking through the dinning room where people were probably still having lunch and opens the door to the fucking room. Thankfully, no one was in there so she strides across it and then opens the door to the room with the piano. She then goes into her and Troy's room and smiles as she could almost still see the imprint of their bodies in front of the fireplace. Her eyes linger on it for a moment longer before she pushes the kitchen door open to see that everyone was running around like crazy. She looks up at the clock to discover that it was one PM, so that meant they were in the middle of the lunch rush.

Her eyes scan the room to find that Taylor was sitting in the corner, eating her own lunch. Gabriella feels a grin grow on her cheeks as she sits down next to her best friend since freshman year. "Hey Brie!" Taylor greets her and Gabriella smiles brightly back.

"Hey Tay." She greets her back.

"Look at what a loser my boyfriend is." She exclaims and Gabriella turns and looks to see Chad sprinting back into the kitchen with sweat gleaming on his forehead. Both girls giggle as he runs out again with another plate in his hands, looking like an idiot.

"Oh Chad." Gabriella responds as her stomach flips while her own boyfriend comes strolling in with a confused look on his face.

"Anyone wanna tell me why Chad's acting stupid?" He yells and Zeke turns around from where he was cooking and laughs. "Well, more stupid then normal?"

"Cuz he broke a plate and one of the members stepped on it with bare feet. He's defiantly getting a strike." Zeke explains and Troy rolls his eyes. Gabriella giggles as the piercing blue eyes finally land on hers and he looks at her curiously.

"Why the hell aren't you working?" He asks while he struts over to where she was sitting.

"Cuz John was nice and gave me the rest of the day off." She says as he stands over her. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Troy rolls his eyes again. "No shit but it'd be nice if you'd help me out?" He begs and Gabriella shakes her head.

"No I'll let you do the dirty work." Troy glares at her again and he shakes his head.

"You suck Gabi." He says and Gabriella shakes her head.

"I love you too!" She calls out flirting and Troy goes back to work.

* * *

Troy sits down on the couch in his family room and plays with his hands nervously. His parents were coming home today, which he was really happy for, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He suddenly feels another presence sit down next to him and he flashes his bright white teeth at Gabriella who was smiling back at him.

"So…" She says while drawing an invisible circle with her finger on his bicep. "You excited to see them?" She asks and Troy nods.

"Yea… I guess. But now you can't sleep over." He says the last part quietly since both of them knew Gabriella's mom was in the kitchen.

Gabriella smiles her flirtatious smile back at him. "We'll just have to work something out." She says and kisses his shoulder, even though he was wearing a blue polo. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"I like the way you think." He says and she smiles up at him.

"Good." She responds and leans her head into his chest. "So you know what I was thinking before?"

Troy cocks an eyebrow down at her. "I have no idea."

She smiles and snuggles into his chest further. "You wanna go to a movie tonight? We haven't done that since…" She trails off for a moment. "Since like… freshman year."

Troy chuckles a little then shakes his head. "I know. It had to have been when Chad was dating Carrie and you were dating Bradin and Taylor liked Peter and Sharpay was dating… some guy and Chad dragged me along, so I brought Rachael freshman year." He says and shakes his head. "The most awkward night of my life."

Gabriella giggles. "I think that was the first time Bradin and I actually went out on a date." Troy shifts uncomfortably next to her, not wanting to talk about her and Bradin. "Remember how we got into that huge fight?"

Troy rolls his eyes. "When didn't we get into a huge fight?" He says and Gabriella giggles again.

"No… I remember. You were sitting next to Chad, who was on the other side of Peter and I was next to Taylor. You were practically making out with Rachael and I got jealous, so then I left the theater, saying I needed to go get popcorn." She explains and then it suddenly clicks with Troy.

"Oh yea!" He exclaims and shakes his head. "I followed you out cuz I hadn't talked to you all night and I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything, so I told you you were going to get fat from eating all that popcorn."

Gabriella giggles again. "Yea and I got all pissed off cuz that's when I wanted to buy this homecoming dress that was a size smaller then I was." She explains. "So I dumped the popcorn on you."

Troy laughs at how stupid they were before and shakes his head. "For the record? You're not fat." He exclaims and kisses her forehead.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Thanks Troy." She says and Troy kisses her forehead again. Suddenly, the door opens and Troy's eyes look up as his mouth forms a huge smile. His mother and his father walk into the family room with huge smiles on their faces.

"We're home!" His mom exclaims and Troy and Gabriella both jump up at the same time. Mrs. Montez walks in from the kitchen as Mrs. Bolton runs over and engulfs her son in a hug. "My baby!"

Troy feels a blush erupt onto his cheeks as Gabriella giggles. "Hey mom." He says and smiles as she brings him around and kisses him. "How was it?" He asks even though he had talked to her on the phone basically every week.

"It was incredible!" She responds and pulls Troy in for a hug again. "But how's your head honey?"

"It's fine." He responds truthfully and then pulls away from her, seeing his father in the doorway. "Dad." He breathes out and rips himself away from his mother's grip. He walks over and both Bolton men embrace each other.

"Troy!" He says and they pull away from each other. He looks back to see that his mother was hugging Gabriella at the moment and Mrs. Montez was smiling at all of them. "How are you feeling?" His dad asks and Troy shrugs.

"I feel fine." He exclaims and watches as his mother lets go of his girlfriend and hugs her best friend.

"Gabs!" His dad yells and a smile stretches across Gabriella's gorgeous features.

"Jack!" She exclaims and runs over to be pulled into a hug. A smirk grows on Troy's face as they pull apart and his dad smiles down at her. Well, at least he knew his parents approved of his girlfriend. "How was your trip?" She asks and Coach Bolton smiles.

"Amazing. We had a great time." He says and smiles down at her. "You've been making sure Troy stays in line right?"

"Dad!" Troy says with a blush erupting on his cheeks.

"Always." She says as their eyes connect together. He smirks at her as she walks over and laces their fingers together. "I made sure he didn't get into trouble."

Troy rolls his eyes and puts an arm around her waist. He leans to the other side of her head to whisper in her ear. "You're the reason I'd get into trouble." He says and Gabriella's face blushes.

"Look at them!" Troy could hear his mom exclaim as they both look over to see she and Mrs. Montez were both staring at them approvingly. "They're so adorable together." His mom says quietly, probably trying to hide it from them, but was unsuccessful.

"Thanks Mom!" Troy exclaims as Gabriella giggles.

"Well you are." She says and Troy smiles at his girlfriend who was beaming up at him.

"You're right… we are."

* * *

Gabriella feels Troy's hand rubbing up and down her thigh underneath the table. They were at dinner now at a nice restaurant at a round table. She had Troy on her right and her mother on her left while Troy and Gabriella were pulled up the furthest they possibly could be, so the tablecloth concealed what their hands were doing to each other under the table. Gabriella takes a sip of water while Mrs. Bolton was talking about what they were doing in Italy.

"So then, of course, we went to the Coliseum, which was really interesting…" Gabriella suddenly drones her out when she feels Troy's hand brush the inside of her jeans lightly, touching her crotch causing a jolting sensation through her body. She turns to look at him to see that his face hadn't changed, and if she couldn't feel his hand there, she wouldn't have even thought he was doing anything.

"What are you doing?" She whispers and Troy finally turns to her and raises his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says but Gabriella then sees his eye wink. She smiles and turns her attention back to Mrs. Bolton, but was finding it difficult since Troy's hand was continuing to rub the inside of her thigh, causing her body to become warm. How could she get horny in front of her mom and her second parents?

"Well, it sounds like you had a great time." Mrs. Montez says and then Gabriella suddenly feels Troy's hand leave her thigh. He grabs a paper napkin and she could see him pull out a pen from under the table and write something down, but the parents couldn't tell.

"We did." Coach Bolton says and then Troy's hand places something on her thigh underneath the table. He then stands up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He says plainly and then walks away, giving Gabriella a smirk first. She raises her eyebrows and then looks under the table at the note he gave her.

_Meet me back by the bathrooms in three minutes_

Gabriella feels a smirk grow on her face as she glances at the clock on her cell phone. Troy must have planned this since before they even got to the restaurant. After a long wait, three minutes goes by and Gabriella stands up too. "I have to go to the bathroom too." All of the adults raise their eyebrows.

"Um… ok." Her mom says but Coach Bolton looks up with a knowing look. The women seemed to be oblivious to it, but Coach Bolton knew exactly where she was going.

Gabriella hurries past the other tables and walks in the same direction that Troy did a minute ago. She finally gets to a secluded part where there were two signs between two doors and Troy was leaning up against the wall. He had a smirk on his face as he grabs her hand. His piercing blue eyes dart from one side to the other to check to make sure no one was looking, then he pulls the guy's door open and pushes Gabriella inside.

"Troy!" She says as he locks the door from the inside and starts giggling as he pushes her against the wall and kisses her. Sure, it was disgusting that they were in a guy's bathroom, but both of them wanted each other. His lips leave her as he trails kisses down her neck. "They're gonna know when we don't show up after awhile."

She could feel Troy's lips smirk against her skin. "Not if we tell them we saw someone we knew from West High." He says and trails kisses back up her neck and kisses her again. She sighs and wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes her against the wall more, rubbing their pelvises together.

"You're the hornist guy I've ever met." She says as they take a breath and Troy's tongue attacks her mouth again. The continue to kiss until Troy finally lets go and smiles at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." He says and she smiles back at him as their lips connect again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, just to let you guys know, I won't beable to post the last chapter until like Monday or Tuesday. But anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 


	43. Moving On

Sweat ran down Gabriella's back as she moved into position. "MINE!" She screams as the bright white ball falls from the heavens and connects with her hand. She watches as it screams through the air and lands with force on the other side of the net with a slam. A smirk erupts on her face as she turns back to see that the other girls were smiling brightly at her. She tightens her high ponytail while adjusting her spandex that were on her thin legs, so short that the white scar sitting on her upper right thigh on an angle could be shown, and she didn't try to hide it, for the first time in her for years of playing volleyball.

"Nice spike Montez." Her coach yells as she looks around to intake the blue and gold interior of the gym. A smile creeps onto her face as she gets back into position and watches as the other team serves. The ball soars into the air as one of her teammates bump it, then another sets it, putting her into position again to spike it. It comes down with such force and lands on the other side so hard the other girls barely had time to look at it.

A whistle blows and Gabriella turns her head to the side to see that her coach was calling all of them over. "Holy shit Brie, what did the summer do to you and why are you like amazing?" One of the juniors asks her and she shrugs her shoulders, knowing that the summer did a lot to her.

"Great practice today ladies." The coach says and Gabriella looks up at the clock to see it was 4:30 PM. "You guys looked great out there, especially for it being the first day of school. You'll definitely be ready for the game against East next week." Another small smile creeps onto Gabriella's face when she says their rival school. "Alright, keep it up!"

That was their cue to head towards the locker rooms. Gabriella looks around to see everyone was so excited for the first game that just so happened to be against East High next week. Everyone else was excited to be able to play against them, but their captain was just as excited to see who would show up at that game. "So what'd you do this summer?" One of juniors on the team asks Gabriella, who just shrugs.

"I worked a lot. Then in August I went camping with some of my friends." Gabriella exclaims with a smile creeping on her face, remembering going camping with Taylor, Cassie, Sharpay, and Hilary for a weekend. They had "just so happened" to be going on the same weekend that the guys were going also. Another smile creeps onto her face when she remembers sharing a tent alone with her favorite basketball captain.

"Sounds like fun!" The junior exclaims as they make their way into the locker room. Gabriella walks up to her locker and changes back into the jean skirt and white three-quarter length knit with a pink cami underneath that she wore for her first day of school. "The working had to suck though."

Gabriella finds herself laughing a little. "Actually, it wasn't bad." She says with a smile. Knowing that things wouldn't have turned out the way they did if she hadn't worked. She then closes her gym locker and takes her ponytail out. "Nice job today." She says and then starts to walk towards the exit. "NICE JOB LADIES!: She yells, just as a captain would, and then walks out the locker room to make her way to her locker.

She walks up the steps and turns down a hallway, with a sudden smile growing on her face. There was a figure standing where her locker was. She walks with a brisk pace over towards him and smiles as he bends down to reach something on the lower level of his locker. "Hey." She says in his ear and his body suddenly jumps and almost slams into the open locker door.

"Fuck Brie." Bradin says and stands up fully. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

Gabriella giggles a little. "Sorry… will you ever forgive me?" She asks while he rolls his eyes.

"I guess I have to." He says with a smile and gives her a quick hug. "So… good first day?"

It was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes at this comment. "If the first day of school could actually BE good." She says and Bradin nods as she spins her own lock that was sitting right next to his. "Oh well, at least it's better then Fulton."

Bradin laughs again. "Don't complain, you were his favorite." He says as he shuts his own locker and leans up against it with his famous smirk on while Gabriella opens her own locker. She glances at the pictures that she put up a couple days ago with Taylor. The smile on her face falls a little when she looks at one certain picture, of herself and the rival basketball captain sitting on a picnic bench in August with his arms wrapped around her waist. She loved the picture, but hated the fact that that night they had gotten into a major argument about Courtney that almost broke them up.

"Yea… well whatever." She says and tears her eyes away from the picture and grabs her Amercian Eagle bag that was sitting in her locker. She grabs a couple folders and places them in her bag. "So why are you here anyways?"

"Open gym outside." He responds as Gabriella takes one last look in her mirror and nods. She then closes her locker and turns to him. "Do you need a ride or something?"

The thought suddenly reminds her that she had driven with Taylor to school today, since they both wanted to go together and she insisted that Gabriella rode with her. Her head slowly nods. "Is that a problem?"

Bradin shakes his head as they start to walk down the hallway together. "Nope. I'm headed that way anyways. Hailey wants me to meet her parents tonight, so she's gonna dress me up."

Gabriella giggles. Bradin and Hailey had been dating for about three weeks now, even though they were practically inseparable after Gabriella told him that they would only be friends. She knew that he still liked her deep down, but he was trying his best to get over her. That was all Gabriella could ask for. "Well… that sounds like fun." Gabriella exclaims and Bradin rolls his eyes.

"Oh yea… sounds great." He replies as he nudges his hip into hers, making her laugh.

They make their way into the front of the school, when suddenly a swarm of about ten girls were standing at the window, gossiping. Gabriella recognized a couple of them as volleyball girls, but she also knew some of the cross country girls were there also, pointing at something. "What's going on?" Gabriella asks as they make their way closer to the doors, where they were standing.

"Are you sure that's him?" She hears one of them ask.

"It can't be." Another responds.

"I think it is!"

"I have no idea." Bradin says as they walk up and the girls' chatter dies down a little.

"He wouldn't come here." A girl's voice rings out.

"I don't know, I heard from a senior in my physics class he was dating…"

"What's going on?" Gabriella asks a sophomore that was on the JV volleyball team. The girls' voices immediately stop as they turn around to look at her like she was royalty. Probably because she was the queen of West, but that was a different story. The girl blushes and doesn't say anything. Gabriella suddenly notices that Bradin was looking out the window, rolling his eyes.

"You're shitting me." He says and turns to Gabriella. "You have him so whipped."

A grin suddenly bursts onto Gabriella's face. Could it be? She spins around quickly on her heels and runs through the doors leading outside. The Albuquerque sun beats down onto her face as she squints to adjust her eyes to the light for a moment. She suddenly hears doors open and figures that the girls and Bradin had finally come outside. But her stomach does about four back flips as she looks down past the flight of stairs that led down into the parking lot.

Sitting at the bottom was a familiar black Infiniti, glinting in the sun. Leaning up against the car was a figure that made Gabriella's heart soar. He was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes, ripped jeans, and a green polo that was one of Gabriella's favorite shirts he wore, since it brought out his tan skin and showed off his formed arm muscles. His chestnut brown head that was looking at his feet suddenly rises as a glint from his black aviators shines in the light, hiding what she knew was his gorgeous eyes. He smirks a little as Gabriella swears she hears a couple girls sigh behind her.

Gabriella smirks back as she walks slowly down the steps, as if taunting him. "I think this Wildcat's lost."

Troy smiles back at her as he shrugs. "I'm here to see someone."

Gabriella's eyebrows rise as she takes her final step down the stairs and pauses. "Yea? Who's that?"

Troy shifts positions on his car, but continues to lean up against it. "This hot lifeguard I worked with this summer. You might know her? I'm pretty sure she's the captain of the volleyball team and rumors are going around East that the basketball captain over there kinda has a thing for her."

Gabriella smiles as she walks closer to him. "Yea? There' a rumor over here too that she's kinda into the basketball captain too." She says and stops in front of him smirking. Troy finally grabs his aviators from his face, revealing his gorgeous, piercing blue eyes. He puts his two hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him, making sure their pelvises touch each other.

He leans down and connects their lips. Gabriella feels familiar sparks shoot through her body as gasps could be heard from behind her. She smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Troy's neck. They pull apart after a moment and Troy leans his forehead up against hers. "I missed you."

Gabriella giggles. "Troy… I saw you last night." She says and he shrugs.

"I know. But you weren't there today." He says.

A smile grows on her face even more as Troy leans down and kisses her again. "I missed you too." She says after a moment. She suddenly hears footsteps behind her and turns around to see Bradin rolling his eyes.

"So I take it you don't need a ride." He says and Gabriella nods.

"Thanks anyways though." She says and he smirks and shakes his head at them.

"See ya tomorrow Brie." He says with a wave and then his smile disappears as he looks Troy, who Gabriella could tell was trying his best not to glare at him. "Bolton."

"Cunningham." Troy says with a nod that Bradin returns. The blonde walks away towards where Gabriella knew his car was parked. Both of them still couldn't stand the other, but they were making their best effort to try and at least be civil. "Did I ever mention how much I hate him?" Troy asks and Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"Yes Troy." She says as she wiggles away from Troy's grasp and walks to the other side of the car and opens the passenger side and hops in. Troy sits down also and turns the keys to the ignition. Gabriella looks out the window to see that all of the girls were staring at the two, what looked like shock and jealousy. Gabriella smiles as Troy looks out too.

"Looks like you have your own fan club." He says with a smirk as his hand reaches over to hers and laces their fingers. He kisses the back of her hand and then starts driving with the other hand.

"I think they're your fan club." She says with a smile and watches as he laughs. She loved the sound of that laugh. His car pulls out of the parking lot and they start to drive away from the school. "So… how was your first day?"

Troy shrugs his shoulders. "Sucked. But I like the text message you sent me that almost made Darbus take away my phone." Troy says with a smirk and Gabriella blushes, remembering the dirty text she sent him during AP Biology. "I don't think she would have wanted to see what you sent." He says with a wink and Gabriella giggles. "She probably would have gotten pissed to read you wanted me to teach you human antinomy during Bio."

Gabriella giggles again. "Hey… I'm sorry… but when Ritcher was talking about the course, and said we were going to learn about sexual and asexual reproduction, I couldn't resist."

Troy's eyes suddenly grow wide. "Shit!" He yells and Gabriella almost jumps back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asks as he puts on his left turn signal, even though they were supposed to go straight.

"That reminds me, I have this Bio shit that I have to do that I left in my locker. Do you care?" He asks, even though it didn't really matter, since Troy was headed there anyways.

"Er… no." She says in a small voice and sighs, but Troy didn't seem to notice. They continue driving until Gabriella could see the familiar brick building with the giant letter "E" sitting at the top in red and white plus the familiar fountain that was there also. Troy parks and then turns off the car.

"You can stay here if you want. It will only be a second." He says turning to her and Gabriella sighs. She could just stay in the car. Maybe it would make things easier?

"No… I'll come." She says after a couple of seconds. A grin breaks out onto Troy's face as she opens the car door and hops back out into the Albuquerque sun. He walks over to her and laces their fingers, as Gabriella takes in a deep breath as they start to walk towards the school.

"You sure you're ok?" He asks in a caring voice. It wasn't that she hadn't been inside or anything, but it just felt weird being inside the building.

"I'm fine." She says and feels Troy's hand gives her a small squeeze. He opens the doors to the school and walks inside, with Gabriella trailing behind him.

Memories suddenly flood her vision as she looks throughout the atrium. She could almost see herself at ten years old, walking nervously through out the school while the high school kids looked at her, knowing she was out of place but her father was standing next to her, so it was ok. Their feet carry them forward as she looks up at the bulletin board with announcements. Gabriella could see there was a sign up for a fall musical and Sharpay's name was at the top, along with Ryan's below it. She could almost see herself looking at the announcements, telling her dad how she was going to come here and try out for the track team, just as the flyer asked for.

It was silent. An eerie silent that she wasn't used to, yet it was comfortable at the same time. Troy leads her down a hall, where Gabriella could see white lockers everywhere. They abruptly stop at a locker and Troy grabs the lock with the hand that wasn't being held on to Gabriella's. He spins the dial and Gabriella looks out into the hallway again, seeing herself at twelve, being bored out of her mind while her dad was staying late to correct papers and then promised to take her to the mall when he was done.

Troy swings the door open and suddenly lets go of Gabriella's hand. A small smile forms on her face as she looks at the single picture that was hanging up in his locker. It was on the top, and it was a picture of Gabriella, sitting with Troy's arms around her in a black suit that they took two weeks ago at Sharpay and Ryan's pool. "Nice picture." She says the first thing since they walked into the building.

Troy smirks and looks up at her while digging through his pile of junk that was already messy, even after the first day. "I like it. I get to see you with barely any clothes on every hour."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. Typical Troy. "Thanks." She says sarcastically and he shrugs his shoulder.

"Any time." He responds and then stands up, grabbing a blue folder. "Got it."

"Good." Gabriella says and Troy shuts his locker and grabs her hand once again. They begin to walk in the same direction where they came, but Gabriella suddenly stops. "Can we go somewhere?" She asks and Troy narrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um… sure?" He says and Gabriella gives him a small grin. She walks towards where she knew stairs were and leads him down them. They walk down a hallway, and then another and were stopped by huge familiar red doors. A memory of sitting on the bleachers with Sharpay while waiting for her father to be done with the junior high school basketball team to be done with while she was thirteen. But she really came to watch Troy that day instead. "You know… I know I said I wanted to do it on the basketball court but…"

Gabriella giggles as they walk into the red and white gym. "I wouldn't put you through that today." She says with a smirk.

Troy smiles back at her. "Promise we'll do it someday?" He asks and Gabriella feels her eyes roll.

"Promise." She says and Troy mouths 'yes!'. Gabriella rolls her eyes again, but then leads him over to a familiar spot behind the opposite hoop. Troy lets a knowing breath out as Gabriella lets go of his hand.

She walks towards the red wall, not even realizing she wasn't breathing. Her fingers slowly lift up and touch the smooth wooden surface that was built into the wall. They slide down the plaque, feeling each groove on her finger tips. She could see the picture of his face, beaming back at her. The small mustache that played on his beaming lips, the way his jet black hair stuck up at the top of his head. But what most attracted her were the deep brown eyes, HER deep brown eyes that had more joy and happiness in them then anyone she had ever met before.

_In memory of Jose H. Montez, a loved teacher, coach, father and husband. _

A single tear falls from her eyes and rolls down her cheek. She suddenly feels strong arms wrap around her waist and kiss the top on her head from behind. She turns around in Troy's arms and rests her head onto his chest, feeling him stroke her hair. There were no more tears falling down her face. Crying wasn't going to bring him back. But the single tear's track seemed to burn against her skin. "He loved you… more then anything else." Troy says.

Gabriella smiles softly. "I know." She whispers and feels him kiss her head again.

"And I know it doesn't make up for anything." He says while bringing Gabriella around again so she could look into his piercing blue eyes, that were filled with more love then she had ever seen in them. "But I love you more then anything too. I have since I was twelve."

Gabriella feels another small smile stretch across her face as well. "I love you too. And I always will."

A smile forms on Troy's perfect lips as the suddenly connect with hers. They share a long, heartfelt kiss that Gabriella never wanted to let go of. Her hands wrap around his neck while his hand was entangled in her hair. They finally let go and stare into each other's eyes, never… ever wanting to loose this moment.

But time had to go on. Gabriella takes one last glance at the plaque and then looks back up at Troy. Their hands lace as they slowly take one step at a time, taking one step away from their past, and one more to their future.

Together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, you have know idea how hard that was for me. Sadly, yes this is the last chapter. I just want to thank all of you so much for reading this story. It means more then you can ever imagine that you take the time to read this. I just want to thank the people who stuck with me from the beginning, I know it got frustrating for awhile, but I hope you liked how it turned out. And thanks so much for the people who reviewed, which were a lot of you! You guys truely kept me going through out the whole story, so thank you. I'm telling you now, I will not to a sequel to this, I'm sorry. But I am writing a new story, which should be up in the next couple hours, if not tomorrow. So anyways, thanks so much for reading this and I hope you love it just as much as I do. You guys are amazing!


	44. Camping Trip

**A/N: I first posted this story on January 6th. It's almost been a year since it's been out, a year that was full of ups and down and everything in between. Lately I had been craving this story, really remembering how much I enjoyed writing it. I can't let it go. So, I decided to write a "deleted scene". A scene that was never written. As some of you remember, I mention in the last chapter that the gang went on a camping trip. Well... here it is. The camping trip. I may be committing suicide by posting this, but I really missed this story. It's my "baby" so to say. The story I always go back to if I have a problem with my writing. Think of this chapter as a Christmas/Holiday/New Years/Thank You gift. So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years, Thank you so much! I hope I don't let you down.**

**I realize I don't thank people enough as I should. First and foremost, I want to thank the readers whom have been here for me since this story. You have seen me at my worst, and at my best. I thank you for putting up with my crazy idea and characters you may want to murder yourselves. Thanks for being honest and telling me what you really think. I always want the truth, no matter how much it hurts.**

**I have a few people to thank specifically. Thank you to laughXoutXloud for being an amazing friend. Thanks to Dee31 who was the first to reach out and get to know me as a person, you rock! Rachrep and Pandora147 whose stories I envy and they know it, cuz they're amazing. Hsm07 for being the one who brought me into the fanfiction world, if you are reading this, I thank you for writing Not Even Friends. RaquelCravinho and all the other girls who wanted to get to know me also. And anyone else who I'm missing, you can kick my ass.**

**My family at FanForum. That's what we are over there, a family. Even though I know a lot of you want to throw me out sometimes, I love you all and I hope you know that. Your support has been second to none, and I think all of you deserve a huge hug, because I love you all.**

**ZF girls... you make me laugh. Thanks for your support.**

**And of course, all my reviewers. Thank you for putting up with me and staying with me for a year now. You guys really make the stories come to life, thank you!**

**As always, the nerves never really go away, so thank you so much for reading this last chapter of the story that changed my life. I give you, for one more time, Time Changes Everything.

* * *

  
**

Troy Bolton had seen every inch of Gabriella Montez, physically an emotionally. His finger tips had caressed every supple pour of her olive skin. His eyes had traveled hungrily down her toned figure. His tongue had smoothed over the most intimate parts of her womanhood. He had been her best friend, her lover, and her enemy at some point of their lives. He had seen her broken when her father died, and seeing her in ecstasy that he created. A bond was connected between the two, almost causing them to become one, instead of two separate people. One would believe that Gabriella would never want to cause disruption between their love…

Wrong.

If there was one thing Gabriella will never allow to happen, it would be for Troy Bolton to beat her at her own sport.

"What the fuck do you mean it was out?" His glistening figure angrily points towards the lone white sphere that is now cushioned into the sand. The fire in his raging cyan eyes sends rounds of daggers in her direction, Gabriella is doing her best not to cave to his perfect shirtless form. Anger penetrates through the rough skin as Gabriella marches towards the barrier of the net that held the two fuming teenagers back, Troy meeting her there.

"Do you have _eyes _Bolton! It was out!" The tiny girl with a flat exposed abs in her smoky gray bikini with "Rock and Roll" stamped across its seams. The basketball captain with a black bandana tied around his head as though he is going in for battle shoots daggers at her and his sparkling eyes are narrowed dangerously at the petite girl.

"Oh, God… here we go again," The dark skinned, afro-thundered boy complains on the yellow sand from behind. The masterpiece of the violet, magenta, and sunburst orange is beginning to paint the sky with beauty. The beach is by now completely abandoned minus the eight teenagers whom were currently in the middle of an intense volleyball game. One that was soon to spill Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's blood. "Let it go Gabs! I don't want to hear you two bitch anymore."

"Shut up Chad!" Gabriella screams aggressively backwards, catching the view of her other teammates, Taylor, Cassie and John. The other side, their opponents, was Troy, Ryan, and Hilary. Zeke and Sharpay were also playing, but they seemed to be more interested in canoodling with each other than who was winning the game.

The gang had decided to go camping. Well, according to the parents, the girls were with each other at one camp ground, while the boys were at another. That was probably the best lie Gabriella had ever spoken. Actually, pretending that she wasn't in love with the East High basketball captain seemed to be a more shaped lie, but she was pretty sneaky about this one too.

It hadn't taken long for the rest of the soon to be seniors to realize that putting Troy and Gabriella on opposite teams was like putting two cheerleaders together who were fighting over the same boy. The fight was getting dirty, especially when you put two headstrong people together who bickered so naturally it was as easy as breathing. They had had four years of practice. Old habits die hard. "Listen to him! At least someone on your team knows what they're talking about!"

Gabriella crosses the defined border beneath the net as though it was a battle crossing instead of a volleyball court. Through his agitated glare, she could see amusement dancing in his sparkling cerulean orbs. Ugh, she HATED that about him! Her flat stomach turns to jello beneath his electrifying gaze. "Fuck you!" It was lucky that no other parents were there to hear Gabriella's harsh tongue.

Troy laughs in mockery before tenderly placing a heated hand onto her bare skin, sending rounds of shockwaves through her blood stream. "Gabi… baby… we've been over this… I don't fuck. I have sex."

By now Gabriella can't be angry with him at his reference to the at once the reverse. So caving to his seduction, a tempting smirk crosses her face quickly as her mocha eyes scan his delicious body from head to toe. He was unbelievably gorgeous. And all hers for that matter. "What should I say? Sex you?"

Troy lets out an erotic groan before reaching for her tiny waist to place his tickling hands on and pulls her to his rock hard chest. "Please…" He mumbles before pressing a gentle kiss beneath her sensitive ear.

"ALRIGHT already!" A shriek of a voice breaks the overly heated moment, both teenagers turning to see Cassie's slim arms folded annoyingly. "I do NOT want to see my cousin and one of my friends start going at it in the middle of a volleyball game! It's bad enough I walked in on you two in the fucking coffee room last week!"

Gabriella catches Troy's devious eye at the reference to "their room". The room they christened that fateful night when Troy dragged her to hell with him. The night that would forever keep a hold on her heart as the best night of her life. It was also the room that they attempted to keep the "heat" up in. It was _their _room. "Look, I think we're all getting tired." The chocolate skinned beauty steps forward. "Maybe we should just head back up to the sites." Taylor suggests calmly before she strides towards her boyfriend and wraps her muscular arms around his torso.

"Oh! Good idea!" The bright blonde in a pink bikni jumps from her boyfriend's arms, but quickly grips his tough forearm and drags him towards where it seemed everyone was meeting. Troy slings his limb lazily around Gabriella's waist, so close that her body reflexively began to crave his.

"You just want to get to your trailer." Ryan narrows his light eyes accusingly before Sharpay rolls her matching orbs and waves her manicured hand.

"You KNOW much I hate… this…" Sharpay references getting dirty. "You're lucky I'm out here. London wanted me to go shopping in Chicago with her this weekend! I'm sacrificing shopping to be with you guys."

John rolls his eyes obnoxiously. "Wow… don't we feel special."

Troy chuckles the throaty laugh that always made Gabriella's heart skip about forty beats. It still seemed impossible to believe that three months ago she couldn't stay in the same room as him without blowing up. Now? The only thing she wanted to do was keep her arms around his neck forever and never let go. "Come on… I'm starving." Chad proclaims before they snatch the volleyball from the soft sand. The dimming green lake fades as they to begin their climb up the messy trail of dirt and over grown ferns beneath the canopy of emerald trees. Troy grasps Gabriella's miniature hand before ascending.

"It's getting dark. You're gonna start the fire when we get there right John?" Gabriella questions hopefully just before she feels a soft caress of wind wisp tenderly over her bare arms. She could not wait until she would be able to get into warmer clothes even though the summer Albuquerque air was roasting; the nights always gave her the chills.

Troy notes this and gingerly trails his calloused fingers across the bumpy surface of her knuckles. It was the little feelings such as this that always gave Gabriella the same sensations as when they were really getting intimate. It was so curious how even though Troy Bolton was obviously the king of sex, he could also be gentle and caring in the same light. "Are you sure this is the right trail?" Hilary questions doubtfully, but Chad, whom was leading the way, nods with confidence.

"Positive. See? You can see Sharpay's mansion from here." He references to the immerging pale peach trailer with the initials "SE" shining in snow white. Both Troy and Gabriella attempt to stifle their giggles as they approach the two campsites that were directly across from each other.

There were three fairly large tents in sight. The sunshine yellow was called by Ryan and Hilary, royal blue reserved for Cassie and John. Obviously, the trailer literally had Sharpay's name on it, and a mango orange tent on the other campsite was going to be home to Taylor and Chad. How Troy managed to set up the crimson tent behind a large rock away from everyone else was beyond her. But she was thankful, so unbelievably happy he had some sort of power of persuasion. Or maybe everyone was too afraid of getting in the way of Troy getting what he wanted.

AKA, deprived Troy Bolton equals crabby and snap your head off Troy Bolton.

Gabriella knew from experience.

"Where are those hot dogs? I'm starving!" John's stomach grumbles nosily. Gabriella grins brightly at her coworker before hearing the scratching sounds of Zeke beginning to pull out a cooler almost the size of Troy's sleek Infiniti Gabriella was well aware was still five houses down from hers.

"Take the matches…" Troy reluctantly releases Gabriella's tiny hand and reaches down into a navy backpack before tossing a pack of matches in the fellow lifeguard's awaiting arms. "I need to get a shirt on or something."

After digging around in her stuffed duffle bag, she finds herself dressed in a long sleeved loose fitting gray long sleeve with scarlet "WILDCATS" written across the chest and a pair of jean shorts to hide the pale line that ran a diagonal across her right quad. Immerging from the tent, was her boyfriend dressed in khaki shorts and a matching red sweatshirt to Gabriella's grey. He also had a royal blue hat covering his chestnut flat hair with "Knights" stapled on the top.

"Get that fucking thing off." Chad orders just as Troy plops himself down onto the dusty gray colored fold out chair that was joining the circle of the igniting fire that was growing.

"Hey!" Taylor protests before Gabriella strolls to the basketball captain's chair and slips her hands onto his strong shoulders, Troy gently grasping one of them.

"She's wearing my school's shirt. I owe her." He beams his bright white smile, Gabriella's dark chocolate eyes rolling. She knows well his hidden meaning was to get on her good side.

"You remind me of Cunningham in that," his best friend mocks, causing his dark brow to furrow and to chuck the hat off into the distance, forgotten. They may have agreed that Gabriella was Troy's, but it did not stifle the hate they had for each other. At least they attempted to be civil while she was around. Chad rounds around one of the other chairs while Zeke prepares the dinner carefully at the picnic table. "Oh, and why the fuck do you have the biggest tent here?"

Troy chuckles brightly before Gabriella's hypnotic hands run through his silky locks to rid of the slight hat hair. "Easy. I have the biggest dick."

Gabriella immediately halts at his cockiness and glares angrily at him before storming to the chair stationed next to his. "You're so damn cocky."

Troy's thick eyebrows wiggle suggestively. "You like it."

"Hey hornballs!" Cassie announces with her long blond hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and her crystal blue eyes looking disgustingly at them. "Dinner's ready."

Troy and Gabriella exchange glances before jumping up and excitedly running towards the delicious smelling food.

* * *

It seemed like lifetimes later that the crickets filled the empty spaces of her ears. The crackle of the fire seems to be the loudest sound in all of New Mexico. Gabriella's olive face is glowing in the illumination of the fire, her slender track legs draped across the basketball captain's lap cozily. Troy's gentle hands run straight lines up and down her breakable arm, his shockingly beautiful eyes stationed on the flames in some sort of a trance. The intimate moment was completely silent, yet nothing about it was awkward.

The rest of their friends had escaped to their beds a few hours before. It was lucky that the campfire was propped up an almost twenty feet away from Chad and Taylor's tent, for it wasn't a mystery of what they were up to in there. Gabriella's ear is pushed up against Troy's built chest, and through his sweatshirt she hears the earth defying sound of his heart beat evenly beneath his rib cage.

She would still never get over how lucky she was to have him. Even though they never really killed their old habit of bickering, it's what made them who they were. But if there was anything she had learned from the experiences she had gone through, it was that everything happened for a reason. If Gabriella had not blamed Troy for betraying her after her father's death, they may not be sitting in each other's arms in front of the burning campfire. The four years without each other were regrettable, but she had him now, and that was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy deep and passionate voice asks curiously as his two pieces of heaven brush up against her velvet skin. A surge multiplies in her stomach and she suddenly feels as though she's not close enough to him. As if just touching him weren't enough.

"You." Her voice is in audible against his crimson sweatshirt.

Troy chuckles heartedly before digging his lips into the mess of her black curls. "Glad I'm on your mind," the twinkling stars wink from above them as the cool wind whispers secrets in the tops of the ceiling trees. The air is still and peaceful, just as the couple was. "Where'd you get this from anyways? I didn't think I gave it to you." His rough fingers motion towards the long sleeved shirt.

Gabriella's strong shoulders shrug. She felt a dull stab in the corner of her heart. "My dad gave it to me… the summer…" she didn't have to say which one, Troy just knew. "He said I was officially a Wildcat now… and I never had any reason to wear it before."

Her dark eyes rise to his sparkling blue orbs, love bubbling down into her skin. "You don't have to wear it now…"

"But I WANT to wear it now," Gabriella drills towards him, the twinkle in her eye matching the glisten from above. She gently lifts her delicate hand and caresses the side of his smooth cheek, Troy leans into her touch blissfully as his eyes close hypnotically. "Because even though…he's gone… it doesn't change…"

Her voice trails off as she looks down towards their laced fingers. It would always burn like acid to think about him, but there was nothing that could be done now. She knew that. But she still had many things to be thankful for. "Doesn't change what?" Troy questions, Gabriella hears the shake in his voice even though he knew the answer.

"How much I love you." There it was. The stare that makes both teenagers succumb to the other's desperate desires. The inferno of love that penetrates through the sparkling blue and the curious chocolate. Neither let a word slip through their parted mouths as Gabriella smoothly slides across his lap, letting her slender legs straddle his torso as their fiery lips meet each other in an explosive kiss.

Every time their lips touched, Gabriella got the same tingling sensations as she did the first night they kissed after their four-year break at the staff party after the baseball game. It was as though each kiss was their first after Troy returned from basketball camp all those years ago. It was exciting and nerve racking, even though Troy's lips had danced across her entire frame over a thousand times. "…Love you too. More than anything." He breathes out as though in a trance as they break apart, but then attack each other with fury.

Gabriella immediately feels the familiar lightning surge through her nerve endings as Troy's thumbs draw circles on the small of her back. Her eager hands plunge into his chestnut hair at the exact moment that Troy's expert tongue pries her swollen lips apart. His bumpy tongue initiates a duel with hers, like little kids playing tag.

"Troy…" His name echoes through the forest like a bomb ticking tauntingly. That's also what the pulse that Gabriella begins to feel in between her legs as Troy's careful hands slip beneath her loose shirt and tickle the dividing line between her butt and her hips.

"Gabi… baby… can we go…" The lust threads with his velvet voice as her groin begins to play dirty also. Literally. She begins to rub her "heartbeat" against the forming poke that Gabriella was well aware was his forming manhood. Fantasies of what they were about to accomplish rush through her brain before she nods breathlessly.

"Tent?" Her voice seems to be leaking desire.

"You're mind reading skills are sexy…" Her stomach flips aggressively as Troy's muscular arms from all the basketball practicing lift her from the folding chair, the glowing fire raging in sync with the passion in their hearts.

"I'm glad you think something about me is…" she giggles as his lips trail burn marks down her jaw line and slip to the crevice of her neck. "Fuck Bolton…"

"You shitting me? Every damn thing about you turns me on." His husky voice causes shivers down her spine as he slowly begins to take her around the blundering rock to the tent. Unfortunately for them, Troy's eyes cannot remain open in his excitement, and the dark was not helping with guiding them. His foot catches an obnoxiously large root jutting from the earth, and the wind speeds by her small frame. Gabriella cringes in anticipation for her back to collide violently with the ground.

But Troy proves his love for her by taking the fall. While tumbling through the air, he quickly turns his body so his own muscles take the hit, making Gabriella bounce out of his arms and her ear crashes to his where his bellybutton was hidden. "Troy! Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella's fearful voice takes her back to a time when Troy crashed into a pool of death. She couldn't see him in the darkness, but panic that he hit the same spot on his head poisonously spreads through her heart.

A throaty chuckle calms her nerves as Gabriella immediately lets out a breath of relief. "From the fall? Yeah…" something was wrong with his voice. It was an octave higher and his ceruleans were rolled in the back of his head. "From the fact that you're hand is on my dick? We have a problem…"

It takes a moment before Gabriella realizes in her nerves she placed her trembling hand on the closest thing that was his body, which so happened to be the tent his khaki shorts were hiding. Instead of blushing as a normal girl might, Gabriella musters up her most seductive smirk and slithers her way up his chest so she could straddle his torso. "Then we should take care of that shouldn't we?"

"Fuck you for making me hard…" Troy whispers huskily before lacing his calloused hands through the cascading midnight waves and kissing her furiously, his tongue running at speeds as his body begins to grind sexually against hers. He wants her. Gabriella loves the feeling. The feeling of Troy Bolton, the god of East High, wanted her. She always felt powerful, beautiful, and unreal.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Troy switches his body and immediately runs while pulling her body to his chest again. Gabriella reflexively clutches his muscles and squeezes his stomach with her legs, peppering kisses onto the exposed skin of his neck. His hurry practically bleeds through as he finally makes it to the hidden tent. Shock rips in her brain at first as Troy lowers himself, but then she realizes he actually has to open up the zipper before they could get it. Damn zippers.

"Fuck… go up… goddamn it!" Troy practically screams at the torturous barrier. Gabriella does her best to attempt to soothe him, running her hand tenderly down his back, but that seems to do more damage than good. "YES!"

Before she knew what was happening, she flies through the air and her back springs onto a blow up mattress, the rubber sliding in the slippery surface of the large tent. The full bags they brought stop it from crashing into the side of the tent. Gabriella didn't even have time to open her eyes before another weight tumbles on top of her. There is so much force that it causes Troy to whirl with her, causing them to roll off the air mattress, smashing to the floor and Troy furiously shoving his lips against hers.

Desperation was paralleling their desire. Both of their hands were angrily working at removing Troy's thick sweatshirt. Unfortunately, their eagerness was causing both to fail miserably, for neither could think logically on simply pulling the clothing over his head. "I got it Gabi!" Troy snapped angrily before diving for another earth rumbling kiss. His crave for her was nearing painful, Gabriella able to tell by the way his breathing increases with every second that ticks away.

"You're doing a shitty job at it." She hisses back before finally yanking the sweatshirt off of him, his white undershirt with it.

Every time they got to this point, Gabriella feels as though times stands still. The way Troy always erotically rolls his bronze muscles in the blackness and the way his hungry eyes always gaze down upon her with need. The shadows beneath his pecks and the outlines of his perfect abs and shoulders were enough to make Gabriella question how she ended up with him. How she had ever been able to beat the line of girls whom doted upon him.

Troy pounces back on her, shoving his firing lips against the base of her neck and causing Gabriella eyes to slam shut and her mouth open as his hands race under her shirt and swimsuit, sending sparks flying from her breast to her core. He skillfully pulls her tiny body up from the earth and rips her long-sleeved shirt up over her head, gripping at the knot tied at her back from when she never removed her bikini. "Troy… Troy think…" She tries to order him to think clearly, but she couldn't do it herself with his kneads on her mounds of flesh.

"Fucking… shit… couldn't you just swim naked?" Troy questions grudgingly before finally unlacing the string and chucking it to rebound off the walls of the enclosed space.

Troy takes his time then to soak in her nude top, gazing down as Gabriella had just done to him. His love was spilling through his orbs, a turquoise inferno. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to stare?" Gabriella asks impatiently.

"Fuck you." Troy jokes teasingly before finally giving her chest the attention they were craving. Gabriella's breath rips from her throat as her mouth forms in a longing circle. The hot flames from her most intimate organ surge through her blood stream and Troy's forceful tongue begins to trail around the dark flesh of her pegged nipple. He always knows how to drive her crazy.

"I h…have sex… don't fuck…" Normal sentences become impossible for Gabriella to get out as Troy's rough fingers slip to her other breast and begin to massage her womanly figure.

"Stealing my lines? That's plagiarism…. They'll arrest you for that…" His hot breath tickles her supple skin and Gabriella whimpers for his mouth's attention.

"They'll get handcuffs…" Her voice leaks higher pitches as her back arches in attempts to collide with his growing bulge. Troy finally breaks his wall down and moans to the sensation, Gabriella responds in a triumphant smirk. His face wrinkles pleasurably. Suck on that Bolton, she can play dirty too.

"Then repeat what I say…" his hips thrust against Gabriella's denim shorts, almost continuing a "who can get the other more turned on" kind of game. Unfortunately, Gabriella is well aware that she is loosing terribly. His glistening skin, dazzling smile, and sparkling eyes are causing Gabriella to crave desperately for him. "I love you Troy Bolton."

At the exact moment that he hisses the words, Troy's professional hand swiftly dip underneath the hem of her shorts, fluidly pushing them upwards until his icy class ring is felt on the inside of her shaven thigh. His index finger presses down on her hot spot, sending raging electricity to cause her to scream out in longing. Her hips thrust upwards, her head wildly thrown back raw pleasure. "I…I… god…I lo…love you… TROY!"

"Say I need you…" His ragged breath rumbles in the new found place of her neck. His bites are frantic, to the point that Gabriella begins to believe he's on the verge of cracking. He wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. Troy's heavenly finger circles around her clitoris, causing loving tears to burn in Gabriella's eyes.

"I need… please Troy… please…" Gabriella feels as though she was beginning to die. Die without making love with him. Why is he torturing her like this?

Unable to take the blissful pain anymore, Gabriella's miniature hands release his strong shoulders and, like lightning, shoot to Troy's crotch and grab. His azure orbs ripen to two forbidden blue fruits as his breath stumbles, hot breath sucking in to cause a whistle sound through his pearly teeth. "Shit! Shit… fuck…I can't…take it…" Troy then loses all restrictions. He grips the warm skin on the small of her back and whirls her around again so they roll aggressively back onto the squishy air mattress. His lips raid hers as his wet tongue thrusts itself into her open mouth. His grasp lets go and he trembles violently as his fingers reach for her button on her shorts.

"Troy… Troy…" Gabriella chants his name while in one nimble move, both her denim and her swimsuit bottoms were removed. Completely exposed, a rumble of erotic groans slips through his mouth as he attempts to dive towards her pulsating core. But Gabriella isn't able to handle him not being inside her any longer. "Fuck no… Troy… Troy I need you now!" her coffee colored eyes beg hastily. Her sharp nails claw through his dampening locks, Troy's uneven breath increasing. "I wan…want all of… please Troy…"

Foreplay wasn't an option for her. She needs to show him how much she loves him. It was eating away at her stomach as Troy finally flashes his sexy grin before flipping them over, Gabriella's slender track legs falling to either side of his nude torso as he reaches upwards to caress her hanging breasts again. "Do your thing…"

That's the cue for Gabriella to hazardously rip at his belt. Troy's hips were thrusting upwards now as Gabriella's puffy lips begin to nip at his tough neck. They had done this so many times that Gabriella doesn't even need to watch what she was doing. Instead, she is able to multitask with dueling tongues with Troy and unzip his khaki shorts at the same time.

He kicks them off easily along with his plaid boxers and immediately rolls her again, hovering over her writhing body. The tension between her legs becomes unbearable as their eyes meet. Chocolate and ocean. Gabriella notes how they remained the exact same gorgeous color all these years, the color she drowns in every time they gaze upon hers. Love beams connect forcefully and explode into the thick air. They rain upon the two before Gabriella's muscular limbs spread in the familiar "U" shape, Troy slamming his lips to hers again one more time.

"Love me forever." He requests while his bumpy fingers lace with hers. They push down on the rubber before his sticky forehead connects with her own.

"Always." She whispers back before feeling himself plunge into her molten lava. Stars flare through her vision as her heavy lids squeeze together, a moan screaming from her open mouth, but is muffled by Troy's kiss. Her body suddenly shoots to heaven, every inch of her sticky skin gaining the satisfactory stimulation.

Ecstasy courses through her veins as Troy fluidly pumps himself in and out of her. Gabriella was flying into cosmic oblivion as her cries of desire match with Troy's grunts and moans as a symphony. The feeling of unity between them was always so overwhelming. She and Troy and always been one, even when they hated each other. They always thought as one since he was her best friend. Whenever Troy made love to her, Gabriella felt the physical concurrence was just as natural as her raspy breath.

She always focuses on the five senses whenever they have sex. Taste. The sweet flavor of the spongy tissue inside his mouth. Smell. The musky scent of his manhood and sweat combining together to make her inhale his fumes. Audio. The grunts, begs, chants of her name as the speed of his length increases. Sight. The dripping water that rains down his face, the cobalt eyes that flash lustful lightning in her direction. And of course feel. The sensations that stream up her spine and back to her raging opening again.

"Fuck… shit… Gabi… oh Gabi…so fucking… so good…" His thrusts quicken and become deeper. Gabriella's spheres water from the incredible vibes violently overtaking her form.

"Tro… Troy I'm gonna cum…" she whispers dangerously while showering kisses to his bare shoulder. "Take me to hell…"

His sweaty palm squeezes hers. "Only… if you… come with…"

Escalation explodes at the same time as he finishes his sentence. Gabriella's thin body tenses, the blood raging furiously through her ears. She cries his name like a knife slashing through the dead air as Troy screams her full name. Trembling, her head snaps back and the mess of black hair spills every where. Passion bleeds with their sweat and Gabriella claws at his exposed back, orgasm ripping apart her bones. Her hand doesn't dare let go of his when she squeezes it to the point that his fingers might pop off. Troy's own bliss enveloping them as well.

Seconds ticked away in hours, until finally Gabriella spine caves on her and she crashes from her high. Troy topples onto her as well, both their breaths coming in short spasms. But that never stops Troy Bolton. She feels him pepper kisses to her jaw line through his gasps, uttering "I love you, I love you" with each air he took.

Gabriella's nails that weren't still digging into the back of his palm rake through his hair. Troy's limp member remains inside her, not daring to leave the one place it loved most. "I love you too."

His chest was vibrating, Gabriella not exactly understanding why. Her lungs are beginning to slow down, but there was something different about his shakes. She tenderly grips the back of his completely wet chestnut hair, feeling the still not healed scar from his head trauma at Lava springs. Gingerly, she pulls his head up, to see two rain drops fall from his sparkling blue eyes.

He was crying.

"Troy! Troy what is it?" Her silky voice starts to panic, caressing the side of his perfectly smooth face.

Eyes radiating love before he passionately smashes his lips up against hers again. Gabriella is able to feel his powerful emotion, the way he wishes she would. Their kiss smacks together before Troy tears run fluidly, mixing with his sweat. "I'm sorry… I'm just… I waited four years for you…"

Gabriella's thumb caresses the back of his smooth hand. "Why is this coming out now?" She asks curiously, the air in the tent so dense yet it was so easy to breathe.

"Because… I'm so… lucky… so goddamn lucky…" His voice trembles before their lips meet again.

But then it crashes over her like a violent wave. She was in Troy Bolton's arms. They were lying completely exposed in a tent with their bodies entertained with love. Everything was so perfect in the moment that it is surreal. For four long years she waited for this, and even though she had him since the fateful night they first showed their love for each other, every minute with him would last forever. This moment, this breath, this nanosecond was so unbelievably… indescribable that Gabriella felt her own mocha eyes begin to water.

"I love you." Troy Bolton murmurs to Gabriella Montez. A once enemy.

Always lover.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispers back before they kiss once again.


End file.
